Once and Again
by ArwenUndomiel
Summary: SEQUEL to TOTALLY CLUELESS. AU KB/OW fic GOF 2 years . COMPLETED. All Katie ever wanted was Oliver. But after fours years, the battle for Hogwarts and endless family tragedies, how will their struggle to be together end?
1. CHAPTER ONE: Just Wanted To Say

AN: I didn't contemplate on writing a sequel to _Totally Clueless _but one thing led to another and after receiving an encouraging review of the old story a couple of days ago, I decided that I would begin to piece together a new story. I must admit, once the story does begin to develop again you may realise that some parts are not 100% original and have been done to some extent before – BUT – I do believe that I could work those things around and turn them into my own. 

So here's cheers to all the 199 reviews I received on _Totally Clueless. _It did start as a stupid idea and turn out into something that help me to develop my writing to a better extent. I hope that this new story _Once and Again _will live up to your sequel expectations (if you had any!) and will just make you fell good all over. After all, fan fiction is entertainment & I'm doing this to share it with others. Ciao! –Erin. 

Ps- I'm actually taking some poetic licence here. Because it is set during Harry's 4th year and we all know that there was no Quidditch due to the Tri Wizard Tournament I'm changing that fact and putting Quidditch back in. You'll see why soon enough. I think that's all I need to warn you on at the moment. Just let it flow! 

ONCE & AGAIN 

**PROLOGUE **

They say that love at an early age is never true. Maybe they are right and then again in a contradicting light – maybe they are not. One of the greatest muggle love stories, Romeo and Juliet showed that love could be true at such a young age. That entirely aside, muggle romances and trashy wizarding ones are honestly a load of dragon dung!  

Do you believe that Romeo and Juliet were really that happy? If a gorgeous looking talk, dark Quidditch player walked into Juliet's life do you think that she would have cared if Romeo had been banished? I mean, come on. The girl wasn't that stupid or naïve! And I like to think that she had better taste than to be happy with Romeo…

Ok. Ok. I have to admit. After what I went through last year I have a problem with romance. I have a problem with the whole concept and I have an even bigger problem with Romeo and Juliet. I think that's why it was written by a muggle – it completely and utterly defies what romance is. 

What is romance then, I here you ask? Romance is a load of dragon dung. Just like the trash that is written about it! No one can ever fall in love and be truly happy! Romance is false and while I'm here – so is love!

ONCE AND AGAIN 

**CHAPTER ONE: JUST WANTED TO SAY **

_"Hey Kates, _

_I've been meaning to write for a couple of days – sorry I didn't get to it sooner. I was a little distressed at your last letter. I really cannot believe that you final gave up and let him go! He came back to you Katie! Doesn't that count for anything on your side of the planet? _

_Sometimes I have no idea what you're thinking or for that fact if you really are – but it was your choice and I'm proud of you all the same. Summer has been quite slow here. Dad's been driving me crazy about Quidditch. He want's to know who's going to make captain. Like we don't! I guess that Dumbledore will tell us when we get back. I'm guessing we all need a captain change anyway. _

_That reminds me – I saw Oliver's games the other day. Puddlemere United are going to have a good season this year. They beat the Kenmare Kestrels 300 – 50. Such a good game. I know you're not going to want to here me say it again but Oliver did a fantastic job. _

_Let's change direction huh? How's you're holidays been. Alicia said she saw you in Diagon Alley the other day. I can't believe that it's only a week until we have to go back. I've heard something big is happening this year – Fred passed it on from his dad. Wonder what it is? _

_Anyway must be off chickadee. Guess I'll see you next Monday. Yuck. _

_Love always, Angie." _

I rolled my eyes and dropped the letter on to my desk. Guess Angelina was making good on the pact that we would never mention Oliver Wood ever again. I could kick her sometimes. At least she was having a better holiday than me. All I'd been doing all holidays was look after my baby sister Lizzie while my parents and older sister worked. I was getting paid for doing it yes, but Lizzie was beginning to drive me crazy. I had to admit, I'd prefer to be back at school with Michelle Plydell than stick around here any longer. Thank Merlin that would be happening next Monday. Next Monday would be back to school. I could hardly wait to be back in Snape's dungeon cleaning some disgusting mucous off the rigid cold floor….

I know, that was taking it a little too far! But I did miss flying and I did miss my friends. All except one – but let's not bring that up. 

I would officially be back to school in 6 days 10 hours and 30 minutes, but like they say, who is really counting?

THE FOLLOWING WEEK 

"Well if it isn't Katie Bell!" Fred and George Weasley boomed across platform nine and three quarters. 

I stopped and turned as they approached. It took them exactly 10 seconds to have me coughing and spluttering as they crushed me in a hug. 

"Guys," I breathed. "It's good to see you." 

Fred and George moved away, wide grins across their faces. "It's good to see you too Kates. How are things?" Fred said, grabbing hold of one end of my truck and helping me put it on the train. 

I shrugged. "I'm better now. I never thought I'd be so anxious to get back to school." I laughed. 

George grinned. "Us either. Dad said something early. Apparently something big is happening this year. Fred and I think that their firing Snape." 

I laughed. "If only." 

Fred and George both faked identically depressed looks. "Awww Kates, you just ruined our Christmas." 

I pretended to look sincere. "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked mournfully. 

A wide grin cracked out across George Weasley's face and I already began to dread what he was going to say next. "Of course not! But-" he began, cocking an eyebrow at me as he and Fred lifted their own trunks on to the train. "You can tell us the story about how our ex-Quidditch Maniac Captain walked away from your house with a broken nose." 

I grimaced and folded my arms against my chest. "Trust me, its not a very exciting story." I said, trying to weasel my way out of telling the tale. "And I wouldn't want to give you a false notion that I did it on purpose." 

Fred grinned. "That's not what Angie said." He said, pointing a finger at me. "Apparently it was quite a punch." 

I lowered my eyes to the ground. "It wasn't really a punch. I hit him with a bludger bat." I said grinning. 

Fred and George cracked up and then jumped forward to high five me. "Thata girl!" George shouted proudly. 

"Yeah we all know that Katie's great but could I have a little help here?" Angelina's voice wafted from the carriage door. 

I looked up to see a wide grin of her face. 

"How you going Kates?" She asked climbing aboard while her dad and Fred wrestled with her trunk. 

"Better now I'm going home." I said happily, giving her a quick hug. 

She nodded. "I think we're all in the same boat." She agreed grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me into a vacant compartment. 

***

It took me a little more than 2 hours to realise that going back to Hogwarts wasn't going to be as good as I thought it would be.  Within in the first 20 minutes of the train ride I ran into Cedric Diggory, who I was quite eager to get away from – last year had been weird with us, the little slimy git Draco Malfoy who had been harassing Harry, Ron and Hermione in the compartment beside us and to top it off I had the pleasure of running into Michelle Plydell when she walked into our compartment. 

"I heard about you and Oliver." She announced loudly after stepping inside. 

I felt like pulling the smug smile of her face that accompanied the comment. Of course she'd heard, it seemed there wasn't a person in the wizarding world that hadn't. I forced a sickly sweet smile; one that could rival her's any day. 

"Hello, Michelle." I said curtly, folding up the Daily Prophet that I had been reading. "How was you're holiday?" 

Michelle frowned and rested her hands on her hips. 

"Like you care." She spat, eyeing me evilly. "Like you ever have." 

The compartment went quite and I frowned. That's when Angelina stepped in. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked sincerely, getting out of her seat and walking towards Michelle at the door. "Like with your new Ravenclaw friends?" 

Michelle nodded. "You're right. I don't particular feel like hanging around with muggle loves like you lot." She spat before storming out of the compartment and slamming the door. 

Across the room, Alicia sighed heavily. "Someone please remind me why we were ever friends with her?" 

Fred grunted. He looked at me apologetically before replying bluntly, "We weren't." 

"You can say that again." I added, picking up Angelina's issue of Quidditch News that had been lying on the seat beside me.

Huffily, Angelina stalked back to her seat beside me. She took a deep breath. 

"You might want to read the article on page 23." She said absentmindedly. 

I stopped for a moment, reading through the listed articles on the front cover. I noticed a Puddlemere United special. 

"Let me guess, Puddlemere have gone into advertising their new keeper?" I said, flipping over the pages until I came to 23. "Do I really want to read this?" I asked her, looking up. 

Angelina smiled sympathetically. 

"Yes." She replied softly, as the compartment doors opened again and Lee Jordan stepped in. "Might be a good idea. I bet many will be flashing it around at Hogwarts." 

I nodded and emersed myself in the article while the others, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee all began a game of exploding snap. Taking one look at the headline I could tell the article was very unsurprisingly about Oliver. Talk about the past that you can't leave behind. Don't get me wrong, I had loved Oliver—that was back when I still believed in love, but having his Quidditch career flaunted in my face every 2 seconds wasn't something I was currently enjoying.  

So taking on a part of self-pity, I read through the article and accompanying interview with Puddlemere's rising star. Oliver was already tipped to be the leagues player of the year – something I was finding hard to believe after he'd only been playing with them for 3 months. I skimmed the rest of the articled cursing the writer who had written it – what ever happened to proper journalism – and then skimmed over the photos. I noticed one in the corner of the page, taken at the International Quidditch Dinner, of Oliver and according to the picture his new girlfriend Holyhead harpies Seeker Lindsay McLean. I studied the picture noticing just how beautiful, tall and slender Lindsay was standing next to Oliver waving at the cameras. Every so often she would beam and turn to kiss him on the cheek. A pang of jealous ran through my vein and the only defence I had was to close the magazine and throw it across the compartment.

It hit the wall with a loud thud and then bounced off onto Lee's head. He winched. 

"Merlin Katie, calm down will you!" He said angrily, rubbing his forehead. 

I grimaced. "Sorry, Lee."  I said apologetically. "I didn't mean to hit you." 

I watched as Lee handed the now battered magazine back to Angelina. Angie studied it curiously before turning to me. 

"Aren't you glad you saw it now?" She asked, throwing it onto the seat. "I was also going to show you the picture of that gorgeous Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum but I wouldn't want to you set my magazine on fire or anything." She looked at me; eyes alight with her bubbly personality. "By the way, for that you own me 10 sickles. You ruined my magazine." 

I threw her a dirty look before curling up across the seats. 

"Wake me before we get there." I said moodily. "I'll have to change." 

Angelina shrugged, before returning to the game. "You let him go Kates. You let him go." 

"I know." I said, curling up into my jacket and sulking for the rest of the journey.

***            

AN: Well that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will hold more surprises and will probably be longer. See you then. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: And they all lived

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – And they all lived 'Happily Ever After'?**   
  
To say the least, it was refreshing to be back at school. I must say, when you're there you don't really appreciate the castle walls and breathtaking grounds, is but while you're away from it, it feels like you've left home. Upon returning to school we were faced with many surprises – both good and bad. One astounding surprise was that Professor Lupin's vacant position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been filled by none other than Ministry Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. I had heard of Moody before, but actually seeing him in the flesh was a complete shock. There wasn't an inch of visible flesh that wasn't scarred and one of his eyes was home to a revolving glass eye that was more than a little creepy. Upon seeing him, I was already beginning to dread my DADA lessons. Moody was definitely one creepy individual and I had a feeling he would take no crap. His class was going to be one tough act.   
  
Moody's introduction had been during the Welcoming Feast. He showed up unfashionably late and in the middle of Dumbledore's spiel on the Tri-Wizard tournament. From the time it took Moody to enter the Great Hall and take his position at the teacher's table, all eyes were wearily fixed on him. The only sound in the room had been the quiet clunking of his wooden leg. The charged silence was more than likely due to the vivid images that were playing through everyone's minds on just how Moody had managed to loose a leg, half his nose, one eye and still walk away with all those scars.   
  
A further surprise that night had been the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which I briefly mentioned before. The Tournament would include the participation of three students from the three major schools in the Wizarding World. Students from would be arriving in October and the Tournament would continue though the rest of the year until a winner was established in the final task. It seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was excited to try my hand at entering. That was until the age restriction came up. I had turned 16 in July meaning that I wouldn't be able to enter until July the following year. Obviously that didn't work, so my desires of the 1000 Galleons had been in vein. To tell the truth I wasn't all that upset. I was going to witness the reinstatement of the Tournament that hadn't been held in over 100 years. I was excited enough to be sitting in the grandstands and watching the poor bugger who would have to participate in one of the most dangerous tournaments ever.   
  
Apart from those moments of excitement during the first night back at Hogwarts, the first two weeks went off without a hitch or any extra excitement. I settled back into school life and found myself being immersed in the load of schoolwork that was thrown at me. It was a distraction that for once in my life, I was grateful for. Monday, on the third week back, I found myself having a nice quite breakfast with Angelina until...  
  
**THAT DAY   
**  
Angie looked up at me from her porridge. "Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" she asked coyly, pushing her food around the bowl.   
  
I finished chewing on the end of my toast. "No," I replied, shaking my head. "Why?" I could tell by the look on her face that the news was big. I sighed. "What?"   
  
Angie grinned. "You're going to die when you hear."   
  
I frowned. "How about you skip the 'hearing' part and just kill me now," I said gloomily.   
  
She looked at me concerned. "Is everything okay? I mean, you're been as happy as ever over the past couple of weeks and since Friday afternoon you've been in a strop."   
  
I shot her a dirty look. "I'm not in a strop," I said irked. "Anyway, don't start Angie. You were the one out all weekend enjoying yourself with Fred. Do you know what I did last weekend? My potions assignment. Potions. Who except for Hermione Granger spends her weekends doing potions?"   
  
Sighing, she flicked her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes and frowned. "Katie, if you don't get yourself a lad soon, I think I'm going to have to kill myself."   
  
"Whatever," was my admittedly stroppy reply. We fought about my love life for a further 20 minutes until we were interrupted. By that time the subject of Oliver was on the cards and I was thankful for the interruption. I never did find out about what was in the Daily Prophet but I had guessed by that time it had something to do with Puddlemere's last game. I didn't care.   
  
The interrupter had been McGonagall and she wanted to see us immediately. We both grabbed another couple of slices of toast and followed her to her office. When we got there the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was in attendance. The look on McGonagall face was enough to rattle us. Bad news was coming. She smiled gravely.   
  
"I don't know exactly how to tell you all this," she began slowly, "that's why I have left it so long."   
  
We all studied her in a confused manner. "Is this about the Quidditch season?" I asked boldly.   
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Miss Bell. It is. We've decided that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will draw too much of the teacher's attention away from the Interhouse Quidditch Cup. Regrettably it looks like we will have to cancel the Cup for this year."   
  
As the last words left her mouth there was almightly uproar from the six of us.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" One of the Weasley twins, I couldn't tell if it was Fred or George, exclaimed.   
  
The rest of us had the dignity to stay quiet but I could read the expression on the faces of the others and guessed that mine was around the same. McGonagall nodded sadly.   
  
"I'm afraid Mister Weasley, I am being quite honestly serious."   
  
I watched as Angelina's moved forward. "Is there anyway that it can be run? Can we organize it ourselves? What about a teacher who's not involved with Tournament. Madam Hooch?"   
  
McGonagall frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Johnston. If there was someone to take the reigns of the Quidditch Cup then they would. Madam Hooch will only be with us for the next two weeks and then she has decided to take Long Service leave for the rest of the year," she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I've done the best that I can."   
  
"Not even Professor Snape?" Harry offered. He loathed Snape more that the rest of us combined.   
  
"No, Mister Potter. Professor Snape has duties with the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well. As I have said there is no-one."   
  
We all mumbled a polite thankful for informing us and them gloomily moved away from her office and back towards the Great Hall. It had been concluded that there was no reason to appoint new Quidditch Captains as the Cup would not be running. Suddenly everything fell in place and I wasn't so happy to be witnessing the Tournament after all. Quidditch was my venting event and without it – who knows what would happen. Maybe I would grow two heads or they'd have to check me into St. Mungo's. Either way, I was utterly and dramatically doomed.   
  
Hearing about Quidditch brought my spirits to an all time low. Being a hormonal teenager was not as fun as adults liked to think and emphasized. I wouldn't swap being a teenager for the world, but the hormone and emotion part was something that I could live without. Later that day, when faced with a double Transfiguration lesson, I ran into Michelle. From that moment on, the day got worse.   
  
Michelle sniggered at me as I bent down to pick up the books I had dropped from the force of our collision. "Making it you're business now to walk around with your eyes closed are you?" she asked snidely, as I had straightened and stood up again.   
  
I shrugged it off with a small smile and continued onto class. I wasn't going to stoop to her level. I had been there before and it almost killed all self respect I had. I wasn't going to go through that trauma again. And even thinking about that trauma meant Oliver.....arhhhh.  
  
The lesson was long and boring and before long my mind had wandered. I spent the lesson taking down the occasional note but not really listening to the information and advice exchange between McGonagall and the others in the class.   
  
For lunch, Angie, Fred, George, Alicia and I opted to eat outside in the courtyard. The autumn weather lifted my spirits and before long I was once again the happy go lucky teenager I enjoyed being. As I sunk my teeth into my second sandwich, Alicia dropped casually into the conversation the Quidditch scores from the last weekend. I was only partly listening, the autumn weather held my attention, until the results of Puddlemere's game were dropped.   
  
"Puddlemere lost by 100 points," Fred divulged. "I heard that Wood fell from his broom in the last 15 minutes. He landed himself in St.Mungo's with massive injuries."   
  
"Rather unlike him," George added. "How many times has Wood toppled off during a game before and had worse for wear injuries? He wanted to keep playing apparently. The coach wouldn't let him."   
  
I listened, not intently, just listened. No matter how much I insisted that I didn't love him anymore I was lying not only to myself but those who I told that to. It was pathetic, I know but what can you do? You don't just stop loving someone immediately. It takes time. Time to heal and time to get over. My way of dealing with that was with anger and moodiness. Other's went for rebounds.  
  
I looked up. "Do you know how hurt he was?" I asked quietly, continuing to nibble on my sandwich. I didn't want to show too much interest but I knew they had all suspected I would take part. They were funny friends, but they were good. Oliver had become more than a Quidditch Captain to them too. It was selfish to think that the Gang wouldn't mention or talk about him on my account.   
  
Angie nodded. "Yeah," she said, "That's what was in the Daily Prophet this morning. Made page two, which was quite good for a sports story. I mean usually-"  
  
"Angelina," I groaned. "Get to the point."   
  
"I don't know much, but going from just the article it said that he would be out for the rest of the pre-season and maybe even the real season. There was something about his leg muscles being torn during the fall. You know the stunts that Oliver likes to pull. Crazy things."   
  
"And the healers at St. Mungo's," Fred went on, "have said that they think it would be better for Oliver to try a combination of Wizarding and Muggle medicine." He looked at everyone seriously. "They don't usually tell you that unless it's really bad. I'm afraid our Quidditch hero will be watching Puddlemere play from the stands."   
  
"Pity really," Alicia offered, joining the conversation.   
  
We all nodded in unison. Fred and George continued to the conversation for a while longer breeching the subject on how reliable Muggle medicine was. That made me laugh. The closest thing Fred and George had come to knowing anything about the Muggle world was taking Muggle Studies in their third year for 3 weeks before dropping out.

* * *

That night, Angelina shook me awake. "Katie? Kates? You awake?"   
  
I opened my eyes to see Angelina pouring over me. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "What?" I asked groggily.   
  
She offered me an excited and at the same time an apologetic grin. "I've just had a fantastic idea!" she cried excitedly.   
  
"Shhhhh," I said quickly, sitting up and knocking the blankets off me. "Other people live in this dorm too," I added sleepily, combing my hand through my blonde ponytail. Angelina pouted at me. I gave in. "Okay tell me your brilliant idea that somehow gave you the audacity to wake me up at 2 in the morning."   
  
"You really wanna know?"   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, just tell me."   
  
"It's about Quidditch. I know how we are going to get to play this season as well as have the Tri-wizard Tournament."   
  
"Yes but Madam Hooch-"  
  
Angelina smiled and nodded. "Is going on long service."   
  
I didn't get it. "And there is on one else," I added.   
  
"That," Angelina said happily, "is where you are so very wrong."   
  
I groaned and flopped back onto my pillow. Everything was beginning to make sense. Angelina hadn't just thought of her brilliant idea, she's been thinking about it all day. I knew what her next statement would hold and I was not entirely happy with that feeling. "Tell me," I whispered.   
  
She tried to give me a comforting smile. "I can just completely forget about it if you want. I mean I know how-"  
  
"Tell me," I instructed every so carefully.   
  
She nodded. "We need someone who knows what they are doing right? It's all well and good to have someone who knows the game from the sidelines but you need a referee with knowledge of the sort of stunts that someone like the Slytherins play." She paused for a moment, looking at her truthfully. "Katie, we need Oliver back if we want Quidditch to go ahead this year, and I think that he might just be in a position to take that on."   
  
I spent the remainder of the week trying to convince myself that I had to put everything going around my mind about Ange's suggestion to rest and take her proposition with a grain of salt. She was right, if we wanted to play Quidditch we needed someone who knew what they were doing to get the competition running and keep it running for the year that Madam Hooch was away. It made sense to suggest Oliver. He was out injured (as far as we knew), and the coaching and referring side of the job could give him experience.   
  
The only problem with out plan was that it was too corny, very corny, and in that respect none of the teachers would go for it. A student who had graduated the year before comes back to take on the responsibility of organizing the Interhouse Quidditch Cup and being responsible for 28 Quidditch students? It was going to be a long shot if we wanted Dumbledore's approval but I had a glimmer of hope that he might see it from our point of view. After all, Hagrid was teaching Care Of Magical Creatures and he wasn't a teacher. Maybe the Oliver plan stood a chance.   
  
**A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
I waited patiently in the Common Room for Angelina to return from her meeting with Dumbledore. She had draw up a proposal for him outlining all the reasons we needed to have to Cup this year (it was the only sport the school offered! What would the student body do for entertainment?), Why Oliver would be the best choice (he already knows all the students and the workings of the Interhouse Cup) and most of all, why he should agree to it (coaching would give him experience and help him to refresh during the season he was going to be having off). Like I had declared before, it was going to be a long shot, but it was worth it.   
  
At half past six, Angelina quietly entered the Common Room as calm but confident smile on her face. I meet her at the tables.   
  
"So?" I asked excitedly. "Are we playing Quidditch this year?"   
  
Angelina grinned. "Dumbledore is going to send a letter to Oliver and offer him a position to join the staff for the year. If Oliver agrees, we're set. If he doesn't, we have to live with the fact that Quidditch won't be running."   
  
I nodded. "So, that's it then? It's up to him?"   
  
Ange nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't have a grudge with you for breaking his nose," she said cocking her eyebrow at me, "cause that could prove to be a small problem."   
  
I swatted her on the arm and grabbed my books from the table, preparing to visit the library for research. "Trust me, it won't be a problem and if it is, it won't be yours."   
  
**TO BE CONTINUED –**

* * *

AN: Thanks to Kelly for her encouraging email to get me back on track and thanks to swimgirl, Merlin's Flamethrower, AlyD, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, Colorado-chick, AngelicYuki, socrazyluv2party, IhopeforAnarchy, midnightashes, Fallingstar6, Amadeus, AzkabanCanuck, silverstar0011, Spikey the Neon blowfish, VoicezWithin, Risquer, pokElilpupE and IEatGlue17 for reviewing. This chapter will be posted in two parts because I haven't finished it yet. Ignore the mistakes but please review. 


	3. They all live Happily Ever After cont

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Never underestimate the power a review has in keeping a tortured writer partly sain. Lol. I'm sure you all can identify with that somehow. I'm not going to make a habit of updating so fast which is sad to say but I really do not have the time. That said I will do my best to update a hell of a lot faster than I have previously. As long as you guys keep reviewing I'll continue writing.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – CONTINUED**

The following Saturday I found myself sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Angelina and Alicia thoroughly enjoying my rostered Hogsmeade weekend. By midday we had visited every possible shop that took our interest and were retiring for the afternoon to a couple of bottles of butterbeer and a surprise visit from my parents. They had sent me a letter on Thursday outlining the fact that they had received the weekend off from work and were going to come and see how I was settling in back at school. It was rather unlike my parents to be so accommodating with me, I had a younger sister that they were usually tied up with, and it struck me as odd that they would travel all the way down from London to drop in and see me. Noticing this, I mentioned it in my reply and found myself feeling rather guilty and ungrateful when I received their answer. Lizzie, my three year old sister, would be spending the weekend with my older sister Gwen, meaning that there would be no travelling involved.

Alicia and I made our way towards a vacant table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks while Angelina got us the drinks. As we sat down, Alicia met my eye. "Ange told me about her Quidditch plan and the letter to Oliver," she said vaguely. "Are you okay with that? I mean you and Oliver have 'history' now. Won't it be a little uncomfortable after how things ended with you guys?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Which break up are you referring to?" I asked flatly, adding a smile. "If you recall we broke up twice."

Alicia laughed. "Did you include that time you invaded the boys' dorms and work up half the Gryffindors by yelling and screaming."

I grinned. "No, I didn't. You're right. That makes three times," I replied laughing. "And if we sat here all day I'm sure we could think of some more. It's kind of sad isn't it?" I asked.

Alicia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You guys just couldn't keep it together, that's all. You were lovely together, I have to say," she said. "And on that note I don't know how you let that sexy Scottish brood get away."

I smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. "Even I don't understand it. It was-"

"Complicated?" Angelina offered, sitting a butterbeer down in front of Alicia and me and joining our conversation.

"Yes," I agreed, sipping at my butterbeer, "it was complicated."

"What was complicated?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up to see my mum. Beaming, I jumped out of my chair to give her a hug. "Nothing," I said happily, moving to hug my Dad also. "Just chatting about school."

Mum nodded, her long blonde plait bouncing. "I'll bet you are." She smiled at Angelina and Alicia. "How are you girls?" she asked.

They exchanged pleasantries before I bid my goodbyes to the 'girls' and went off with my parents. The three of us browsed around in a few shops catching up on the school year that had passed and other things, before my Dad spotted a couple of guys he knew from work and headed back to The Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks.

* * *

"So, how are Lizzie and Gwen?" I asked Mum as we quietly strolled through the streets, still making good on the catching up. 

Mum smiled. "Great. Lizzie is missing you terribly though honey, we'll have to bring her up to visit one weekend. Or maybe you could come home over Christmas and see her. If you're not too busy that is."

I nodded, showing that I would think about it. It would depend on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the state of Quidditch, I decided then and there. If I was entertained by it, I would stay over the holidays. If not, I'd venture home. "And Gwen?" I asked, moving along. I wasn't going to make any promises.

Once again, Mum nodded. "Fine. She's fine. Still working and still partying."

I smiled. "You didn't expect that to change did you?"

Mum laughed. "No, I guess I didn't," she said leaning over to pull me into a one-arm hug. "And how are you going?"

I nodded confidently. "Fine. School is going well and I've already told you about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It hasn't started yet; October is the date. It should be interesting."

"Sound's great," Mum agreed. "Have you heard from Oliver?" There was no subtly at all in her questioning.

I grimaced. Did everyone have a motive about bringing Oliver up every single day for the rest of my life? Was it a conspiracy theory? "No," I replied firmly. "I haven't and I wasn't expecting too." My parents were the only people who really knew what had really happened between us and the story behind the whole 'nose breaking' incident.

"Just checking," she said quickly, trying to cover herself. "I've heard a bit about him in the papers to tell the truth and I was wondering if he had been in touch with you."

"Did you conveniently forget the news that he has a new girlfriend? A Harpies player?"

"No," she replied softly, "I just thought he may have been in touch that's all."

I stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "Did you also conveniently forget I broke his nose and you had to clean up all the blood?"

My mother turned to look at me, her stern 'Mum face' in position. "Katie, it was a simple question. I was curious that was all."

Feeling scolded, I looked away, folding my arms against my chest. "I'm sorry."

She softened, pulling me to a hug again. "And no I didn't forget that by the way and I bet your father is in the pub telling anyone who will listen that his daughter dated Puddlemere's newest recruit," she said comfortingly, giving me an extra squeeze and a smile.

I chuckled. "Is Dad really that proud about it?"

Mum nodded. "You're father is very....errr....interesting to say the least," she grinned. "He's a little weird Kates, you know that."

* * *

I made it back to The Three Broomsticks by 2 pm and shuffled my parents off back to London. By that time, my father had managed to spin some drunken warped tale around the bar about his daughter being a broomstick. Alcohol and Dad didn't mix and obviously neither did gossip. I met Angelina and Alicia outside and we set up off towards the Shrieking Shack for what felt like the hundredth time we'd been there over the years. 

As we drew closer, I noticed that the usual crowd of new third years who crammed around the shack to see it in all its glory weren't there, and instead there was just a young guy, standing with his back to us and leaning on a set of aluminium crutches. He turned towards us as we drew closer, obviously curious about the laughing and giggling sounds we were making. I looked up smiling, met his chocolate brown eyes and at that moment realised I recognised them and the broad shoulders, sexily ruffled hair and gorgeous Scottish brood. I would have recognised the smile too if it had of been Oliver's gentle and kind one. Instead it wasn't. It was the smile of a guy in massive pain but unwilling to admit it.

"Hi," I said coyly, feeling strongly that either my mother or Angelina had their names written all over this.

That's when the gorgeous smile I know broke through. "Hey," he said, the Scottish accent sounding as sexy as ever. Merlin, I was as lame as all hell but it was worth it. He noticed Angelina and Alicia behind me and moved towards them, giving them each a quick hug. "How are you all?" I watched as he manoeuvred around limply. With every step he took his lip creased with pain.

"Late." Angelina said quickly. "Late. Sorry Oliver, got to dash. Alicia remember we were supposed to meet Fred and George? Top Secret." She glanced between Oliver and me. "I'm sure you have some catching up. We'll see you again soon?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" And they were off. It was a set up and I had fallen for it.

I turned to Oliver, who grimaced. "Why do I have the feeling that you knew nothing about this?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Because I didn't. Although it does explain why my mother and father turned up out of the blue and why they were pressing me to talk about you."

Oliver nodded grimly. "I met them here. We had lunch together."

Sadly, that didn't surprise me. My father was a proud as punch that Oliver and I had dated. I remembered a moment during the holidays when he exclaimed that Oliver was the son he had never had. I sighed miserably and put some distance between us. I could smell his aftershave and it nearly killed me to be able to breathe that amazing scent after so long. "Why do I feel that everywhere I turn people are constantly reminding me of what we had? First Angie, now Mum. Is everyone in on this? Are you?"

Oliver shook his head. "Katie," he began, my name rolling off his tongue. 'Don't say my name!' I wanted to hiss at him. I didn't want to give in and be some blubbering girl, who fell in love with an older, more mature guy. I don't want to be that corny and obsessed girl! I want to be Katie Wood...oops...Bell....bugger. "I did everything I possibly could to get you back after Graduation and for a while there, I though I had. Then it just all blew up in my face and I lost you for good."

I frowned. "Don't," I said softly. "Don't do that. You're coming to work at the school. I can't handle it if you bring everything back up again after all these weeks and then I have to just be another student to you for the next year. Please don't."

Frowning he looked away, turning his back to me. "I loved –"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I yelled, my eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to know."

Oliver awkwardly turned back towards me and raked a hand through his hair. The look in his eye made me feel like I had just ripped his heart out. "You have a girlfriend," I blurted angrily. "Why are you walking back into my life and doing this?"

He looked me squarely in the eye. "You brought me back into your life Katie asking for my help with the Interhouse Cup. I'm not taking the blame for that."

"So you're taking the job then?" I asked seriously wiping the tears from my cheek.

Oliver frowned. "Is that going to be a problem?"

I frowned. "No. Don't flatter yourself," I bit angrily. "My life doesn't revolve around you Oliver. I want to play Quidditch this year and if you happen to help that plan so be it."

He nodded grimly, resting awkwardly on his crutches. "I want to play Quidditch too you know," he said softly.

For the second time in such quick recession I felt like the biggest bitch to walk the planet. I knew how much Quidditch meant to him and I could see just from standing here it was killing him. "I'm sorry," I apologised. "I didn't mean to sound so sadistic."

He nodded. "I know," he replied diplomatically. "I've decided to take Dumbledore's offer Katie. My coach agrees that it could be quite beneficial."

I nodded. "So what's the damage?" I asked, nodding towards the crutches. "I hear its pretty bad."

Oliver smiled. "I'll live," he said sadly, avoiding the question. My eyes graced his legs and I noticed a slight protrusion in his jeans from the knee down on his left leg. My guess was that it was a brace but I didn't have the heart to ask. Feeling my eyes on him, Oliver shifted nervously and his smile deflated.

. "When do you start at Hogwarts?" I asked softly changing to subject more for his benefit that mine.

"Monday," he said voice flat and void of any real emotion.

"Oh."

"Hooch's long service starts then," he elaborated. "And then ironically the fate of Quidditch at Hogwarts lies in my hands." Oliver laughed softly. "A year ago I wouldn't have thought that I be back at Hogwarts so soon. I guess things don't turn out as well as you plan huh?"

I nodded sadly. "It seems to look like that sometimes does it?"

"Sure does," he agreed and then looked at me earnestly. "How are you Katie?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not angry that I just showed up out of the blue?"

"I asked you to come back too you know."

He nodded. "You did, but I'm not taking that in the sense that you actually wanted to see me. You made it pretty clear where I stood last time we spoke. If I knew any better I would take you request for help with a grain of salt. I'm not here because you want me to, I hear so you can play sport."

"You're here because you can be," I assured him. "Don't read too much in it. You don't have the right to assume what I think anymore either, Wood."

"And I did to begin with?"

"You seemed to think you did. That's how we got into this mess."

He raised his eyebrow. "I hope by 'mess' you're referring to breaking up not actually getting together."

I shrugged. "I'm referring to anything you want me to."

I tried not to smile as I watch his mouth twitch with the smallest hint of a smile. "You're good at mind games," he commented.

"I'm not intelligent enough to be good at mind games," I said shrugging his comment off.

He grimaced. "Do you plan to play the defence on every comment I make?"

I smiled. "I plan to play whatever I'm good at."

He chuckled. "Touché."

I shrugged. "I on the other hand, still know how you think," I said proudly.

Oliver smiled and moved towards me. "What am I thinking now then Bell?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're thinking about how you ruined you life by asking me that simple question all those weeks ago and letting me walk away from you."

He clicked his tongue. "I thought I was doing the right thing," he said seriously, "but I proved myself wrong."

I folded my arms against my chest. "You asked me to marry you. I'm 16 for Merlin's sake. What did you think I was going to say?"

He frowned. "I didn't ask you to marry me," he said defensively. "I asked you-"Oliver paused and then threw his hands up into the air. "Okay, so I asked you to marry me but it wasn't like I was asking you to get married right away it was-"

"A stupid idea?" I offered.

He nodded. "I didn't want to loose you."

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't going to."

"And yet I did," he said flatly.

"Because you asked me to marry you!" I said loudly. "And then I hit you with a bludgers bat."

Oliver laughed. "Yes I remember that. You're mother had to take me to St. Mungo's because you wouldn't talk to me."

I laughed myself. "Do you honestly blame me?"

"Yes," he said eyes sparkling. "You could have just said no. Instead you broke my nose."

"I wanted to make it clear what I thought about your idea." Remembering that I had to be back at the castle by 3 pm, I took a quick glance at my watch. 2.30. I had half an hour to get back to school. I glanced at Oliver, offering him a small smile. The look he returned was enough to make me want to take the risk to blow the curfew off. "I have a question for you," I said coyly.

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Fire away."

"How would you like to have a butterbeer with me?" I asked.

"Sounds great."

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was a treat to you guys for being so great to have two updates in one week. Even I'm on the edge of my seat with this fic as I cannot wait to unveil what happens next. It's going to be awesome. Thanks to the reviews. You guys rock. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Could you leave me

**AN:** I have to admit, some parts involving Quidditch will be taken from what J.K gave us during the 5th book for obvious reasons. I didn't really think about that when I planned the story so I'm kinda working a little in advance – which I'm sure none of you will mind. I forgot that Oliver needed a replacement on the Gryffindor team and in the 5th book Ron took his position. I've moved that forward just for some continuity and I hope that it doesn't upset some of you. As a reminder, I did say that this story was going to be AU.

Before I head off into this chapter I just wanted to leave you with the words from Missy Higgins' song Scar. The song is quite befitting this chapter and it you haven't heard it, I urge you to.

"_And doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home? _

_Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could've gone? _

_And doesn't it feel peculiar when everyone wants a little more? _

_And so that I do remember to never go that far, _

_Could you leave me with a scar?" – Missy Higgins, Scar. _

**CHAPTER THREE – COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH A SCAR?**

**THAT EVENING**

Alicia and Angelina stared at me open mouthed and eyes bulging. I felt like I had just grown two heads and my eyes had fallen out onto the table in front of me. Nervously, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears and diverted my eyes. "Will you two stop looking at me like that?" I pleaded, watching as Cedric Diggory and his group of Hufflepuff mates entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"We're just a little stunned that's all," Alicia admitted. I heard her fork clatter and decided that she had begun eating.

I suddenly didn't feel so hungry, so I pushed my plate and goblet of pumpkin juice away. Sighing, I turned back to them and to their disapproving faces. I did a mental eye roll. I could never please this pair. Just because they had rock solid 'relationships' with the Weasley twins didn't mean that I was as lucky in love. "Stunned? Why? You set the reunion up."

Angelina grinned. "Yeah, but we didn't expect you to make out with him."

I frowned. "I didn't make out with him," I hissed. "He kissed me. End of story."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "And did you pull away?" She asked quizzically.

Sighing I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

Angelina grinned again. "So therefore technically you made out."

Frustrated, I glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't make out with him?" I demanded.

"At least a hundred," Fred added, grabbing a seat beside me.

I frowned at him. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" I asked a little more intense and bitchy that I had intended.

Fred shrugged it off and grinned. "No, but I'm sure you'll fill me in," he said trying to act charmingly and battered his eyelashes at me.

Ange grinned at him from across the table. "Katie kissed Oliver," she said simply, smirking at me.

Fred laughed. "Nice one. Did you hit him with a bludgers bat again?"

I grimaced. "You don't even know why I hit him with one in the first place," I replied matter-of-factly.

"But, I'm sure you'll eventually tell us," Alicia threw in.

I shook my head solidly. "No. I confided in you guys about this kiss and look where that got me. I'm not going to even give you the chance to make fun of the reason I clocked Oliver."

All three of them made no reply, and instead opted to smile. Or rather grin. I sighed again and pouted. "Shut up."

**

* * *

**

The following Monday, Oliver turned up at Hogwarts (still supporting aluminium crutches) and was introduced, to a rather lagging start of the week breakfast, that he was going to be coordinating the Quidditch season. To no surprise, there was a hearty applause and light excitement from those sitting at Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Out of the corner of my eye, I had noticed some 1st year Ravenclaw faint while a gaggle of Hufflepuff 5th year boys cheered loudly. In a matter of months, Oliver Wood had become a celebrity and to tell the truth, I was more than a little jealous. That said, I avoided his eye the entire breakfast and made a quick getaway before he had the chance to catch up with me afterwards. I wasn't entirely sure that he would actually come looking for me but I wasn't about to make that task any easier if he decided too.

Admittedly, I was acting like the overwhelmed childish teenager again and I didn't particular feel like meeting up with Oliver while I was in that state of mind.

On my way to Transfiguration I ran into Cedric in the corridor. I felt my stomach somersault as he locked eyes with me and smiled. The exact moment in time when we had kissed last year flashed through my head. I offered him a lopsided smiled, trying to take things calmly.

"Hey, Cedric." I greeted nervously.

He nodded, his hair bouncing slightly as he did so and eyes filled with the genuine happiness to see me. "Hi, Katie. I haven't had a chance to catch up with you since term started. How are you?"

Twisted? Distorted? Going insane? "Fine," I offered. "And yourself?"

He nodded heavily. "Good."

I had actually noticed that...mmm....oops...I was staring. "That's err.... good?" I said quickly trying to act calm.

He laughed and I had a suspicious feeling that he knew that I had been checking him out. "This is kinda awkward huh?"

I smiled. "Trust me, after last weekend, this is normal."

Cedric's eyes sparkled. "I heard about your weekend. Cho Chang told me you and Oliver had quite the reunion. I didn't even know you guys broke up. How did you keep that secret?"

I chuckled nervously. I was going to kill...everyone I knew.... It had taken them one day to spread everything around the school. "Cho told you?" I asked frowning slightly. "Do you know how she found out?"

Cedric shrugged uninterested with my change in direction. "Dunno. I think she said that Roger Davies told her."

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. At this rate, I was going to asphyxiate on lack of oxygen. Why was life at Hogwarts so damn stressful? _Because of Oliver.....arrrrhhhh..... _"I see. How's Helena?"

I quietly congratulated myself on change of conversation direction. Cedric frowned. "I don't really know. We broke up too."

Smooth, Katie, smooth. Chance direction and bring up a painful wound. I offered him a comfortingly smile. "I'm sorry. You guys were a good couple." _Only because when you were with Helena you weren't trying to kiss me...._

He shrugged, not as affected as much as I thought. "We didn't have anything in common. I though that would make things interesting, instead it was plain annoying," he said, laughing slightly. "Nice side step," he added smiling, "I guess you're sick of people asking about the Quidditch Hero of the hour."

I chuckled. "He's not your hero," I said.

Cedric nodded. "No. Wood's far too oblivious for my liking."

"I take it your not entirely happy that he's coordinating Quidditch then?"

"Doesn't really bother me," he said earnestly. "As long as he keeps his distance."

I laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

He smiled, a polite gesture that showed he'd had enough of talking about Coach/Professor/Mr Wood or what ever he was going to be calling himself. "So, there are no plans for you pair to get back together?" he asked coyly.

I shook my head firmly. "No. There aren't." Except for the part where he kissed me....no....don't think about that!

Cedric grinned. "Great! In that case I can ask you what I actually caught up with you for."

I smiled. "And that was?" Gulp.

"I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend."

I nodded before I'd even had a chance to comprehend what I was doing. "Sure, I'd love to," I heard myself say. I had a sudden suspicion that my brain had acted before my heart and taken control. Maybe that was a good thing. My heart would have declined and continued to pine.

Cedric grinned in return as the bell rang through the hallway. "Great," He said looking up and down the hallway as students emerged from all directions making the mad rush to first lesson. "I'll talk to you later then huh?" His voice was full of promise.

I nodded and he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. "Bye Katie." And he was gone.

I nervously watched as he walked away, questioningly myself why I had just agreed. A part of me was happy for the Oliver distraction and the actual thought that I may once again hold someone's interest. Another part of me felt like I was heading back down the spiralling track I had emerged from last year. I had been there, done that and lied about for a while. The actual possibility of Cedric and I dating for real was a rather absurd one. I quickly recollected myself and made my way to Transfiguration. I hoped that somewhere in the school, in a gossip session, the news that I was going on a real date with Cedric Diggory was ringing in many ears and with any luck it would have reached Oliver by lunchtime.

Okay, so I admit it was wicked. But it means that our scores were now equal. Oliver:1, Katie:1. I was still in the game of cat and mouse yet.

**

* * *

**

**THAT EVENING**

I kicked off from the pitch letting the smooth wind ripple against my body. My senses filled with the crisp autumn air and I took one deep relaxing breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and stretched my arms out wide, flying around the pitch like a maniac but enjoying every second of it. I let the refreshing mood charge through my veins before opening them again and flying back to the ground. As I landed, I noticed Oliver sitting quietly in the stands, watching me. I made my way up to him, taking the stairs as slowly as I could.

"Hi," he greeted, back turned looking out at the pitch as I climbed the final stair and came out onto the threshold.

I smiled grimly. "Hi."

"Nice flying," he said, still not looking at me. "It helps if you keep your eyes open," he added bluntly.

I frowned, not liking his tone one bit. "Hard day at work?" I asked sarcastically, stepping in front of his line of vision. He looked up at me, his face grim and an angered grimace twisted upon his lips.

"Something like that."

I shrugged. "You _are_ a celebrity now," I said sarcastically.

He laughed sadly. "I'm not a celebrity Katie and I don't pretend to be or for that fact want to be."

I coughed loudly. "International-Quidditch-Dinner's-player-of-the-season," I said quickly.

"Don't start," he warned sounding more like an authority figure than my ex-boyfriend.

I frowned. Talk about a power trip. "Lindsay McLean."

He frowned. I realised I had hit a nerve. There appeared to be a story there. I waited for his baited reply.

"Cedric Diggory."

Ouch. I shook my head. "Not fair."

He sighed. "Welcome to my world."

I felt our direction turn into scarred and bruised territory. "It's an injury not the end of your life," I said defensively.

Oliver looked at me seriously. "Once I'm done with crutches, they down grade me to a cane Katie. That's pretty serious to me. It's going to definitely feel like the end of my life."

"How long before you walk unaided?" I asked quietly, feeling rather mean.

He shrugged. "Can't say," he blinked. "I've damaged something in my spine as well. It's not just about my knee. I hit the pitch hard. Lucky I didn't bloody break my neck."

I eyed him carefully. "I hate to bring this into it, but that's not what everyone in the medias being saying. As far as your coach is concerned, you can play again next season."

Oliver nodded. "And I probably could. If I wanted to risk doing some permanent damage. They invested a lot of money in me Katie and they are not about to let me walk away with an injury after only 4 months."

I frowned. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I have a contract," he smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter how I feel. That piece of parchment makes my decisions for me."

I nodded and sat down beside him, staring out at the pitch. We sat in silence for a few minutes and during that time I contemplated what to say next. "I guess you heard about me and Cedric," I said awkwardly, not really wanting to bring it up, but doing so for lack of conversation.

Oliver didn't move. "Yes, I did as a matter of fact," he said coolly.

"Are you jealous?"

Oliver grinned, reading me like a series of Quidditch novels. "You'd like me to be wouldn't you?"

I shrugged. "Does Lindsay know that you kissed me on Saturday?"

"It's none of Lindsay's business, Katie. She's not my girlfriend," he said bluntly.

Bugger. That information could have been useful at least a day ago. Was there a pattern emerging that this was the season for relationship break-ups? "You didn't deny it on Saturday when I mentioned that she was."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't exactly matter would it? It wouldn't be professional for me to date one of my students."

"I'm not your student." I paused. "Okay so in a way I am but that didn't seem to bother you on Saturday when you kissed me."

Oliver sighed frustrated. "If your dating Cedric, why do you care what the kiss meant?" he asked seriously, eyeing me.

I shrugged. "I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he smiled.

I laughed. "How very wise of you."

Laughing he nodded. "I can't believe you thought that I would have cheated on my girlfriend. I thought you knew me better than that."

I smiled. "Considering we starting dating when you were still with Michelle-"

"That doesn't count," he said quickly, grinning. "And you know it doesn't. Have you see her lately?"

I shook my head. "I leave before she gets up and she doesn't come in until after I've gone to bed. If I do see her, she glares at me and hightails it outta there," I said. "I think she still has a grudge."

Oliver shook his head disapprovingly at Michelle behaviour. "It's been what? 10 months? I thought she'd be smarter than that."

I nodded in agreement. "She's a Drama Queen."

"Point very much taken."

**

* * *

**

The next evening, preparation for the Quidditch season began. Oliver organised a meeting on the pitch for 8 pm. I couldn't think as to why he had called the meeting so late but it didn't faze me. Michelle had called it a day early and I didn't fancy sharing the room with her when either one of us was still awake.

I turned up at the pitch late after stopping off at the library to grab a book for my Transfiguration essay. As I made my way across the pitch I noticed that the numbers had dwindled since the end of last year. Gryfffindor wasn't the only team who needed new players. 5 Hufflepuffs turned up, 6 Slytherins and poor Ravenclaw only had 4 players to call a team. I quickly made my way over and apologised.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said quickly. "I lost track of time. I was in the library."

Oliver dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It's fine," he said leaning heavily on his crutches. "But I don't want a habit of it. If your committing yourself to his season I want everyone here on time and ready to go."

There was ripple of murmur around the group as we all weighed up a large difference to how Quidditch had been previously run. It wasn't a group thing. The team captain and Head of House ran each team. Madam Hooch had never really done anything more than teach the 1st years to fly and referee games. Oliver was obviously deciding to break Hogwarts out of tradition.

"This year," he continued, "there will be a meeting every Tuesday evening to organise the next weeks game. All teams-"he looked particular at the Slytherins "will have to book their training times through me and will stick to those times. There will be no undermining of others and if any problems arise you will see me ASAP. I, unlike madam Hooch, will not stand to be left out of the loop. If there are any problems, any at all, do not hesitate to come and see me." He gave a wry smile. "After all that's what I am here for."

Everyone gave a nervous laugh and absorbed Oliver words. I didn't know what to think of the new system. To me, the old one had worked fine but I'm guessing the standards of Hogwarts were not quite up to scratch with the expectations of the professional league.

"Now, I understand you all need new players and in some cases reappointments of Captains," he said looking around at the group. "Am I right?"

Everyone nodded. "Usually this is decided by the heads of house and ultimately that will be their decision. I have forwarded my recommendations, on account of my experiences with all of you, and you will be hearing from them at breakfast tomorrow morning. There are still one or two finalisations to be made. I urge you that once you know who will be leading you this year that you follow through and finish recruiting the rest of your team. The season will start in two weeks and by next weeks' meeting I want your new team members fully equip and ready," he said sternly. "Is that clear?"

Out of shock, everyone nodded in unison. Oliver had gone passed obsession – he was crazy. Smiling he gave us all a reassuring glance. "I bid you all good luck with your season and wish those older members all the best for the Captain announcements tomorrow. I'll see you all next week."

We all took that as our cue to leave and began to tread off towards the gate. Oliver called after Angelina. "Angelina? Can I have word?"

Ange nodded, gave me a quick grin and ran off back to Oliver in the centre of the pitch.

I looked to Alicia. "What do you think that's about?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno. I'm guessing we will find out soon enough."

* * *

AN: I want you all to know that I am taking time out of doing my Modern Oral to write this! Lol. Tell me what you think. I hope I've left enough suspicion for some speculation. Tell me what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen! The road is a little unclear and I would love some ideas. Ciao. 


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: We All Fall Down

_AN: okay so you've probably figured it out by now so I just come out and admit that yes, it is true, I suck at regular updates. Gone are the days were I could have a new chapter every two or three days and now it can take up to two months! I continually apologise for my lack of updates due to the fact that I feel really bad when I finally do update. I hope you all understand!_

_You may have also guessed that I stress a lot as well! Lol._

_I want to thank the fantastic swimgirl for encouraging the plotline of this chapter. It's not a direct plan of what you suggested but you gave me the courage to put this plot bunny down on paper! (Or ehhh laptop?)_

WARNING: This chapter is only half of Chapter four. The other half will be up shortly – but no guarantees!

**CHAPTER FOUR – WE ALL FALL DOWN (A)**

The following morning we received the news of Angelina's appointment as Gryffindor Captain. Following that, she quickly began recruiting other team members. Ron Weasley joined the ranks, making the Gryffindor Team a very Weasley affair. Almost instantaneously, we began training for the start of season in every spare moment we could get.

**TWO WEEKS LATER – MID OCTOBER – EVENING BEFORE ARRIVAL OF THE DELIGATES**

"We need to talk."

The words were crisp, clear and oh so cocky. I frowned and turned to see Oliver, standing in the doorway of the Gryfffindor Locker Room. Coolly, I continued to pack up my sweaty robes and Quidditch gear.

"About what?" I asked, shoving the last of my things into my bag and doing it up. I straighten my back and looked at him squarely.

Oliver offered a lopsided grin and ventured into his old kingdom. I noticed the wave of familiarity wash over him and tried to wait patiently as he got over his moment. "About proper conduct in a locker room," he said smartly, grabbing a seat on one of the benches.

I raised an eyebrow at him, hands firmly planted on my hips. "Huh?"

He grinned. "I wanted to personally remind you that the Locker Rooms are not the place for-"he struggled to find the word. "for...to hell with it...making out."

I laughed, crossing my hands against my chest. "Are you kidding me? _You're _reminding me of the proper conduct in a Locker Room?" Had he seriously forgotten what _we _had gotten up to in this very Locker Room?

Oliver nodded. "Yes and I'd appreciated it if you kept your personal life off the pitch as well. You and Cedric maybe fine with your public display of affection but I'm pretty sure that the rest of us would prefer to not have it witness it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Oliver was lecturing ME on this! I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you upset that you have to witness it or that you have to witness ME and CEDRIC? On the other hand isn't scolding me for my conduct with my new boyfriend allowing your personal feelings get the better of you on the pitch?"

Oliver shrugged ever so coolly. I felt a sudden urge to steal his crutches and make him limp back to the castle. As if reading my mind, he stood up, and moved to the door. "Just keep _it_ off my pitch okay?" He said seriously. "Otherwise, Minerva will be on my back. I've been in her bad books enough over the years, I don't need to be when she's one of my bosses."

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag. "Minerva?" I asked. "Since when have you been on a first name basis with McGonagall?"

Oliver shrugged as I met him at the door. "Since she stopped calling me Wood," he laughed. "It's a whole new experience calling the staff by first name. Especially with Snape. He's not overly impressed."

I smiled. "Are you really worried about McGonagall? Seems like a lame excuse to me."

Oliver grinned impishly. "Hey, personally, I can't stomach you and Cedric making eyes at each other on the pitch. It makes me feel old."

I laughed. "You're such a sook."

He snorted. "I hear you didn't appreciate my love life being flaunted in your face."

I frowned slightly. "If you're referring to yourself and Lindsay McLean then...wait... I thought you said your two weren't dating."

"I recall that I said she wasn't my girlfriend. As for dating-"

"Do I really want to know?" I really did...I was just playing for the sake of it and I hoped to whoever was listening that he had thrown Lindsay in for the sake of it.

He chuckled and smiled. "I'd say you're at least a little curious."

I shook my head, letting my smile give me away. "Maybe a little," I played.

He grinned, "If I know you at all, you're as curious as all hell."

I shrugged. "I am now," I said truthfully. "I'm also curious as to why you told me one thing the other day and then just said another."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?"

I nodded, realising that my changes of getting a straight answer out of Oliver were slim. He was in too good of a mood. Truth be told, I liked our banter. It was entertaining and it brought back memories that I suddenly was keen to hold onto. "You ready for Saturday's game?" I asked, trying to provoke a different strand of conversation.

"I don't need to be. You lot do. How's Ange taking the Captain roll?"

I shrugged, kicking at the ground. "Okay. She's pretty stressed. Usually Ange is...well Ange – easy going, fun loving. She's turned insane. Whatever it is they feed you captains, its sending you all around the bend."

Oliver chuckled. "It's a case of mind over matter, Kates. Ange is probably feeling the pressure – it's a pretty hard position to just walk into. I know it just for a school team but...you know what its like, it can begin to rule your life."

I grinned. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"It's the only thing I have to go on," he returned.

We smiled together for a moment and I wanted to talk more. I didn't think that I would miss Oliver so much – I guess it too was a mind thing. It made it harder through...it couldn't be like the old situations we had been in before.

Oliver exhaled deeply and snuck a look at his watch. "Bugger," he said irritably. "I have to get going, a staff meeting. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the delegate arrival feast?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"Okay, then," he said flashing me a smile and heading off. I watched as he left, packing up the trunk of equipment on the pitch with the wave of his wand and summoning it along in front of him. It made me laugh to think of our conversation in the Locker Room. Cedric and I were far from being the mischievous couple and taking advantage of the 'vacant' locker rooms. One reason for that could have been our lack of conversation and interest in each other over the past few days, but I wasn't about to pour my heart out to Oliver.

I wasn't sure what was really between Cedric and I, if there was of course anything at all. In lament terms, it was a rebound relationship that neither of us had to guts to call off and I had a feeling that it was going to stay like that until one of us bit the bullet and spoke our minds. Until that time, I was busy.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY – THE ARRIVAL OF BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG**

Lessons the following day passed slowly and I lulled my way through them, only vaguely aware of their content. I had been lucky enough to score half and hour off Transfiguration in the afternoon and had used that time to take everything back to my dorm and then catch up with Angelina on my way down to the Entrance.

"Can you believe that the season kicks off tomorrow?" Angelina asked, the stress present on her face.

I smiled comfortingly. She had been through hell over the past two weeks trying to fill Oliver's shoes while he was still very much still in them. Metaphorically speaking of course. "We'll be fine," I said reassuringly. "We've trained...and trained...and trained. We all know what it takes Ange, don't put so much pressure on yourself."

Angelina frowned sadly and drew in a deep soothing breath as we ventured out into the crisp, windy air with the rest of the school. "It's easy for you to say," she said stressfully. "Ron is freaking me out. He's totally not ready for tomorrow's game. I'm so scared that something's going to happen." She looked at me with what appeared to be tears welling in her eyes. I tried to push that thought away, Angelina never cried! "I don't think I can take it."

I froze...dumbfounded as I saw her eye begin to water. "Can't take what?" I asked, pulling her into a comforting one-armed hug. "Hey, we'll be fine. It's only the first match, you can't expect too much from him."

"Actually you can."

I rolled my eyes, as Oliver appeared at my side. He looked gorgeous in jeans, black tee and his black robes. I tired extremely hard to not notice but couldn't help myself.

"It's a big game...huge...in front of two largely competitive Wizarding schools in the world. Everyone will be watching...and just waiting for you and your team to stuff it all up..." he was playing but I had a feeling that Angelina wouldn't see it that way.

"Shut up," I said swatting him.

Angelina looked mortified. She gave a yelp and pulled away from my grasp. "I have heaps of preparation to do," she said quickly. "Send Fred to come and get me when the feast starts." And with one last fleeing look at Oliver she disappeared between the sea of black hats and robes and made her way back to the castle.

I folded my arms against my chest, offering Oliver a disapproving look. "That was really cruel," I said matter-of-factly. "I'm starting to think that you're only here for your torturing pleasure."

He laughed heartily, making me smile. "I was just teasing. I'm sure she'll be laughing about it tomorrow evening when she realises I was just joking."

I raised my eyebrows. "Not the point. You've put enough pressure on her by making her fill your position. Let's face it Wood, you were the Quidditch Captain from hell...but you did your job and she thinks that she has to keep that standard up. It's not easy trying to imitate a crazy, stark raving mad..."

He grinned. "I wasn't that bad."

I coughed loudly. "You were horrific...I feel sorry for your Puddlemere team-mates."

"You're just jealous," he said coyly, glancing around in our proximity. "Where's Cedric?" he asked, changing the subject.

"With his friends," I lied, not actually knowing. I hadn't seen him since lunch. We'd had a fight, over something stupid that I had since forgotten about. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had been in fact been over Oliver, but I tried to block that out. "They're somewhere down the front."

"Liar," he said.

I shrugged. "Well, Mr. Wood, why don't you go and take a look for yourself," I added gesturing in that direction.

He offered me a lopsided grin. "You try making your way through a crowd of 1000 over excited students, on crutches. Tell me how it pans out."

I smiled.

"Look," he said cutting me off and gesturing to the dark shadowed mass, flying in over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. What the shape essentially was, I couldn't tell, but I heard one of the younger students yell out that it looked like a house. "Beauxbatons," Oliver said confidently, "taking their chance to fly their own kite."

I chuckled, watching as it drew closer. It wasn't a house, rather a gigantic powder blue carriage being pulled along by at least a dozen enormous horses. "How do you know that?" I asked incredulously. "When have you ever-"I cut myself off, remembering that Oliver's younger sister, Laven Wood, attended Beauxbatons. I had never actually met her before but the stories of their childhood together were legend in the Wood house.

He raised his eyebrow at me as the carriage landed with a soft thud on the gravelled Earth. "Wait until you see their headmistress..."

I didn't have to wait very long as almost instantly the door to the carriage opened and a very large black-heeled leg appeared out the door. I looked away, trying to suppress a giggle. I wasn't being rude...far from it...but it had just hit me as to why they would need to travel in such as large carriage. She reminded me of a female version of Hagrid, minus the beard...maybe...

"Shhhhh," Oliver hissed playfully, grinning from ear to ear.

It took me ages to compose myself and by the time that I had, the students were beginning to disembark from their transport. "Is Laven coming?" I asked, watching for signs of her. I hadn't met her but knew from family pictures exactly what she looked like. Tall, dark haired, elegant and naturally Scottish.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, she owled me yesterday. Somehow she managed to convince Madam Maxime to allow her to come. She's not even old enough to participate in the Tournament." We looked out as a bunch of silk clad shivering students made their way past us and up towards the castle. "There she is," he said happily, moving forward and through the rows of students in front of us. So much for the hassle it would cause on crutches.

I didn't move, opting against it. I stood awkwardly at the back of the crowd, watching as everyone's eyes were glued to our visitors. A few minutes later, Oliver emerged back through the crowd, 16 year old Laven in tow. I was immediately intimidated by the sparkling brown eyes, elegant chocolate coloured hair and perfect smile.

"Katie," he said happily, gesturing to what was undeniably his sister, "this is my sister Laven."

Laven smiled broadly at me, her chocolate eyes sparking, making me feel like I was actually meeting a much younger version of Oliver's Mum. "Nice to meet you," I said offering my hand. "Katie..."

"I know who you are," she said happily, pulling my into a hug, "its great to finally meet you."

I smiled a reply. "Likewise." She seemed genuine.

She grinned again; the same identical smile as her brother's. "Are you going to be entering the tournament?" She asked hopefully, shivering a little in the cold wind. "I've heard so much about it."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm not old enough – one of the youngest in my year. My friends are giving it a try though."

"And boyfriend," Oliver coughed conveniently.

I nodded. "And my boyfriend."

Laven looked at me puzzled. "Boyfriend? I thought that you and Oliver-"

"Broke up," Oliver said flatly, as if it was an everyday occurrence. I suddenly realised that it almost was.

Laven nodded. "That's weird," she said matter-of-factly. "I was so sure that-"

"Are you hungry?" Oliver cut off, a little too obviously. I gave him a questioning look, which he shrugged off.

"You were sure what?" I asked coyly, smiling at Laven. "What did you hear?" I urged her.

Laven looked a little stunned and then gave me a reassuring smile. "Nothing really, I just thought...uhhh...I remembered mother mentioning it a little while ago..."

"Can we talk about this another time _please_?" Oliver asked gloomily, leaning heavily on his supports and nodding towards the entrance doors and the group of Beauxbatons who were traipsing into the castle. "You're classmates are heading into the warmth."

I sighed, not wanting to be forceful but wanting to uncover exactly what Laven's impression was or had been. "You're mother said..."

Laven grimaced awkwardly. "That you were getting engaged."

Bugger! I drew in a shaky breath and grimaced at Oliver. "Are you deranged?" I said letting the words tumble out of my mouth before I had a moment to think about them.

Oliver frowned. "Here we go," he muttered, "you couldn't wait could you?" he directed at her clearly furious.

Laven frowned at him. "How on Earth was I meant to know? Did you conveniently forget that I don't live here? I didn't get the 'family memo' that your life had certain aspects that weren't to be mentioned did I!" she scolded at him, her elegant demeanour forgotten. Laven then glared at him and I made a mental note not to cross the fiery Scottish splendour.

"Sorry," I apologised to the two of them, feeling a little guilty. Oliver glared his reply at me. Thank Merlin I _didn't_ marry into the Wood family.

"Don't be," Laven said comfortingly, "I bet it's an interesting story,"

"Which is absolutely none of your business," Oliver snapped childishly.

I grimaced at him incredulously. "Come off it Oliver," I said.

He frowned. "Merlin you frustrate me," he said, mouth twitching.

I smiled – actually grinned. Oliver was not impressed. He muttered something that sounded something extremely like "women" and left, obviously making his way to dinner. "Interesting is one of way of describing it," I said.

Laven laughed. "Would you mind sharing?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Why not what?" Cedric asked joining the conversation, flashing Laven a gorgeous smile.

"Laven just asked if she could have dinner with me," I said coolly, not daring to tell him the truth given our fight earlier in the day.

Cedric nodded. "Laven?" he asked her. "That's unusual. I'm Cedric," he offered her his hand.

Laven smiled. "Cedric?" She seemed to put two and two together given my lie. "Are you Katie's boyfriend?"

We nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am," he said. "Although I find myself having to remind her from time to time," he said disagreeably. He then did a double take. "Your Scottish?" He asked puzzled. "Yet you're studying at Beauxbatons?"

"Have for my entire schooling life. I started as an exchange student in my first year and never actually felt the need to come home to Hogwarts. I live in France during the academic terms and occasionally return home for holidays."

Cedric nodded. "Your accent reminds me of Wood's," he said gravely, not at all impressed. And then as if sensing Oliver's presents he took a glance around.

Laven smiled. "Oliver?" she queried innocently.

Cedric nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, resident Quidditch Legend Oliver-bloody pain in the butt -Wood. Puddlemere United Keeper. I guess the local leagues are a little different to what you're used to in France."

I tried to say something, tried to catch Cedric's eyes...but it was in vain. He wouldn't have noticed if I had hit him on the head with a broom.

"Actually," Laven began smartly, "I think you'll find 'bloody pain in the butt' isn't his middle name." Her sarcasm was not lost and me and I tried hard not to laugh.

Cedric snorted. "Let me guess," he said rudely making me more than a little irked, "You're a fan?"

I waited...feeling that Cedric was going to get more than he bargained.

"Sister," Laven said proudly, the earlier fight with her brother forgotten.

Cedric opened his mouth and shut it promptly. "Well that would certainly explain a lot," he replied lamely, a red tinge in his cheeks.

**TO BE CONTINUED –**

_AN: Sorry Guys! I wanted to post a long chapter to make up for everything but I wanted to see everyone's reaction to this chapter before I added the other half of the chapter. Please review – and don't believe for a second that because it is two parts you can get away with only reviewing once! I want reviews and I want the feedback. I can only learn for you guys what you would like to see happen in the duration of this fiction. Until next update – Adieu! Ciao! Laters!_


	6. We All Fall Down Continued

_AN: You all rock my world. Please check the bottom of the chapter for your thank you if you reviewed. I decided it was time to be thankful for such a great bunch of reviewers who take the time to say hi, offer advice, encouragement and keep me putting pen to paper._

**CHAPTER FOUR – WE ALL FALL DOWN**

Laven sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe he actually proposed to you, I mean....Oliver...wow...."

I nodded grimly, leaning my left arm on the table and dropping my chin into the palm of my hand. "It was so strange. One minute we were sitting there packing up a load of Quidditch gear and the next minute he blurted out that he thought we should get married in the future."

Laven frowned. "And what did you do?"

"Hit him with a bludgers bat...broke his nose...gave him a black eye. I was in total shock. What was I to do? I couldn't believe that a week before I had just turned 16 and then he was proposing to me. It was crazy...and I knew that he didn't mean it. It was too cliché and too absurd. What did he expect me to do? Say yes at our age?"

I looked up from the table, catching Laven's eye. She looked...horrified to say the least. "I didn't think Oliver had it in him to tell you the truth. Though I guess a lots changed. I haven't really seen him since," she frowned and then gulped, "since Duncan's funeral."

I caught the sorrow in her mood and suddenly remembered the night last year when Oliver had told me about his brother. "It must have been hard," I said. "I mean it would have been extremely hard to go through that if you hadn't been living with your family." I regretted how the words came out, but was thankful for the fact that Laven seemed to understand what I was getting at.

"It was awful, I don't if Oliver has mentioned anything to you, I don't know how good of friends you are now, but I haven't seen any of my family since. When I heard about the Tournament, I applied to attend even though I wouldn't be competing. The thought of coming here, spending some time back in the country and just doing something different was a refreshing thought nevertheless."

We talked for a while more, catching up on things like we were long lost friends. As the time passed, the Hall slowly began to fill and signs of delegates emerged. The other Beauxbatons students took their seats at the Hufflepuff while the Durmstrang students seated themselves with the Slytherins. With a broad smile on her face, Laven made herself comfortable at our table. "You're friends won't mind will they?" She asked, as the Hall continued to fill.

I shook my head as the group joined me. I introduced Laven accordingly and then sent Fred to go in search for the stressful Angelina. As I was preoccupied with Fred, Oliver approached cautiously to talk to Laven. I tuned into their conversation half way through.

"You want me to stay with you?" She asked quietly as he stood, or rather leaned, awkwardly beside her.

Oliver nodded. "You don't have to but I was planning on heading into Hogsmeade early tomorrow to meet a couple of people and tomorrow afternoon is the first game of the season. I wanted to have the chance to catch up with you before all the Tournament hype begins."

I listened intently but not obviously. I was curious to whether the people Oliver was meeting included the so-called woman of the hour, Lindsay McLean. As if reading my mind, Laven asked inconspicuously, "Who are you meeting?"

Oliver shrugged, "friends," he said attempting to elaborate.

Laven smiled. "Sure, sounds great then. I'll meet you in the Entrance thingy after dinner."

He nodded and joined the other teachers at the teacher's table. Meanwhile, Laven turned back to meet. "So about Cedric – he always that uhhhh...."

"Rude?" I offered.

She grimaced, "Yeah but I didn't want to be rude myself suggesting it. He seems quite worked up about Oliver."

I nodded. "They aren't the best of friends," I admitted. "Never have been, always rivals."

"Over you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Occasionally. Usually over Quidditch though. Cedric's the captain for the Hufflepuff team."

Laven beamed. "Do you frequently play with fire?"

I laughed. "No need to....Fire tends to play with me."

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I put it down to a mixture of excitement and nervousness and admittedly, neither of those feelings was due to the Tournament. Dumbledore had announced a number of revelations to do with the tournament, but my interest in those things was minimal. I wasn't really into all the hype that came with the fact that this was the first time the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been held in numerous years. I was more preoccupied with what seemed to be my complicated love life.

After dinner that evening, Laven and I parted ways. We said our goodbyes, promising to catch up more during her stay and I trudged off towards the Tower, alone. Fred had taken Angelina out for a walk to calm her down. She was literally beside herself and I felt horrible for it. I had been so occupied with schoolwork, training and Cedric and Oliver over the past couple of weeks that I had neglected to lend a proper shoulder for Ange to lean on. Alicia and George on the other hand had opted to head down to the pitch for another last practice and fly before the game tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS PREVIOUSLY**

As I left the Entrance Hall and made my way up the stairs to the first floor, Cedric stepped out of the landing, flowers held tightly in his hand. "Hey," he greeted nicely, kissing me lightly.

I smiled. "Hey."

He handed me the flowers – a large bunch of tulips. "I felt terrible for the way I treated your friend. I wanted to apologise – I made a complete git of myself."

I breathed in the scent of the flowers, offering Cedric a comforting smile. "It's not me you should be apologising to. But if it means anything, I don't think Laven was too upset – she took it all with a grain of salt."

Cedric breathed a sigh of relief. "I still feel terrible. Will you let me make it up to you?"

I grinned. "What do you have in mind?" I felt a little guilty about my feelings I had last night. Maybe saying that Cedric and I were in a 'rebound' relationship was my idea of trying to make myself feel okay about flirting with Oliver, but standing there, talking to him, provoked a different idea entirely.

He smiled, "Well flowers were one degree of my apology. The second I was hoping to achieve was that I wanted to live up to my promise and definitely take you out on our date next weekend. Hogsmeade is rostered for then and I thought considering there isn't another match until Sunday, it would be a great opportunity."

I nodded. "That sounds great."

He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Really?"

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Yeah." Had Cedric suddenly turned into the romantic and thoughtful type?

"I'm entering my name tomorrow morning," he said quickly, when we broke apart.

I nodded. "Are you confident about getting the spot?" I asked.

He shrugged honestly. "I don't know. I think it will be a great experience. Besides I could end up against Laven Wood," he said comically.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't hold your breath, she's not entering."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Once again, I was woken out of my 4 hour slumber my Angelina.

"Kates, get up, dressed and prepped. I want you on the pitch in 15 minutes."

I sighed and rubbed my closed eyelids.

"What's the time?" I asked in a croaky voice. The words stung in my throat as I said them. I cursed my lack of sleep. Now I was getting sick.

"5 am," Ange said.

I nodded, knowing that fighting with her would just prove to be useless. "How about 25 minutes?" I asked, sitting up and pushing the covers of my bed back.

My head spun as I sat up and I paused willing the throbbing to leave. This was no looking good.

"20," she argued moving from my bedside and pulling a pair of track pants and a Puddlemere United shirt from my trunk.

I frowned as she threw them at me. "Agreed. Could you possible grab me another shirt? I'm really not up for a trip down memory lane this morning."

Ange grinned light heartedly and fished a Weird Sister Singlet for me to train in. I nodded in approval as it landed on top of the track pants on the end of my bed. "That's more like it."

* * *

At 8am, we packed up all the equipment and headed to the locker room. I stretched out along a bench, closing my eyes and clutching an icepack against my right eye.

Things had gone smoothly in training except for the part where Ron had misjudged a throw to me and instead of guiding it safely to my grasp, hit me square on the right hand cheek bone with such force I through it had broke. Thankfully it hadn't and instead I had been left with an ugly purple bruise. It was occasions like these I wished that I a) hadn't gotten out of bed and b) did not happen to play the most dangerous sport in the Wizarding world. I was always getting hurt.

That said, Angelina was superb. "For the past two weeks we have trained like maniacs day and night, had endless tactic meetings and frankly have been trying to dig up as much dirt as we had against the Slytherins and their newly built team. I want to say something awe-inspiring, earth shattering but frankly I don't have it in me. All I can ask is this afternoon for you to all go out there and play the best you've ever played. Whether we win or loose, I want us to leave that pitch knowing that we did the best we could." And then, to everyone's amazement, we all headed to breakfast.

* * *

"Merlin Katie what happened?" Laven asked, running down the steps of the Castle and meeting me as I gingerly made my way up them.

"Ron happened," I said gesturing to the embarrassed red head that accompanied me.

Laven offered him an encouraging grin. "Your first season on the team?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he groaned. "And it's not off to a good start." He turned to me. "I'm sorry Katie, I didn't-"

"It's okay. Just work on the passing for this arvo okay?" Ron nodded and left.

Laven smiled at me. "That was nice of you," she said as we following him up the steps at a safe distance. "I'd be livid."

I smiled. "Then you certainly are a Wood."

She grinned. "Yeah. Except I keep my distance from the game. I'm a Seeker."

"Naturally," I added laughing. "Although I am surprised that you're not a Keeper."

"I see it's going to be hard to break the stereotyping that my name lives up to," she laughed as we entered the Hall.

There were only a limited number of people enjoying the Saturday morning breakfast, most it seemed had opted to enjoying the few extra hours sleep. I noticed absentmindedly that all the delegates were up and chewing away on their breakfasts.

"Have you eaten?" I asked, grabbing a seat and removing the ice pack from my eye.

Laven nodded. "Can you see out of it?" She asked gingerly. "It doesn't look that good."

"Just. I'll be fine. Besides, I've had worse," I added grabbing a bowl of cereal and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "How did you catch up session with Oliver go?"

She shrugged. "Nice. He told me all about the United team, his place in London, what the family are up to these days. All that sort of thing."

I nodded, spooning cereal into my mouth. "What about his girlfriend?"

Laven grinned. "For people who are so 'broken up' you seem to know a fair bit about each others personal life. I'm curious as to how that works."

I chewed for a moment. "We tease, banter and fight. It works for us. By the way, Cedric extends his apologises about yesterday."

"I know. I spoke to him about half an hour ago. He was adding his name to the Goblet. He has quite a fan base of Hufflepuffs behind him."

I nodded. "He's fairly popular. I'm sorry I missed it though. I would have liked to have been there."

* * *

"Gryffindor are three goals ahead and it looks like they are about to make it four....Bell scores! Katie Bell has beaten Syltherin Keeper Craig and taken an amazing goal to make the score 140, to 100."

I sighed relieved and steered my broom back towards the centre of the action as a Syltherin Chaser caught the goal pass and headed off towards their end. "Take Bishop," Angelina instructed as we speed together towards the other end. I nodded, letting the speed directly me towards the figure of Bishop. At the moment, Fred sent a bludger directly towards Bishops head, whacking him with a sick thud and sending him sprawled out across his broom.

Oliver's whistle blasted through the air, slowing the game. "Slytherin free pass," he instructed and zoomed off as the game resumed.

Bishop then proceeded to score off that shot. And Slytherin scored a further three times to make the score equal. We were neck and neck until...WACK....once again the bloody Quaffle slammed into the side of my head. I lost my grip, spinning under the side of my broom. It didn't matter anyway, just then Harry managed to pull off an amazing dive and catch the Snitch.

I landed heavily, tumbling off my broom and onto the soft grass. My head pumped furiously with pain and I cursed Ron. It had been the second time today he had hit me. I lay there for a while, letting the celebration carry on around me.

"You took a nice hit," Oliver commented landing and limping towards me. He used his broom for support, showing just how difficult walking was without his crutches.

I closed my eyes. "Is it bruising?"

"Yeah. Ron does know how to throw that Quaffle." I felt his hands brush my cheek as he gently felt it. "You'd better get some ice otherwise you'll end up with two shiners."

I shrugged, opened my eyes and sat up. "I feel awful," I admitted.

He smiled. "That's a shame; I predict an almightily party at Gryffindor tower tonight. I'll grant them one thing...Quidditch celebrations are high on their agenda list."

I smiled despite the churning of my stomach. "Did we do you proud for our first game of the season without the legendary Wood?"

He grinned and made to reply but was cut off. "Oliver," the unfamiliar female voice called, drawing closer to us. I glanced up at Lindsay McLean as she majestically drew towards us carrying Oliver's crutches. "That was a great game. You're right, this school certain does show some sporting promise." She then looked down at me. "Hi."

I grimaced. "Hi," and very embarrassingly I lent over and was sick.

"Merlin Bell, not on the pitch," Oliver called hollowly bending to my side. I pretended not to hear his whimper of pain.

I closed my eyes, willing him to leave. The last think I needed was an audience while I was sick. I didn't need to worry about spectators, they had left but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the cosy couple. This was far from what I imagined my first meeting with Lindsay McLean to be. I was having a real bugger of a day.

Oliver glanced up to Lindsay, in full teacher mode. "Can you grab her broom? I'll need to report her to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

_AN: Here are the thanks._

_Elle-poohbear: No real idea what the engagement thing is about. I wanted to keep something between Oliver and Katie that kept coming up and turning Katie's life into a drama. I think it's funny with the full intention of admitting that at such a young age, it's a joke and they wouldn't have gone through with it. Thanks for your support and keep reviewing._

_TrillianBlack: The last section of Part A with Cedric and Laven was a favourite of mine too! It was corny but it served its purpose of being funny. Thanks for your encouragement...more will be coming._

_pokethepenguin01: I'm glad I made you smile after your day at school! Must have been one of those days huh? Anyway thanks for the review and I have to agree on Cedric...I'm not a big fan either. Stay tuned to see what happens..._

_Lia06: I too would like to see it complicate between Cedric, Katie and Oliver but I really want to bring Cho into as she did serve such a big purpose in the books. I'm still deciding and debating what to do but I hope what ever it is you enjoy it!_

_Thanks to you all. Hope you enjoyed this second half and I would love to hear your comments. Don't forget to review._


	7. CHAPTER FIVE:Treading lightly

_AN: Thanks to those who did take the time to review. That said, I do wish for more feedback. Until next time – ArwenUndomiel._

_"I used to get away with so much_

_Now I can't get away_

_I even though that it was simple_

_To say all the things I wanted to say_

_And you told me_

_Everything I wanted to hear_

_And you sold me_

_And I don't know how I should feel_

_I should know me_

_And baby, you'd thing I'd know better," Find You're Way Back, Michelle Branch._

**CHAPTER FIVE: TREADING LIGHTLY WITH BOTH FEET STUCK IN SAND**

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey said carefully, handing me a goblet of orange smoking potion.

I looked at it, immediately turning up my nose at the smell. "What does it do?" I asked half hoping that I didn't really have to drink it.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Settles your stomach. I'd advise you to take it if you want to be fit and healthy for the Halloween Feast tonight." She gave me a forceful stare, urging me to drink the potion and then bustled into her office.

I glanced at the potion in disgust realising that I had forgotten about the Halloween Feast and the announcement of the Tri-Wizard finalists. For the sake of Cedric and Angelina's entries, I wanted to be there but my chances weren't looking good. I snuck a look over to Oliver as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed to my right. He offered me a small smile.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

I shrugged, letting my eyes roam to the hospital wing doorway where Lindsay stood awkwardly waiting for Oliver. "Better," I lied as my stomach churned again.

He gestured to the potion. "I don't believe you - drink your medicine. You want to be there to see if lover boy gets his name drawn out of the Goblet."

I decided not to fight his words and instead obligingly gulped down the medicine. It stung my throat and made my eyes water as it went down. "Yuck," I said in disgust, swallowing the last remains of the horrible concoction and sitting it down on the bedside table. "Thank you for helping me up here. I guess it was a case of the wrong place and wrong time that you got stuck with sick duty."

Oliver casually glanced over his shoulder at Lindsay. "It's my job," he said despondently. I nodded and shifted uncomfortably. I felt hurt to think that it was the only reason he so readily helped me. I knew that it was stupid and naive to feel that way, given everything that had and was happening, but I couldn't help it.

The comment settled like ice and he casually raked a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I'd better get back to it." He slowly lifted himself from the bed and manoeuvred to the end of mine. "I hope you're feeling better soon."

I nodded. "Thank you again," I said.

He nodded. "I'll let Ange and the others know. My bet is the party has already started." Then he left.

As he did so, I couldn't but help feel a twinge of jealously as Lindsay linked her arm in Oliver's and led him out of the wing. I didn't know exactly how to react. Should I have been angry? Jealous? Or not even have cared at all? It was hard and it felt like a double standard. I didn't want to be with Oliver but I didn't want anyone else to be with him either.

All the days seemed to flow into one, and my thoughts seemed to be taking the same form. One minute I liked Cedric - I don't think I could say that I loved him- and the next I didn't. Everything was so grey that I couldn't even remembered what the black and white looked like before I got myself caught in this mess.

A couple of minutes later, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office, this time carrying an ice pack. She gave me a sad smile as she drew closer.

"You're not having very good luck on the pitch at the moment are you?" She asked, handing me the ice pack.

I placed it on my right eye, shivering as I did so. "No it doesn't appear to look like it does it?"

* * *

Despite Madam Pomfrey's wonderful bedside manner, I never did actually make it to the Halloween Feast. That was extremely disheartening as I had intended on being there for Ange and Cedric, but there wasn't much neither Madam Pomfrey nor I could do about it. Besides, I didn't particularly feel like attending the Feast accompanied by my two enormous black eyes. I felt and looked like a racoon.

Even though I didn't attend the feast, I still managed to get a fairly accurate recount of the nights events from Cedric, Ange and Laven that night.

"The whole Hall just went silent. Dumbledore looked liked he didn't know whether to be happy or angry. It was just plain weird," Angelina revealed, making herself comfortable on my bed. "Harry did a good job though, he just took it in his stride and did as he was told."

"After tripping on his robe," Laven added, also making herself comfortable.

Cedric frowned. "I don't know how he did it," he said slightly agitated as he continued pacing back and forth in front of us. "It just really got to me. He's not old enough to be competing! Everyone else entered legitimately why did he have to pull a stunt to get himself named as a champion?"

Laven shrugged. "I don't know a lot about this Harry guy – well except for the whole He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stuff, oh and how he's the godson of that criminal Black – but from everyone's stunned silence at the Feast and that completely stunned look on his face, I don't think he actually did enter himself. I think he though someone was playing a prank on him."

"Well whatever he did, Harry better not let his champion commitments get in the way of Quidditch," Angelina said evenly.

I grinned at her. "Talk about a one track mind. The poor guys somehow got himself named as Hogwarts champion," Cedric coughed loudly, "or rather a Hogwarts champion and now he has to deal with the wrath of Angelina Johnston the Manic Quidditch Captain on top of that. I personally feel sorry for the boy."

Laven smiled. "Let's face it – you just want to get revenge on his little red headed friend who hit you in the head, twice, with a darned Quaffle."

I chuckled. "Ron will get what's coming to him, all in good time."

They all smiled at me. "I like your shiners by the way," Cedric added grinning.

I pretended to be offended, feeling much better that I had been in the afternoon. "Well, Diggory if you actually played the sport instead of flying around after that little gold thing then maybe you'd have some battle scars as well."

"You're a seeker?" Laven asked curiously.

Cedric nodded, also taking a seat on my bed. I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. "Yeah, why?"

She grinned. "Me too."

"Your not a Keeper?" Angelina asked in mock surprise. "I thought it must have been a family trait to be obsessed with Quidditch - and the Keeper's position mind you. You're brothers obsession is way to unnerving to be natural."

Laven shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint and not live up to my name sake. I started playing Chaser when I was about 8, but Oliver drove me insane. I opted for a position that mean I didn't have to practice with him in the backyard."

Angelina and I laughed while Cedric said nothing. He wasn't too impressed by yet another mention of the O word. "Do you play on a team at Beauxbatons?" he asked trying to change the direction of conversation.

Laven nodded. "I do, although Quidditch is not as popular there as it his here. The turn out you got today, all of your school, we wouldn't get that for a normal match in France. We'd probably be lucky if a quarter of the school decided to come and watch."

"That's a shame," said Angelina. "I couldn't imagine the game without the crowd. They are amazing."

"When they're cheering for you," I added, shifting uncomfortably. "When they're not, it's a bit of a downer."

"It's hard if you play Gryffindor," Cedric added. "They have the biggest Quidditch crazed student body in the school. Just seeing their turn out is unnerving."

Angelina grinned, taking pride in Cedric's comment. I laughed quietly. She loved the attention to her team and she deserved it. "You should see the after match parties...which mind you I am missing out on." She got up from the bed and straightening her robes. "Are you coming back to the dorms tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't feel like facing Michelle when I'm feeling horrible." I smiled, "Merlin, I don't even feel like facing Michelle at all."

Angelina nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much. She was out with Cho Chang and her groupies this afternoon. They're probably still in the Great Hall gossiping. That's cool if you want to stay though, you still look a little pale." She turned to the others. "Well, I'll see you all later. My celebration party awaits!"

We all laughed as Angelina left. Cedric rose from the edge of the bed indicating that he was leaving as well. "I'd better be off too. Early start tomorrow. As one match finishes, the training for another begins," he said, moving towards me and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Bye Laven."

Laven nodded. "See ya."

And with a smile at me, Cedric also left, culling our party to two. Laven turned to look at me. "I hope you don't expect me to leave," she said making herself more comfy. "I have no where to be and no one to see. Plus I am also avoiding someone."

I smiled. "Oliver?"

She grinned. "You wish. No Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion. I am not a big fan of hers and I don't particularly feel like joining the party down at the carriage." She glanced around at the empty beds in the wing. "Do you think if I faked an illness that your nurse would let me stay here so we could chat some more?"

I laughed. "Madam Pomfrey won't mind too much, I'm sure," I said, pushing her off my bed and towards the one beside me. "I'll warn you though, I snore."

Laven chuckled, pulling back the covers of the fresh bed and getting in. "That's okay. Me too."

We lay in silence for a few moments each left to our own thoughts. Then Laven spoke again.

"Whose Michelle?"

I sat up. "You're kidding right? Michelle Plydell?"

She shrugged. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. What did she do for you to hate her?"

I frowned. "I don't really hate her...it's more like she hates me."

"What did you do?"

I sighed and rolled over, bringing the covers up to my chin. "Stole her boyfriend behind her back while pretending to be her best friend," I said bluntly.

Silence. "Oh," she said softly. "That Michelle."

Silence again. "You think I'm a nasty piece of work now don't you?" I said, a little unnerved by her response.

I heard Laven also turn over and shift under her covers. "I didn't say that Katie. You put the words in my mouth."

* * *

By the following Friday, my eye was back to it's normal colour and the swelling had gone down. Ron on the other hand, was staying far away from me. I think he thought that I would give him an earful...but he didn't need to worry. This time I wasn't really up for revenge.

On the upside to Ron's beating, I got myself out of training due to an 'injury'. Angelina wasn't impressed. In desperation, she asked me to get a note from Madam Pomfrey to concur that I really couldn't play. It didn't take much to convince Madam Pomfrey and I was cleared of Quidditch practiced for a week while I 'recovered'.

That entire week I didn't get a chance to catch up with Cedric properly. Our date was still scheduled for Saturday afternoon but I felt a little left out. It had taken next to no time for Hogwarts to get behind Cedric as the 'real Hogwarts champion'. I in all honesty felt sorry for Harry. Fred and George started a rumour that Harry actually was a 40-year-old midget and that was how he had fooled the age line. Whatever the truth was, both Cedric and Harry were Hogwarts champions and neither the teachers nor students seemed to be entirely happy about that.

I woke Saturday morning to a gloomy and cold day. My first thought was that this was definitely a bad sign and willed myself to just go back to sleep and wake up on Sunday...but I couldn't...I had to see Cedric.

I was still extremely confused and Cedric's behaviour didn't help that when I saw him later that morning (accompanied by a group of Hogwarts students who were now following him around like he was a rock star from the WWN).

"Hey Kates," he greeted casually, slipping his arm around my waist. "We need to talk."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Nice to see you too Cedric, why don't you just get straight to the point."

He laughed hollowly and pulled me out of the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. I stopped and stared at him, trying to decipher what on earth was going on. He stood awkwardly, ringing his hands. I frowned. "What do we need to talk about?" I asked quietly, fearing for the worst.

He sighed and I knew instantly that it was not a good sigh. "About us..."

Oh no...warning bells were going off in my mind. This was not going to happen again. I was being dumped. I could feel it in the air. Bugger, I was being dumped AGAIN!

Cedric made to reach out to me but I pushed myself out of his grasp. "Okay..." I said, words literally failing me. "Let's talk about us."

"There's no easy way to say this," he began uneasily.

I frowned. "Let's steer away from the whole 'it's not you it's me' cliché then. That would make it a hell of a lot easier to just get out in the open. Don't you think?"

Cedric frowned and rubbed a hand though his hair. "That's just the thing...it's not me...it is actually you," he said quietly.

I crossed my arms across my chest as a defence. "Okay," I said a little stunned. That was certainly something different. No one has actually admitted that it was me before. Ouch. This was getting worse.

"Well, okay, not entirely you. But it's not me."

I sighed. "You're not making sense," I said hauntingly. "Why are we breaking up? What have I done that is so horrible that it has _forced _you to break up with me?"

It was Cedric's turn to sigh. "I know that you're still in love with pretty boy Wood. It's so damned obvious that it about slaps me in the face every time I see you."

I laughed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! You're breaking up with me because you think I still love Oliver?"

He shook his head wistfully. "I'm breaking up with you because you _are_ in love with that prat and I frankly can't just sit there and pretend not to notice if you are pining over some guy you used to date."

I glared. "I do not pine-"

"You do!" He said loudly cutting me off. "And I wish I didn't have to see it. We tried this last year Katie and it didn't even last as a fake because of Oliver. It can't work for real while he's here either." His voice was strong, showing just how pissed off he was.

"If it wasn't for Oliver we wouldn't have had to pretend last year," I added calmly, knowing it wouldn't help the situation but being too slow to catch my tongue. "And anyway, you didn't exactly loose in that situation. You ended up with Helena Starr and you didn't seem to mind."

He shook his head in disbelief and looked away. "I'm not going to play second fiddle because you can't work out your life Katie. Get a grip on things. You muddle through like it's all a mundane chore you'd rather leave for someone else. If you want to do better at Quidditch – actually do your training. If you want to get better marks, actually do the work. If you want to gain some normality in your dormitory sort it out with Michelle. Don't sit around and wish and complain about things. Do them! Put a bloody smile on your face and get in a sort out the mess that actually is your life."

I stared at him blankly not knowing at all how to react. I hadn't asked him to practically slap me in the face. I'd asked him why he was breaking up with me. Although, his dialogue did serve the purpose I believe he was intending, making me take a long hard look at myself.

"You really think my life in a mess?" I asked, sitting down on the bottom step. "I mean I didn't actually think that it was that complicated...there are a few imperfections...but...I mean..."

He joined me on the step and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that all came from. I just..."

"Wanted to get things straight?" I offered forlornly.

He nodded grimly. "I'm sorry. You're life isn't really that bad...you're right it has imperfections but-"

"Don't," I said softly dropping my head into my hands. "You don't need to take everything back...you're right...so damn right that I can't believe I didn't see it. My life is screwed."

"I didn't say that," he said.

I nodded. "No, you said it was a mess. I just re-evaluated it. It's definitely screwed."

"You're just a little lost...that's all."

I frowned. "I don't even deserve you. You're the first one who has actually made me realise what is going on. Nothing. That's why everything goes belly up. I haven't got up off my butt and actually followed through with anything."

He sighed. "Merlin I didn't intend for this to happen."

I looked up. "What did you plan, a quick break up and a quick getaway?"

He chuckled sadly. "No, I was going to go for the 'it's not you it's me'. It seemed safer but when you put a stop to that, my mouth just took over. I really didn't mean to offend you."

I grimaced. "I know." I then sighed realising that I wouldn't be having such an enjoyable date this afternoon. "I guess that means that I should make some alternate plans for this arvo huh?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, I completely forgot. I really feel like a prat now. I just broke up with you on our first date."

I shrugged. "Worse has happened," I said earnestly, hoping to make him feel better.

He cocked an eyebrow. "It has?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I began and then stopped myself from continuing. I was about to tell a story about Oliver and I when I began to realise that Cedric was right. I at least acted like I was in love with Oliver, that's what probably put the thought in his head. Well I wasn't that cruel to launch the final nail in the coffin. "Yeah it has." Taking that as a sign to leave, I stood up and dusted off my jeans. "Thank you for being honest," I said. "Despite the truth being a little hurtful, it was appreciated."

He looked up, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I led you on," he replied referring to the flowers and date invitation last week.

I shrugged. "I understand. Good luck with the Tournament." And I left, leaving him to sit on the steps alone.

* * *

On autopilot I made my way up to the Tower, through the Common Room and to my dorm. I didn't even check to see if Michelle was there and when I did come face to face with her upon entering I offered her a smile.

Hey," I said. "What're up to?"

She looked at me caustically, a look I guessed was provoked by the fact that I had actually spoken to her. She shrugged. "I'm just about to head out to catch up with some friends in Hogsmeade," she said. "Errr...why?"

I took it as my chance to just...apologise. "I'm sorry for what I did to you last year. It was cruel and horrible and just plain nasty. I didn't intend for it to work out like that and it was something that plagued me for a long time after."

She blinked, perfectly lip glossed mouth open wide in a state of shock. "Uhhh...I wasn't expecting that."

I nodded. "I wasn't expecting to say it. I just wanted to get things out in the open so that we can operate properly. Let's face it, our little game of in and out before the other sees is beginning to be a little complicated."

She nodded in agreement. "To tell you the truth, I agree."

"So you accept my apology?" I asked, still stunned that I had actually said anything.

She nodded. "Apology accepted."

I smiled. "Good."

"Good," she said moving past me and making to depart.

I smiled pleased with myself and walked over to my dresser to pick up a copy of the latest Teen Witch magazine. I sensed Michelle's halt in the doorway and turned.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and reacted towards you. I started the whole mess in the first place when I knew you had a thing for Wood. Then I acted poorly and treated you the same way."

This was not the normal Michelle and that stunned me a little. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I thought I'd may as well say my peace as well."

I stood watching the doorway for a while after Michelle left. I don't know why, but it just seemed to be a comfort. She had changed...obviously for the better...and I anticipated that I could do the same. Cedric's words has stirred something in side me. He had been right. The only way to clean things up was to actually get in and literally clean them up.

I grabbed the copy of Teen Witch and flopped down on the bed. I was going to start by finding a new look that could go with the new me and to make it official I would head down to the hairdresser in Hogsmeade and indulge the Muggle way. I wasn't that adventurous to trust my hair at the fate of my own wand and scissors.

_AN: how about leaving your EXTREMELY tortured writer a review? It would make her extremely happy!_


	8. CHAPTER SIX: learning to Fly

_"If you need to find a way back_

_Feel you're on the wrong track_

_Give it time learn to fly_

_Tomorrow is a new day_

_And you will find you own way_

_You'll be stronger with each day that you cry_

_When you learn to fly…" Learn to Fly, A1 or Shannon Noll respectively._

**CHAPTER SIX: LEARNING TO FLY (metaphorically speaking!)**

At around 11am Angelina and Alicia arrived back from their morning fly to find me spread-eagled across my bed surrounded by witch magazines.

"What are you doing?" Ange asked, dropping her gear on her bed and flopping down beside me.

Alicia did the same. I shrugged. "How do you think I would go as a brunette or a red head?" I asked, not looking up.

"Blonde suits you," Alicia pipped up, grabbing a magazine from the collection sprayed across my bed. "Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Just wondering," I said casually, finding the best picture I'd found of my desired style. I quickly ripped it out and stuffed it in the pocket of my jacket. "Right," I said, getting to my knees and pushing all the mags off my bed and then under it. "Ready to head to Hogsmeade?"

They exchanged nervous glances and I frowned. "What?" I asked hands firmly on hips.

"Well," Ange began, "we've already made plans. We though you were going out with Cedric so we organised to spend time with Fred and George."

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, George and I are going to Zonko's and then we're starting our Christmas shopping."

I frowned. "Alicia, it's only the start of November."

She nodded. "Yeah so?"

I shook my head in disbelief and turned to Ange. "And what are you and Fred doing?"

"Having a picnic."

I laughed. "Right, well tell me how that goes."

I got up off the bed, grabbed a scarf and my purse and walked towards the door. "Well, I guess I'm going solo today," I said proudly.

"What about Cedric?" Alicia asked.

I frowned. "We split up. Cedric's decided that it's not him, it's me and that it's over between us because I have a rather stressful and complicated life."

They blinked and both gaped at me blankly. "He actually said that?" Was Angelina's reply.

"That's our conversation summarised, yes." Among other things also.

"Merlin," Alicia said loudly. "You must be upset."

YES! I shrugged. "Yes and no."

Angelina studied me carefully. "This is about-"

I held my finger up at her, stopping her mid sentence. "If you mention the O word I'll never speak to you again."

She closed her mouth promptly. "Well what are you going to do then in Hogsmeade by yourself? Maybe Laven could go with you?"

"I have sketchy plan to pass the afternoon away. Don't worry about it. As for Laven, we're not attached at the hip. She doesn't need to do absolutely everything with me and I don't particularly like asking her to. She came to Hogwarts to see her family and for a holiday and that stuff. Not to play tagalong with her brother's ex girlfriend."

Once again I got stunned blank looks from Ange and Alicia. "Are you sure this wasn't to do with-" Angelina tried again.

"Bye!" I called loudly, quickly exiting the room and making my way down to the gates and to Hogsmeade.

I could imagine Alicia still sitting up in the Dorms completely stunned and asking Angelina what exactly the O word was. I smiled as I realised despite my messy break up and the gloomy overcast whether, the day really wasn't as bad as I first thought.

* * *

Madam Katrina, the hairdresser at Hogsmeade's _Magic Scissors, _smiled widely at me as she held up the mirror to show me my new haircut.

I grinned. It looked awesome. For years I had let my blonde hair grown down past my shoulders but after much deliberation and a tiny bit of inspiration from Teen Witch, I had convinced Madam Katrina to cut it all off into a chin length straight bob. It was definitely a change and I instantly felt like a new woman.

I said my thanks, paid for her service and the ventured out into the cool day. I recognised Hogwarts students everywhere among the normal village shoppers, but none of them I could actually put a name to. Feeling hungry I ventured into an ice cream shop where I came face to face with Laven.

"Katie," she greeted. "Nice haircut," she said nodding in approval and stepping around me to admire it from every angle. "It's a dramatic change but it looks stunning."

I smiled. "Thank you. I was going for the 'new haircut new person' routine. So far it's working nicely."

She grinned. "How long have you had it done for?"

I smiled sheepishly. "About 5 minutes, but I must say that the walk from the Magic Scissors to here was most enlightening."

Laven laughed again and she ran a hand through her long dark ponytail. "What do you think about me getting a bit of a trim?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're mother would kill you," I said, ordering my ice cream and watching as the young female witch piled two large scoops of choc – orange ice cream into a waffle cone.

She stared at me incredulously smiling widely. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged digging my hand into my jacket pocket and pulling out 9 sickles for my order. I handed it to the attendant with a smile and turned back to Laven, my purchase tightly in my hand. "I may have only met you a week ago but I know enough about you from your mother. She often talked about you in the time that I spent at your house during the holidays. One thing she would always repeat was how gorgeous your hair was and she would kill you if you ruined it."

"She said that it reminded her of what her mother's was like," she said wistfully.

I nodded, already knowing. "And she didn't want to loose that legacy. You're grandmother died before you were born. That's what makes it so special."

Laven chuckled, shaking her head at me. "You're really are something. Mind you, it is a little spooky how much you know about my family and me. I think you know them better than I do."

I shook my head and gestured towards a table out the front of the shop. She nodded and we ventured out into the cold whether. "I wouldn't say that. You know how sometimes you can talk to complete strangers without feeling or really caring if they judge you or not? I think that's how I came to learn so much about you're family. One afternoon, I sat down with your mum and she just told me all that was in her head."

Laven nodded. "She's big on that…having heart to hearts with complete strangers," she said. Then she stopped. "Not that you're a complete stranger its just-"

I laughed causally and took another lick of my ice cream. "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean."

"I guess you don't really know how much you appreciate your family until you no longer get to see them everyday or stay in contact. You start to appreciate the little things." Laven laughed and rolled her eyes, seemingly at herself. "That's really cliché but it's so true."

"You're mum misses you a lot you know and she's scared that Erin wants to follow in your footsteps and go to France for exchange."

Laven nodded despondently. "She's scared that she's going to loose her too. Like she lost Duncan."

I felt the sadness and looked away briefly to give Laven a moment. It was so depressed. The Woods were such a lovely family yet they had suffered so much over the past couple of years. Oliver had told me a few months ago that it had been one of the reasons Laven had stayed in France and had very little contact with her family since Duncan's death. She wouldn't go home or anywhere near their property. He had said that the grief of loosing her brother was so intense that she had nightmares about his funeral for months afterwards.

I glanced back to Laven, noticing as she quickly wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to smile at me, but it turned into a grimace. "Memory Lane isn't always a fun place to visit huh?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "We all have way to many skeletons hidden in our closets. It's scary sometimes."

"You'll be relieved, maybe even proud, to know that I'm having lunch with my parents today. I finally decided that maybe shutting myself away from them isn't going to make my life or their life any easier."

"That's brave of you," I replied.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "You still know more about me than you're letting on don't you?" She asked coolly.

I nodded. "Hey, once Oliver gets talking, you can't shut him up."

She laughed. "I've noticed that too. I've also noticed that when it comes to my brother, he's definitely a subject you spend a lot of time bringing up in your conversations."

I sighed, hating the fact that I was being reminded so often. "Do I really? I've never really noticed it. Cedric was raving on about it as well."

"You're so transparent that it's not funny."

I frowned and leant forward on the table, propping my head up with my left hand. "Well that really sucks." I said lamely.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Because, it was one of the reasons Cedric broke up with me. That and that I never follow through with anything."

She crossed her arms against her chest and exhaled deeply. "Well that was a little harsh. When did all this happen?"

"This morning. I guess he was right though."

She looked at me intently. "He seems like the type to think so anyway."

I smiled. "He's not that bad-"

"He accused me of being an obsessive fan. And practically abused me because I'm Scottish. It's not like I'm not used to it – I live in a rather conceited country to tell you the truth, it's just I was really taken back. I didn't anticipate to be greeted that way."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, he did treat you that way. Cedric's really hard to explain and frankly I can't even start explain him."

She shook her head. "I don't expect you to be able to. Listen, would you like to join me for lunch with Mum and Dad? I'll admit that even though I'm having dinner with then for the first time in a long while, I wouldn't mind a little support."

"What about Oliver?" I asked. "Why didn't you ask him?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Between Quidditch and my brother Katie Bell you're really obsessed."

I exhaled deeply and dropped my head onto the table. I tapped my forehead lightly in frustration. "I'm sorry. Hit me next time I say his name."

She chuckled and pushed her chair out from under the table. Laven then got up and walked over to my side, pulling lightly at my jacket. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

"I really don't think this is such a good idea," I pleaded as Laven dragged me into The Three Broomsticks. "I mean it's been a couple of months and-"

Laven stopped in her tracks, turning to look at me. "I'm asking you as the only friend I have right now, please have lunch with me and my family. I need your support."

I exhaled and nodded. "Okay, sure."

She smiled relieved. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

I nodded but stopped myself as I noticed who was sitting at the table with Derrick and Carol Wood. Lindsay McLean laughed happily as she reached across the table at Oliver. Everyone seated at the table laughed and I forced myself to just grin and bare it. Laven needed my help and maybe this was the opportune moment to think about someone else instead of myself for a change.

"Anytime," I said to Laven reassuringly. "Lead the way."

"Katie, it's so nice to see you," Carol said, getting out her chain as Laven and I approached. She gave her daughter a loving hug and kiss and then did the same for me making me feel right at home. "I like your haircut," she added, touching me on the head lightly. "It really suits you."

"Thank you," I said smiling. "It's good to see you again too."

Derrick Wood then made his way forward. "Katie," he greeted, kissing me on the cheek. "I heard all about you're disastrous match last weekend. You're eye seems to have recovered."

I laugh. "Nothing ever stays quiet does it?" I said casually turning to Lindsay and Oliver. "Hi," I greeted them.

Oliver grimaced. "Katie," he said nodding. "You managed to make it away from Diggory for a spare moment?" He threw at me, smiling arrogantly the whole time.

"Yes," I said sweetly, grabbing a seat between him and Carol as Laven took a seat between her father and Lindsay. "It's funny how little time you want to spend with someone when they tell you that your relationship is over and that it's entirely your fault," I said a smile on my face acting extremely calm. I looked around at the table, Carol, Lindsay and Oliver staring at me not quite knowing how to react while Derrick and Laven grinned widely. "Anyway, that's not important. How is everyone?"

* * *

Lindsay laughed heartily as we all chewed absentmindedly on our lunch. "And then the guy asked for my autograph, after dropping both my drink and dinner all over me. What was I to do? So I obliged and Oliver and I hightailed it out of there. It was positively disastrous."

Carol shook her head. "Did he apologise?"

Oliver shook his head as he sipped at his drink. "No, he didn't actually get a chance. We were gone immediately after paying."

I did a mental eye roll and looked down the table at Laven. She was obviously thinking the same thing as me, as we met eyes and both had to look away as we snorted in our food.

"What an entertaining story," Laven said abruptly, "One I'd really like to hear though is the actually tale of how you and Oliver met."

I silently cursed Laven. That story wasn't any better. Derrick nodded. "Yes that sounds like a great tale. How did you meet?"

Lindsay began dramatically and I had a sudden thought that she reminded me too much of the old Michelle. Where did Oliver find these women? Wait, that included me too! Was I just as bad? Frowning I pushed my chair out. "Excuse me," I said apologetically, standing up. "I just have to get myself another drink."

I fled to Madam Rosmerta's bar and waited in line to be served. My foot tapped absentmindedly on the floor, quietly echoing.

"Don't tap," Oliver said appearing at my side, as only he seemed to be able to do. "It's a sign of impatience."

I glared at him. "Like I'm interested in what you think."

He frowned, mouth twitching. "You are in a rather conceited mood this afternoon. Bad day?"

I grimaced. "Only since you entered it."

He nodded, turning to me. "Why did you come? And don't give me that sarcastic crap that I know your thinking of hitting me with right now. Why have lunch with my family? Diggory's a little busy this afternoon?"

I refused to stoop to his level…again. "Is that anyway to speak to one of your students? And I thought that I made it clear we broke up. Don't you ever listen to anyone but yourself?"

"As far as I'm concerned Katie, you're not one of "my students". You happen to be attending the school I'm teaching it and as for listening, I only intend on listening to those who are worth listening to."

"How very big and selfless of you."

He rolled his eyes. Okay so we were back to hating each other. Obviously everything was right in the world again.

"I'm having lunch with you because Laven invited me," I said filling the quiet between us. "Thought I'm wishing that I had have talked myself out of it."

"Why? Aren't we good enough for you?" I frowned. One minute he didn't want me there, the next I was too big of a snob to join them. I couldn't win!

I looked at him, hurt. "That was low," I said frankly. "Kind of stung as the arrow ripped through my stomach." Take that!

He shook his head, his demeanour changing into a smile. "You and that stomach. How are you feeling by the way?" I could tell he didn't really care. He was just being polite. If you could call his attitude polite at all.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

I looked at him squarely, noticing only then that today he was supporting a cane not a pair of aluminium crutches. "I thought Lindsay was recounting that faithful day you met and fell in love. I wouldn't want you to miss the part where you add your part."

"Ouch," he replied. "That did hit close to home."

I frowned. "Like I know where mine actually is anymore. Did you forget that you've taken it over as well?"

"I haven't taken over your home," he said indignantly. "And don't change the subject."

"When are you going to stop-"

"Good grief, will you look at yourselves?" Oliver and I looked up to see Madam Rosmerta staring at us, her eyebrows raised. "When did you two start hating each other?"

"Hard to say really," I said to her. "Can I have a butterbeer thanks?"

She nodded. "And Mr. Wood?"

He shook his head politely. "Nothing thank you Madam …., just hear for moral support."

I glared at him again, as Madam Rosmerta hurried away to get my butterbeer. "That's funny, I don't remember asking for your moral support."

"Isn't this nice and cosy?" Laven asked, joining our conversation. "I'm guessing that this is exactly like old times…fighting….fighting and…yes…fighting. What exciting life's you lead. Do you both stay up late at night thinking of the cruellest and most personal things to say to each other to win your battles or have you just falling into an immaculate routine where your comments bounce of each other? It's really quite intriguing to watch. To think that living away from homes means I'm missing this…I am rather upset actually. This could make great entertainment."

Oliver and I stared at her perplexedly. I didn't know what Oliver was thinking, I don't even think he was, but Laven astounded me. She gave the impression of being so sweet and when it came down to it, her tongue was just as forked as mine – and I loved it! She grinned.

"Did that get your attention?" She asked innocently. "Good. There is no way either of you are thinking that sneaking away to the bar is going to get you out of that ghastly conversation back at the table."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her. "You asked Lindsay to start telling stories…you deal with it."

"By dealing does that mean I can hit her over the head with my chair because that could really prove some valuable stress relief?"

He frowned. "Was that really called for?"

She rolled her eyes. The crazed seemed to be catching on cause it was about the 10th eye roll I had seen today. Laven shook her head. "No I guess it wasn't. I'm sorry to be so negative about you date but she's really not someone I can warm to."

"She's not my date," he said clearly annoyed. "Why does everyone insist on-"

Madam Rosmerta returned chuckling at us as all as she placed my butterbeer on the mahogany bar. "So I've seen this loving party has grown? Can I fix anymore drinks?"

Laven and Oliver shook their heads. I smiled handing her the money for my drink. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime," and she moved along the bar serving other customers.

I looked at the other pair as they stared at each other, daring the other to make another catty comment that they could bash each other up for. I couldn't help feel like I had started it so I tried to do some damage control. "It's been nice to catch up with your parents, but I think I should get going. I'm obviously causing a bit of trouble-"

"Don't you dare," Laven pleaded grabbing onto my jacket. "Don't leave me here alone."

Oliver sighed. "Alone?" He commented.

"With my brother," Laven added. "And his increasingly boring girlfriend."

"Smooth," was his comeback.

"Do you always fight like this?" I asked.

They both nodded. "Pretty much," Laven revealed. "Anyway, you're not leaving me here with any of them."

I sighed. "But they are your family!"

Oliver laughed, "To Laven, that would be a minor detail."

I frowned. "Fine," I said tersely. "But you both owe me."

"I don't owe you anything," Oliver began but shut up when Laven purposely kicked him in shin. "Fine."

She grinned at me. "Fine. I'll buy you anything."

"With the money she was given by-"

"Will you shut up!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry that I don't have a luxurious Quidditch career to pay my way through the rest of my life."

"My career is far from luxurious Laven! In fact it's kind of on the rocks at the moment! Besides you're the snob living in France-"

I shook my head and went back to the table. And I thought my family were dysfunctional.

* * *

AN: Thanks to pokethepenguin01, Lia06, Jane, Whimsical Firefly and English-Foxlette for reviewing chapters 4 and 5. I wouldn't be churning out these chapters so fast if it wasn't for your support.

I couldn't let the opportunity to have Katie and Oliver fight again slip away so I took full advantage of it. BUT don't despair. I have heaps more install and I am 100 positive that those Oliver/Katie shippers will be happy with what is to come. I had a wonderful epiphany last night and am set for a plot for the next couple of chapters! Yeah! The means that before I go back to school next week you will get another couple of chapters! It's amazing how fast you can churn out chapters when you have the time to sit for a couple of hours and just write.

By the way, if you haven't guessed by now, I love torturing my characters! It's so much fun! Lol. Until next chapter, love you all.


	9. CHAPTER SEVEN: Held up so high on such a...

AN: Looks like my time as a fan fiction factory has died down. I apologise as I did promise a couple of extra chapter before I went back to school but fate stepped in the way. Many of you were please that I managed to give our beloved Oliver a large part in last chapter, although some were a little concerned about the fight between Oliver and Katie and Lindsay's likeness to Michelle. I have to say that the Lindsay/Michelle situation was not one I was hoping for so I added a small amount to the start of this chapter to clear things up. As for Katie and Oliver – it's pretty obvious what I am intending to do! I am stringing it out a little to give the story some plot.

In a lighter note, the reviews have been so gracious and encouraging! There are quite a number of you that I love to hear from to see what your thoughts are on each chapter. Please keep that coming. I don't want to have to BEG as such, but I want to EMPHASIS (I'm capitalising a lot huh? I think it maybe my sardonic mood this afternoon. Sorry!) how important it is to review someone's work and let them know their worth in a well-rounded review. This chappie I would appreciate if you mentioned what you are enjoying, what your not enjoying, what you wish to add to the story and overall how well I am doing. If I get enough support, you may just find yourself with some more story! Hurray!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HELD UP SO HIGH ON SUCH A BREAKABLE THREAD**

After my fight with Oliver, I hastily finished my lunch, bid everyone goodbye and graciously made my exit. I had managed to get 100 metres away from The Three Broomsticks when I heard my name. I turned, watching as Lindsay McLean pulled a purple cloak over herself and ran out to meet me.

"I'm sorry that lunch seemed to be such a disaster, I feel entirely responsible," she apologised timidly. "I must have seemed like a complete prat and I just wanted to make sure that you didn't leave feeling that I was trying take something from you."

I looked at her wearily, having no idea what she was talking about. "Trying to take something from me?" I repeated making sure that I had heard right.

She nodded, showing that I had. "Yes. It felt rather awkward to sit in on a group of people who were obviously so familiar and comfortable with each other. I realise that you and Oliver had a strong relationship and I didn't want it to feel like I was replacing you."

Okay, let me just recap. Harpies player Lindsay McLean was standing before me apologising for apparently trying to replace me? ME? Screwed up to the max, has no control over her life, crazy, at times violent and major prat me? I blinked accordingly, trying again to digest her words. "It didn't feel like that," I said trying to smile reassuringly. Instead I'm sure I looked like an idiot. "What Oliver and I had is over. So whether you mean to or not you are in a way replacing me. Or rather my position."

She looked at me quizzically and I realised that it may be me who sounded like a prat. "Okay, what I mean to say was that- you and Oliver are together now and…." And?

Lindsay nodded. "And?"

"And I wish you all the best," I finished lamely. I wondered if anything I had said in the past minute had made sense and found that I really didn't care. I was still elated by the fact that Lindsay had apologised. She no longer was a comparison to Michelle….or rather the old Michelle…the Michelle that drove me insane last year.

Lindsay smiled kindly. "Thank you. That certainly means a lot coming from someone so close to Oliver."

At that point I really should have reminded her that for the entire duration of the dinner, when she must have though that we were making polite conversation, we were actually tearing shreds off each other with as much ammo as we both possibly had. Laven had certainly put that into perspective. For the record I did not lay awake a night coming up with nasty things to say to him…they seemed to come naturally when we came face to face. There was no need for loss of sleep over my comebacks…my tongue was extremely forked – being a bitch was a talent of mine.

I nodded. "Well, you'd better get back to your lunch," I said, gesturing back to The Three Broomsticks. "I have to run some errands before going back to school."

She smiled and turned to walk back inside. I waited as she did so, not wanting to seem completely impolite by running away the moment her back was turned. "You did a good job on the pitch the other day," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "You should be commended. You handled yourself well." With one last smile she went back inside.

I took a deep soothing breath and went on my way. I had no real idea what had just happened but I had a small inkling that I had just told Lindsay that it was okay for her to be with Oliver. Not that she had necessarily asked for permission but…that's how the conversation had finished. I reminded myself that this apprehension was an adverse reaction to having had broken up with Cedric…. I couldn't possibly still have a thing for Oliver. Could I?

* * *

Saturday evenings match saw Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw 150-40. Hufflepuff's victory meant that the following weekend Gryffindor would be facing Hufflepuff on the pitch while Ravenclaw and Slytherin rested. They would play the following weekend. Meanwhile, all I could think about would be the causalities on the pitch with Diggory, Wood and I occupying the same Quidditch game. We had done it before and it had not been successful. The last time I recall a fistfight between the other too. There were obviously some rules, a teacher would not be able to 'assault' a student and vice versa but I had a feeling that there would definitely be some sparks flying – and they certainly wouldn't be sparks of love.

I thought seriously about paying Ron to hit me again with the Quaffle, giving me a serious concussion, or maybe even asking Gred and Forge to give me the same treatment with the bludgers bat. I was so ready to make the deal with them when I realised, quite soberly, that Angelina would kill me if I even tried it. Due to the fact that she scared the hell out of me when angry, I subsided and spent the week working my butt off completing all homework and training sessions with 150 proficiency. It was amazing what someone could achieve with a free appointment diary and a little motivation from an ex-boyfriend. (Oh, and the death stares from a best friend. Angelina was on edge again – she had managed to scare the wits out of a group of first years Monday evening by telling them if they didn't stop their childish game of Wizarding Chess, which had been interrupting her study session of Quidditch tactics, she would beat them with a bludgers bat and hex them into oblivion. She even scared me with the crazed look on her face and I spend the rest of the week ducking into vacant classrooms or crevices of the castle if I saw her heading in my direction. Best friend or not I wouldn't dare cross her).

* * *

The next Saturday soon rolled around and early Saturday morning I found myself sitting at the Gryffindor tables indulging in breakfast well before I should have been. Ange kept us up most of the night revising tactics to beat Cedric's army and brushing up on all of our skills. We had called it a night somewhere around 1 am and then received a wake up call some 5 hours later. How on earth we were supposed to play Quidditch and win after so little sleep I didn't know, and I wasn't game to push my luck and ask.

The day seemed to rush by and before I knew it, it was 4.30 pm and we were gathered in the in the Locker Room, awaiting the signal to walk out onto the pitch. Angelina paced tensely, hand rubbing the side of her face absentmindedly while her shoes made a hollow shuffling sound as she trudged back and forth. The rest of us, significantly calmer, were focusing on our own means of relaxation before the game. Fred, George and Alicia were engaged in a conservative game of exploding snap, Harry was huddled in the corner catching up on sleep, Ron was bouncing a spare Quaffle off the Locker Room wall in an attempt to practice some catching skills while I sat drowning myself in the thought that I was about to walk out on to the pitch with 2 of my ex-boyfriends. It was nowhere near comforting and I found it to be a welcome distraction when Laven snuck into the Locker Room.

She entered quietly, none of us noticing. She was very subdued, swapping her normal Beauxbatons attire for a pair of jeans and a one shoulder black top. "Hey guys," she greeted quietly, stepping into the room. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail and she supported Gryffindor coloured ribbons in her hair.

Fred, George, Alicia and I returned a "Hey," as a reply, while Ron, Harry and Ange offered a small smile.

"How did you get in?" I asked miraculously. Oliver's security was extremely hard to surpass. She shrugged. "Gave Oliver another kick in the shins. He backed off," she grinned.

I laughed, but stopped abruptly when Ange grimaced at me. I got up and escorted Laven towards the door. "Second game of the season. The pressure is on considering that we haven't played Hufflepuff since their new players joined the ranks. Sorry."

She nodded understandingly, not bothered at all. "I can relate to that. I didn't come for a party anyway – I just wanted to let _you _know a bit of gossip I heard at lunch."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay," I said. Not quite comprehending how someone who had been as the school for such little time could manage to catch up, relate to and convey gossip. "What's so pressing that I have to know right away?"

Laven tried to procrastinate, humming and haring, so I gave her a hurried look. I feared Angelina's wrath if I was away too long. "Cedric has a new girlfriend," she said bluntly but trying to be sincere.

I didn't know what to say or how to react so I opted for a nod. If he had a girlfriend after only a week of us splitting up, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. It was supposed to have been my fault that we broke up, according to him anyway, but the fact that he had moved on so quickly seemed like a huge contradiction. I had to admit; it didn't take more than a couple of moments for my hurt to turn to anger. "Who?" I asked.

She frowned. "I haven't met the girl before, I was just casually listening in as I sat with-" she delayed again.

I looked at her. "There's five minutes before I have to get out onto the pitch, Laven. Who is it?"

She chewed at her lip. "I don't know if this is going to be bad or not..." I glared at her, "Cho Chang."

* * *

I hollowly thanked Laven - she wished me good luck and then ventured into the stadium seats. Anxiously, I paced back and forth for a couple of minutes, unsure if to act on it or not. The situation didn't seem to add up and that really annoyed me. I felt infuriated and wanted to act on emotion to get revenge of some sort. Did I have a magnet for prat boyfriends? If they didn't want to propose to me they wanted to blame me for our break up and then dive immediately back into the dating sea looking for their next fish! Chewing my lip fiercely, I trudged back into the Locker Room and retrieved my broom from the locker. The others soon followed and we returned to the benches, waiting for Angelina's final words before heading out.

The sounds of the crowd could be heard, settling into their seats and chattering before the game commenced. Taking it as a cue, Ange stopped her pacing and faced us grimly. "This entire week we have all trained tirelessly to an amazing result. You have all been flying harder, better and faster than I saw two weeks ago in our match against Slytherin." She turned to Ron. "Some this week has improved so much that it is unbelievable. I feel extremely proud of this team; most of us have been together for a long time, making this our fourth year together. But, I think in a way we've all become too confident with our skills. Last year we finally took out the Cup giving Wood the greatest send off he could hope for. I don't want this to be our motivation this year. By the end of the season I want that Cup in our hands, our names engraved for the second year in a row because we bloody deserve it."

A knock sounded, making us all jump. Oliver stepped in, walking comfortably with his cane. His crutches had been downgraded, now he was known for the accompaniment of the mahogany lifeline. "Ready?" He asked.

Ange gave us all a nervous look and nodded grimly. "Yeah." She gestured for us to stand up and head out.

I met her at the door, and offered her small smile. My chest thumped loudly and I felt my fingers curl with irritation. Laven news had got to me. I wanted to at least believe the Cedric was a little upset for calling our relationship off, but this certainly didn't show it.

"Everything okay?" she asked calmly.

I nodded. "Everything's fine," I lied feeling way to childish about my anger to tell her the truth.

She nodded in return. "Let's go beat some Hufflepuff huh?"

I obliged and followed her out onto the pitch. The blue clad Hufflepuffs were already there and my eyes immediately fell upon Cedric. He looked tense like Ange but I couldn't have cared less. All I wanted to do was strike out at him and literally beat him. I wanted to yell or worse, I wanted to clobber him with my broom. The team stopped and gathered in front of Oliver but I didn't. As calmly as I could I walked towards Cedric and did as I had planned… striking him like there was no tomorrow.

There was an immediate uproar between the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs in the stands and from the yelling and screaming many fights had broken out. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had always been very close, but since the Hogwarts Champion rivalry, tension had mounted. Cedric's teammates rushed to his side, most yelling at me about sabotage and unfair play. The Gryffindors on the other hand, stood calm and firmly where they were…all except Angelina.

"What are you doing?" She yelled grabbing my broom from my hands. "I didn't mean you actually _had _to beat them!"

Then it all went to hell. Hufflepuff players turned to ours and screaming and shouting broke out. I stared down at Cedric, totally amazed that I had hit him when Oliver steadily grabbed hold of my upper arm. He blew the whistle loudly at the pitch, stopping them all in their tracks. "Locker Room," he said to me angrily, nudging me towards the rooms.

I blinked. "What?"

"Don't argue," he said raising his voice. "Locker Room. _Now_."

Angelina sighed heavily. "Oliver we-" I stayed put, not wanting to miss anything, besides I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to. I was in a state of shock. This felt like déjà vu. First I had broken Oliver's nose…now I was attacking Cedric…there were doing to defiantly going to be some dire consequences for this anger problem I had developed. Especially if Oliver was dealing punishments.

Oliver gave Angelina a stern look." Angelina, I'll handle this. Get your players away from Hufflepuff," he said calmly. Then he glanced down to Cedric and offered him his hand. Cedric stared at it for a moment before taking his grasp and letting Oliver help him to his feet. "You okay?" He asked.

Cedric nodded, a little dazed. "What are you playing at?" He threw at me.

Oliver turned immediately. "Locker Room," he said again. "If I have to tell you once more, Bell, I'll double your punishment."

I felt like I was a child again, being reprimanded by my mother for bashing up Gwen. I always had had a temper. I gave Oliver a pleading look. "I can explain this-" I began but wondered seriously if I really could.

"Bell, I don't care. I won't see that conduct on my pitch. Go now. I'll deal with you in a moment." He then glanced back to Cedric. "Can you still play?"

Not bothering to hear Cedric's response, I bowing my head and walked back into the Locker Room. Nervously, I began trekked back and forth in the open meeting area. Uncontrollable tears pricked at my eyes and I let them freely streak down my cheek. There were times you could cry and I classified this as one of them. It was unbelievable that I had hit Cedric. No doubt I would be in a fair amount of trouble and it wouldn't just be from Oliver. Ange was going to hit the roof when she got hold of me. For the first time ever, I actually feared for my life. She would kill me with her bare hands. Frustrated to the utmost peak, I kicked at the floor angrily and slammed my fists against the wall. This was my defence. I then leaned against it and waited Oliver to return.

10 minutes later, he strode in angrily. "What the did you think you were doing out there? I expected a hell of a lot better from you Katie."

I swallowed hard. "I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! How dare you think that you can walk out on my pitch, in front of the school, the teachers and delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and think that you can assault another player!" he yelled at me. "You're a sixth year! You know better than that!"

I inhaled shallowly and swiped at my eyes, trying to force myself to remember that he was speaking to me as a teacher not as Oliver. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," I said. "Laven told me-"

His eyes narrowed. "Laven has a hand in this?" he asked, a mixture between anger and curiosity.

. "No…not directly," I said shaking my head nervously. "Well it's not her fault anyway. I just received some unwelcome news about Cedric-"

He frowned at me. "I was certain that we've already had a discussion about you and Mr Diggory leaving your personal life off the pitch. Are you telling me that you hit him over the head with the broom because of something Miss Wood told you?"

I nodded grimly. "In a matter of speaking."

He shifted his weight uneasily on his feet. "Mind sharing what was so dramatic that you thought it would be okay to assault Cedric?" he asked abruptly.

I frowned. "Do you have to be so condescending?" I asked leaving our conversation in awkward pause.

Groaning, he slowly took a seat beside me, switching into Oliver mode. "He has a new girlfriend doesn't he?" he asked gently.

I nodded and looked away, not particularly wanting to emphasise Cedric's and my buggered relationship. "It doesn't worry me who she is. What bothers me is that a week ago we broke up and he's already moved on. It must have been a real significant relationship we had if after a week he's already sprouting some perfect Ravenclaw on his arm."

Oliver signed deeply. "Merlin, Katie. You have the worst temper I have ever seen."

I nodded. "So what's my punishment?" I said heavily a few minutes later.

Oliver frowned. "3 match suspension and three weeks worth of detention," he replied hollowly.

I gaped at him. "You're kidding?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. You were at fault. Had you 'accidentally' hit him during the game, I would have let it slide. That said, I told you I didn't want that conduct on my pitch. Next time think twice before acting on impulse. You won't be playing today and it is not included in your suspension time. You are not to be on the pitch at all until you have fulfilled the suspension and detention."

I dropped my head into my hand. Ange was definitely going to kill me. "Why are you being so hard on me?" I asked in a small voice that didn't at all sound like my own strong-willed one.

Oliver frowned grimly. "Because I have to be. That's what I would have given anyone else. No matter who you are, I am not liable to show favouritism."

"I'm a position to be shown favouritism?" I asked slightly hopefully.

He sighed and stood up smiling at me apprehensively. "Now if you excuse me, I have a game to referee. I'll let Angelina and your team mates know of your punishment."

I got up quickly as he made his way out. "We're one player down," I said. "Are you going to let Gryffindor play like that? We'll be thrashed."

He shook his head. "I'll ask Hufflepuff to retire a Chaser. Angelina will have to get you a replacement for next week." Oliver then walked out.

I sighed, letting my tears run again. Then, feeling sorry for myself, I took a leaf out of Oliver's book and made to the showers to try and wash myself away.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Angelina screamed, startling me as I finished drying my hair from the shower. The game had not lasted long – Harry had caught the snitch some 20 minutes into the game.

Looking away apprehensively, I lowered my gaze to the ground and continued drying. I found that I couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? This isn't the first 'stunt' you've played this year Katie!"

I nodded. "Ange, I don't know-" I looked up at her pleadingly. The last thing I needed was to fight with her…or for her to kill me.

She pushed me off, letting her own anger pour out. "I don't want to hear it," she snapped. "I just know I'm going to say something that I'll regret."

"Ange," I tried again. But she wouldn't hear of it.

"Do you know what it was like having to walk out onto that pitch and beg Hufflepuff to retire one of their players because you were so selfish? You made the team look horrible Katie. We've spent years building a name for this side – a name we bloody deserve! And you waltz in and knock it down with one swift blow."

She was right – as usual I had screwed up. I stood. "Ange-"

"Good lord Katie, I don't care! I don't want to hear you excuses! You're bloody lucky that Diggory had enough bloody sportsmanship to agree to retire a player. And to get up and play on, mind you."

Again I nodded. "I don't know what to say. I feel awful for letting everyone down. It wasn't intentional." How many times was she going to refute my apology?

"You're unintentional behaviour just cost you 4 games of Quidditch. Your spot on the team is in limbo…. if your punishment was up to me-" She stopped and ran a shaking hand across her forehead. I had made her so angry she was scaring me. "In future keep all aspects of your personal life out of the game. Listen to Oliver when he offers you some advice Katie, it might actually do you some good."

How did you know that he spoke to me about Cedric?" I asked frowning, not recalling telling her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "He told me."

"You've been discussing me behind my back?" I asked irked. It was more of a rhetorical question – I wasn't expecting her to reply.

She threw her broom on the benches. "You're a loose cannon Katie – someone needs to keep your well being in mind – you've proved that you certainly don't give a stuff."

More tears began to burn and I felt a profound weight settle in my chest. "Why don't you tell me what you really think?" I said hurt.

Angelina gulped down air and then exhaled severely. "Sod you Katie. I haven't got enough time in the day to waste. Don't bother coming to training tomorrow…I'll be looking for your replacement." And she stormed out, leaving me once again alone in the Locker Room.

Was it a pattern or were people continually walking out on me. Was I ever going to get the chance to have the last word? I evaluated the situation and decided that maybe I didn't deserve it. My new life had started off awfully, which didn't leave a lot of promise for the future.

* * *


	10. CHAPTER EIGHT: My Crazy Crazy Life

AN: finally, after 3 months of really hard slog, I have finished my final term of grade 11 and have started my 2-month holiday. Hopefully, this means that I will be able to update more regularly as I do not have vital assessment taking up my time. Assessment has been the main offender behind my slow updates as has deciding where to continue the story. The big picture is planned, it's just getting to those plot climaxes that is getting to me. For instance this chapter has undergone 4 rewrites and after penning approximately 10,000 words, I have finally decided where to start and what this chapter will hold.

Sorry for those who are beginning to suspect that Laven Wood is a Mary Sue. This has not, and will never become the ideal behind introducing and creating Laven. I wanted to make that 100 clear.

**WARNING: there is some pretty harsh swearing in this chapter. I don't want to change the rating because it is only for THIS chapter. You have been warned so please do not be offended….**

_"A little Late for all the things you didn't say,  
__I'm not sad for you,  
__But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste  
__Cause I learned the truth.  
__You heart is in a place I no longer want to be,  
__I knew they'd come a day  
__I'd set you free  
__Cause I'm sick and tired__Of  
always being sick and tired…" Sick and Tired, Anastacia. _

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MY CRAZY CRAZY LIFE **

**THAT EVENING **

The wind caught amongst the trees, sending cascades of leaves tumbling towards the earth in the background of the cool evening sky. I gently pulled my jumper tightly around me, trying to salvage some warmth. Down in the Common Room, an almightily celebration was taking place, with the victory of Gryffindor the main inspiration behind one of the biggest celebrations of the Gryffindor Quidditch season. Ashamed of my actions, I had retreated to the Astronomy to regain some perspective and in all honesty, wallow and cry in private.

Self-pity found me effortlessly after my argument with Angelina. I loathed it when I lost an argument and I detested it when others could pick out my faults. Angelina had of course been right, I was definitely a 'loose cannon' and I undeniably needed some perfecting. But that was up for me to decide not anyone else. Another landslide realisation was that Cedric unquestionably now hated me. That wasn't necessarily a dire realisation, I now detested him anyway, whether the rumours about him and Cho were true, but it was a consequence after all. All in all, the damage toll from the Quidditch game had been a grand total of loosing Angelina, Cedric and most of all, my on again off again alliance with Oliver. Goddamn I knew how to go out with a bang and if I do say so myself, a hell of a lot of tears.

Clutching my waterlogged tissue to my chest, I wiped the most recent tears from my eyes and attempted to settle myself with a deep breath. This was unsuccessful, and almost immediately, I noticed new tears prickling at my eyes and streaming down my cheeks once more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I questioned my self quietly. "What the hell have you done?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Laven asked, opening the door to the tower balcony and stepping out to meet me.

I didn't look round to greet her and instead dropped my head to rest on my hugged in knees. "Yes," I said sadly. "It often helps me to feel worse."

Laven tutted and sat down beside me. She handed me a blanket and draped it over the two of us. "Are you okay? I saw what happened from the stands. You caused quite a stir."

I shook my head and wiped at more tears. "No, I'm not okay to tell the truth," I said. "I actually feel rather rotten and wish that I could head to bed and cry myself to sleep."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Laven frown. "Did you get in a lot of trouble?" She asked. "I wish I hadn't had mentioned anything. That's what obviously got you in this mess."

"That's reminds me, Oliver's hunting around for you. I kind of let it slip that you told me about Cedric…he wasn't overly impressed."

Laven nodded undisturbed. "He never is quite happy with me Katie, it doesn't faze me," she said reassuringly. "I'm sure I'll be fine. What's your damage? Did you get detention or anything?"

I frowned. "3 match suspension and 3 weeks detention. Angelina has threatened to replace me on the team, and I don't doubt that she will follow through. So basically, I fucked everything I possibly could up. Just for a cheap shot at showing Cedric what I really think of him."

Laven smiled sympathetically and wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulders. "Look on the bright side," she said happily.

"And that would be?" I asked indignantly. Frankly there was no bright and happy light at the end of this rather traumatic tunnel.

Laven counted the 'bright side' factors off on her fingers. "One, you've shown Cedric that your not going to take any more of his crap. Two, you've become one of the most talked about people in the school – even if it is just gossip and three…" she paused. "Uh, number three….you won't have to get up at the crack of dawn to go to training." Laven smiled, mildly pleased with her self. "Sounds like a pretty fair trade off to me."

Laughing half-heartedly I shook my head. "I won't get the chance to sleep in. My bet is that the hours I used to train in will be given to serving detention. That is certainly not a very comforting thought," I said, smiling grimly through my tears.

"Well, if it means anything, I still love you," she said, giving me an encouraging squeeze. "That's got to account for something."

I nodded. "At least it's something," I repeated. "At least it's something."

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

"At least it's something," Alicia said hurried as she threw her Quidditch robes over her three quarter canvas pants and Gryffindor lion shirt. "I mean she admitted that it was going to be hard to find your replacement."

I frowned, picking at the hole in my bed cover. "That hasn't stopped her has it? She posted a notice about tryouts, straight after the party last night."

Alicia smiled sympathetically; the same pitying smile Laven had given me last night. I looked away, folding my arms across my piglet pyjamas. "Katie, you did what you thought was right. Who cares what everyone else thinks? I don't think any less of you and from what you said you and Laven talked about last night, neither does she. Angelina is just putting on a strong front, she's trying to act like it doesn't bother her not being able to talk to you, but I know it is."

I sighed. "Right, I'm sure. Did you know that she and Oliver have been talking about me behind my back?"

Alicia, who had moved across the room to gather her lip-gloss and apply it, shook her head as she glanced in the mirror. "No I didn't. Why is it a big deal?" she asked tactfully.

I shrugged offhandedly. "Wouldn't you find it strange that your ex-boyfriend and your best friend had been 'discussing your welfare' with out actually including you? Like you were some ditzy blonde who couldn't think for yourself and needed their assistance to make your decisions for you and watch over you like babysitters?"

Alicia glanced away briefly, offering me a perplexed look, and then twisted back to the mirror. "I thought you and Oliver were on the war path again. Why is he worried about you? Doesn't conversing to your friends about you go a little above and beyond the duty of care required of him?"

I was actually wondering the same thing. "Maybe my parents put him up to it. You know what their like-" I said, reminding myself that he had become their 'son'.

"Why it is really a problem?" Alicia asked suddenly, turning quickly, her hand firmly planted on her hips. "I mean maybe you're blowing everything out of proportion and things aren't really as they seem."

"Like everything currently going on in my life?" I asked earnestly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Alicia hesitated and then nodded earnestly. "Well, you do have a tendency to stretch the truth just a little. Maybe you've got your wires crossed or something."

I nodded. "I'm fully aware of my faults," I said acceptingly. "And we weren't technically talking about me directly. Remember Angelina and Oliver? Why have they suddenly struck up an almighty alliance to make me feel like a complete nutcase?"

"They don't think you're a nutcase," She lulled, putting her lip-gloss away and adjusting her clothing to give herself the final once over to head to training. "What you need to do is stop worrying about it." Alicia glanced at her watch. "And what I need to do is head to training. The last thing is we need is for both of us to be in Angelina's bad books."

Sighing, I nodded. "I understand."

She smiled at me. "Well, I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeh, if I make it. I have a meeting with McGonagall this morning about my detention. If I make it out alive, I'll meet you about noon in the Great Hall."

Alicia nodded. "Sounds fine with me," she said, trekking towards the door to leave.

I got up from my bed and moved around the side to begin making it when Alicia threw a pillow at me that had been residing beside the door. "Why are you really upset about Oliver and Angelina chatting about you?" She asked.

I stopped suddenly, pondering Alicia's question. She raised her eyebrow at me, encouraging an answer.

"I'm not upset that they have been talking…that would be stupid….but I'm…" I began, stumbling over the fault connection between my brain and my mouth to form a legitimate response to the question. I sighed. "Oh fuck Alicia, I don't know. I can't explain everything that goes on in my brain with valid state of reasoning. I just am."

"Are you jealous?" She asked coyly.

Was I? I was a little envious of Lindsay McLean, but jealous of Angelina and Oliver? Come of it. "I don't think so," I said quietly. "I just thought that if Angelina had something to tell me that she would come to me as my friend and discuss it. It wouldn't be a problem if she had trusted me with my own life. But now that she went to him, I just…I feel inadequate of being able to make my own decisions in my own life."

"Maybe, she was just worried about you. We all love you dearly Katie, you know we do. Perhaps she thought that she could talk to Oliver about you because he _was_ much closer to you that the rest of us."

I shrugged, realising that Alicia may have been correct. "Still," I agued. "It feels like she just rubbed salt in the wound by expressing her conversations to me."

Alicia grinned. "In the bottom of your heart, are you still hung up on Oliver? Is that why you are so goddamned distraught over yesterday evening? Usually you admit and accept that you're an idiot and get over it. This time you've spent at least 10 hours pining, crying and wallowing over what you did, and the fact that Angelina and Oliver are mad at you and you've received punishment."

I blinked. "Where did that come from?" I said stunned. "I thought you were content that you had just solved the predicament."

"I'll pretend that you did not just answer with that. Let me spell it out for you in case you missed it…A-R-E Y-O-U S-T-I-L-L I-N L-O-V-E W-I-T-H-"

I held up my hand to stop her and gulped down some air before continuing. Whether or not I still have feelings was a hot topic between those I classed family and friends. The only real complication was that I was unsure of the answer as much as I was unsure as to why I had struck Cedric and why I was alarmed to find out about Angelina and Oliver's topics of conversation.

"Yes," I said softly. "I think I am." That was significantly easier than I thought it would be. It was cliché, but I felt like a large weight had been lifted.

Alicia opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. "Okay, well that solves a lot of things," she said leaning heavily against the door like it was holding her up from the shock that I had just delivered. She studied me, an expression of astonishment on her face.

I nodded. "I guess it does," I said sheepishly. "It also creates a few too – but I'd prefer we didn't talk about it. I've figured out enough about hidden emotions this morning."

"Except for the being pissed off at Cedric thing," she added, ignoring my plea. "Why did you hit him if you aren't the jilted envious ex-girlfriend you made out to be?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know anyone who could explain that," I began, but stopped short as Angelina bustled in looking for Alicia.

"Are you coming? I need you're help deciding who is to take…the vacant position," she asked Alicia.

Alicia nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm coming now," she said offering her a friendly smile.

Angelina nodded grimly and made to close the door. I noticed gloomily that she was not her usual bubbly self. I was entirely to blame for that.

"Ange," Alicia said, looking at me carefully. I silently begged her not to do what she was going to.

In response Angelina reopened the door and paused. "Yeah?"

"The Chaser position is not vacant. You need a sub to take Katie's place during her suspension. Don't forget that Ange, you're not replacing her for good."

Angelina frowned, and crossed her arms defensively across her uniformed chest. "Alicia I need you help in deciding who to give the position to…not to tell me how to do my job."

Alicia nodded diplomatically and followed her to the door. "Of course. I'm coming now."

* * *

Krystal Stehbens, a raven-haired fifth year, sped up the pitch, dodging Fred, George and Ron, to score from 50 metres out of goal. I took a sharp breath, realising that she had pulled off a shot it had taken me at least a year on the team to master. Furthermore, in the next 10 minutes of the practice game, Krystal scored roughly 12 times. She was good, exceptionally good. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Angelina applauded Krystal from the ground and called her down. She then sent Drew Brookes, a spiky blonde headed 3rd year, up to the others, and their game resumed. Drew was clearly not as good as Krystal, and his nervousness showed that he knew it. Ange didn't give him the same liberty as Krystal, pulling him off the pitch only 5 minutes in. By this time, the team were growing restless. Ron and Harry had lost interest and were racing each other up and down the pitch. They received a strong reprimand from Angelina when I too became distracted. I caught the movement of someone out of the corner of my eye and turned quickly to see Oliver step onto my platform. I had been sprung. I looked away sheepishly, cursing myself that I had dropped by instead of heading straight to McGonagall's office.

"Hi. I know I'm not supposed to be here but…"

He shrugged it off with a quick wave of his hand. "I remember telling you that you weren't to be on the pitch and this isn't the pitch. How are they doing?" he asked, grabbing a seat beside me.

I shrugged. "Krystal is good. Drew not so much. I missed the first two and I think the other is too young to even try out. My bet is on Krystal Stehbens taking my position," I replied grimly.

Oliver nodded. "More importantly, how are you doing?" he asked coyly.  
So he was finally coming to me to find out. I wondered arrogantly if he had spoken to Angelina.

"I thumped my ex-boyfriend, pissed off my best friend and Quidditch captain therefore giving her the illusion that it is fine for her to refuses to talk to me, lost Quidditch maybe for good and I even got you so angry that I'm betting you hate my guts right now. So all in all, things are looking a little painful in the fresh light of day."

"I don't hate you," he replied sensitively, shifting his body towards me. "I was angry at you – still are – but I don't hate you. Hate is a steep exaggeration."

I frowned. "Still angry at me? I must have really pissed you off. The only real person you hold a grudge against is Cedric."

He smiled. "For good reason. Yesterday a part of me wanted to help you thump him."

I grinned, but Oliver didn't seem too enthusiastic. "But that was the old me," he said half-heartedly. "It's an axiom, but I have learnt more than my share of the consequences of letting your feelings get in the way of your game. There are some things that should get left in the changing rooms. Consequently, relationships and personal biases towards others shouldn't be anywhere near the pitch."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, partly in confusion. "Oh?"

Oliver nodded and reached down to his injured leg. He gently and ever so slightly rolled the pants of his black trousers up to his knee. From the bottom of the kneecap, stretching up across and over it, was a long thick purple scar. It wasn't a horrible scar…nothing like you'd see marring Moody's worn skin, but it appeared painful. Not just physically painful either. "This," he said softly, "is the result of heated competition on the pitch."

I looked at him, mildly astonished. "Another player did that to you?"

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. This was from one of the chasers in my team. We'd had a couple of altercations prior to the game and in the end he knocked me off my broom," smiling sadly, he rolled the leg of his trousers back down. "And the rest they say is history."

"Guess I'm just lucky I didn't get into the air during that game – Angelina would have done the same thing to me…except I think she may have tried to put me in a coma. An injury wouldn't have been enough."

Oliver laughed softly. "The scar isn't entirely from Mark…it was more a blemish that the healers at St.Mungo's left during the surgery after my fall. I had 3 operations in a matter of 4 days. Two on my back and one on my knee. If you think this is a scar, imagine the others I'm supporting," he said, smiling sadly.

"You know, I never really heard the story of what happened during that match. I was going through a…busy time," I said lamely. "George and Fred briefly discussed it and that's gave Angelina the idea to try and get you here to set up Quidditch. Did Mark get any penalty for what he did?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not enough to make up for the matches and money I would have received if I was able to play. He was fined ten thousand Galleons and 4-match suspension. I lost out."

I sighed. Oliver had grouped me in with the guy who had all but ruined his career. "You gave me a 3 match suspension for whacking Diggory. I think I lost out," I said subdued, folding my arms across my chest.

He smiled knowledgeably – a gesture that made me feel like he could see straight through my feelings. "That behaviour is beneath you Katie. You have a temper, but before you broke my nose, it had never been at the surface of your communication. I don't want you to fall into a habit like Mark McKenzie's. Using physical force to communicate. I would have been happy for him to tell me where to go and bicker about it then have it cost me my career."

Not quite knowing how to reply, I nodded understandably and glanced out at the pitch. The team had packed up the gear and were sitting cross-legged on the pitch talking about what looked like next weeks match. All the extra players had left, leaving the originals, excluding myself, inundated in tactic conversation.

"Do you think Angelina will ever forgive me?" I asked softly, bringing my knees up to my chin and hugging my legs into my body. A soft breeze brought goose bumps to my skin.

Oliver eyed me carefully. "She's be naïve not to. You've been there for each other through worst things than a 3 match suspension and 3 weeks of detention. Or a Quidditch incident all the same."

I nodded, hoping he was right. It was then I decided to stab at the Angelina and Oliver issue I had created with Alicia this morning. "She said that you've talked about me. The pair of you. Have you been catching up on what silly Katie's been doing and how's she's ruining her life?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably and made to speak. I lifted a hand to hold his reply off. "Am I really that bad Oliver? Am I that poor at looking after my own welfare that my best friend and ex-boyfriend have to discuss my wellbeing behind my back?"

Oliver frowned, sitting forward in his chair and resting his arms on his knees. "It wasn't like that," he said breathlessly. "I was a little worried about you-"

"So you though that talking about me behind my back was the best way to go about it?" I paused. "Wait…you were worried about me? It wasn't Angelina?"

"Katie," he said exhaling deeply.

I shook my head. "We've had some problems – both before and after the summer apart, but I really didn't think that YOU would have steeped so low." Now I was really upset. I breathed deeply pitying myself that I had flying privileges taken off me – I needed the stress relief.

He rolled his eyes angrily. "Me? Come off it. I just had to punish YOU for a stunt that any other teacher would have taken a gazillion points off you for. You got off lightly Katie…I didn't have to do that!"

Great, now he was yelling at me again. Smooth. I wanted to hit myself.

"Really? Well remind me to say thanks but NO thanks next time you try and do me a favour," I yelled back at him. Arrrrhhh, stop it! You're making it worse!

Angrily, he pushed himself out of his chair and trudged over the side of the stands. We grew quiet for a moment before he turned to me, the most devastating expression on his face. "Don't you dare lecture me on loosing something you love Katie. In case you've forgotten I know exactly what it is like to have something taken away from you…. don't you dare think that I haven't."

Fuuuuuccccccckkkkk! It was harsh but… oh fuck. It was quite possible that I had done it again. If only I could shut the big gapping fissure that was my mouth. Now I'd done it. "Oliver-"

"Katie," he said sternly, glancing away from me again.

I rose and softly walked towards him. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to apologise. "Yesterday is still a raw issue. I didn't mean-"

This time he silenced me with a flick of his hand. "Yes you did, Katie. We both know it."

"Fuck," I cursed, sitting back down. "Now you hate me again."

I heard him groan and shift uncomfortably. "That comment doesn't even warrant an answer," he replied.

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Have I lost my position on the team for good?"

He paused thoughtfully before crossing his arms against his chest. "Is there any reason why you shouldn't be able to go back on the pitch after your suspension has finished?" he said tightly.

"Only the thought that you may have fed me to the squid by then," I said trying to give some much needed comic relief.

Oliver laugh quietly but still remained distant. "The squid doesn't eat humans. Sadly. I've already thought about it."

I smiled. "Alert the authorities, Oliver made a joke."

He turned towards me. "The ministry wouldn't particular care. Is there any other reason that you wouldn't be able to claim your position on the pitch after you've completed what you've had to?"

"If Angelina still isn't talking to me by then…I don't know. I may not want to step out there."

He frowned. "Kates, I think you underestimate Angelina's understanding of what you did yesterday. She's just a little on edge at the moment. She's not about to throw away a friendship based on something really petty."

I pondered those words for a moment thinking just how much I stuffed up the friendship Oliver and I had because of something petty. I could have just said "No" and told him that we should keep things as they were. Instead I broke his nose and told him I never wanted to talk to him again for as long as I lived. "We threw our friendship away based on something petty," I replied. "And I really regret it. I'm sorry for what I did then and what I did just now. I can see how that gap emerged between us and I don't want that to happen again."

Oliver shook his head. "We're both to blame for our relationship breaking down. However you were the one with the sole responsibility for what you just accused me of. I did what I had to yesterday Katie, and I don't need to have you criticise me for it."

I nodded. "I know, I'm sor-"

He nodded. "I know you are, but I can think of someone who doesn't," he replied, gesturing out to the pitch.

Sadly, I shook my head. "Actually, she does. She just doesn't want to hear it."

"Then," he said diplomatically. "Don't push it. Angelina will come around. When she's ready to see that you did what you thought was right."

"Do you think I did what was right?"

He frowned. "No, I don't."

"Just be brutally honest…I can take it." I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "You should know that being brutally honest doesn't come easy for me. I've learnt enough lessons about lying that the idea has tarnished."

I had just witnessed one of the biggest shifts in topis that I had seen in a long time. "How cute…and to think that I broke it off with you when you were being 'brutally honest' with me."

He smiled softly. "There was a lot some truth behind what I said that night. I did love you and I did want to have you in my life. I thought about growing old with you."

"And things have changed?" I asked boldly, focusing entirely on him. I waited, regretting the question to a greater extent as each second passed.

His expression was unreadable. Gob smacked, Oliver opened his mouth to speak - only no words emerged. He did this twice before gulping down a fresh mouthful of air. "I have moved on Katie. You've moved on. You're still apart of my life…"

"But we're friends. Or something less actually. You a teacher, I'm a student. I understand." Did I? Why was I suddenly concerned about that? Until yesterday I had hated his guts. Now I was talking about our failed relationship and maybe even how much I still liked him. I refused to make a fool out of myself again.

"It's not about my job Katie…we didn't work out twice before. We have our differences, things about each other we have no hope in changing. There is too much water under the bridge to just turn back. Things could never go back to how they were, even if we wanted them to."

I nodded. He was completely and utterly right. Damn I hated that. "And you and Lindsay? Will you guys make it do you think?"

Oliver sighed. "Who knows? The good thing is…I don't have to worry about Lindsay hitting me with her broom or breaking my nose."

I smiled amused. "Why?"

He grinned. "She'd break an nail."

* * *

I got to McGonagall's office strangely more light-hearted than I had felt all week. I pulled the door open with such unintentional force that she jumped out of her chair as I entered. I was eager to see her, hoping that the meeting with her would go as good as the talk with Oliver. Questionably she raised an eyebrow. "Everything going okay?" She asked, lowering her glasses. 

I nodded. "Fine Professor. You wanted me to meet you." I said.

She nodded, gesturing for me to follow her out of the office. Struggling to keep up to her striding steps we ventured towards the Hospital Wing. "I've decided to grant you some lenience Miss Bell…providing that you don't make me regret it."

I nodded. "Professor, I'd do anything to get back on the team," I said desperately, "But I do understand that it will take work and I am prepared for that." I quickly glanced around the Wing hoping to all those who watched over me that the 'work' did not involve cleaning bed pans. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"That I will leave for Madam Pomfrey to announce," she said happily, as Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

She gave me a weak smile as she approached. "It would be a first Miss Bell to have you in here without actually being hurt. But I guess I'll have to get used to it."' Madam Pomfrey then turned to McGonagall. "Is everything sorted out Minerva? Albus has approved it?"

McGonagall nodded. "He was quiet open to the idea. Thought that it was an amazing stroke of genius on your behalf."

I tapped my foot impatiently. I hated being talked about like I wasn't in the same room. "Mind filling me in?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you remember what you decided for a career path last year during your career talks Katie?"

I tried to think…I had a slight suspicion that I hadn't made a decision last year and I was told that a follow up would take place this year. "Why?" I asked. "I don't remember deciding Professor."

McGonagall shook her head. "No, you didn't. I think you were too preoccupied with a certain Quidditch player. But, luckily things have changed and an opening has developed to help you on your way to a career very suited to you." She pulled bound book from her robe and handed it to me. The cover read 'Magical Medicine'. I looked at her.

"You think I can become a healer?" I asked miraculously. The thought had never come to me. I always believed that you had to exceptionally smart to do medicine. I was bright but not overly so that I would be able to make it straight in to healing. It would take a lot of work…but…I hadn't even heard what McGonagall's plan was.

"A nurse in the least," Madam Pomfrey added with a large proud smile on her face. "Your potions grades are exception."

I shook my head, laughing. "Are you kidding? Snape hates me. Always marks me low and never misses a change to rub that in. if I need substantial grades in potions to make it as a healer…then frankly…I won't be able to do it."

McGonagall shook her head. "You are the highest ranking student in potions in the 6th year Katie. Your marks are exceptional. If anything Professor Snape has been lying to you. You deserve much more credit that you are obviously getting. I read over your assessment myself Katie. You do have a natural flair for potions."

My mouth was open wide in shock. I stood staring at them both for a few moments before registering that I was completely off in space. I shut it promptly and shook my head. "Are you absolutely sure that you haven't got the wrong marks?"

"We're more than sure Katie. And that's why Professor McGonagall and I have decided that instead of spending your evenings in meaningless detention, you will commit yourself to working here in the hospital wing at nights and weekends for the period of your three-weeks detention to gain some valuable training. If you decided that you like it, and medicine and healing is the career for you then we can arrange for you to do some extra study to prepare yourself. If not, then you've served your three weeks and don't have to worry about tales of cleaning armoury or floors."

Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined myself as a healer…but now that I consciously thought about it…. it wouldn't be such a bad occupation. Caring and healing sick people who needed my help. Talk about a hero complex but it sounded like something I could try and see if I liked it before totally making up my mind. I grinned at them both and nodded. "Thank you!" I said brightly, hugging them before I could stop myself. "This is much more than I expected."

McGonagall smiled grimly. "I suggest you thank Miss Johnston and Oliver Wood, Katie. They are the ones who got you out of cleaning with Mr. Filch."

* * *


	11. CHAPTER NINE: Breaking Point

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed, not only this chapter but also the whole story. To receive such encouraging and constructive criticism has been enlightening. In the words of Matthew Reilly, one of Australia's bestselling writers, "To anyone who knows a writer, never underestimate the power of your encouragement."

Where to go from here? Upwards is always a good start. I have a stack of things still up my sleeve that I love to deliver every now and again. If you want to see all of these, I advice you to drop me a review and I'll get straight onto penning the next chapter.

CHAPTER NINE: BREAKING POINT

After going though the terms of my detention, it was not surprising that there would be a less than favourable condition that would bring the whole good fortune I had received crashing to the ground.

"I'll be writing a letter home to your parents to explain the events of Saturday's match and what the punishment is for your actions," McGonagall said grimly, with a tight lipped smile. "Apart from that, Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you in the hospital wing tomorrow afternoon after classes to start your detention."

I nodded sadly; more worried about the letter to my parents than actually starting my detention. I wasn't naïve, it was going to be hard work, Madam Pomfrey had reminded me that countless times in the past twenty minutes, but I would prefer to do anything that suffer the wrath of my parents. I hadn't told anyone but after the incident with Oliver, I had been grounded for 2 weeks – for sheer idiocy. That gesture from my parents had hurt me greatly and spelled out that their like for Oliver was greater than their love for me.

At the time it had seemed that simple – they really did love him like their own son. Who wouldn't? He was charming (at times), intelligent (also at times) and he was absolutely gorgeous (all the time) and kind natured (most of the time). He was the perfect son…that they never had and he was the perfect son that the Wood's worshipped due to their loss of Duncan.

In no uncertain terms, I was jealous of that because I was the middle child of the Bell household, the mediocre child that wasn't the perfect successful one (Gwen) or the cute promising one (Lizzie). I was just Katie…who had disappointed them more than once in the past and was soon to disappoint them again. Things were not looking as fine as I thought…. I could just about always count on things going tremendously bad when I though that were about to start picking up and going amazingly better than I could have imagined.

"Furthermore, on Tuesday," McGonagall continued, giving me a couple of minutes to digest the thought that the next time I saw mum and dad they would kill me, "is the First Task in the Tri -Wizard Tournament and you are required to help Madam Pomfrey in the Medical tent."

Bugger, I had forgotten about the First Task starting on Tuesday. Another moment for me to watch Diggory ride to fame. With any luck, Harry would beat him with flying colours and I wouldn't have to deal with any more adversity. Taking a deep breath, I realised that the whole time I had been thinking about me.

I had been thinking about myself when I hit Cedric, thinking about myself when I broke up with Oliver and thinking about myself when McGonagall mentioned that she had a better idea of detention for me. The whole time…for a good long while, all I've been thinking about is myself. Oliver and Cedric didn't deserve to be treated how I treated them and in all honesty, deep down I did deserve to spend ever waking hour outside classes scrubbing Dungeon floors and cleaning up green potions from the floors and school cauldrons. I deserved everything I got and I would deserve that Howler if it came tomorrow morning.

McGonagall and Pomfrey stood, looking at me questionably. I looked up quickly, realising that I had probably been staring out into space running though an internal monologue.

"So any questions?" Madam Pomfrey asked, handing me a white apron and a hat identical to hers.

I looked at the attire, searching for inspiration. There was none…except…"Do you really have to owl my parents? I mean, I can do it. Confess if you will, just admit that I had done something completely brainless and that as an act of faith I would be serving my detention in the Hospital Wing, gaining some skills for my further studies," I said quickly pleading with them.

McGonagall gave me a pitying look and shook her head. "Sorry Miss Bell, but that is not up to you." She gave Madam Pomfrey a quick nod before turning on her heel and leaving.

I waited for a moment, this time standing though a pitying glance from Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you," I said appreciatively, quickly following McGonagall's route out of the wing. "I'll see you at 4pm tomorrow."

"Don't forget to wear your uniform," she called after me.

I nodded in acknowledgement, even though she couldn't see the gesture. I followed McGonagall, calling out to her and meeting her at the stairs. "Please, Professor wait."

McGonagall paused, her lips pursed. "Katie," she said finally. "No matter how you can explain your behaviour, its my duty as your head of house to write a letter home informing your parents of what you have done. I'm sorry if that is inconvenient for you Miss Bell, but you don't have any say in it. I'm sorry."

Again I nodded obediently. "Understood Professor, completely understood."

And it was…I just dreaded the result of the letter.

* * *

Monday came, and thankfully, there was no sight of a Howler from Mum and Dad. I didn't dare look up as the mail was delivered, in fear that one of the tawny barn owls swooping down over the Gryffindor table was delivering me my final summons from my parents. 

Breakfast also saw the surface of Angelina – but at the end of the table, accompanied by none other than Krystal Stehbens. Word around the Common Room was that Krystal had received my position. There was no surprise there – only that Alicia and the Weasley twins were not overly happy.

"I can't believe this," Alicia said sadly, pushing her cereal around her bowl. "She practically promised Krystal the position on the team full time."

"That's not exactly truthful," Fred added diplomatically, "She's just doing what she thought was best for the team. And at the moment, we can't continue on during the season without a third chaser. We need Krystal – no offence Katie – but we need Krystal to stay afloat."

Alicia shook her head at Fred across the table. "Angelina and I can cover Katie's position," she said angrily.

George raised his eyebrow. "Come on Leesh you're not really being fair. Let's face it, Katie was in the wrong and she's admitted that. The only person here who hasn't-" George cut himself off, and stared down at his toast. "Is you."

Alicia looked at them both, completely offended. "You're defending her? She's just booted Katie out and you're defending her actions?"

I smiled half-heartedly at Alicia. "It's okay Leesh, George and Fred are right. I was in the wrong and I'm suffering because of it. You don't have to be angry at her – she's acting for the benefit of the team."

Frowning, Alicia glanced down the table at Angelina and Krystal, who were sitting with a piece of paper between them, engrossed in tactics. Angrily, Alicia pushed her breakfast violently towards George, sloshing milk all over his robes, and then getting out of her chair. "Stick up for her then! See if I care. Let's see how well Gryffindor does without two primary chasers!" and she left the hall.

I looked at Fred and George apologetically – once again this was my fault. "Sorry," I said, handing George my napkin to mop up the spill. "I've tried explaining to her that it doesn't bother me. I deserved my suspension and therefore Angelina has every right to do what she wants with my positions during that time. She won't listen."

George frowned, mopping the milk up grimly. "I've tried talking to her as well. As you can see she won't listen. And now she's gone and thrown the towel in as well." Grimly, he looked up at me. "You have to sort this out Katie. You're two best mates are at war over you and the rest of us are suffering. Gryffindor can't do overly well without you, but without you and Alicia, frankly we're doomed."

I looked over at Fred. "Is there any chance you can talk to Angelina?"

He shook his head, raising his hands as a sigh to keep out of it. "I'm not even going to mention the subject of Quidditch to Angelina. She's focused on winning that Cup Katie, and I'm not even going to risk my relationship with her by meddling in the friendship of you three girls."

I exhaled deeply, and found myself pleading to them. I was unable to break the Weasley twins. They were right, it was up to the three of us to sort the riff out, not them. I hated when they, of all people, were right. When Fred and George were the wise ones in these situations, you knew that it was time to wake up to yourself.

* * *

I skipped lunch and opted to head to the Common Room to catch up on some homework before the start of my detention in the afternoon. Absentmindedly I gave my password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the Common Room. Dumping my bag on the table. 

From the couch, Angelina turned, startled at the sound. She had been grossed in her own homework. Sighing she rolled her parchment up, placed it on the couch beside her and got up.

"Katie," she said, catching me unaware, as I was about to cowardly sneak up the stairs.

I nodded dumbly, hoping that this was the start of making peace. It certainly seemed like it until Angelina added, "This came for you about 5 minutes ago." She then walked towards me handing me a letter. "I thought it might be important."

"Thank you," I said, smiling half-heartedly as stood awkwardly in front of me. "It's probably from my parents."

She nodded. "Maybe they can knock some sense into you," she said heavily. "Heaven knows that everyone else has tried."

I frowned, watching as she walked away. "It was nice talking to you," I said loudly as she left the Common Room.

The words echoed around the room, bouncing back at me. So much for making up. I guess revenge was a dish best served cold and Angelina was making good in the Ice Queen act. Chewing my lip angrily, I walked towards the couch and sat down, ripping the letter open. I recognised the writing immediately as Gwen's.

The letter was desperate and my stomach knotted as I read though the sheer emotion of what my sister had put in her letter. We had a small bond, but it was a strong one and I immediately began to worry about her. The letter read:

_Katie, _

_Bad bad news…. with a rather enormous emphasis on BAD! I need to talk to you desperately, about a certain thing that had evolved in my life. Please send the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend so that I can talk this over with you face to face…. you're the only one I have Kates, Mum and Dad are going to hit the roof when they find out… and with any luck I'll be halfway to Hawaii before they know something. _

_Yours desperately,_

_Gwen._

Grabbing a quill and spare piece of parchment from my bag, I eagerly I scrawled a note back to Gwen, perhaps to try and settle her before we could meet. In the back of my mind I reminded myself that Gwen only asked for my help when something was drastically askew. I was definitely not comfortable being the person to have to solve this problem – I couldn't even solve my own.

_Gwen, _

_This weekend is the earliest Hogsmeade visit and the last before Christmas (so you can at least help me with my Christmas shopping while I sort out your life). Whether or not I can go…is a different thing, but I will try and organise something._

_What ever it is that's worrying you, don't let it; I'll do my best to help you out of your predicament. I'm sure that once we talk everything over, you'll be fine and you won't have to move to Hawaii. _

_But, if you do, fancy some company? I could do with getting out of this country at the moment. Why isn't important, just rest assured that I am here for you if you need me. Just an owl away if you really need me. _

_Anyway, must dash, have to head to DADA. _

_All my love, _

_Katie. _

I conveniently left out the tale of the past week and how I would have to most likely leave a spleen on deposit for getting out of detention. I didn't need to muddle Gwen's life up with my problems – I seemed to have enough of a horrible affect on my friends.

Feeling heavy with concern, I packed up my bag again and left the Common Room venturing to DADA. It would be my last class before the commencement of detention.

And I was as nervous and scared as hell, because someway or another, Lizzie may turn out to be the only surviving Bell daughter. Eeep. That was not a comforting thought.

* * *

**TUESDAY – THE DAY OF THE FIRST TASK **

Madam Pomfrey religiously read over her tatty piece of parchment, ticking of potions, lotions and all sorts of concoctions with her quill. I stood uneasily at the door of the Medical Tent, watching as the remainder of the school, made their way down from their previous lessons and towards the large grandstands that had been erected in the grounds.

The atmosphere was charged full of excitement, much like the atmosphere present before games of Quidditch. People chattered excitedly and nervous as they walked by, discussing wild and fantastic ideas of what the First Task held for Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.

The champions of the other hand, all seemed to know their fate and were acting in the most peculiar ways. Fleur Delacour, the long blonde haired Veela from Beauxbatons was hunched in the corner on a low wooden stood, rocking back and forth with sheer overcoming emotions. She did not look as composed and perfect as the woman usually declared to be – her face was pale and clammy with red blotches marring her usual faultless complexion. I didn't know the woman very well at all but she was giving me the chills up and down my spine. I was feeling the nervousness for her. Thank Merlin I wasn't old enough to enter – I would have been pulling my hair out my now and probably going crazy with the onset of metal illness.

Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Seeker, was standing to the site of the tent, eyes down cast, arms folded against his chest looking surly and moody. Watching him carefully, I wondered what it was he was thinking. Was he freaking out, but trying to stay calm for the sake of not looking cowardly?

Because in my opinion, that was the front Cedric was putting up as he paced back and forward in front of me and the Champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I dismissed even giving his behaviour a second though and walked towards the table in the centre of the tent, which housed a pitcher of water and 4 goblets.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I asked softly, breaking the silent tension more than I would have liked. They all stared up at me blankly and I smiled apprehensively. "No?" Still no answer from the company and they all went back to freaking themselves out. All except for Cedric.

He stopped pacing and smoothly made direction for me standing beside the table. "Nice outfit," he said smoothly, looking me up and down in my apron and hat.

I poured myself a goblet of water and gulped it down as Madam Pomfrey bustled by and out the tent doorway. "Thanks," I said, ignoring his sarcasm.

He studied me carefully. "You took me by surprise on Saturday," he said softly leaning towards my ear so that only I could hear what was going on. "I wasn't expecting you to assault me, although I guess I should have guessed that it was bound to happen. Word is you assault all your boyfriends."

I bit my tongue. "Well you're wrong there Cedric. I only reserve violence for those who truly deserve it," I said. "Not like it is any of your god-damned business anyway."

He tutted sleazily – unrecognisable as the caring, proper and sensitive guy he had once been. The Cedric standing before me was only a glimmer of the former person he had been. I didn't want to think why or associate my name with that change. I took a step back from him, staring his squarely in the eye. "This isn't you Cedric…what happened to you?"

He frowned, demonstrating that I had caught him off guard. I took a deep breath, and stepped around him to replace my goblet on the table. "Good luck," I said softly to him as I left the Tent.

I came face to face with McGonagall and Harry as I immediately stepped out. Harry nervous entered the tent, leaving McGonagall. She smiled sadly at the door of the tent. "Madam Pomfrey would like your help setting up in the second room of the tent. The Task will start any minute."

I nodded, "Yes Professor," I replied, making my way towards the smaller door of the tent, which led into the area we had set up as a makeshift Hospital Wing.

"And Katie?"

I turned, "Yes Professor?"

She gave me a weary grimace. "How about you keep some distance between Mr. Diggory and yourself. We don't need anymore bloodshed."

I nodded obediently. "Yes, Professor, as you wish." And I bustled off to do my job.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Cedric stumbled into the Medical Tent, bloodied, burnt and carrying what appeared to be a golden egg. 

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him, helping him stumble towards a canvas cubicle and a bed. Lips pursed tightly, she frowned at Cedric. "Dragons!" She said desperately. "What an awful idea for a task! I bet your not the only one who'll come limping in here!"

Cedric looked at her bewildered and motioned to the burns down his arms and side of his face. Sighing, Madam Pomfrey obliged, handing me a bowl of thick purple paste and a cloth. "This is to clean the wounds out, just wipe it on gently leave for a few moment and then wash off with hot soapy water," she said, gesturing to the tub of hot soap water at my side. "I have to go and settle Miss Delacour down before she goes out there." And once again, she left me.

Cedric averted his eyes from my gaze and lay down on the bed. I sighed deeply, lathering some of the purple paste onto the cloth and then placing the bowl on the table next to hot water.

"This might hurt a little," I said warningly, knowing that it would burn like hell itself.

Cedric flinched as I touched the cloth to his arm. "Sorry," I said softly, concentrating on spreading it on evenly. "I know it must hurt, the pain should stop in a few minutes."

He nodded, clenching his teeth as the paste began to emit smoke from his arm. "I'm sorry about before," he said awkwardly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I don't know what came over me – I've acted like a real prat to you and you probably think that I am some sleazy cocky bastard."

I gave him a small smile. "That's one way of putting it," I said, lathering some more paste to finish covering the abrasions on his arm.

"Well I want you to know that I'm not," he said. "And that I feel really horrible for the whole Cho thing."

"So you and Cho are dating?" I asked candidly, looking down at him stretched out on the bed, his feet dangling off the end.

He paused and then shrugged. "Yes and No. It's hard to explain. She asked me out and I really haven't given her an answer."

I nodded, dropping the paste drenched cloth into the bowl and soaping up a sponge in the tub of hot water. "So you weren't cheating on me?"

He looked up at me alarmed. "No, what gave you that idea?" He asked breathless.

I shrugged. "That wasn't why I hit you, it was something just on my mind."

"Katie," he said sitting up gingerly. "I've been a prat yes, but I wouldn't have done that to you."

He reached out and stroked my face softly with his good arm…and then he kissed me.

What unfolded next felt like a bad dream. I returned the kiss against my better judgement and by the time I had come to my senses, Cedric had his tongue down my throat. I gently pushed him away and stumbled away from him.

"Jesus," he said, looking at something over my shoulder and then dropping his eyes to the ground again. My stomach lurched as I turned around to see Oliver standing in the doorway, an expression of astonishment and disgust. And I was guessing that that disgust was directed at me. "Sorry," he said ducking out of the tent.

"Bugger," I said angrily, following him out. I caught up with him about 10 metres from the door, thankful that because he was limping along with the aid of his cane I had the speed to catch up with him and stop him.

"Oliver wait," I said desperately, as he stopped in front of me.

He shook his head and pushed past. "Why Katie? If you want to throw your life away why let me stop you!"

I started after him. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked hurt.

He stopped and spun to face me. 5 metres separated us – great shouting range. I didn't want him to think that Cedric and I…Jesus, the look on his face said it all.

"How many times does he have to hurt you before you get the message Katie? He's using you!"

"I don't give a damn what he's doing Oliver! He could jump of the edge of a cliff for all I care! What happened in there was not what it looked like!"

"What happened in there," Oliver said gesturing to the tent. "Was a fault of stupidity on your behalf. Go running back to him Katie and see how it turns out. If you and Diggory want to go back to sticking your tongues down each other's throats then go ahead. But don't expect to come crying on my shoulder when he hurts you!" He yelled at me, stalking off again.

I followed, this time grabbing hold of his hand to stop him. He reefed it from my grasp – a gesture that brought tears to my eyes. Couldn't he see? I was in love with him – not Diggory!

"Oliver, please listen to me."

He shook his head. "It's none of my business," he said angrily, starting off again, "and I'm sorry that I ever got involved."

I let him stride away about 20 metres as I choked back tears, then I chased again. If there was one thing I had learnt, it was never given up on Oliver…no matter how hard things got. "I'm in love with YOU, Oliver, not Cedric."

Shakily, Oliver stopped, but did not turn to face me for some time. "And how do you explain that?" he threw at me, staring me down as I approached. "A way of getting some anyway?"

"Please don't make me fight with you over it…I don't want to have this battle Oliver. I just told you…I LOVE YOU…in there…in the tent…that was Cedric not me. I wouldn't have kissed him Oliver, I thought you had enough faith in me to know that although I may not make the best decisions some times, I know what's right for me. And Cedric and I isn't one of those things."

Tears billowed from my eyes and I silently prayed that he would relent and that what I was saying seriously. Sighing, he stepped closer to me, but not to embrace me but to make it meaningfully clear what he was about to say. "I DON'T love you Katie. Right now, I'm finding it hard to even like you. No amounts of crying or pleading will ever change that. I'VE moved on. I'm in love with Lindsay and that's how it's going to stay. We'll NEVER be together again and that's exactly how it should be."

I gulped, trying to get my lungs to work again. I felt smothered and it wasn't because of overreaction. I had some idiotic notion that if I told him I love him, he just sweep my up into his arms and we'd be together again. I swallowed painfully, the words feeling like poison in my throat. "So that's it? We're back to square one?"

He shook his head. "Square one would mean that we knew each other. I don't want to know you Katie. I'm sorry," he said earnestly, before walking off again.

"What about my family?" I threw at him, hoping he'd oblige with the reasoning as to why they were so attached and visa versa.

"I LOVE your family Katie, I just don't LOVE you." And he was gone, engulfed into the night.

* * *

"Katie I am so sorry," Cedric apologised profusely, as I walked back into his canvas cubicle 10 minutes later. 

I waved my hand at his speech, dismissing it with the movement. I picked up the sponge from the tub of now lukewarm water, and bathed at his arm. "When you walk out of here after this, I don't ever want to talk to you again. No glances of acknowledgement, no conversations and certainly no moments where you think that it's okay to ram your tongue down my throat. Is that clear?" The words came out completely void of emotion. I didn't think that I had any left.

He nodded grimly and lay back onto the bed. "If that's what you want."

"I do," I said softly. I finished bathing his arm and cleaned up the other abrasions ready for Madam Pomfrey to finish looking after Cedric.

"Have a nice life," I said, leaving the medical tent and going back to the open tent to finish cleaning up.

* * *

**AN: sniff! Please review! Thanks! See ya next chapter!**


	12. CHAPTER TEN: Gwen's Secret

CHAPTER TEN: GWYNETH BELL'S SECRET 

I remember my grandmother telling me once that if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, then you know that it was meant to be and it will always be yours. If it doesn't come back, then it was never your's to begin with.

When Grandma Bell passed on these words of wisdom, I thought she's gone bonkers and was sprouting random nonsense to pass the time, or to confuse me and my 'young mind' (her words, not mine). It wasn't until now that those words made some pattern of sense. Or at least tried to express something that every person knew deep within their hearts.

The first time Oliver and I broke up, he split up with me therefore this 'golden rule of life' did not apply to my situation – the second time on the other hand was a little different, as everyone seemed to know. I did the setting free and consequently, there was no returning on his behalf.

So that was that then. It had been spelt out clear enough on Tuesday night that Oliver 'loved my family, he just didn't love me' (also someone else's words, not mine). To add more insult to my wounds, I vaguely remember something about Oliver loving Lindsay - but I had blocked that out before the words had time to settle in my ears and mind.

On Tuesday night, two guys who both had distinctive parts to play in my life, walked out. Again. But this time it was final and I was a big enough person to admit that. The chapter in my life of Oliver Wood came thundering close with a bang that would rock me for some time.

I was Katie Bell…and that was about the only proud factor I could recall of my being. I had no significant other who cared and cherished me. My friends were at war over the sport we all loved and deemed our livelihood, and my family would turn back into the screwed up and dysfunctional family of the year as soon as they got word of my detention and whatever it was Gwen was hiding.

It could be said that once again the stars had all aligned and everything was back to 'normal' (my definition, no one else's). Only normal did not seem anywhere near as fun as perfect is advertised.

* * *

TUESDAY – AFTER THE FIRST TASK 

I spent half an hour in the showers, once again trying to wash myself down the drain. During that time, I cried myself through so many tears I didn't think that I could cry again in some time. I felt sorry for myself because it was the only thing I knew how to feel. Every other emotion hurt to greatly to even try to tap into. If I had the strength, maybe I would have turned violent and smashed a couple of mirrors or something, but that would just prove to add to my bad luck – and be a waste of energy.

Slowly I dressed and on my way back to the dorms, I ran into Ange in the Common Room.

"Katie," she said a small smile on her face that made me feel if possible, even worse. "I was looking for you. Do you think we could talk?"

I nodded gesturing to the Dorms, and we both trekked up there in silence. I opened the door to our room, still drying the water out of my hair. I wasn't really in the mood for another 'this is all your fault' talk, so I sat down on my bed and sat in silence waiting.

"I want to put Saturday behind us, both as your friend and as your captain," she said quickly, rushing to get the words out.

I looked at her carefully. "In that order?"

Angelina smiled sheepishly. "Yes, definitely in that order. I treated you horribly that evening and I've been punishing myself for it ever since – rightly so. You did not deserve one ounce of what I said to you – I was hitting out, trying to kick you while you were down so that I could make myself feel better. But it didn't. Not in the long term." Then Angelina did something that I did not expect. She began to weep.

I forced back my own tears and got up off the bed, embracing her. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed into my shoulder, "I am so sorry."

I nodded, "I know," I replied, "I know Ange."

And then, not needing any more words, she pulled a small metal trinket from her pocket and slipped it into my hand. I stepped away from her, glancing at the Captain's badge she had handed me. It was wrapped in a small plastic bag, showing that it was new and not hers. "What's this for?" I asked, stunned and not understanding at all.

"I've cleared it all up with McGonagall and Wood so it is legitimate. I want you to become my co-captain Katie. Not to suck up to you but because I need you on the team and I need you to help me to share the responsibilities of captain. I've put so many people out of place this week that I don't trust myself in running it all with out you."

I looked at her questionably, thinking that she had gone stark raving mad. I was not a leader - I was most definitely a sheep, a sheep that would be content with playing chaser again and nothing more. "I…I don't know-" I stammered, handing it back to her. "I'm no good at positions like that Ange. I can't captain myself, let along a sporting team."

She shook her head, forcing it into my hand, and squeezing it closed so that it would not fall out. "That's where you're wrong. You don't have to be a perfect leader Kates. You have to be you, and you know exactly how to handle yourself. By listening to your heart. And that's what I need. A friend who will tell me what's in their heart and help me make decisions based on more than sporting logic and tactics. If you don't take the position, I'll never let you walk out of this room again," she grinned.

I smiled, placing the badge in my pocket. "In that case, how can I refuse?"

She grinned. "Katie Bell, Co-Quidditch Captain. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

* * *

As if setting the appropriate mood for the day, Saturday dawned, cold, blustering and snowing. After working my 6-hour detention in the Hospital Wing, I returned to my dorm, showered, re-dressed and made my way to Hogsmeade with Angelina and Alicia. I had asked them along to my meeting with Gwen in the hopes that three of us would be enough for moral support. 

We jogged swiftly through the streets of the sleepy Wizarding village, dodging Christmas shoppers and fellow Hogwarts students as we made our way to The Three Broomsticks. Angelina, Alicia and I were 45 minutes late to the lunch date with Gwen and I was fearful that she would not at all be impressed with my lateness and perhaps leave before we got the chance to figure everything out and she divulged what had ruined her life.

"Katie!" She called, as I reached the door of the bustling inn. "Where have you been? I thought you'd stood me up." She said hugging me tightly and then hugging Alicia and Angelina. It had been a while since we had seen each other, as Gwen no longer lived at home and had a place with her best friend Audrey Clark in London.

I frowned grimly, noticing that she didn't seem her usual carefree self. Whatever Gwen had gotten herself into it had knocked the wind out of her like a bludger to the stomach. Trust me that was bad. "I'm so sorry we're late," I said, linking arms with her as we trekked into to the Three Broomsticks, the other two in tow. "The Hospital Wing was busy with people coming in for cold potions and things."

Gwen raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. "The Hospital Wing?" she asked, as we found a seat and quickly sat down.

Alicia grinned. "Yeah, currently Katie's detention portal," she informed.

I nodded, shrugging off my thick winter coat and tucking a couple of loose strands of hair behind my ear. "It's a long story," I divulged, watching as the others did the same. "One that the THREE of us can leave for another day."

"Katie's a bit touchy about the detention subject," Alicia added again. "She tried to bash Cedric Diggory's head in."

"Merlin Katie! What on earth did you do that for?" Gwen asked taken aback.

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it though," Angelina, speaking for the first time on my side about the issue.

"Well that is up for debate," I said diplomatically. "I'm not proud of why I did it, but I did and I've walked away-"

"With three weeks detention and three match suspension," Alicia added.

I looked at her. "You done?" I asked, grinning.

Alicia nodded. "Sure," she said getting out of her chair. "Ange and I will get us some drinks huh? Four butterbeers?"

Gwen and I nodded and Ange and Alicia walked off to get our order.

"So, mind telling me what's going on that's got you so stressed out? You've had me thinking about it endlessly since I got your letter on Monday."

Okay so that had been a slight exaggeration, I had thought a lot about Oliver and our fight, but Gwen had definitely added to that distress. Gwen chewed her lip, as if deciding whether to tell me or not. I knew the gesture too well and knew that now she was finally here, she would be trying to talk herself out of telling me. "Come on Gwen," I said encouragingly. "Just tell me and get it over an done with. It probably isn't even that bad and once it's out in the open-"

"I'm pregnant," she said softly, staring out at me. "I'm going to have a baby."

I choked, and leant back into my chair for support. "You're what?" I said slightly more high-pitched than I had intended.

"I'm pregnant and it's mean to be a secret – so keep it that way."

I raised my eyebrow at the lack of information I was being fed. "And?" I said desperately. "Who is the father? What did he say? What does he think?"

"Merlin," she said desperately, "What's with the 20 questions?"

I frowned. "It went that bad huh?" I said reading between the lines and making the assumption that when Gwen had said it had hit like a bomb, this mystery boyfriend had run away.

Gwen nodded. "However bad your thinking it went, it was worse."

I exhaled deeply. Then we were in trouble because I was imagining something absolutely horrific. "So what happened?"

"He said that we should probably think about getting a place together and working out how we are going to afford to bring up a child when we're both a little highly strung."

"I thought you said it went bad," I said relieved. "That's not bad."

Gwen shook her head thoughtfully. "I guess not, I just…I was expecting him to complete freak out and start sprouting stuff like he's not really ready to settle down and that it'll ruin everything when he just hugged me tightly and said that he loved me and would stick by me and the baby no matter what."

"Wow," I said shocked. "And who is he?"

Gwen smiled happily at the thought of this perfect guy. I could tell that she was more than a little in love with her prince charming. "He's name is Anthony Williams, he's 24 and he works as a trainer at Puddlemere United."

Here comes the bombshell – all road lead back to Oliver Wood. I hated this part of my life. It hurt too much, especially after Tuesday. No doubt Anthony and Gwen's meeting had something to do with Gwen's work. She was currently managing Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.

"He knows Oliver then?" I asked, folding my arms against my chest crossly. "How long have you known him?"

Gwen nodded, more than a little concerned with my reaction. "Yes, he does know Oliver. Is there something wrong with that? I though you two were mates again. As for Anthony and I, I've known him for a couple of years, but we started dating about four months ago."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine," I lied, smiling happily at her. "It seems that everything's worked out then. You're pregnant, in love and it seems you have some form of a Prince Charming. What was the problem?"

Gwen looked at me doubtfully, as if I was stupid for not realising. "Mum and Dad are going to kill me. They have a three-year-old daughter – they are not going to be happy to hear that they are about to become grandparents. Look at how much Dad freaked out before Lizzie was born, I don't want history to repeat itself. The last thing I need is to give them another reason to hate me."

I smiled comfortingly. "Come off it, you're exaggerating a little aren't you? I'm sure they will understand. Mum wasn't much older when she had you, you realise? Besides, you're 21 and old enough to make your own decisions. They should support what you decide to do."

On My God, they were going to kill her. Just like they were going to kill me. Maybe before though. Gwen was in a little deeper than me.

Gwen nodded, disbelieving what I was saying. "Yeah maybe," she lied. "They don't know yet, obviously, so keep it a secret for now. I don't want it to get back to them before I have a chance to introduce them to Anthony. Otherwise it could be a little awkward. 'Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant. Oh and by the way, this is Anthony, the father of the baby."

We both laughed casually. "Well, at least you're news might take the heat off me for a while. I'm in a lot of trouble at the moment. With more than a couple of people."

"You said Diggory before didn't you?" she asked, as Angelina and Alicia rejoined us with the drinks.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's a 7th year."

"Is he Amos Diggory's son?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" I asked.

She gave a half nod. "Yeah, Amos comes into work a lot, buying Quidditch stuff for his son. Came in on Monday and said that some crazy young girl tried to assault his son." She grinned, "I didn't know he was talking about you."

I tapped my fingers on the table. "Yeah well, Diggory and I have history. I dated him briefly before we broke up a couple of weeks ago. I just lost it and went off him." I took a deep breath.

"And then Angelina and Katie had a massive fight," Alicia added, candidly, sipping innocently on her butterbeer.

Angelina frowned. "Which we cleared up. Did Katie tell you about the fight she had with Oliver?" She asked, trying to take the heat off herself.

I sighed, looking nervously at Gwen. "It has not been a good week."

"No, she didn't. I'm guessing that it was to avail? That Lindsay McLean has him twist so tight I'm not surprised that he hasn't quit at Hogwarts and forced himself back onto the pitch," Gwen replied, sipping on her own drink.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Gwen shrugged. "She's a bit of a leech in my opinion. Anthony doesn't like her much either, neither do many of the guys at Puddlemere. She's always pushing Oliver to get back out on the pitch and start training – against his medical officers and healers recommendations."

"That's not really a wise idea though is it?" Angelina asked concerned. "I mean, I thought Wood's supposed to be out for the rest of the season and the beginning of the pre-season. That's not until at least next June."

Gwen nodded. "Well, Lindsay McLean doesn't seem to be able to understand the pain that he's in. It's bad enough that Oliver's flying as referee in your school matches. That's doing enough damage as it is. He's not fit enough to even be in the air, but he's doing his best."

I looked at Gwen incredulously. "How do you know all this?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Anthony," she said obviously. "He's Oliver's trainer and he knows enough about Lindsay McLean's pushing. She was pushing Oliver before the accident and I'm guessing things have got worse."

"Why does he stay with her then?" Alicia asked, "He knows that if he wanted Kates-"

"Shut up, Leesh," I said nudging her. "It's none of our business. I'm sick of thinking about Oliver. He's said his peace and our lives are no longer the other's concern."

"You have had a bad week then," Gwen added coyly. "You don't easily dismiss the topic of Mr. Wood."

"Shut up."

"It could always be worse, trying being in my position. I've hardly slept all week – been trying to think of ways to tell Mum and Dad that they are going to be grandparents in a few months time."

"You're pregnant? That's great news!" Alicia squealed.

Ange smiled. "How far along are you?"

"6 weeks," Gwen said.

I looked at her earnestly. "What do you really think about becoming a mum?" I said, thankful for the change of subject.

She shrugged thoughtfully. "I don't really know. Because Anthony has been so comfortable with it, I feel better than I thought I would when I first found out. I want to have it. You were right before, mum was about the same age when I was born. It's not really a big deal."

I grinned. "Fair enough. And I get first dibs at being the cool aunty. So who else knows?"

"A couple of people…Anthony's brother Nick, Audrey, you and…Oliver."

"Oliver knows?" He really did love my family more than me! Otherwise he would have told me. Damn I really was pissed off now.

"Yes," Gwen said. "I said that they worked together and are pretty good friends. Are you okay? You just went green."

I nodded solidly. "I'm fine."

I was lying! LYING! It WAS CERTAINLY NOT FINE!

IT WAS ALL WRONG.

I needed to have ANOTHER nice little chat with Oliver.

But before that, I needed to finish with Gwen and on my way home drop by at Oliver's office and sort a couple of things out.

* * *

OLIVER'S OFFICE 

"I've organised for you to see a trainer at the Harpies during the Christmas holidays and get a second opinion on your training capacity. I don't think that Puddlemere is being fair on your capability to get back into the game this season," Lindsay McLean said pacing back and forth across the room.

I only knew she was doing this because of the gap in the door. I had turned up at Oliver's office to give him a piece of my mind, when I heard Lindsay's voice flooring through the doorway. Being too curious for my own good, I slipped into the small gap between the wall and the office door and listened to what was being said.

"Lindsay, I don't want a second opinion. I have full confidence in Anthony Williams and the healers. In the new year I'm going to start a schedule to rebuild the strength in my lower back and the flexibility for flying-"

Lindsay paced back past the door. "That's not good enough Oliver. You could be back playing by January if you had started that program last month! Can't you see that you're wasting crucial playing time by sprouting all this shit about your medical team? You've had injuries before and you know just as much as I do, that in this sport it's about picking yourself up, getting back on the broom and riding the hard times out!"

There was a period of brief silence behind the oak door of Oliver's office where I heard the charged tension in the room change. Was Lindsay trying to play with fire? She had stopped pacing and I heard a chair squeak and grate on the stone floor. I could only guess that Oliver had got up from behind his desk.

"Tell me Lindsay, whose career are you thinking about? Mine or your own?"

Ohhhhh, nice question. Can't wait for the rebuttal.

Lindsay stepped towards him, trying to smother the situation before it turned into a fight. "We don't need to talk about this right now, Oliver. I can tell you're tired; you've been working hard all week. How about we call it an early night?"

That wasn't a rebuttal! That was a come on.

Oliver pushed past her, limping across my line of sight with the aid of his cane. "Don't patronise me Lindsay. Everything is always about getting your way. You don't give a damn about my career at all. All you're thinking about is the more publicity you can get your own career," Oliver said furiously. "I didn't think you were like that at all."

I heard Lindsay snort loudly as what sounded like books and possessions went crashing to the floor. I saw Oliver wince as he stopped in my line of sight. Lindsay was obviously just as bad with anger as I was – so I wasn't going to hold it against the girl. "Publicity? Come off it Oliver. So you've had your share of attention since signing to Puddlemere, but your not actually THAT good that I'd be sponging off the attention you've been getting. I am not that desperate."

"Does it worry you at all that I can't sleep at night because of the pain of my operations? And when I do finally get to sleep, it's restless and makes me feel worse than when I closed my eyes. Do you at all feel the pain I do when I have to watch the students here get out there on that pitch and fly? When I watch you and your team train and play? Lindsay, do you have any idea what it is like to know that each week you miss another chance to play the very sport you love and have devoted your life to?"

I looked away from the doorway I had been crouching beside, and got to my feet. When I got to Oliver's office I had every intention of knocking and ramming my opinions about Gwen and Anthony right through Oliver, but when I got here, I chickened out, and before I had a change to leave, Lindsay and Oliver started yelling at each other. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to stay and listen, but now I felt tacky and cheap to eavesdrop.

"Oliver I-"

"You know, I don't think I really want to go through your speech about doing all this for my own good right now. I just don't think my hearts in it anymore. I can't take this pushing…and endless niggling at me. It's getting to me and it's depressing me more than when I first got injured."

"You're breaking it off with me?" Lindsay asked sadly. "After all I've done for you?"

There was a moment of contemplation and I wondered just how Oliver was going to respond. Was it going to be heartless or sorrowful?

"Yes," he said quietly, "I have to. I can't live like this and I don't want to. You resent me for moving back here and taking my time to ease back into Quidditch – because it's not how you would have done it and you can't let it go."

"The Oliver I used to know wouldn't have quit because of some little fall and operation," she said indignantly. "You're the one's who's changed – not me."

"Maybe so – either way, I'm sorry but I have to walk away from us."

I listened for Lindsay's reply but she didn't and instead walked towards the door, reefed it open and left, running down the corridor and back to the Entrance Hall where I could only guess she would leave the grounds. Thankful, she didn't see me, as I backed into the corner of the door.

"Katie?"

I looked up as Oliver came to the doorway. "What're you doing here?" he asked, obviously upset from his fight with Lindsay.

I shrugged, "I came to give you a piece of my mind but I kinda decided against it. I'm sorry, I feel like I've interrupted something really important. I'll leave you too it."

I gave him a sad smile and left, following Lindsay's path out of the corridor and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Katie," Oliver called behind me as I reached the top of the stairs. "Wait."

I looked down at him. "I'm sorry Oliver, I love your family, I just don't love you."

He chewed his lip. "I guess I deserve that," he said soberly, leaning heavily on his cane. "Can we talk about it?"

"Why?" I said, walking down a couple of steps towards him, but not completely giving in.

He grimaced pleadingly. "Because, I want to explain myself."

I cocked my head to the side. "You made everything crystal clear the other night Oliver. You don't need to explain yourself."

I turned on my heel, trying to walk away, when he called out to me again.

"I know what you're playing," he said, "and I'm proud you have the guts to."

I laughed and looked back at him. "You know for someone who doesn't want to know me, you're not doing a very good job at it."

"I know, I want to apologise for what I said on Tuesday…but ironically I can't get close enough to say it sincerely," he said lightly.

I couldn't help but smile. I was shameless flirting and so was he. If he hadn't just broken up with Lindsay, I would have taken it as a sign. But I knew better, on many levels.

"From this distance, you're apology is sincere enough, but you see, I've learnt some very valuable lessons this week, and one of them is that things are not always as they seem."

He smiled. "I learnt that one too-" he added.

"And because of that, I want you to know, that I am smiling right now, but things are not as they seem. You were extremely cold and petulant on Tuesday. Teacher, ex-boyfriend, adopted family member, friend and ironically keeper of my sisters secrets – I'm not ready to forgive you."

Oliver sighed. "Katie…"

I walked down the stairs to meet him. "I love you – you know that already, but what you don't know is that I heard what was said in your office. Now before you go off at me for prying on your conversation I want you know something else. If I hadn't had heard your conversation, I would think that you really are being sincere. You're a nice guy but because I do know better, you're only coming to apologise because 'you love for Lindsay did actually change' and you've come looking for me. On the rebound Oliver, you're a bit of a jerk."

"Wow," he said blinking in a stunned state of shock. "I think I deserved that as well."

I grinned. "Yes you did. Just like you deserve this one as well," I said, and I walked off towards to Gryffindor tower. I gave the fat lady my password and gingerly made my way up to my dorm.

Alicia and Angelina looked up from my bed as I walked in. They had been gorging themselves on Honyduke's chocolate. "How'd go?" Alicia asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

I sighed, flopping down beside them and grabbing a spare chocolate frog. "Lindsay and Oliver broke up."

"Wow you were that good?" Alicia asked comically.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No I didn't have anything to do with it. When I got there, Lindsay was talking about getting an appointment for Oliver to see her trainer and it all just blew up. He went on about all this heartbreaking stuff and just told her it was over."

Ange stopped shovelling food in her mouth and frowned. "So he's had a pretty bad week too huh? Walks in on Cedric pashing Katie and then breaks up with his other girlfriend. Things must be hard."

I nodded. "Yeah and they just got worse. I got my revenge for Tuesday night."

"What did you do?" Alicia asked excited. "You weren't as horrible as he was to you were you? Because that would be a little cruel."

"No," I said honestly, "I was fair. More than fair."

"So you're feeling better then? About Oliver and about Gwen? Whatever their separate and concurrent issues are?"

I nodded. "For now. I'm happy knowing that I'm going to be an aunty and I'm happy knowing that Oliver now leads a leech free life. Maybe I'll forgive him one day and we could be friends again." I said, grabbing another chocolate frog. "For now, I'm extremely happy 'loving his family, just not him'."

They both grinned. "Speaking of the Wood family-" Alicia said, grabbing a bag of stashed chocolate from underneath my bed and emptying it onto the diminished chocolate pile. "Laven just owled, she's coming up to join us for our chocolate feast – and she has some good news about the Yule Ball."

I looked at the other two. "Do you think it's fair that I am upset about Oliver being friends with my sister, if I'm friends with his sister?" I asked, grabbing the packet of Bertie Blott's beans and ripping them open. "Because now I kinda feel like a hypocrite."

Ange nodded. "No, it's not fair," she said digging into the packet.

"Definitely not fair," Alicia added, doing the same. "But frankly, we won't hold it against you."

"Because we love you, and are you friends," Ange said happily.

"As am I," Laven added, busting through the door. She held up a shopping bag full of more chocolate. "Went shopping in Hogsmeade today," she said happily, coming in and shutting the door behind you. "Thought we could do with a chocolate coma."

Ange grinned fully pleased. "All ready there, but you can never have enough chocolate. And if you can, we can guarantee that Nurse Bell here will help us out."

I smiled. "Merlin it's good to have friends again," I said happily as Laven sat down beside us.

She grinned. "You can definitely say that again."

* * *

AN: Sorry to pokethepenguin01 who probably now hates me and will never review again! Please accept my sincerest apology and please review! 

Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed last chapter – I love you all. You kept me sain during the 'silly season'. Don't forget to drop me a line this chapter either.

PS: ADDED THE 30TH DECEMBER 2004:  
English-Foxlette: OMG and I call myself a potter fan! I am so ashamed of my mistake...thank you for correcting me. I have fixed ALL mistakes to do with Hogsmere and Hogsmeade in this story! I have no idea why I was writing it that way...it's strange. lol. Please forgive me!


	13. CHAPTER ELEVEN: FALLING INTO YOU ONLY BR...

AN: see the bottom of chapter for the real AN. Lol.

DISCLAIMER: Haven't done one for a while so I thought I'd throw one in…I don't own or have anything to do with J.K Rowling or the singers and songwriters whose lyrics have featured in the chapters of this story. I write because I love too and I add the lyrics to the chapters because they have given me inspiration that I would like to share with all of you…the readers. No copyright infringements are intended at all on anything posted under my penname on this website.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: FALLING INTO YOUONLY BREAKS MY HEART**

**ONE WEEK LATER – CHRISTMAS EVE**

My head ached from the sound of Christmas carols and I was so immensely sick of Fred and George's pranks that I was about to kill them if I saw them. Yes it was Christmas Eve and as usual I was wound so tight that I could commit murder in an instant. And the wrapping of Christmas presents was killing me.

"Kates what on earth are you doing?" Angelina asked, stepping into the dorm and shrugging off a snow soaked cloak.

I frowned into the mass of wrapping paper and tape in front of me. "Trying to wrap these bloody presents," I said crossly at the pile. "But it's not working. I have to have them sent off tonight or they won't get there for Christmas."

Ange sighed and frowned sadly, as I put my hand through the wrapping paper of the present I was wrapping and made a great gapping hole. I growled and threw it on the floor, reefing the covers of my bed up over my head and hiding.

"Here," I heard her say as she bustled over, "why don't you do it the old fashioned way and use magic," she said obviously, picking up my mess. "It'll save you time, and keep you sane."

"I don't want to use magic," I said, climbing out of bed. "And I don't want to wrap them." I looked at her. "I hate Christmas."

"You are such a Grinch sometimes."

I shook my head, "I am stressed out, and that's what's wrong."

"Well," she said evenly, "You need to get your act together, work things out with Oliver, then find a nice quiet place where you two can-"

"Enough," I grinned, "and it's not going to happen."

Ange beamed. "It's Christmas Kates, you never know what could happen."

"I still haven't forgiven him," I said pulling on a jumper, "so he's not going to get anywhere without me breaking his nose again."

"But you loooovvvveee him," she said batting her eyelids at me.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," she teased.

I looked at her more than a little annoyed. "Well that's one less present to wrap – you're not getting one."

"You have no Christmas spirit!"

"That's because I'm a Grinch!" I said pulling on a pair of runners. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Please finish my Christmas wrapping."

She nodded. "Sure. But you'll owe me."

I shrugged as I walked out the door. "What's another million Gallons?"

* * *

Outside was cold, blistering and wet. I made my way through the grounds and down to the lake. From the shore I picked out a few pebbles for skimming and took a seat on a bolder beside the water. I sat there for a while, enjoying the solitude. Until I noticed that a little further around the bank, another student, a guy, was doing the same thing. 

He gave a small wave and walked over. As he came closer, I noticed that it was Luke Fitzgerald, a tall, cute, blonde friend of Cedric's. This could only mean bad news.

"Hiya Katie," he greeted, sitting down beside me. "It's been a while."

I smiled. "Hey Luke. It definitely has."

"I was actually meaning to catch up with you a couple of days ago, but I got a little busy with the Christmas rush and things."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering, if you had a date to tomorrow nights Yule Ball?" he asked smiling cutely.

I had to admit, he was very much my type but it felt wrong because of Cedric and satirically because of Oliver. "Oh, uh, Luke…I-"

"I know it's kind of forward because we hardly know each other, but I just thought that this would be a great chance for me to get to know someone new and well…someone I liked."

"What about Cedric? I mean, you guys are friends doesn't he think that it's kind of weird you asking his ex girlfriend to the ball?" I know that I certainly thought it was a little strange or at least it had the potential to. If I said yes, what message would I be sending to Cedric, Luke and ironically Oliver?

He shrugged. "No, he's dating Cho Chang."

I sighed and laughed remorsefully. "Figures." I secretly wondered if he had gone to Cho because I had rejected him…or if he had every intention to say yes to Cho anyway. I would never know.

Luke looked at me curiously. "So Katie…was that a yes?" He asked hopefully desperate.

I looked at him apologetically. For once I listened to my head, and my head said that saying yes to Luke was not going to be a good idea and for once, my heart agreed. "I'm really sorry Luke, but I've already made plans to go solo tomorrow night. I'm kind trying this new life thing where I become happy with myself before screwing up everyone else's life," I blurted.

Oh great, now I feel like a twit. Luke smiled, his blue eyes glistening light-heartedly and I could tell that he was more than a little intrigued. I suddenly kicked myself for turning his down, on account of looking in his eyes all night. But a promise was a promise and I had said that I wanted to attend by myself to make things a little smoother. Besides, I was hoping that Oliver might try to apologise again. Ange was right…maybe we could find a dark corner…and…talk.

"That's very noble of you Katie. I can't say that I'm not disappointed though. I would really like to have taken you to the Ball."

"Thank you," I said blushing. "I hope you can find someone else."

He nodded. "So do I. Merry Christmas." He said, getting up and leaving.

"Merry Christmas," I farewelled. Slowly, Luke trekked away, leaving me to sit lonely by the lake. Sometime passed, and as I was about to get up and leave my spot, I noticed Oliver limp across the grounds, traipsing from the Quidditch Pitch back to the castle. Levitating behind him was the old faithful Quidditch trunk. I smiled. Some things never changed around here…and I was glad that Oliver had not changed for Lindsay. Quidditch would always be in his blood and she had no right to jeopardise that. No one did, not even me. If we did get back together, and push came to shove and Oliver had to choose between us, I know he wouldn't make the same mistake as he had between himself and Lindsay…he would ultimately pick Quidditch.

On many levels, that was extremely saddening and it was one of the reasons I hadn't attempted to make up with him sooner. Not only had he pushed me out of his life the night of the First Task, but now that he was trying to let me back in and make up for it, I was cautious that I was going to get hurt again. And I didn't want that. I wanted Oliver, not heartbreak…but sadly, one did not come without the other.

* * *

CHRISTMAS NIGHT 

My hands grazed against the soft silk fabric of the wine coloured dress as I laid it out before myself on the bed. It was beautiful with the bodice constructed of hand sewn beaded flowers and the neck being completely strapless. Despite the dress' beauty, it didn't make me feel any better about going to the Yule Ball alone. Or even going at all.

I had planned on going home for Christmas, basically so that I could see my baby sister and get away from the commotion of the Yule Ball. Strangely enough, those plans had fallen through when I got a very crisp letter from my parents at the end of term reminding me that they were not happy with my stunt on the Quidditch pitch and were expecting me to stay at school and finish my detention. In many ways, their actions towards the incident had been surprising and hurtful, but they were well deserved and consequently ruined my Christmas. And so, I spent the week leading up to Christmas trying to get myself a dress for the Ball. A date was out of the question – I didn't want to thrust anyone else into my complicated life.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I called to Ange as she fished through her trunk for a pair of suitable shoes for the Ball. She was rearing and ready to go, consequently scolding me for my lateness. "Can't I just stay up here and read or something?"

Ange tutted, her head buried deep within the mess that was her trunk. "It's Christmas for Merlin's sakes Katie, have some spirit."

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled, "You're parents sent you a Christmas card."

She poked her head out and raised an eyebrow at me. "So did your's. And a present that wasn't a lump of coal – so you should be happy. Besides, how did you expect them to react? Shower you with money and gifts for landing yourself in trouble?"

"I expected them to reply straight away," I said, shifting the dress so that I could sit down. "But they didn't, and instead of feeling guilty, I accepted that they weren't going to comment and I got on with it. And then the bombshell came. First Oliver and now my parents. I don't want any more lectures. That's going to be my New Years resolution. No more trouble and no more punishments."

"Well, you have high hopes," she replied, finally fishing the shoes out and putting them on. "Now go and get ready. Alicia has gone to round up Fred and George and once you're ready to go, we can head for the Great Hall."

I looked at the dress and then back to Angelina. "I'm going to have a really shit time Ange. I don't have a date, meaning that unless some poor sap who feels sorry for me, asks me to dance, I'll be sitting at a small round table all night, sipping on pumpkin juice and butterbeer feeling sorry for myself."

"Well you should have thought of that before you turned Luke Fitzgerald down. Now, go and get dressed, brush your hair and put a bloody smile on your face. You're going to the Ball Katie, even if I have to drag you."

I groaned and fished a pair of shoes out from under my bed. "I hate Christmas."

* * *

"I hate Christmas," I grumbled loudly to myself, as I sat surrounded by empty chairs. The gang, including Laven and her mystery Beauxbatons date, had headed to the dance floor, leaving me lonely in the corner of the Hall, doing just what I had not wanted to do, sipping on pumpkin juice and feeling sorry for myself. 

I glanced down at my Goblet, playing with the intricate design on the base, when I heard the chair scrap beside me and felt someone sit down. I knew who it was before even looking up, as I had seen him move across the room and towards me, dressed in his midnight blue dress robes and supporting his trademark cane.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" He asked quietly. "Or are you still angry at me?"

"How would you feel if you were in my position? Would you forgive me easily if I had spoken to you the way you had?" I asked pensively, not giving him the satisfaction of my gaze. "Or would you let me stew?"

Oliver exhaled deeply and leant towards me. "I am sorry. Incredibly sorry for the way I treated and spoke to you after the First Task. I don't blame you for being angry at my Katie…I just feel uncomfortable that you are."

"Deal with it," I said curtly, finally looking at him. "I had to deal with your arrogant and aggressive behaviour."

"You make me feel like a Slytherin with that description," he said. "Although, like I told you the other night, I deserve your ribbing."

"You deserve more than my ribbing," I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "It's just a shame I didn't bring a bludgers bat."

He grinned, "I've learnt my lesson, it's locked up safely in my office where not even a co-captain has the authority to touch it."

I smiled, that had been what he was doing yesterday evening. "Angelina said she ran the idea by you. What do you think actually about me becoming co-captain?"

He grinned. "I think it's a little unorthodox that the new co-captain of Gryffindor has received her captaincy while being suspended from Quidditch for unsportsmanlike behaviour on the pitch," he laughed. "But what do I know? I'm just a humble little keeper who's biding his injury time, co-ordinating Quidditch and posing as a teacher."

I cocked an eyebrow at him again. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He smiled, "not enough. Would you like to dance?"

I frowned. "You can dance in your condition?"

He chuckled. "I haven't tried 'in my condition'. Maybe we could settle for a walk?"

I nodded. "Good something more my pace. I wouldn't want you to show me up on the dance floor," I said getting up.

Oliver did the same, and linked arms with me leading me out of the hall. "I'd prefer the dance floor personally. I know I don't have much luck with walking."

* * *

We headed down the steps and out into the grounds, walking slowly, enjoying the atmosphere of the clear winter's night. 

"It's been a long time since we've done something like this," he commented, "I miss this."

I nodded. "I miss this too. I forgot what it was like to-" I cut myself off, and pulled away from Oliver. I had just snapped the last of my patience. "I forgot what it was like to be so bloody stupid."

Oliver looked at me alarmed. "What? I don't understand."

"You broke up with Lindsay a week ago Oliver. You can't seriously be sincere when you mean that you miss this! What am I to you? Back up?"

"Katie," he said desperately. "Lindsay and I…I didn't see until it was too late. What Lindsay and I had was based on battered and torn jigsaw of two people trying to make a career and a name for themselves. I didn't feel the same way about her as I did with you and I never could have."

I shook my head. "I can't take this," I said turning away from him. "I cannot take this right now. You're going to have to do better than that Oliver."

"I want you in my life Katie," Oliver said desperately, as I began to walk away. The previous light-hearted mood from the Great Hall was forgotten and now we were both running high on deep painful emotions. I hated myself when I was like this, knowing nothing but weakness could come from it.

I turned, feeling a small sense of déjà vu wash over me like a pounding ocean wave. I had waited a lone time to hear those words pour from Oliver's mouth, but now they had…I felt guilty and simultaneously used. Like I was some cheap wench Oliver could call back when it was convenient for him. I wasn't particularly impressed with the classing I had given myself as I was far from a wench – but it stung and darted through my body like salt being rubbed deep into the emotional wounds I had sustained over the years we had been playing the endless game of cat and mouse.

"I wish I could believe that," I said shakily, hugging my arms into my chest. "But it's not enough anymore for you to click your fingers and expect me to come running back. I wish I could say it was, but proclaiming that you want me in your life, isn't enough for me to fold into your arms, Oliver. No matter how much you supposedly mean it."

He looked at me sadly, the look being enough to break my heart. Again. "There's nothing else I can say to make you understand is there? I will never have enough to offer you to ever have you back in my life."

I tried very hard not to break down and cry. Our conversations had ended in tears too many times for me to let it happen again. "I'm not looking for materialistic things or anything like that. I want you, the old you. The Oliver that wasn't bitter about your life or your choices. I want the Oliver that took the risk to tell me that he loved me, despite everything else. But you can't say it can you? You can't tell me that you love me? And if you can't do that…I can't love you."

Oliver exhaled and wiped away a few stray tears from his cheek. I felt awful for being so brutal but I wasn't going to settle for anything less than a proclamation of his love. If he truly did want me back, it wouldn't see like such a big deal. I studied him carefully…waiting…and watching. After a few seconds of lingering and pleading eye contact, he broke it, and looked away out to the dark and starry night. I had never seen a clearer sign…it was too much…he could tell me that he loved Lindsay – when he hadn't – but he couldn't tell me those three little words that used to come so easily.

"You can't do it," I said sadly, "Can you? You can't even say it."

"Katie-" he said desperately.

"No," I screeched at him, starting a few birds that had been lingering in the trees. "If you think that feeding me some cheesy line about needing me in your life is going to get me back…"I began, but did not finish. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Wood," I said, turning on my heel and leaving.

"I love you Katie," he said, calling after me, but not following. "I have and I will every single day for the rest of my life. I need you Katie…I need you so much that I can't find the words to tell you because nothing sounds like enough to give you. Nothing sounds worthy of your attention because I have hurt you too much to expect that you'll settle for anything less than perfect. I'm not perfect Katie – I wish I were, for your sake. So that I could have you back."

I halted, shakily breathing through my tears. He'd said it…. He had finally said it. I turned back to him slowly, to find him slumped to the ground head in his hands. I had only ever seen him like this twice – after he had told me about Duncan and after I had broken his nose. "You don't need to be perfect for me to want to be back in your life," I said, sitting beside him. "All I wanted was for you to tell me what was in your heart," I gently took hold of his hand. He looked up at me, fresh tears still on his cheek. I was guessing I looked the same. "And you did."

Smiling, he reached out to cup my cheek. "I love you more than you could ever know."

I smiled. "I feel the same," I said, brushing my lips against his.

"Good to know," he replied, letting go of my hand and pulling me closer. "Good to know."

* * *

After returning to the Great Hall, having a couple of dances and then enjoying the rest of the evening, I said my goodnight to Oliver – in the privacy of an empty Entrance Hall – and made my way back to Gryffindor Tower and my dorm. 

Upon entering the sixth year girl's dorm, Angelina and Alicia pounced on me. "Where have you been?" Ange asked eagerly.

"The Ball finished at least half an hour ago…and you disappeared during it…what's going on?" Alicia asked excited.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Michelle threw in, sitting up from her bed.

In the corner of the room, I noticed that Tegan had done the same and was silently listening intently.

I shook my head at the lot of them, a little astounded by Michelle and Tegan's presence in our conversation, but couldn't help smiling.

Ange grinned back. "You didn't?" she asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I didn't what?" I asked stepping past them and making towards my bed.

"You mean you guys made up?" Alicia asked, joining in Angelina's happy state of mind.

I threw a glance at Michelle and Tegan who were hanging on to every single word but with clueless expressions on their faces. I nodded carefully, wiping the smile off my face and not wanting to say too much to 'jinx' what Oliver and I had just repaired.

"That's great news!" The two A's chimed into together, waltzing around the room happily.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my P.J bottoms up under the skirt of my dress and throwing my t-shirt over the top half. I then expertly undid the clasp of my top and dress and hung them up. "It's not that great," I said, lying back on my bed. "We still have a lot to work out."

"You guys always do." They both chimed in unison also hopping into their respective beds.

I laughed and pulled the covers up under my chin. Ange then put the candles out and the room dissolved into darkness. A couple of moments later, as the room lay quiet, I heard Tegan whisper to Michelle "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

"No," said Michelle sleepily but content, "and I'm happy not knowing. It's Katie's business."

I grinned into my pillow and dozed off, thankful that despite everything that had happened, it had all turned out good in the end.

* * *

AN: This is not the end. There is heaps more to come…I just read over the last sentence and realised that it sounds like the story is finished. It isn't! Lol. Please review…hopefully I have pleased you all. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, it was great to get such encouraging reviews. Keep em up. 

Pokethepenguin01: Are you going to stay or not? I cannot loose you! Please stay! I promise to do some good in the Katie/Oliver relationship thing in exchange for your readership and guidance.

Thanks also go to lilred-07, pokethepenguin01, Lia06, English-Foxlette,riposte,banana-princess93and colorado-chickfor their endless support, encouragement and honesty. I wouldn't and couldn't write with out you.


	14. CHAPTER TWELVE: The one where

AN: I'm not even going to bring myself to admit how long it has been since I last updated. I could just about write a book on everything that has happened to me since January and some things are just too dramatic and long to mention. Even thought it has been so long I must say that I have been working on this chapter and what is to come in the future. I get so excited that I begin to plan chapters ahead and then find it hard to fill the gaps. That's the real reason it has taken me so long to update. I have seriously written this chapter about 12 times, and I'm not even sure if this final time is how I want it to be set out. But you should be happy that I have finally bitten the bullet and updated!

Thanks for being patient and thanks to TheBestChaser, IndependentLioness, LadyofMasbolle, oliverlover, xxicedfirexx, Colorado-chick, pokethepenguin01, Riley, ImaGoose, English-Foxlette, Lai06, Gallon of Firewhiskey, lilred-07 and riposte. You guys have been so amazing and I know that you've been dying for me to update. Over the next few chapters, keep the tissues handy –that's my advice.

"Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
First you want to be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again," GETWAY—Hilary Duff

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ONE WHERE IT'S ALL OLIVER'S FAULT**

It circled me like a pack of angry death eaters, and I felt the doom settle in my stomach. Stunned I stepped back, feeling my whole world crash down around me. My breath caught in my chest and I couldn't force the obstruction from my airways. I had to speak, had to say something…but I couldn't. It was too much. I glanced to the sky, over Oliver's head, and felt the tears as they tried to force their way through.

"Katie?" Oliver asked quietly. His voice was full of concern and I could tell that he was disappointed by my reaction to his surprise.

"Just give me a second," I said, holding my hand up to him defensively and moving away again.

I didn't know how to react…he had just delivered a load of simultaneously amazing and heart-wrenching news. Puddlemere had re-offered Oliver the keeper position on the team, under the notion that he would have to leave his job at Hogwarts early, to start retraining with them. Oliver's current substitute was leaving Puddlemere for a position with the Chudleigh Cannons in three weeks, and Oliver was expected to be back training beside his team members before that time. Which in all honesty, didn't give him a lot of time to tie up the ends he had here. It also didn't give us a lot of time. We had been reunited three weeks and already he was planning his escape. I couldn't help feel more than a little upset.

However, in a contradicting light, I did understand the predicament facing Oliver. He loved Quidditch – some could ague more than he actually loved me – but he had both his health and his relationship to consider at the same time. Considering this, and feeling enormously guilty for my reaction, I turned back to him and instantaneously walked into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he said, kissing the top of my head protectively. "I didn't want to do this to you. This affects you just as much as it affects me. I don't want to loose you, Katie."

Glancing up at him, I tried to offer him an understanding smile. "I can't ask you to give up your career and future to stay here in a job that you have no real compassion or interest in. Quidditch is your dream, the thing you're most passionate about than anything else in this world. You can't give that up, you have to take the offer."

Oliver broke his eye contact with me, and I felt my heart cartwheel then deflate. "You've already taken the offer haven't you?" I asked softly.

Oliver nodded grimly. "Yes."

Pissed off, I pushed him away. "So you brought me down to the Pitch, told me about the offer and asked me to consider what you should do even though you've already made the decision?"

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like a pompous arse," he replied calmly.

I frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. "Well if you weren't before you certain are now," I said, standing my ground. I stood angrily staring him down, hands firmly on hips.

Defensively, he folded his arms across his chest. "Look don't make this bigger than it is. You just told me to take the offer…and I have. Why are we still fighting?"

"Because," I snapped, "I thought you were actually asking for my opinion. Instead you were covering your own arse. You're a coward." I tried provoking him…giving him the opportunity to fight back. However, being as noble as he was at the moment – he didn't bother.

Instead his picked up his broomstick from the grass of the pitch, and looked me defiantly in the eye. "How nice it was talking to you. Now if you don't mind, this coward definitely knows that if he doesn't walk away now, he may say something that he may live to regret…" He cocked an eyebrow at me, and then headed off towards the castle. I watched as his figure drew towards the gates of the pitch and then through the gates, leaving me alone in the stadium.

I kicked at the pitch angrily. This wasn't my fault…and insolently I wasn't about to apologise. Gathering up my broom, I headed towards the changing room where I would wait out the time before Ange and the rest of the team joined me, for this evenings match.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Ange traipsed into the room, followed closely by Alicia. They were talking idly as they passed through the changing area, and towards where I was sitting, reading through my latest potions essay in the meeting area.

"Rumour is that something big is going to be happening during the second task. I overheard Krum talking with a group of Durmstrang students this morning about the egg and deciphering the wailing. I half wish that I had-" Ange stopped as she walked into the room, and noticed me, staring intently at the door waiting for their arrival.

"Alright Kates?" She asked, placing her broom on a bench at the back of the room.

I nodded, lying, but knowing that she would eventually understand when she found out. "Yeah, just came down here for some quiet. The castle's buzzing over this match and I couldn't think straight in the common room."

Alicia eyed me carefully as I started to fold up my books and parchment. "What about the library? Word is that it's a place designed for study."

I frowned at her sarcasm. "The library was just bad," I lied, gathering my bunch of stuff and heading into the changing area. I placed everything on the corner of one of the benches and then headed towards the pile of clothes, laid out with my name stitched neatly on the back of my robe.

I felt their eyes watching me suspiciously as they followed me back into the changing area. "What?" I asked, turning around.

"You're lying," Ange said blatantly. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

"Nothing." Third time in a matter of minutes.

"Really?" Alicia enquired.

"Really." Four.

"I don't believe you," Ange argued.

"Well you know what…that's you're problem not mine!" I snapped, breaking my patience. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get dressed." I said heading off to the showers.

"You had another fight with Oliver didn't you?" She called after me.

I stalled and span around on my heel. Ange grimaced sympathetically. "Want to talk about it?" she soothed.

"No."

Ange frowned hurt. "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't understand," I snapped.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Merlin you're in a strop. Besides, will you stop trying to be so misunderstood all the time? It's pathetic."

I took a deep breath. "Oliver's going back to Puddlemere in two and a half weeks," I divulged quietly.

"Wow," Alicia said stunned, breaking in to the conversation. "That's horrible. When did you find out?"

"Less than an hour ago. He had a meeting with Puddlemere this morning and sighed the contracts. He's going for good." I looked away, forcing myself to not get upset.

"Shit," Ange swore, kicking at one of the seats. I felt comforted to know that I wasn't the only one who kicked things when they were experiencing anger. "What are we going to do about Quidditch here?"

I shrugged. "No idea. But unless we find someone willing to do the refereeing…"

"And the organising…" Alicia added.

"We're screwed." Ange finished.

"Big time," I added unhelpfully.

"So what do we do then?" Alicia repeated.

"No idea," I said as the rest of the team traipsed through the door, fully dressed and raring to go. "But what I do know is that, no matter what…this could probably be our last match for the year."

* * *

Slytherin thrashed Gryffindor 210-200. It was a very close game with Harry and Draco having numerous clashes and fights for the snitch. By the second hour of the match, everyone was so utterly exhausted that we just stopped playing. With the fate of Quidditch uncertain, it seemed that the team had lost all will to play.

Angelina and Alicia had briefly explained our predicament to Fred, George, Ron and Harry before we walked out onto the pitch and it had hit them pretty hard. After returning to the changing rooms, Fred and George swore loudly numerous times and gave Oliver all sorts of classifications…until of coarse he walked in during their yelling and carrying on.

It almost broke my heart to see his face – it wasn't sad or angry, it was guilty. He offered them a couple of words of encouragement about the match, telling everyone that it had been close and that it was a shame that we had been beaten so close to the end. He then gathered the Quidditch gear, locked it thoroughly in the trunk and left, without another word to anyone, including me.

We all sat dumbfounded in the changing rooms not quite knowing how to react. Angelina became the first one to break the silence. "You know guys, I think that was a little harsh, you have to understand what it would be like I mean…put yourself in Oliver's position. You know what he's like with Quidditch…you've got to give him a break…. he shouldn't be made feel guilty just because can get out of here and get back to the professional league. It's not fair. As his friends we owe it-"

"Why are you sticking up for him Ange? I mean…okay so maybe we didn't handle things to well and yes, obviously Fred and I put our foot in it but the guy doesn't need a break. There are 9 matches left…the season is practically anybodies and not only does it mean that we'll have Quidditch taken away from us twice this school year but now I'm going to have to watch that bloody pretty boy Diggory in the Tri Wizard Tournament! I wouldn't apologise to Oliver if you paid me," George spat furiously, a gesture that took me by surprise as I had never ever seen George so angry in all my life.

I looked over to Harry who was staring menacingly at the wall bouncing a small practice Quaffle off it.

"Maybe we have to be realistic…perhaps we should have listened to McGonagall last year when she said that the commitments to the Tri Wizard Tournament were too much. I mean then we wouldn't be in this situation at all," Ron added, also watching Harry.

Ange raised an eyebrow at him. "If McGonagall and Dumbledore hadn't allowed this season to go ahead Ron, you wouldn't be sitting there in those robes right now. At least we've had a fair season as it is. Maybe there is a teacher out there who wouldn't mind taking over for Oliver. Why don't we find if it is possible to get Madam Hooch back off long service-"

"You can't ask Madam Hooch to give up her holiday time just so we can play Quidditch," I said, entering the conversation. "We need to be realistic. When we first got Oliver to come back, it was an ideal situation for him to be here and for us to play Quidditch. But the situation has changed. No amount of fighting or berating is going to get Oliver or for that fact Dumbledore to reconsider their positions on the matter. In two weeks time, Quidditch for this year will be finished – if we go by Oliver's departure date. I say we ask for the points to be added up and we have a preliminary final and cup presentation, that way we get the best of both worlds."

"And Slytherin win the Cup," Fred added dejectedly. "I'd rather see someone like Snape organise the matches than hand it directly to Slytherin at this point."

"By having Snape referee matches, we have no hope anyway," Harry added. "He'd be completely and utterly biased towards Slytherin."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Alicia threw in. "He was fair three years ago when he refereed a couple of matches for Madam Hooch. Strict but fair. I say we suss it out. It could turn out to be a big pay off. We have nothing to loose. We do nothing…we have no Quidditch…. we ask Snape and he says no then where've lost nothing have we?"

"But our dignity," Ron threw in. "Imagine how much the Slytherin's are going to love throwing it back in our faces that Snape is in charge. The shame will kill us."

I frowned. "Actually, you guys are the only ones that know. I'm assuming that Oliver is going to make some announcement soon but no one else knows. Besides, I guess we can't really make any plans without consulting the other teams. This doesn't just effect Gryffindor, it effects everyone."

We grew silent again, each sitting in contemplation of our future in the sport. Then, one after the other, we began to rise to gather our things and either head to the showers or back to the castle. The majority of the boys headed to the showers, while Ange and Alicia gathered up their stuff to head back to the showers. They expected me to do so also, but I wanted a few moments to myself.

"Are you coming?" Ange asked, as I grabbed a fresh towel from the towel stand.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm going to go and have a shower. Maybe I'll drown and then put myself out of my own misery so I won't have to worry about the shit that happened today."

Ange frowned. "If that wasn't such a horrible thing to joke about maybe I'd consider laughing," she said solemnly, offering me a small smile and then exiting the changing room.

"If I wasn't being serious maybe I'd laugh too," I said quietly to myself, heading towards the showers.

* * *

After showering down in the changing room, I went back to the castle, dropped my gear back in the dorm and then headed to dinner. By the time I got there, dinner was well underway and there were students everywhere. From my position at the end of the table closest to the teachers, I tried as frequently as I could to try and get Oliver's attention. However, he kept avoiding his eyes and I knew he had every intention to continue to make idly chitchat with McGonagall so that he didn't have to meet my eye.

I sighed into my plate of roast chicken and frowned across the table at Angelina. "He won't look at me," I said pushing the vegetables around the plate. "At least he was happy about his decision this morning…but he looked so guilty before. They didn't have to treat him like that – no matter how much I agree or disagree on what they said."

Ange grimaced. "The boys will apologise to him…they will come round I'm sure. Give them a couple of days," she said, chewing on her dinner. "Although I do happen to agree – It's Oliver's life and they really have not authority to question what he's doing with it."

"Was that directed at me also?" I asked, looking up from my plate.

Ange shrugged, "That depends whether you're feeling sorry for Oliver because of the way Fred and George treated him or your feeling sorry for yourself because you've realised that perhaps you added to his anguish."

I pushed my plate away, leaving most of it untouched. "At least you tried to be supportive and condescending at the same time," I said bothered by Ange's words.

She shrugged, "At least I'm of some use. Are you going to go and see him after dinner?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said folding my arms together on the table. "I don't have a choice, if he's going to avoid me I have to corner him somewhere. Besides, I have to apologise for the way I spoke to him this afternoon before the match."

"Then ask him what he's planning to do with the logistic of the season. Maybe he already has someone lined up."

"Sure," I said, glancing over to the teacher's table in time to see Oliver finish his dinner and excuse himself from the hall. I frowned as I watched him limp off, his cane firmly positioned in his right hand. Oliver started the day at fine pace, walking fine and unaided. By lunch, he was starting to limp and by evening his cane was firmly back in his grasp. I sighed heavily. "I'll give him 10 minutes then I'll go and find him."

She grinned. "You just noticed dessert didn't you?" she said pointing to the caramel tart down the table a bit.

I smiled. "Well I have now," I said reaching for a piece.

* * *

The corridor leading towards Oliver's office was dimly lit and chilly. I hugged my jumper into my chest, condemning winter and wishing that summer would come soon. I reached his office door and knocked gently. It was significantly later than I had intended but I knew that he would be up. He had never been one to retire early to bed.

"It's me," I said gently, reaching for the handle and opening the door. "Can I come in?"

Oliver looked up from his desk, pulling off his square framed reading glasses as he did so. They complimented his looks magnificently. "Sure," he said, sighing heavily, and gently throwing them onto the piece of parchment he had been pouring over.

"How you going? Guess this afternoon wasn't the most ideal situation to walk into."

He shrugged sadly. "I can't really blame them…I'd probably be angry at them two if we were in different positions. I'd thought they'd understand though." He looked at me earnestly. "I'd though you'd understand."

"I do understand," I said sitting down across from him.

He frowned. "I didn't tell you that I had taken the offer because…I wanted it to be my decision. They gave me time to consider it…talk it over with you and whomever I felt deserved their say in the matter. Only, I declined. I wanted what they proposed to me so much that I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I would think about it. So I accepted and signed the contract then and there. It wasn't until I got back here this afternoon that I realised that I couldn't just spring everything on you – you'd hate me. So I told you about the offer. I wanted to gage a response from you that wasn't marred by the decision I had already made. It meant a lot to me to know that you put aside everything you were feeling to understand why I needed to take the offer."

I nodded, folding my hands in my lap. "That's fair enough I suppose. It still doesn't mean that I have to be overjoyed at the fact that Quidditch here is going to crumble. You know what the conditions were for setting up the Interhouse Tournament this year – the school didn't want any teachers involved because Madam Hooch is on Long Service and every other teacher has commitments with the Triwizard Tournament. You get to go back to the professional league but here…we can't run this by ourselves and we won't be allowed to."

"That had crossed my mind many times already today. I can take care of that and I had every intention too. I can't believe that you and the others though that I was just up and leave, leaving you high and dry. I maybe acting selfishly by taking Puddlemere's offer but I'm not so selfish that I would just desert you."

I frowned, disappointed with myself. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked you about it before jumping down your throat before. So what are you intending to do?" I grinned. "Ask Tony if he wants to make some extra cash on the side?"

When he didn't answer, I glanced up at him. "I was joking. Don't even contemplate the idea. This school is over run with people I know already-"

Oliver grinned. "It's a idea…but Tony has other commitments. I was thinking more along the lines of Severus."

I shuddered. "We came up with the same idea in the changing room after you left. I'm not overly impressed with the idea but I guess if it restores our hope for Quidditch then I don't have much of a choice do I."

He shook his head. "Afraid not. It still has to be run by the rest of the teams and Dumbledore and Snape are yet to seal it with their stamp of approval. I spoke with Minerva and she agreed that it was a possibility. However, I did get the idea that she was a little upset that she had so much on her plate because she would have like the chance."

I frowned slightly. "So I guess that's that then…. you're going for good."

He looked over at me sadly. "It does look that way."

I got up out of my seat and walked around to his side. "I'm going to miss you," I said, sitting down on his lap.

He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Promise me that now Quidditch is back in your life you won't stop loving me?"

He looked at me in amusement, smiling as he did so. "Promise," he said, kissing me gently. "I love you, you know."

I nodded. "I love you too."

"I want you to know that I didn't intentionally plan for this to hurt you," he said.

"I know that as well," I added settling into his embrace. "And I'm sorry for being such a wench to you today."

He grinned, kissing me again. "I can't think of one way you can make it up to me," he said suggestively.

I laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it is Saturday evening…. and it's late…. and tomorrow is Sunday…."

"Are you asking me to stay the night?" I asked cutting him off, grinning.

He laughed. "Well you've stayed 4 nights this week so I figured that another night wouldn't hurt."

So I did.

* * *

AN: Stay tuned for next chapter. It won't take me anywhere near as long to update as I have already started it and I have 2 weeks holiday coming up which should give me more than enough time to write a few more chapters. Got any comments or suggestions for plot lines drop me a line. Can always appreciate that kind of feedback. Ciao. 


	15. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SPIN

AN: I'm shocking at regularity at the moment. It's been almost 6 months. I want to hang my head in shame but that would take up more time. So just read, review and above all forgive me.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SPIN **

TWO DAYS LATER

All twenty-eight quidditch members crammed into the teacher's box of the pitch, all sullen looks fixed on their faces. We knew as much that this meeting would determine the fate of Quidditch at Hogwarts for this year. We had played half a season yet were still determined to not let Quidditch falter just because the Tri-Wizard Tournament had take priority of the social events of the year. Ten minutes into the meeting, Victor Krum arrived, shook hands with Oliver and then turned to look at us all as we sat before him.

"Now I know that I am less that popular with many of you at the moment," Oliver began scanning the gathered houses simultaneously. "However, I have worked meticulously over the past three days to organise a Hogwarts first in Quidditch. With the help of Mr. Krum, I have planned a Quidditch Final's Weekend to celebrate what will be the end of the Quidditch Season at Hogwarts. The weekend will consist of seven matches spread out over Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday. Friday evening, two preliminary matches will be played. Four more will be held on Saturday. Finally the seventh, the final match, will be held Sunday evening. The two Hogwarts teams with the most points after the six games will play the final."

A murmur of discussion spread though the gathered crowd. Ange looked my way and beamed. I offered her a subdued smile. Six matches over two days? That would be tough. Luckily enough, I wouldn't have to play in them all, but I would be utterly exhausted by Monday morning.

"I realise this seems like a taxing weekend for all of you, but I do propose massive entertainment. I have also had permission from Dumbledore to allow the families of all twenty-eight players to attend for the weekend, and Madam Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks has kindly agreed to house those families that are unable to apparate home to other accommodations for Friday and Saturday evenings. Furthermore, your families are invited to eat and spend the weekend with you while the Final's Weekend is in progress. Hogsmere will be open all weekend to those in third year and above. What Mr. Krum and I have proposed is a weekend to reward you for your continued efforts towards quidditch and offer Durmstrang and Beauxbatons a chance to become involved. Furthermore, proving that Beauxbatons agrees, we would like to hold an interschool match between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, showcasing the Quidditch talents of our foreign friends."

Cedric's hand shot up into the air. "Will Hogwarts have the chance to participate in this interschool match?"

Oliver grinned. "I'm afraid not Mr. Diggory. I believe there will be more than enough Quidditch on your plate that weekend. This match will give students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang a chance to indulge in some fun and give you lot a break." Oliver turned to Krum. "Is there anything you wish to add Victor?"

Krum shook his head, remaining the strong, silent type. Oliver nodded. "Very well. Now are there any questions?"

I waited for Malfoy to shoot his mouth off, or some of the other Slytherin's but they didn't. Cho Chang however raised her hand. "When will we be informed of the weekend draw?" she asked.

"Three days before the weekend. The starting date of the weekend is the 22th, so the 19th of January the match draws will be posted in all common rooms. Anyone else?"

"Out of interest, who is organising the teams for Beauxbatons?" asked a young Ravenclaw player I really didn't know much about.

"There is no doubt that you all realised Mr. Krum will be organising a team of players from Durmstrang, while Laven Wood from Beauxbatons will be co-ordinating their team. Anything else?"

Harry raised his hand. "When exactly will you be leaving the school? Do you have a definite date yet?"

He sighed, obviously taken back by being put on the spot so much. "The 29th of January I will be departing Hogwarts for greater possibilities. Well, good luck to you all. If you have any problems between now and next weekend, do not hesitate to come and see me. On a final note, I hope that all sportsmanship on that pitch during the Final's weekend will be of a high standard. Anyone disobeying this conduct can face punishment from Dumbledore himself. I wish you well; this is a weekend for the school history books."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER 

The library was dark and submerged in silence. The only noise was the brief scratchy of quills against parchment and the frantic turning of pages as the combined 6th and 7th year transfiguration classes, busily tried to finish a four foot major essay. I looked up from my own pile of books and across the table at my two study partners, Alicia and ironically Cedric Diggory. I almost swore that I saw McGonagall try and hide a smile as she announced the groups. For someone who was dead against Cedric and me ever being allowed to share company again, it was extremely ironical that we were placed together for this assignment. It was part of a 7th year assessment task for them to assist a 6th year group with their assignment. Cedric had been our guide in this case.

Unfortunately, the hardest thing about this group assignment wasn't the work; it was trying to communicate with Cedric without feeling guilty for the horrible things I said to him the last time we spoke. It had almost been 6 weeks. I pushed the book across the table to Cedric. "What do you think about this paragraph? Helpful or not?" I said, sighing heavily and placing my quill down to rub my eyes.

Cedric scanned the page, nodded and pushed it towards Alicia. "It's better than what I've come up with," he said, smiling half-heartedly, and unrolling another scroll of parchment to finish his essay.

I nodded. "Thanks. Alicia, what have you got?"

Alicia shook herself back into the conversation. Her essay sat untouched. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening…I was watching…" she pointed to the far side of the library where Angelina and Fred stood whispering angrily and gesturing to each other in the fiction section.

I strained my neck to see. Angelina pushed Fred away angrily, as he moved closer to her, his body language livid. "What do you think that's about?" Alicia asked softly, a flicker of concern pushing through the scandalous hushed tone.

Shrugging I frowned, unable to draw my eyes away from their argument as if watching would give some indication. I couldn't however hear what they were saying. "I don't know…Fred looks pretty irate but…."

"You can say that again…." Alicia said, as Angelina slapped him, sending a faint crack drifting across the shelves.

Fred stumbled backwards in utter astonishment. Angelina stormed off and out of the library. A moment later, Fred followed.

"I have never seen them fight before…." I said stunned, as I turning back to Cedric and Alicia.

Cedric grimaced. "I um….actually saw them fighting this afternoon on the pitch. It didn't sound too good then either," he said quietly.

Alicia blinked. "What were they saying?"

Cedric frowned. "Look it's really none of my business…." He said warily.

"I'll write your whole essay out for you…." Alicia offered desperately.

I tutted. "Alicia…" I scolded.

Cedric sighed. "You don't have to write my whole essay Alicia…it was something about a third person being involved. Fred wasn't very impressed at all and was hugely aggressive. Angelina was pretty livid herself. I didn't hear many details, they were just yelling at each other incoherently."

Alicia looked at me. "Do you know anything about this?"

I shook my head. "Nothing at all. She hasn't spoken to me much this week…I just thought it was because we have all been really busy. I had no idea that they were fighting…"

"Fighting?" Alicia asked. "That was almost murder. The only other people I have ever seen engaged in such a vicious argument are you and Oliver."

Cedric diverted his eyes to his parchment. I instantaneously felt a pang of embarrassment. "I've seen you and George fight pretty horribly…" I said deflecting the attention from myself. That seemed to satisfy Alicia as she dipped her quill freshly in ink and finished the final inch on her essay.

"Well…I really just want to know," she said lamely, finishing her last sentence with a flourish and putting her quill down. She packed up her possessions in light speed and handed me what she had. "My finished contribution to our group task."

I tutted. "I haven't even reached three foot yet. What else am I supposed to write?"

Alicia shrugged, as she pushed everything into her bag. "I'm going to find out what that was about. I'll see you in the dorms later," she said fleeing.

Frowning, I looked down at my half finished essay, and then I glanced up at Cedric. "How much do you have left?"

Cedric grabbed the measure, stretching it out along his assignment. "Three inches."

I gaped. "This is due in two days and I have Quidditch training tomorrow evening. What am I going to do?" I said desperately.

Cedric paused. "I could help you if you like. Just let me finish and then we can concentrate on what you've got left to cover. I don't have anything else to do this evening, anyone to see or anywhere to be."

I chewed my lip. "What about Cho?" I said a little more snidely that I intended, before I could catch myself before even mentioning her name. Why did I have to stir people when they were always being so sincere. It was like a personal defect in my genetic makeup.

He was unabashed. "Well, considering she's got her own group, I really don't think she'd got the time to help you, but if you really want to have her help, I'm sure I can ask."

I blinked. "I mean-"

"I knew what you meant." He said firmly. "So stop acting like a petulant know-all and let me help you without the snide comments about my girlfriend okay?"

The truth was…I really didn't have a problem at all with Cedric being with Cho or Cho herself. She was a lovely girl, a brilliant player and she was always so nice to me when we spoke. "I'm sorry…" I apologised. "I didn't mean to be so…condescending. I couldn't stop myself."

"Yes you did," he replied, going back to his parchment. "And it's not a case of stopping yourself, rather than helping yourself. Now, read through Alicia's and see if there is anything she missed out. That way we can decide what to cover in yours."

I chewed my lip contemplating my options. Get help from Cedric, finish the assignment early and have tomorrow night devoted to training for the Quidditch Finals Weekend Oliver has prepared as a part of his farewell celebration. Cedric glanced up at me from his parchment, temporary disabling his quill. "Well?"

"Thank You. I don't deserve you're help."

Cedric smiled. "Now…now…don't get too sentimental. We're sill competition for this weekend's match. Just because we are sharing conversation again, that doesn't mean that Hufflepuff aren't going to thrash Gryffindor on Saturday morning."

I threw my Quill at him, grinning. "Bring it on, seeker-boy, bring it on."

* * *

I retired to the Common Room shortly after 10pm to find it mostly vacated except for the team, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They were all gathered around the fire, quietly chatting. Conversation stopped as the portrait hole swung open and they sprung from their chairs. 

"False alarm," Fred said disappointedly flopping down into a comfy arm chair.

I cocked an eyebrow at Alicia. "What's going on?"

Alicia's expression was pure worry. "Angelina's missing."

I blinked. "Missing….how could she possibly be missing?" I said stepping into the Common Room.

Hermione and Ginny got up from the couch. "We'll leave you to it…" Hermione said tiredly, leaving for the Dorms with Ginny.

"Us too…" Harry agreed, him and Ron also fleeing.

Fred, George and Alicia looked at me anxiously. "She hasn't returned since our fight in the library-"

"That was 3 hours ago, Fred…she's probably…"

"We've searched everywhere possible Katie," Alicia reasoned. "Astronomy Tower, every classroom in the school, the hall, dorm, pitch, changing room, kitchens, dungeons…short of locating the other common rooms…there is no where else she could be."

I frowned, running everything through my brain. They were right, there wasn't anywhere else in the school she could be or would be.

"We didn't check the Forbidden Forest…for obvious reasons of course," George through in for kicks.

Fred shot him a dirty look. "What about Oliver?" he asked me. "I mean they're friends right? Do you think it's possible she's hiding in his office?"

I shrugged, handing all my parchment, quills and ink to Alicia. "Well it appears to be the only place left. I can go and take a look if you like."

"Sorted," Alicia said happily. "Let me know what happens." She said, kissing George lightly on the cheek and heading to bed.

George glanced between Fred and myself. "I'll think I'll head to bed as well. If you need anything, you'll know where to find me."

We both watched as George left, leaving Fred and myself as the last occupants to the Common Room. I looked at him earnestly. "What really happened between you and Angelina?"

Fred frowned. "We split up," he said, grabbing a seat in the arm chair closest to the fire.

I gapped at him. "What?"

Fred sighed. "Yeah…It came as a shock to me too."

"So she broke up with you then?"

Fred sighed. "Ummmm...to tell you the truth I'm not really sure. You know what I mean?"

I clicked my tongue. "Oh, yeah, I know what you mean." I said flopping down in the chair across from him. "Well what do you want me to do? Go and see if she's with Oliver or not? Then what? Do I tell you that I know…that you want to see her? Do I just leave her there…."

"I don't know," Fred said slowly. "What do you suggest? You've been through this sort of thing enough times to give anyone advice."

In reply, I chewed my lip desperately. Fred frowned, pulled himself from his chair and sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Thank you Katie."

I smiled, "Hey, I'm not guaranteeing a miracle."

He nodded. "I know. Just find her. I'm worried."

* * *

I snuck out of the common room and headed for Oliver's accommodation. I swiftly pressed my body against the door to lever it open, to find that it was spell locked. Pulling my wand from my jacket, I tapped the tip of it three times against the lock and muttered 'Chestnut'. Teacher accommodations were passworded – when the passwords were actually in use – and most often than not I found that if Oliver was out, his accommodation was locked. The door drifted open with a very soft click and I entered. Not expecting him to be there I made my way through his office and towards his bedroom. It was at this very location, my emotional demise was created. I pushed through the door, bursting in like an Auror on a raid and I found myself almost paralysed by the sight. 

Angelina….and Oliver….together…..kissing….clothed yet obviously passionate in their actions….standing embraced in the place that had become my second bedroom. As instantly as I stepped into the room, they flew apart, seeming as stunned by their actions as I was. Oliver's eyes burned into mine.

"Ohhh Merlin….Katie…"

I glanced at Angelina. Her eyes reflected anguish and guilt. "Katie…" she began.

I wanted to scream. I didn't. I suddenly longed for a broom or a bludgers bat, but I didn't act on those emotions either. My legs turned to jelly…my stomach lurched….my heart knocked in my chest. My eyes burned painfully as hot prickling tears surged.

"Fred was worried about you," I stuttered to Angelina. "He asked me to find you."

Obviously in shock, Angelina nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

My hands shook, making me feel weak. I couldn't stand here pretending that what I had just discovered didn't happen or wasn't emotional. Instead I turned on my heel and walked out. I don't know how I made it back to the Gryffindor Tower, but I managed to. I don't know how I made it up to the dorms either. When I entered, I buried myself beneath my covers and cried. I was surrounded my friends in my dorm, yet I had never felt so totally alone in my life.


	16. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SURROUNDED

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SURROUNDED**

I didn't sleep that night. I was restless, running the scene over and over again in my head as my best friend shared stolen kisses with my boyfriend. Vivid emotions pulsed through my veins as I reviewed the sight I had discovered, Angelina tenderly cupping Oliver face, while his hands settled into the small of her back. I didn't know what to think…or for that fact what to really feel.

Deep down, I knew that it was more innocent than I intended to admit to myself. I trusted Oliver; there had never been an occasion in our relationship where I didn't trust him. However, there was that niggling voice in the back of my head that kept reminding me that Oliver had cheated on Michelle the night we kissed in the locker room.

Furthermore, I knew that Angelina had never entertained thoughts of her own relationship with Oliver. It hadn't been a malicious incident. Instead it appeared purely accidental spurred on by confusion and misdirection. However I couldn't bring myself to believe it whole heartedly. There had been something about the way my best friend had her tongue rammed down my boyfriend's throat that ripped at my heart every time I replayed the images. Something deep down inside told me that it would be sometime before I had blissful relationships with either of them again.

I concluded heavy heartedly, as I sat down by the lake watching the sun rise the following morning that this wasn't a stupid thing I was going to throw my relationship over. Call it unintelligent and naive, but I wasn't going to let something as trivial as this ruin everything again. However, that didn't mean I'd be tumbling into bed or an embrace again with Oliver anytime soon. He'd have to work to pull down the barricade I constructed around myself the very moment I realised what was happening.

At a half-hearted attempt to put myself on the right track after no sleep and a whole lotta heart ache, I checked my watch. 6.30am. I'd been watching a lot of sunrises lately. Call it stress or anxiety but since Oliver's departure date grew closer, along with the impending doom of the Quidditch Final's Weekend, I had slept very little. Walking seemed to be the only thing that stopped me from hexing my own head off.

"I thought I'd find you here," said the Scottish brogue, from behind me. His footfalls crisped the freshly dewed grass as he came closer. Close enough anyway.

I didn't look at him. Couldn't bring myself to face that torture of his remorseful eyes and instead looked out at the magnificent lake as it reflected the orange and pink sunrise.

Oliver took a seat beside me on the rock I had been sitting on. His aftershave attacked my senses sending tingles down my spine. I tried to ignore it, but tears pricked at my already swollen and puffy eyes. All I could think about was that Angelina had probably breathed in the same scent as they had kissed. It hurt more to think that it was the very cologne that I had brought him for Christmas.

"Did you tell Fred…what… happened?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, eyes transfixed on the squid as its tentacles appeared at the surface and flapped around a bit. "No…I didn't have the heart to tell him that the girl he loves snogged one of his friends. I don't have the heart to believe it myself, let alone pass it along."

"I am so sorry-"

"Don't…" I said glancing at him for the first time. I watched as he winced guilty. His eyes flickered across my swollen red eyes. "I wasn't ready to hear it last night what makes you think I've changed my mind already?"

"I want you to understand-"

I stood up. "No. I don't want to understand right now. I don't want to think about it right now. I've thought about it all night. I've thought about it so much that I just wish I could extract it from my head and have all that time back." I threw at him bitterly.

"So you're just going to run from it?" He asked softly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You lost the privilege to make remarks like that the moment you removed Angelina's shirt and your hands grazed her skin. Don't fucking talk to me about running from something. I have every right to run…what other choice did you and Angelina leave me? What did you expect me to do when I found out? Or were you so caught up in her tongue that you didn't have the chance to think about me?"

"Katie…"

"No!" I screamed at him. "No. I trusted you but right now I'm not so sure."

"So that's it?"

I shook my head. "No that's not it! I'm not throwing our relationship away because you can't keep your hands to yourself. You know the one thing that's bothering me? The fact that from now on every time we're together I'm going to be wondering if you're thinking about her. Or if I taste different to her. If I kiss better than her. And you know what? I shouldn't have to feel like that! I shouldn't have to compare my private relationship with my boyfriend to the little fling you had with my BEST FRIEND."

"It wasn't a fling…it was a mistake. A horrendously huge mistake," he said painfully trying to look at me. "If I could take back what happened... I would in an instant."

Tears prickled constantly at my eyes, beginning to stream down my face again. I refused to look away from him. To look away would mean that I had committed a betrayal and I certainly hadn't. Sensing my stand, Oliver looked away himself. It was a symbol of his guilt. I wiped my eyes as I watching him emotionally torturing himself senseless. Then I did the only thing I was ever goodat in these situations with him... I fled.

* * *

The day passed seemingly uneventful compared to the events of the previous day. I tired desperately to not let it consume me, I didn't have the time to dwell on Angelina and Oliver's mistakes, but jealously and betrayal frequently seared through me as I locked eyes with Angelina across the classroom all day. Our timetables were identical and I had never regretted that occurrence until today. By the time the bell had rug symbolling lunch, I was so tense I had accidentally snapped my quill in half taking down my Charms homework.

"What on Earth is going on with you pair?" Alicia hissed across lunch at me.

As she did so, Angelina sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table with Fred and George. I had isolated myself from the group and sensing tension, Alicia had followed. George looked insanely uncomfortable perched between his brother and quarrelling ex-girlfriend

"Look Alicia, I love you and all, I do, but I really do not what to talk about this right now," I said desperately hoping that would be the end of our conversation.

Alicia sipped at her drink. "I get it, you guys have secrets together…you're best friends…and I understand that I am the third wheel, but really, unless you tell me what's going on how am I going to try and sort out this mess? I am not a seer Katie."

I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it up into a very small ponytail as I did so. "It's not like that Alicia…you're not a third wheel and I'm not…not telling you because of that."

"Well then, what's going on Katie? What is all this about, because seriously, I'm not walking out on that pitch this evening for training unless-"

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. I had hoped that in some twisted way if what happened stayed between the three of us, it didn't really take place and I wouldn't have to justify anything to anyone.

"If I tell you must swear not to tell anyone that you know or what happened."

Alicia cocked an eyebrow. "It's really that serious?"

I nodded. "It is to me."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. Tell me," she instructed.

Over lunch I told Alicia what had happened and what I had walked into. For some twisted reason, I thought it would make me either feel better or make things worse. Instead, it just made it real. However, real meant that I had to be true and that meant that last night, I really had witnessed my best friend in the most compromising situation with my boyfriend.

"So what does this mean? I mean you and Michelle ended a childhood friendship over Oliver."

"I think it's more innocent than it looks," I defended half-heartedly.

Alicia looked at me sceptically.

"Look I know it sounds like I'm denying it…but really, have there ever been signs or anything between Oliver and Angelina that would suggest that this really is an affair?" I asked.

Alicia paused for a moment, contemplating her answer but scaring the hell out of me. When she finally spoke, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I guess not."

"I trust that what I saw Leesh was nothing more than confusion and misdirection."

"Do you really trust him? I mean let's face it. You're relationship has been on and off again in constant centrifugal motion since the very beginning!. Above all, do you trust that what you saw is as much of a mistake as Oliver declares?"

I contemplated the question seriously. "Yes, I do. Do you?"

Alicia offered me a grimace." I think you're the only one capable to make that decision. You know him best." She grabbed an egg and lettuce sandwich from the plate in front of us. "What about Angelina? Are you going to leave her to her misery?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "What do I say? Its okay Ange, I mean sure, if I hadn't walked in you probably would have slept with my boyfriend but I forgive you?"

Alicia sighed. "Whatever you do…just work it out. Training tonight remember? The last thing you need is another Quidditch suspension because your emotions are running wild."

Alicia did have a point.

* * *

Laven Wood was a nervous wreck. Her face was red and blotchy with stress and exhaustion and she was extremely jumpy. I had discovered this by accident as I bumped into her in the library trying to bury myself in school work before my head exploded from thinking about Angelina and Oliver. She came hurtling around the corner of the Quidditch section with such force that she nearly knocked me clear off my feet.

"Blimey Katie!" She squawked, tripping into me. "I'm so sorry, I was just in a rush and….ooowwwffff…." she hit the ground, collapsing into a heap of extremities.

"Merlin Laven," I said, crouching down beside her. She looked exhausted and her pale skin rivalled the pale blue robes of her uniform. "Are you okay?"

She sighed heavily and frowned. "Okay?" she squeaked. "No…actually…ummm…I have a lot on my plate."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is this about the match against Durmstrang on the weekend?" I said gesturing to the large pile of books in her hands.

She nodded. "Yes…I…Laven Wood…am playing quidditch directly opposite…VICTOR KRUM! Krum! How on earth am I supposed to walk out onto the pitch knowing that I am playing against an INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER! I mean Katie….he played in the QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!"

I got up, pulling Laven to her feet with me. I had just remembered that Laven played Seeker and so did Krum. She really didn't stand a chance. "Hey calm down, he's still a normal wizard too you know. Besides, it's only a social match. Just have fun…I mean it can't be that bad if you loose…"

She glared at me. "My brother is Oliver Wood. This will be ultimate embarrassment if I loose, he will never let me live my life if he knows I got my butt kicked by Krum. Oh Melin Katie, what do I do?" she gasped desperately.

I smiled at her. "You Wood's really have a weakness for Quidditch don't you?" I said dejectedly unable to help ignore the tug at my heart as I mentioned the word 'Wood'.

"Oh yes…are we really that transparent?" she asked frantically.

I frowned. "In certain things. In others….your a myriad of confusion." I added, looking away bitterly.

Laven's face fell. "What has he done now?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I suppressed. "Good luck. If you need any help, I'm more than willing. Tell me how your training for the weekend goes.."

"Training?" she choked. "Oh shit!" She said running off. "I have to book the pitch!"

* * *

Just when I though the day couldn't get anymore emotional, I ran into Oliver in the Entrance Hall after a double potions lesson in the afternoon. He smiled at me grimly as I approached. "Are you training tonight?" I nodded. "Yes. You know as well as I do that the finals are way too close to have a night off." I said flatly. "Why?" 

Oliver chewed his bottom lip nervously and pulled me out of the thoroughfare of the Entrance Hall. "We need to talk about last night. You side stepped having to talk to me this morning and I granted you that freedom. I realise that I've really hurt you…but I want to work all this out before suddenly there is this massive chasm between us and it's too far gone to repair this."

I shook my head. "No," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "No."

"What?" he asked stunned.

"I said no," I repeated simply.

His brow furrowed. "No as in 'not tonight' or no as in 'not ever'?"

I faced him earnestly. "No as in…no, not until I am ready to hear what you have to say."

He frowned. "You're serious aren't you?"

I nodded stubbornly. "Yes." I gave him a weak smile. "You need to give me time to wrap my head around this Oliver because as hard as I am trying to forgive and forget this as soon as possible, I keep having these wild thoughts about what might have happened, what did happen and what should have happened. I'm a spirally vortex of confusion, anger and jealously and frankly about 80 of these feelings have been inspired by you. So for now, please understand that I am not being an understanding girlfriend and allowing you to pour your heart out to me because I'm afraid that I may in fact tear it out before you get the chance," I said crisp and curtly.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't going to be something we recover from quickly is it? I mean we have to get through this. Can't stand having this in my head constantly…" he looked at me earnestly. "I mean…I love-"

"Will you stop worrying about trying to fix things and step back and take a look at yourself and what you're asking me!" I snapped. "I'm sorry that I'm making this inconvenient for you Oliver but frankly I don't give a damn. Wake up to yourself! You cheated on me. Cheated. Rammed you're tongue down Angelina's throat and CHEATED." I was getting irate and couldn't and didn't want to stop myself.

"I said I was sorry," he began, urging me to keep my voice down with a pleading look.

I laughed bitterly. "You know if I had a Gallon for every time you have had to apologise to me over the course of this relationship-"

"If you're going to be a bitch about it…then I don't think I want to have this conversation either," he said cutting me off.

We stood there in silence seething at each other before Laven bustled in, spotted Oliver and practically ran over. "Where have you been?" She asked urgently. "I have been trying to catch up with you since second period!"

Oliver diverted his eyes to his sister. "Why?" he asked, immediately looking back at me.

I had the urge to poke my tongue out at him to provoke him but stoped myself. I had to be mature about this and not act like the petulant child Cedric had labelled me a couple of days ago.

"Why?" Laven mocked. "Because I need to book to pitch for the Beauxbatons to train!"

Oliver and I both cocked an eyebrow at her. Laven was going nuts. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"You do realise that it's a social game between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" He asked slowly, analysing Laven's every reaction.

"Social game? Social game? You're kidding right? Mum and Dad are coming, you're here, Beauxbatons are very competitive and I will personally be playing against Victor Krum! How is this a 'social game'?" she exclaimed. "I thought if anyone could understand how important this is, it would be you."

Oliver frowned. "Do we have to do this now? I mean I'm in the middle of something…." He trailed off gesturing to me.

I looked at him. "No you're not, we're finished. I have training to get to anyway," I said, offering Laven a comforting smile and turning on my heel to head up the stairs.

"Katie…" Oliver called, following me.

I sighed, relenting almost immediately. "Tomorrow. The Gryffindor stands 6.30pm. You'll have 10 minutes of my time."

Oliver paused, contemplating his answer. "Thank you," was his subdued reply.

I nodded. "Please understand. I love you, but it can't all just click back in place because you're sorry."

"Katie…I-"

"Oliver please! This is really urgent!" Laven cried from the Entrance Hall. He looked at her flatly.

"I'd better go…."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, watching him walk back down the stairs and exit toward his office with Laven. "Me too-" I muttered, heading to the Tower.

* * *

I walked out onto the pitch broom slung across my shoulder to the most tension filled atmosphere I had ever experienced. This was no match or final, it was training and consisted of blistering looks shared between Fred, Angelina and myself. Frpm the irate look on Fred's face, he knew Angelina's dirty little secret. I meet eyes with Angelina as I approached the gathered team in the middle of the pitch and she held my gaze with remorse. Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks, which George and Alicia seemed to shrink away out of the circle. Not one word rippled through the group. I swung my broom from my shoulder and placed it down in front of me in a vertical position. "Lazily standing here isn't going to win us that cup is it?" I asked smiling weakly.

George grinned at me. "Alright you lot, on your brooms," he said mounting and speeding off to do a lap of the pitch. Fred and Alicia followed suit.

Angelina smiled meekly at Harry and Ron. She handed Ron the quaffle and mounted her own broom, offering me a fleeting look. "Let's get into it then."

* * *

AN: Please don't hate Oliver, lol. He really isn't that evil. Just bear with him. You'll see my plans soon. Thanks for reviewing it was great to see that I still have support. I need it lol.


	17. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HATING OLIVER WOOD

AN: **FEEDBACK**…over the past week I have posted 5,000 words of this story in two chapters. From the stats on my account 'Once and Again' has received over 200 hits on these two chapters…which is amazing! However…before I starting proclaiming my love for all you readers…the review to hit rate ratio is abysmal. SEVEN REVIEWS. Seven and two of those reviews were from the same person! Guys…you're breaking my heart.

The one thing that comes to mind from the lack of reviews is that somehow, I have lost your interest. If so…TELL ME! I want FEEDBACK. My outrage will subside, but my passion to finish this story despite everything that has happened in my life recent has stayed strong and I hoped that when I returned with the story those of you reading would at least drop me a line with some comments. Please do it this time. I would really like to gage a response. I've never begged for reviews before but this time I am. J Please humour me and show me that our reader/writer relationship is still in tact!

**-All my love, ArwenUndomiel. **

**ONCE AND AGAIN **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HATING OLIVER WOOD **

To classify that evening's training as a disaster would be an understatement. As if trying to prepare the team for the upcoming finals while not communicating with Angelina wasn't hard enough, the session became progressively worse with Fred and Angelina's constant bickering and snapping at each other. The tension became so bad, that 45minutes into the session while the rest of us were tired, hot, sweaty and plain sick of hearing the malicious comments Ange and Fred were throwing at each other, the pitch erupted into a screaming match as Fred and Angelina broke out into a fight catapulting Alicia, George and myself into their downward spiral. Ron and Harry hovered above us to keep a safe distance from the danger, not quite knowing at all how they should react.

"I don't take orders from you," Fred hollered at Angelina, absolute venom in his voice as she instructed him that he was not hitting the bludger hard enough and should try aiming better in order to correct his accuracy. What Angelina hadn't notice however, was Alicia's quick thinking 10 minutes before hand that stopped Fred from hitting Angelina in the back of the head with a blistering bludger.

Angelina gaped at him, eyes bulging angrily and fists balled at her sides. She was so irate with him that she had dismounted in order to stop herself from attaining an injury. "On this pitch, I AM YOUR CAPTAIN and you will do what I say!" She spat back at him. "If I tell you to correct your accuracy bloody well do it! Otherwise what's the point Fred? Why bother being here if your not going to give a damn with what I am telling you?"

Fred's eyes flashed and I knew that things were very much about to get out of hand. I have never seen Fred (or George for that matter) Weasley so angry before in the whole history of our friendship. "While Oliver seems to like feisty women Angelina I don't. Which makes me wonder…did you fight with him just to turn him on or what?" He moved toward her angry. "Does he like that? Did you order him around so the pair of you could-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, stepping between them. "Enough! This is inappropriate-" I looked at Fred who had started to protest, "and you should both pack it in now before you say something you don't mean. While I don't condone the subject matter of this argument," I said irately staring flatly at Fred, "there is a time and place for your discussion of this nature but it isn't on this pitch. We have five days before the finals so the pair of you grow up and get back in the air. Either put everything aside and get back to training or leave!" I seethed, glaring at both of them.

"Katie's right, we can't deal with this right now," Alicia said speaking up, albeit in a subdued manner. I noted the uncomfortable look in her eye and felt the same way. Fred's accusations of Oliver had burnt me but I wasn't going to defend Oliver for the sake of getting involved. "We have work to do," Alicia finished.

George anxiously glanced at his brother who was obviously still extremely angry. Sorrowfully I moved towards Fred. "I get it, you're angry and you're feeling betrayed. I get it. But this isn't the time and this isn't the conversation you need to be having with her. Yelling libel out across the pitch about Oliver isn't going to resolve this problem Fred. Think about it."

Fred silenced me with his pain ridden stare. "How can you ignore it? Pretend that it's more important to be a team and win Quidditch this weekend? She's you're best friend…he's your boyfriend. How can you forgive them? How can you just-"

"Fred," I said over the top of him. "Please just give it a rest. I am begging you." I glanced half-heartedly at the grass. "I haven't forgiven them…and I don't blame you for being angry with them…but please….we must to train otherwise this weekend we're handing the Cup to Slytherin and right now I'd prefer to die than let that happen."

He shook his head. "I can't do this and I can't just put it at the back of my mind. Just being here, seeing her makes me angry – and I can't control that. I quit Katie. I resign. Find yourself a new beater."

I gaped at him wordlessly as Fred shouldered his broom and stormed off, red robes billowing behind him. I turned back to the team and felt my stomach lurch as I realised the enormity of his resignation. I was down a beater and the Quidditch weekend was fast approaching.

"What happened?" George asked. "Where's he going?"

I looked at them all gravely. "He quit," I sighed angrily. "Fred quit."

Alicia stood dumbfounded. "He can't…he can't…." she glanced at George. "Can he?"

George shrugged, his expression just as stunned as the rest of them. "He's really shattered. I don't know him at the moment. I've never seen him like this. He's so unpredictable…and we're twins. We just about share a brain," he added voice fully of irony.

Angelina cursed loudly and kicked at the pitch. "ARRRHHHH! I'm sick of this! So sick of fighting with him." She turned to us, a demanding expression fixed upon her face. "Was he not completely out of line?"

No one answered, not one of us dared to engage in this conversation. Alicia took a step towards her, but Angelina raised her hand to warn her away. "Winning the Finals this year has meant so much to me, but I don't want it anymore. Not if it going to be like this. I thought you were all my friends…we were more than team-mates. Obviously not. Play the bloody finals yourselves. I don't want anything to do with this." Angelina took off her red captain's robe, threw it on the ground and stormed off the pitch. "If he can quit, so can I," she bellowed.

Alicia looked at me wearily, I could tell she itched to follow Angelina.

"Go," I frowned. "She needs someone."

Alicia nodded. "What about you?" she asked, slightly worried.

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my ponytail and down the back of my head. "I know what she's going through. She's the other woman. She needs a friend. I'm fine for now." I tried a confident smile but I could tell it didn't work. I had the scene of Angelina and Oliver together running through my head and it was killing me.

"She has you as a friend too Kates," George added.

I shook my head, "I don't have what it takes to be on her side right now. Both of you go. Sort them out and for Merlin's sakes get me my Chaser and Beater back. Otherwise this weekend is going to be a disaster."

Shouldering their brooms they both left together. I glanced at Ron and Harry who has dismounted in all the confusion and were staring at me bewildered.

"Training's over," I said unenthusiastically to them, bending to close the lid on the trunk that had been sitting surreptitiously at my feet.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly."

* * *

TRANSFIGURATION CLASS, THE FOLLOWING DAY 

My mind drifted from course work to quidditch. From Oliver to Angelina and back again as I sat engulfed in a double Transfiguration lesson. Feeling like a ripped sive as all the information being discussed during class seeped through my brain and leaked out into the intense miserable atmosphere, I tried hard to think of something that wasn't creating a problem in my life. Failing to come up with anything, I scrunched up a piece of parchment I had been drawing on and directed my attention to Professor McGonagall's blackboard as the bewitched chalk scribbled more notes across it's surface.

"Now….time to hand in essays…" McGonagall announced and with a flourish of her wand, 18 rolls of parchment flew from bags and desks across the classroom and landed in a pile on her own table. "Does anyone have any questions about human to animal transformation before the end of the lesson?"

A murmur of blank stupor rustled through the room. I deduced that everyone had been in the same vagueness of mind I had been during the lesson. McGonagall raised her eyebrow critically and opened her mouth to speak as a rapping at her classroom door filled the silence echoing off the walls. She headed to the door, opening it swiftly. Oliver emerged an apologetic smile on his face. I immediately sunk into my chair.

"Sorry Minerva, I was wondering if I could have quick word to one of your students?"

I glanced at Angelina on the other side of the room, who had suddenly become extremely interested in her textbook that had laid on her desk dormant 5 seconds ago.

McGonagall glanced around at her sorry excuse for a senior class. "Go ahead, Wood, make it quick," she approved.

Oliver grimaced. "Miss Bell….a word please?" he instructed stepping out of the classroom.

I took a much time as possible to move to the door and I closed it as I exited. I folded my arms across my chest. "If this is some offhanded attempt to-"

"Will you just hear me out for a second? It has nothing to do with us," he hissed anxiously.

I paused, and then nodded. "What then?"

"I need a favour…Beauxbatons and Durmstrang need a chance to train for the match this approaching weekend. Considering Gryffindor are in great form…I was hoping you would allow Laven and Victor to take your training time this evening. You guys have played well all season and they really only need this one night-"

I sighed. "Angelina and Fred have resigned from the team," I said drowning him out.

He gapped. "What?"

I frowned. "You heard what I said," I said offhandedly, rolling my eyes.

"Merlin, when did this happen?"

"Last night during training." I glared at Oliver. "Fred's not taking Angelina's betrayal rather well and the tension between then erupted into a screaming match. They both resigned."

"Oh shit…."

I nodded despairingly. "Yeah…so I'm down a co-captain, a beater and a chaser. I don't know what to do….it didn't seem so serious last night but now it's a huge deal. I have no spare players...and the whole team is ripped apart…"

Oliver closed his eyes momentarily, breathing deeply as he did so. In all honesty he looked awful and tired. I was less than sympathetic.

"Laven and Krum are free to have the pitch this evening. Was there anything else?"

"Meet me on the pitch tonight at 6pm instead of 6.30pm in the stands."

I nodded my consent. "Okay. Can I go now?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I opened the door and walked back into the classroom. Seconds later the bell rang. "That'll be all then," McGonagall instructed as everyone cleared out.

Frantic I rushed to copy the last couple of sentences on the board McGonagall had put up in my absence.

"Katie?" McGonagall asked, as I finished the sentence I had been writing and glanced up. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yes Professor….I'm sorry, I was a little slow copying down the notes…I won't be a moment."

I finished quickly, feeling McGonagall's eyes bore into me every second I was in her presence. I hurried to pack up my stuff, recapped my bottle of ink and stowed them all in my bag. "Thank you, Professor…." I said giving her what I deemed to be an appreciative smile and heading for the door.

"Not so fast…." She said methodical, cocking an eyebrow at me. "For the past two days your interest has drifted in an out during my class. Is there anything you're having trouble with? Anything you'd like to talk to me about? Human to Animal transformation is very important part of your N.E.W.T. requirements and I would we very displeased to find that you have fallen behind Katie," she continued almost sternly. "You passed well last year but you're going to have to keep that E grade in order to fulfil you aspirations as a Healer."

My conscious wrestled with my brain whether to be honest with her or make up a fallible story to get out of here as quickly as possible. I sighed, deciding maybe honesty was a way to go. "If I may say so Professor, I am a little worried about the Quidditch Finals Weekend coming up."

McGonagall nodded. "How so?" she asked, taking a seat at her desk.

I chewed my lip for a moment. "Honestly Professor, the team is for lack of a better word, in shards at the moment," I said uneasily.

"In shards?" she repeated quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, Professor. The team refuses to talk to each other. There was an incident yesterday evening on the pitch and a number of the team refuse to remain in each others company. Which as you can predict makes it rather hard to train," I said uneasily, playing with the strap on my bag. "Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley had resigned from the team."

McGonagall looked somewhat alarmed. "Is there anyone else involved?"

I winced inwardly knowing the figure I was about to throw at her would be less than impressive. "The only people not involved in this set back are Ron and Harry," I answered resignedly.

Breakfast this morning was extremely intense and all players expressed that there was no way on earth any of them would set foot onto the pitch in anyone else's company. It seemed now that there was a rift between George and Alicia and furthermore, Alicia and Angelina. The twins had formed an alliance and I was somehow stuck in the middle of the fight that largely centred on Oliver.

McGonagall gaped for a moment and then closed her mouth promptly. "Does Mr. Wood know about this problem?"

I diverted my eyes. "Yes Professor, I just informed him. He has no suggestions and I'm not really sure that Fred and Angelina would listen regardless."

From her expression I realised that McGonagall may have predicted more about the situation from that response than anything else. I had basically admitted that Oliver played a part in the situation. Obviously McGonagall wasn't wise on details but she knew something was going on. "I see. Would you like me to talk to Mr. Wood about this problem anyway? Ask him to have a word to your team? I'm sure he wouldn't mind….Gryffindor after all is very close to his heart."

I shook my head, "No Professor. I'd prefer that you didn't. I'd like the opportunity to sort this out. After all, I am captain and this is my responsibility," I said, not sounding entirely convinced myself to what I was saying. "Besides I really don't think that Ol-…Mr. Wood has much influence over the team anymore."

"You're captaincy is a responsibility that you share with Miss Johnson too, Katie," she reminded me as if somehow I had forgotten. "This problem is something you should share and seek to work out together. If Miss Johnson and Mr. Weasley have decided to resign then I'm afraid they can only do so with my permission…and I certainly will not be allowing resignations so close to Finals."

I nodded. "Thank you Professor. I'll let you know if I need your help. Good afternoon." I said, trying to escape the interrogation and shouldering my bag I headed to the door.

* * *

That afternoon, Angelina and Fred had another row in the hall on the way to Charms. Not wanting to witness the continued barraged of yelling about betrayal, quidditch, Oliver and my own name thrown in there along the lines of friends, I ducked passed them and made my way into Flitwick's classroom solo. The Charms lesson didn't go much better. Fred and Angelina were removed from the room for continuous fighting and sent to McGonagall. Meanwhile Alicia and George were in the current state of not exchanging words to each other due to their new alliances. I caught them more than once exchanging frantic notes to each other though. It took all my self-control to make it through Charms and I was almost glad to get to the pitch to my meeting with Oliver at 6pm. 

"Thank you for doing this," Oliver gushed gratefully as seven blue blurs sped past, racing each other around the perimeter of the pitch. We had decided to walk the boundary while the Beauxbatons participated in some form of training.

I glanced at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot this morning. Off-loading all my team problems to you. You didn't cause them on purpose so you really shouldn't have to put up with my accusations."

"Thank you," he said earnestly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook."

He chuckled. "I realise that…I wasn't holding my breath."

I smiled at him for a moment before we recommenced walking. We strolled together in silence for a while, just watching as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang teams fleshed out their training sessions. They were a great contrast. It would be the ultimate battle of the sexes as the Beauxbaton girls versed the Durmstrang lads.

"Tell me what happened in your office that evening," I instructed softly, taking a calm approach.

Oliver lowered his eyes, staring at the ground with each step he took. "The tale is no where near as sordid as it has been played out," he began.

I grimaced. "Thank Merlin for that," I added.

He smiled albeit somewhat small. "Ange showed up, so hysterical that I couldn't turn her away. I didn't know what to do. So I gave her some water and let her sit there for a while by the fire. Eventually she asked if I minded if we talked about her problems. I agreed. There was absolutely no plan to go anywhere near as far as it did. She told me that Fred and her had broken up…or at least she thought they had. She was so heartbroken. I felt awful…so I hugged her. And then it got a little out of hand. Next minute we were kissing in my bedroom and you were breaking through the door." He looked up. "I am so terribly sorry. I would never betray you Katie. Ever. You know that. It just happened and it's one of the biggest mistakes I have every made."

I digested his words as we continued to walk in silence. "I can't believe that I'm going to say this….but I know. I trust you and if you swear it is as big of a mistake as you say then I accept your apology," I said as we came to a stop outside the Gryffindor stand entrance.

He sighed so relieved that I knew what I had done was so right. He motioned to grab my hand, but my instincts kicked in and I drew it from his grasp. I nervously folded my arms against my chest. "I'm sorry."

Oliver rubbed his eyes, the strain of what I had just done apparent in his motion. "Let me get this straight…you've forgiven me yet you're repulsed by my touch?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not it at all," I gushed. "I just…" I glanced away. "I can't explain. I love you and I want to fix this problem between us…but we're going to have to rebuild this Oliver. I'm not going to go ahead with this shaky wall between us. I'm not going to fall into your arms just because all apologies have been made. I just can't. Please understand."

"What do you want me to do?" he demanded.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well you could start by not turning into a prat. I'll come to you when I'm ready…don't force me…not after all of this."

He threw his arms up into the air. "So I guess that's my ten minutes up," he said, stalking towards Laven as she dismounted.

"Don't be like that!" I yelled after him, but he just ignored me. "ARRHHHH!" I growled kicking at the pitch. "I hate you some times!"

Oliver turned, "Yeh get in line," he yelled back at me as he walked away.

"Fuck," I said to myself, watching him leave. So much for rebuilding…the repairs of this relationship had stalled again and the precise cause? I put it down to the builders having a conflict of interest in the building plans but I'm almost certain Oliver would disagree. See what I mean?


	18. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: YOU, ME AND THE PAST

AN: Special thanks goes to Lia06, Lala, Australian-amazon, scarlet-lilly, Little Silver Kitten, softballgeek291 and imakeeper for reviewing in the last three chapters. Furthermore, credit needs to be given to Kayelah and mysockisonfire who offered great suggestions and queries over the future of the plot. Your reviews gave me a lot to think about and it was great to see my story from a different point of view.

Furthermore, I just wanted to shout out to QueenieKai my amazingly creative pal who has been so awesome. This Chapter is dedicated to her.

**ONCE AND AGAIN  
****CHAPTER SIXTEEN: YOU, ME AND THE PAST THAT BINDS**

I lay awake for hours that evening seething in a plethora of emotions all related to Oliver in some twisted way or another. At 1am I resigned myself to no sleep, pushed back the covers of my bed, grabbed my fluffy dressing gown and slippers and headed down to the Common Room. To my surprise, I found none other than Fred stretched out along the couch, staring pensively into the warm clutches of the fire.

"Hey," I said gently, slipping over the side of the couch and taking a seat beside him.

"Hey," he returned dully. Studying him for a moment, I watched his eyes flicker with the flames.

"I know there is probably going to be nothing that I can say to change your mind about playing on the weekend but I want you to know that I need you to be there. I need you to walk out on that pitch with the rest of us. Not because of Angelina or anyone else but you. You've been apart of this team for almost four years Fred and this is Quidditch history…you want to be apart of it and you should be."

Fred glanced at me momentarily before turning his attention back to the fire. "Did you make up with Wood?" I noted the bitterness in his tone and was angered by his side stepping of the issue. It was really none of his business.

I frowned. "No I didn't and that has nothing to do with what I just asked you. Please play?"

Fred shook his head. "I'm sorry…no. There is no incentive for me to play while Angelina is on that pitch."

Narrowing my eyes, I tried a more aggressive tact. "You have no choice. You have to play this weekend. If you refuse McGonagall is going to force you anyway. Regardless of what you want Fred, you and Ange have to share that pitch on the weekend and frankly you owe it to the rest of us to do so."

Fred closed his eyes, chewing his lip with exasperation. I waited for his reply but when he opened is eyes again and stared venomously into the flames, I realised that I wasn't going to get one.

"What happened to you? You are so selfish!" I said, getting out of my seat and walking round to stand in front of his line of vision.

"Selfish?" he asked amused.

I nodded adamantly. "Yes! Why are you dwelling on this? She betrayed you…life is unkind but this is consuming you! You have been in a deplorable mood since it happen. You're bitter, angry and you're passing up the opportunity to kick Slytherin butt and actually win the Cup. What happened to the Fred who was witty, fun and dedicated? Do you have a contact address cos I would really like to send him an owl sometime and beg him to come back! If you really want to get over this whole Angelina/Oliver situation be proactive about it! Don't take this opportunity from the rest of team because you can't look past your own problems!"

Fred cocked his eyebrow. "I'm going to bed. Thank you for insulting me. I'm not playing in the Finals. Good-night Katie."

Watching Fred leave made me so incredibly livid that I couldn't bring myself to return to the dorm encase I throttled Angelina for stirring up this mess in the beginning. On an impulse, I snuck out of the Common Room, out the portrait hole (The Fat Lady was not impressed) and through the castle as quickly as I could to Oliver's Office and living quarters. I knocked quickly as I reached his door, praying that I wouldn't get caught by Filch or Miss Norris. Oliver answered a couple of minutes later, dressed in a Puddlemere T-shirt, pyjama pants and with bed-tousled hair.

"I thought you hated me," he said sleepily, folding his arms across his chest.

I grimaced. "I do…but I couldn't sleep."

He smiled and pushed his office door open, allowing me space to pass by him. I stepped through and made my way to his bedroom. I shook off my dressing gown and slippers and slipped under the covers of his King sized bed. He did the same moments later after securing his office and bedroom door. I laid there in darkness, warm and comfortable under the covers for a long time before either of us said something.

"You still without a team for the weekend?" He asked softly, his voice echoing in the dark stone room.

"Yes, no thanks to you."

And that was all that was said between us. Some time later, Oliver's quiet snores filled the room. There seemed to be an ocean between us as we slept separately, Oliver not daring to cross the centre of the bed. I could usually guarantee that he would wrap his arms around me. Tonight however he did not. We had a long way to go before our relationship would return to what it was.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY **

The following morning the draws for the Quidditch Finals Weekend were posted in the Common Room after Breakfast. I happened to have a double Potions class up first and didn't have the chance to see it until I returned to the Dorms at lunch. The Weekend's proceedings read:

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**  
1600 HOURS:GAME 1  
Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff

**FRIDAY EVENING**  
1900 HOURS: GAME 2  
Ravenclaw Vs. Slytherin

**SATURDAY MORNING**  
0800 HOURS: GAME 3  
Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw

1100 HOURS: GAME 4  
Hufflepuff Vs. Slytherin

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
**1400 HOURS: GAME 5  
Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

**SATURDAY EVENING  
**1700 HOURS: GAME 6  
Hufflepuff Vs. Ravenclaw

**SUNDAY MORNING  
**1100 HOURS: SPECIAL ENTERTAINMENT  
Beauxbatons Vs. Drumstrang

**SUNDAY EVENING  
**1700 HOURS: GRAND FINAL

I copied the draw down, made duplicates for all of the team and delivered them to all the players during lunch. I left Fred and Angelina's copy for delivery with Alicia and George. No matter how much they refused to play I was determined to have the full team on the pitch Friday evening for the first game and I didn't care if that mean McGonagall had to drag them kicking and screaming.

After lunch I had a spare period for study, but instead utilised the time and empty Common Room to Floo home. Surprisingly, Dad was the only one home, and he looked up, an astounded smiled on his face as the cosy home kitchen came into view.

"Hullo Katie," he said wryly, flashing me a grin as my head appeared in the kitchen fire grate.

I smiled, taking in the scene of my kitchen. It felt so long since I had last stood there in that homey honey coloured room. I glanced at the numerous finger paintings Lizzie had done lined the walls and the many family photos. I never believe I had felt so homesick looking at a kitchen before. "Hey Dad," I said, watching as he folded up today's issue of the Daily Prophet that he had been reading at the Breakfast bar. "How are you?"

Dad smiled. "Busy…it's a mad house around here. Your mother is busy working at St. Mungo's, your sister is in and out of here ten times a day eating us out of house and home, Lizzie is wrecking havoc on the household painting everything in sight with food and those odd muggle colouring things Carol brought her for Christmas, and I've decided to take a couple of weeks holiday to try and stay on top of it all. How are you hun?"

My Dad and I had always had a strong relationship until Oliver had come on the scene. Since then, Oliver had on many accounts driven a 'wedge' between us. After over 20 years being the father to three daughters and living in a household of females, Dad had relished in the opportunity to embrace Oliver as a son. I held my tongue to telling him the truth. How was I? A wreck, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Fine," I said happily. "Did you receive the invitation for the Final's Weekend?"

Dad nodded exuberantly. Quidditch had always been a great love of his and an enormous passion he shared with Oliver. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity for the world to attend and I could only guess that it wouldn't be to just see me. "Of course I did! We're coming. Your mother, me, Lizzie, Gwen…Tony…."

I grinned. "Tony? You've met Tony then?"

I had yet had the chance to meet the very person who was the father of my baby niece/nephew. I however was still familiar with his exploits. As if having a baby with my sister wasn't big enough, it was his recommendation that Oliver be fit to return to Puddlemere that meant I would be saying goodbye to him earlier than expected.

Dad nodded. "Oh yes…he's a friend of Oliver's. Nice young lad, great career, plenty of money. Impregnated your sister did you know?" Dad stumbled over the last part like it was dull information.

I choked, breathing in a mouthful of soot and ash. "So you know about that too?" I coughed.

"Yes.Your mother hit the roof. She and Gwen are fighting day and night, so all in all it should make for an interesting weekend. Oliver said that you and he were having problems too by the way. What's happened now Kates?"

I blinked. This was not my father. Dad was rarely this cool about anything. I had reason to believe that he was taking medication. It was in his body language. He was relaxed and he hadn't raised his voice at all during our candid conversation.

"Why are you on holidays?" I questioned.

He frowned. "Forced holiday…for a month. I didn't take the news about you sister's pregnancy very well. Or your suspension I might add. I'm on 'stress leave'." Dad grinned. "I have high hopes that Lizzie won't start seeing boys until she's 35. I'm not making the same mistake… No boyfriends ever." He grinned. "So, tell me about you troubles with Oliver?"

I shook my head. "There are none," I lied. "Everything's fine. So I'll see you this weekend? Are you staying at the Three Broomsticks?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, we decided to make weekend of it. You're mother and sister are taking time off work. When is your first match?"

"Friday afternoon, at 4pm. Then I play another 2 games on Saturday and hopefully the final on Sunday. I'm not holding my breath though, but that's a story for another day. Laven is also playing this weekend. Anyway, have to go, I have a Charm's essay due next week and considering the weekend is all scheduled up I have to use every bit of spare time I can get."

Dad grinned. "Well it was good to hear from you Katie."

"Love you Dad," I said readying myself to leave.

"He's a good lad Katie. Don't make it a pattern. You can't just turn your feelings on and off all the time. One day you'll wake up and see that life and relationships are never perfect. Life is no fun without a little challenge," he finished, his grey chin length beard twitching and 50 year old eyes dancing.

"Bye," I said hollowly, pulling my head from the fire.

The flames remained green for a few seconds before returning to their normal colour. I stared at them for a long time before glancing up at the Quidditch draw pinned on the noticeboard. "Damn you," I said, pulling myself from the couch. "Going behind my back to my Dad. That's low. I'm going to make you're weekend hell." I said ripping it from the board, tearing it up and throwing the note in the fire.

In retrospect, tearing the notice didn't punish Oliver at all and by the time I had retired from afternoon classes, the Quidditch draws had been reposted. I went to dinner still slightly fuming that Oliver had told my Dad about our problems. The worst thing was, I felt that despite what Oliver had done, my family would be on his side. They would come up with all sorts of defences or worse…they would tell me that it was mistake and an uncharacteristic move on his behalf, that he was Prince Charming and I would never meet another guy like him. If the images of Angelina and Oliver together didn't illustrate a different story, maybe I would believe them. Instead I wagered I would have to spend the weekend tolerating my family's love for my unfaithful boyfriend, and while I could tolerate my own love for him, it made the betrayal 1000 times more powerful when those I loved defended him.

* * *

"I delivered the draws to Angelina," Alicia said as we walked back to the Common Room together after dinner that evening. 

I nodded. "And?"

Alicia shook her head. "And she set fire to it with her wand and stormed off. She has been in the foulest mood since pulling out of the team. I've never seen her so angry…"

"Except for the time I got suspended. You know what the hypocritical thing is? She was so livid that I was suspended and couldn't play for a weekly match…now she has actually resigned…the Final is in 2 days. What on Earth am I going to do?" I asked, as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "There is absolutely no way I am going to find replacements to the standard or knowledge of Ange and Fred and there is no way we are hitting that pitch Friday afternoon with only 5 players. I refuse to forfeit."

"Dragon scales," Alicia directed to the Fat Lady, initiating the opening of the portrait hole.

"Honestly?" Alicia asked as we climbed through the hole together. "I think you should go see McGonagall again. You really don't have another option. Everyone on the team has tried to talk them around and it hasn't worked. Even begging isn't making them budge one little but. Considering the next step should be Wood and he's obviously not a viable option, McGonagall is the only choice you have."

Sighing desperately, I flopped down on the couch. "When did everything get so damn complicated? Quidditch never used to be this much trouble…not when Hooch was in charge."

She smiled sympathetically. "I don't know. I just want this weekend to be over with; with Quidditch out of the way…life can return to normal. It's just not worth it anymore. You're right…Oliver has over complicated things around here."

I nodded in agreement. "In more ways than one. McGonagall you say? I guess I'd better go and see her before its too late then."

I hauled my exhausted body from the chair and climbed out of portrait hole which felt like the hundredth time today. The trek to McGonagall's office took about ten minutes and when I got there I was relieved to see that her light was still on. I knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Enter," she instructed in a crisp voice.

I obliged, sticking my head around the door. "Professor McGonagall? I was wondering if I could have a word?"

McGonagall's sharp eyes looked up at me from her desk over the top of her glasses. "Quidditch?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes Professor."

Sighing heavily, McGonagall motioned for me to come in, dropped her quill onto her desk and lent back in her chair. "Before you say anything Katie, I wanted you to know that I spoke with Angelina and Fred this afternoon. Neither of them wishes to play in the preliminary and final matches. In fact, both of them have expressed their interest to never play for Gryffindor again."

I sat down heavy hearted across from McGonagall in her visitor's chair. "Oh Merlin."

"However," McGonagall smiled, her mouth twitching, "I did offer them a choice between playing on the weekend or sitting a month's worth of nightly detentions with Professor Snape and Professor Moody."

I blinked. "And?"

McGonagall chewed her lip. "And they choose the detentions funnily enough."

I rubbed my eyes gravely. I was so screwed.

"My only advice is," Said McGonagall continuing, "is to give them an enticement they cannot resist. Something that would perhaps resolve the conflict between them. Other than that, this situation is completely out of my hands. Forcing them on to the pitch any other way isn't going to guarantee their cooperation."

I nodded. "Well thank you anyway Professor," I said getting to my feet.

McGonagall shrugged. "I hope you come up with something Katie…I would really like Gryffindor to make it two in a row."

"Me too," I nodded, giving her an appreciative smile and leaving.

* * *

"This is your fault so you're going to sort it out," I instructed, pacing back and forward in front of Oliver's desk. He motioned to speak but I cut him off. "No protests. I have tried everything else. Well as much as I can considering Fred doesn't want to talk to me and I'm not talking to Angelina. I need something cunning." 

Oliver sighed heavily, replaced the cap on his ink, stored his quill and removed his glasses. He has been writing up a note for all the invited guests for the weekend when I had barged in forcing him to take action.

"Short of bewitching them…which mind you is highly illegal and would haveme thrown into Azkaban before you could say 'Quidditch', I don't have any suggestions."

I frowned. "The anger between them is so unbelievable. They have never ever acted like this before. Fred for instance…no longer makes jokes! It's like he and George are no longer twins and instead he's turned into pompous Percy!"

Oliver let a small smile play on his lips at the mention of Percy's name. He had experience the unfortunate pleasure of sharing a dorm with Percy Weasley for seven years. I tried a different approach.

"If you had a problem with someone on the pitch and it couldn't be resolved any other way…what would you do?"

He shrugged. "Experience shows violence always works. Remember how I ended up injured in the first place? That was a case of unresolved tension in the team. And as for you belting Cedric Diggory with a broom…that seemed to work."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to tell Angelina and Fred to bash each other up? You really think that's going to solve their hatred for each other and make them want to play Quidditch? Or Fred's hatred for you?"

Oliver paused for a few moments, obviously in deep thought. "I've just found the solution to your problems," he said, getting to his feet, grabbing his coat and walking around to my side of the desk. He pulled his wand from his pocket and ushered me to the door. Once outside he locked it behind him and directed me to head back to the Tower.

"Are you going to fill me in?" I asked as we hurried through the Entrance Hall. We stopped momentarily as this was where we would part ways.

Oliver shook his head. "You'll know soon enough. You'd better head to bed, Filch will be commencing his rounds soon," he said, giving me a wave and heading out of the castle.

I stared after him, with absolutely no idea what he was up to. Seconds later, Laven bustled through the doors. "Where's he going?" she asked.

I shrugged. "No idea." I glanced at her sweaty Quidditch robes and her Firebolt secured in her right hand. "How are Beauxbatons shaping up?"

She grimaced. "We'd be going well if it wasn't for the impending doom of playing Drumstrang. Oh and it would help if Fleur Delacour actually had a proper athletic bone in her body and didn't worry so much about messing up her Veela hair."

I grinned. "Oh hostility. What Quidditch team would be happy with out it?" I asked sarcastically as we headed for the stairs together.

Laven cocked an eyebrow. "Quidditch conflicts of your own?"

I nodded. "Although it's hard to call them conflicts when no-one is talking to each other."

She grinned. "I see. Are your family coming this weekend?"

I nodded. "Yes. Yours?"

"Oh yes," she said less than enthused. "So I can guess that when we're not playing Quidditch it will be quality family time all round?"

I grimaced. "It certainly looks that way doesn't it?"

"Yes," Laven said gravely."Certain hell is approaching."

* * *

**AN: he he he! What will Oliver do? Review to find out!**


	19. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SPEAKING UP

An: Reviews are awesome. You're all amazing.

**ONCE AND AGAIN **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SPEAKING UP**

**T**HURSDAY

For once in a very long time I actually slept soundly that evening. I woke around 7am, dressed and went down to breakfast solo. Oliver wasn't there so I settled on sitting by myself at the Gryffindor table and reading the Daily Prophet in single solitude. Half way through my toast I felt the seat beside me shift and Cedric sat down.

"Morning," he said flashing me a smile.

I smiled. "Morning."

"I take it you've seen the draw?"

I nodded. "Yeah first Broomsticks in the air huh? Lucky us."

"I heard you're having team troubles. Everything okay? Rumour is two players have quit."

"Yeah Angelina and Fred. No longer dating and no longer team mates."

Cedric frowned. "Anything I can do to help?" he offered, but to no avail. There was nothing he could do at all.

"Not unless you're willing to sacrifice Curtis and Grant so that I can have full team, no." I contemplated grimly.

He shook his head, eyes dancing sociably. "Sorry no can do. I need both of them if we're going to whip Gryffindor."

I laughed and took at bite out of my piece of toast. "Well now I wouldn't be so sure. The way it looks I'm only going to have five players anyway. How about we negotiate Curtis? You can keep Grant?" I bargained.

He laughed. "No way," Cedric said shaking his head. "Curtis is my best Chaser. I wouldn't give him up for all the gold in the world."

"Well you're no fun then. What do you think the odds are of a victory over Slytherin and Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw are unpredictable. Davies is confident but his team are plagued by injury this week. Three accidents during training. Cho's battling a bruised shoulder from a collision with Michaels. Slytherin on the other hand haven't really been bothered all week. I'm praying that they are lazy rather than in fine form."

I nodded. "Whatever gets you through the day right?"

"Right," he agreed. "You know I have to say that I was surprised about Angelina. I didn't believe she'd give up the captaincy in such a hurry. It was apart of her personality for a long while."

I dipped my head grimly. "Technically she hasn't. It's complicated you know?"

Cedric looked at me studiously before continuing. "I can only imagine," he replied softly. He then glanced at his watch. "Nevertheless, I have to get going. Early Charms lesson. Good luck. No doubt I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Cedric said, getting to his feet. "Bye Katie."

I waved, observed his departure and turned back to my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Oliver passed Cedric in the Hall doorway, gave him a brief smile on his way in and then strolled over to where I sat. "Sort everything out?" I asked looking up. My eyes scanned Oliver's black eye and I nearly jumped out of my seat. It was a deep shade of purple and barely openable. Above all, it looked very nasty. "What on Earth happened?"

Oliver grabbed a piece of toast from my plate. "I settled your problem. You have a second beater for tomorrow," he said, spreading it with butter and sitting in the seat Cedric had just vacated. "It's up to you to get your Chaser back. I can only do so much."

I gaped at him. "You let Fred **hit** you?"

He nodded a mouthful of toast. "Yep," he said, licking his lips. "Sure did."

"Why?" I asked alarmed. "I didn't think you were actually serious about the 'violence thing'?"

Oliver shrugged and grimaced. "I had to do something didn't I? There had to be some incentive to make Fred take the pitch and I found it. I just thought of the one thing I would want if I was in his situation and coincidently it turns out I'd want to punch the guy who…well anyhow…I'd want to punch him in the face. I also settled a flutter he had with Ludo Bagman outstanding from the Quidditch World Cup. Bagman owed him and George quite a lot of money from wagers he'd made. He didn't cough up the money, so I paid Fred the cash in the hope that he would play this weekend. He took some convincing but eventually came round. Then I offered him the opportunity of revenge with no retribution. He didn't take much persuasion with that suggestion believe you me."

I continued to gawk at him. "You're serious? You **paid **Fred and then asked him to **hit **you?"

Oliver pondered this. "When you put it like that it doesn't sound anywhere near as romantic as I had intended it to be," he said, grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile. "This was supposed to be romantic?"

He chuckled. "What you don't find it to be a little passionate that I put my bank account and body on the line for you?"

I laughed. "You brought this trouble on yourself you know," I said matter-of-factly.

Oliver nodded. "And in any other situation I would be happy to leave it at that. But this wasn't about what I deserved Katie, it was to help you. I put you in an impossible situation and I had to clear it up. It was partly my fault that you would be taking the pitch tomorrow evening with only two chasers and one beater, so I owed it to you to fix the problem I had created."

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. "I'm not going to kiss you though," I said stubbornly, waiting for his reaction.

Oliver nodded soberly. "That's not why I did it…but fair enough." He grabbed another two slices of toast, buttered them and then got to his feet. "Now I have to go. I have a busy day ahead…organising attendances for the weekend. Let me know how the Angelina thing goes."

I nodded, and Oliver left.

"Does Wood have a black eye?" Harry asked as he sat down with Hermione and Ron for breakfast.

I nodded, finishing my breakfast. "Yep. I've organised for training following afternoon classes today. We nearly have a full team and hopefully by this afternoon we will be some sort of competition for Hufflepuff Friday afternoon. Is that okay?"

Ron faltered. "Ummm…Kates….I kinda of have to finish my Transfiguration essay this afternoon and if I have training…" he glanced at Hermione who was thoroughly ignoring him.

I tried to be sympathetically but found it hard to be with the reality that the preliminary finals started in about 33 hours time. "You need to be there Ron," I said sternly getting to me feet.

Ron and I looked at Hermione. She glanced between both of us and then sighed. "Fine, go to training. I'll finish your essay. But it is the last time Ronald…I mean it."

Ron and Harry grinned. "We'll see you there."

&&&&

My first lesson that morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. I arrived late and found that by coincidence the only seat left was beside Angelina. I took the seat without hesitation, pulled out my text book and notebook and started copying down the notes.

"I need you to play tomorrow afternoon. Please rejoin the team," I said lowly, glancing between the board and my page.

Angelina was silent for a while. So I decided to continue my bargaining.

"Look this is really the least you can do. Play this weekend…take up your captaincy again and move on. You owe me that much."

After a period of hesitation, when her quill paused centimetres from the paper, Angelina nodded. "Okay. I'll play."

"Good," I said, finishing my sentence with a flourish and glancing at her. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

She did the same, staring at me. "Understood."

"Right," I said, getting back to work. "I've decided to hold a meeting this afternoon. Is that okay?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes, I'm free."

"Good. Directly following Transfiguration."

Angelina and I didn't speak again that lesson or at all during the day until the afternoon. I sat with Alicia at lunch and divulged to her how the team was now whole again. She was critical of Oliver's motives but I stood firm that I had long grown past the point of wanting to talk about what had happened between Angelina and Oliver that evening and was trying to eradicating it from my mind by forgetting and getting on with my life.

"So that whole statement to Angelina about you two not being friends is your idea of forgetting and getting on with life?" She questioned critically over a toasted ham and tomato sandwich.

I glared. "Yes," I stated in a resolved tone.

Alicia rolled her eyes at me and left our conversation there. As far as I was concerned it was resolved because frankly all I cared about was winning the Finals Weekend and surviving both the Wood and Bell family visits.

**FRIDAY – DAY 1 OF THE FINAL'S WEEKEND **

It was three thirty Friday afternoon and my stomach was carrying out acrobatics I never believed possible. My hands shook uncontrollably and I was a nervous wreck. I entered the changing room and faced part of the gathered team. George and Alicia glanced at me hopefully. Only they and Ron and Harry were present.

"Tell me both of them have been here already and are just getting changed," I said hopefully.

Alicia responded grimly. "No sign of either of them," she said reluctantly getting to her feet.

I kicked at the ground. "Fuck!"

Suddenly Ron jumped out of his seat and flew passed me and into one of the toilets in the adjoin corridors. I glanced at Harry. He smiled grimly. "Nerves."

George rose from his seat and commenced pacing. "After everything we spoke about yesterday they aren't going to show," he said angrily. "This is unbelievable."

"Keep your robe on," Fred gushed, stepping into the room. Angelina followed shortly after. "We agreed to show. We show."

George clapped his brother on the back and they took a seat together next to Alicia. Ron emerged from the bathroom shortly after and sat down again next to Harry. The five of them glanced at Angelina and me. I gestured for Ange to take the floor. "You're the Captain," I said, grabbing a seat by Alicia.

Angelina chewed her lip anxiously debating her approach. I recognised the move but had no sympathy for her. It was killing her to stand before the team and she refused to make eye contact with any of us. Personally, I couldn't have cared less. Instead I waited for her prep-talk like all the others. This was no longer my domain. I had already decided the evening before, that now Angelina was back, she would be taking over all responsibilities. As of next season, I would no longer be co-captain. I was yet to inform anyone else of my decision and instead would wait to see just how far Gryffindor would go in the finals.

"We have been here standing on the brink in previous years and every time Wood has always had something inspirational to say. However, this year I feel you all know what it will mean for us to go out there and play the hell out of the next three games that lay ahead. We can win…we're in fine form and while it would be amazing if we did…however, it won't be the end of the team if we don't. As long as Slytherin don't get the Cup I'll be happy."

"Ready? It's game time." Oliver asked popping his head round the door. His black eye was rich purple, swollen and still rather useless. I had offered to try and reduce the swelling with a couple of spells I had learnt in my detention time in the Hospital Wing, however he had refused.

I nodded, got to my feet and glanced at Angelina wearily. "Let's go," I said heartily trying to act spirited.

I waited for the others to leave, including Oliver, before saying anything to Angelina. "Thank you," I said, collecting my boom. "Thank you for doing this."

Angelina frowned. "I have to tell you that I thought you'd prefer to take the pitch without me than admit you needed my help," she said carefully collecting her own broom. Ordinarily I would have smiled and joked with her, but this time, I owed it to myself to be firm and set her straight.

"I didn't need you Angelina, you owed it me. You owe me a lot more too," I snapped heading for the door.

"You know what makes me curious Katie? How you can harbour so much anger and resentment towards me, yet you and Oliver are practically walking down the isle? It takes two people to make a mistake like we did Katie…he's just as much to blame. You know it. Don't deceive yourself. He cheated on you just as much as I betrayed your friendship! He could have pushed me away…but he didn't. Not until you walked in anyway." I swear I saw a tear in Angelina's eye, and I definitely noticed desperation and atonement in her voice.

At that moment…that exact point in time…clarity forced its way into my perception and it stung like nothing I'd felt before. "Why? Why am I closer to forgiving Oliver before you? Because for almost 17 years you have been one of my closest friends. I tell you everything, my fears, my secrets…my joys. You're one of the finest people I have known. You've always been there, ready to step in when I need it, and I've always been proud to say that I would do the same. Our friendship is not a recent development. We grew up together… played together when Hogwarts was a hope. You weren't some stupid phase I went through time after time. Some stupid boy I let my life fall apart for again and again. You were my best friend and I trusted you more than anyone else in my life. Not once would I ever dream of betraying or hurting you. Yet you have the gall to stand there and question why I can't forgive you in an instant? For so many years our friendship has been unconditional…well guess what, the conditions just changed. You know what Oliver means to me and I know what Fred means to you. Why would you throw this all away if you were as loyal to my friendship as you've pretended to be for so long? I can't forgive you Angelina because I can't. Because my head tells me that I just can't forget the ultimate betrayal between friends. Oliver is one thing…a big thing…but what you have done is so much worse." My knuckles were white from being balled into the tight fists I had formed somewhere around the 30 second mark of my screaming. I was frozen, not one coherent thought ran through my brain. For a second I thought I was going to faint, before I half doubled over and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with something more sustainable that hatred.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said softly so remorsefully that I knew we would never speak of what he had over heard. "If Gryffindor are taking the pitch, you both need to be out there now," he finished, standing reluctantly in the doorway.

Angelina left silently, wiping tears from her cheek as she did so. Mustering all the energy I had, I pulled myself together and gingerly picked my broom from the ground where I had dropped it before.

"You okay?" Oliver asked softly, as I passed him in the doorway. He had reached to brush my cheek but stopped at the last minute. I pretended not to notice.

In earnest, I shook my head. "I just ended a 17 year old friendship. I feel like my chest has collapsed."

After a moment of vacillation he nodded and headed to the pitch where the first match of the weekend would commence.

30 minutes in and Gryffindor was being thrashed by Hufflepuff. Ron's defences were good, but Cedric's Chasers were better. For ten minutes they scored relentless goals, bring the score to an abysmal 200 to 70. Angelina, Alicia and I were pitiful in response. 20 metres from goal, the Quaffle was hit clean from Angelina's hands as she tried to score, only to be picked up by Curtis and speed off towards Ron's direction. I couldn't help deduce that perhaps swapping Angelina for Curtis may have paid off if only Cedric had given me the chance. As Curtis scored for the 10th time, Cedric dashed past.

"Pull yourself together Katie!" He urged. "You're not going to beat Slytherin if you loose the first match."

Angry with myself, I pushed as much as physically possible to retain more points. The effort was to no avail. 15 minutes later, Harry snatched the Snitch inches from Cedric's hands to end the game. Hufflepuff had won 250 to 220. A mere 30 points had stood between us.

The roar from the Hufflepuff crowd was tremendous. After hitting the ground, both teams graciously shook hands then headed one by one to the changing rooms to wash the victory and the loss from their sweaty skin and prepare to be spectators for the Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw game in just over 2 hours. As I collapsed on the pitch, head buried in my hands, I felt a comforting hand grace my shoulder.

"Good game," Cedric comforted. "A little while longer and you would have had us no doubt."

I glanced up at him. "Yeah, four more goals and the 150 points from the Snitch would have given us a great victory," I said sarcastically.

Cedric smiled. "Hey, be fair. You only just got your team back. Give yourself a break."

I pulled myself to stand with the aid of my broom. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you guys were very touch competition. Been training a lot?"

Cedric grinned. "A scheduled five evenings and two mornings a week. The team are just about ready to commit desertion." His grin softened and he glanced around to the emptying stands. "To be truthful, the physical exhaustion of extensive training has been a blessing. It tires me out so much I don't have the constant feeling of dread incessantly on my mind. It gives me a break you know? Helps me forget the dragons and the golden egg and at least for a while soothes the fear of what's to come."

As if shaking himself out of dream, Cedric shuddered and I suddenly saw him in a different light to the guy I had banished from my life months previously.

"Did you parents come today?" I asked, dreading to look through the stands for my own family.

Cedric nodded, almost painfully. "My dad's here…" he trailed off, pointing towards the sprightly middle-aged man who practically ran towards us.

I nodded, "I see," I grinned.

"Cedric my boy!" Amos Diggory exclaimed engulfing his quickly embarrassed son into a hug.

"Hey Dad," was Cedric's constricted reply.

"Amazing game son, just amazing! Those brash lions are no longer King's of the pitch I daresay! Amazing! Pity about the Potter boy though, just had you. Oh well, I'm sure you'll get your glory in the second task," Amos said.

Cedric nodded. "Yea, the second task," he replied half-hearted. "Anyway Dad, this is Katie. Katie Bell. She's the Gryffindor Captain."

I gave a small wave. "Hi Mr. Diggory. You probably don't remember me. We met that that Ministry party thing a few years ago…"

Amos studied me for a second before grabbing my hand to shake it. "Yes yes of course! Richard Bell's daughter? You dated Cedric for a while did you not?"

I nodded. "Yes…and yes…" I smiled.

"Captain you say?" He asked, cocking his head in Cedric's direction. "You're not the one who took the handshake."

I nodded. "No sir, I'm Co-Captain. Angelina's actually in charge, I'm kind of her deputy."

Amos smiled. "Very well. Now Cedric...there is some I'd like you to meet back at the castle…" Amos glanced at me. "You don't mind do you?" he asked.

I shook my head graciously, giving Cedric a weak smile. "No, of course not…go ahead. I'll see you later Cedric."

Cedric offered me a wave as he was dragged away. "Bye Katie," he said apathetically, glancing over his father shoulder at me. I felt sorry for Cedric but was glad it was him be dragged off and not me. First of all, I had to wash the week down the drain in the changing room showers. Then I was face the world…and my family. Perhaps I'd even say hello to Derrick and Carol Wood if I was feeling really spry.

&&&

AN: Review and I'll post! Simple!


	20. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SPEED OF SOUND

**AN: **This chapter would have to be the hardest I have ever had to write. I didn't know where to start. It almost drove me crazy. And to think that it isn't even the emotional peak of the story! Thanks to those who took the time to review, keep them coming! Big thanks must go to QueenieKai who always offers her help, encouragement and inspiration. I love you lots and would be lost without you!

Oh by the way, I recommend a mixture of Coldplay's 'X and Y' album and James Blunt's 'Back to Bedlam' during your reading lol. They were a huge part of my inspiration and therefore fit the mood.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SPEED OF SOUND  
FRIDAY EVENING **

Up until recently, I thought that learning a betrayal to the extent of Oliver and Angelina's was so mind-numbingly hurtful that it would break me. Instead, I found that the thing which hurt most about a betrayal of their proportions was that realistically, there was nothing behind it. It was not romanticised or revengeful. It was a freak occurrence that had brought with it enormous repercussions that would be felt for a long time. Nevertheless, the full extent of what they had done didn't really hit me until after the match on Friday afternoon.

Earlier in the week, I had shrugged it off. I pretended that it was cleared up the moment that I repatched the relationship with Oliver and thrown Angelina out of my life. However, after the match, when I realised the extent of my fight with Angelina, it broke my heart. A very large part of me wished that I could surrender my soul and just step back from the horrible direction my life had taken.

Somehow, I thought that by finally having it out with Angelina and making up with Oliver would make me happier about the problems I had with them. I thought that I would be able to set myself free and focus on the Quidditch finals. However, ironically, that did not happen. I did not feel any better. I did not feel lighter, and there was no way in hell that I could focus completely and utterly on Quidditch. In all honesty, there was no way I could focus on Quidditch at all. Every minute, I was determined to not think about Angelina and Oliver now that our problems had seemed to subside. It was the only thing that consumed my attention.

As I made my way from the pitch and into the Changing Rooms, it occurred to me that I was crushed. I was shattered so far beyond belief that it was devastating. It was not supposed to be like this at all. 'It' was meant to be in the past. However, it wasn't. I weakly made my way through to the showers and turned them on. Then fully clothed, gloves, pads, protectors and all, I plunged into the running water, slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I allowed the water to cascade down my body. I sat there numb to the surroundings around me, letting the water pour and pretending that it would be cleansing me off my struggle as I did so. I did not really know why I bothered, but that did not stop the white grime streaked tiles of the shower leaving my vision as I replayed the thrashing I had just received on the pitch in my head.

So many months of hard work down the drain all on one game. Hufflepuff had slaughtered us…so much so that if Harry hadn't caught the Snitch in time before Cedric, we'd be facing a 400 to 70 defeat. The prospect of that was so inherently depressing that any other time I might have cried. However, I didn't have the energy. Instead, I just sat there, not caring about the supper with my friends and family awaiting me back at the castle. I could not face them for a number of reasons, all of them more difficult and ridiculous than the next. I left myself no choice but to hide and hope that with any luck, they would not realise that I was not there, and instead, they would eat and leave. Only then, could I return to Gryffindor Tower and hide until tomorrow morning, where I prayed that I would feel less depressed and exhausted.

Call it irony…call it coincidence…call it unfortunate….but I never got to live out my desires to wallow for the evening. I sat in the shower for a good half an hour before quiet footfalls filled the shower area, rousing me from my private condemnation. Before the identity of the intruder had really registered, they were rushing across the bathroom towards my shower to turn the water off. The water stopped instantly, and I glanced up hoping it was Oliver so I could give him a piece of my mind. However, it wasn't him at all. Eyes the same colour as my own stared down at me.

"I was told I'd find you here," soothed the voice of my mother as she crouched at my side, and brushed a soaked wisp of hair from my eyes.

I smiled wearily. "Hullo Mum," I replied softly. "Enjoy the game?"

Her misty eyes danced. "Very much, it's been a long time since I've seen you play."

"That's unfortunate because I really didn't play my best, did I?"

She smiled. "We all have bad days honey, some more terrible than others," Mum said, kissing me gently on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you out of here," she continued as she pulled me up out of the shower and handed me a towel.

"Thank you," I said practically falling into her embrace and breaking down. Without warning, tears trickled down my cheek, mixing with the water. "I'm so glad you're here." Glad may have seemed like an overstatement a few hours ago, but right now…I really was extremely happy to see her.

"Of course I'm here," she soothed gently, kissing my forehead again and kindly ignoring that I was sopping wet. "I wouldn't have missed your game for anything."

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to see a friendly face," I sobbed.

Mum grimaced sympathetically. "That doesn't sound like good news at all," she said brushing my wet hair from my face. She had noticed the change of length, yet didn't say anything. I was grateful.

"That's because it isn't," I choked, more tears gushing.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked softly, grabbing another towel from the pile and gently rubbing it through my hair to dry it, like she used to do when I was small.

I nodded agreeably, feeling as feebly as I used to after falling off my bike or tripping over and hurting myself when I was five. I felt like the only thing that could make me feel better was a hug from my mum. It had been a long time since I had felt or admitted that. "Yes, but not here."

Mum smiled sympathetically, gave me another squeeze and stepped away. "It's okay; I have a place in mind. You get dressed and I'll meet you outside." She then handed me the small bag that had been lying by the shower door. "New clothes," she said, "a new person."

I nodded and opened the bag. Inside laid a black tee, an emerald green v-neck sweater and a brand new pair of dark blue denim jeans. "Thank you," I whispered, hugging her again. She shook her head. "Not at all. Now come on, get out of the wet Quidditch gear and I'll take you to place that used to be a favourite of mine when I needed to get away from my problems."

* * *

The place was perfect, yet not one that I hadn't seen before. It was a quite alcove by the Lake, secluded and fair enough a way from both the castle, and the Quidditch pitch that I didn't have to worry about the Family Dinner or the Hufflepuff celebrations. I had perched myself by the bank, skipping pebbles across the smooth black foreboding surface. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow around the hills and forests surrounding the Hogwarts grounds. From behind me, I heard the quiet footfalls as Mum moved towards a tree nearby and leant against its trunk for comfort.

"So are you going to tell me what has happened?" she asked gently. "You were a wreck when I found you in the showers."

I contemplated it as I tossed another pebble into the lake. "Yea, but I'm not sure how to break the news about the prodigal son." When I spoke, the voice once again sounded like my own instead of the broken child my mother had found me in the showers.

I fanaticised the pursed lip image of my mother at the mention of prodigal. She knew I was being snide…and I imagined that she knew there was bad news to come. After all, it was almost predictable that the problem would have involved Oliver in some shape or form. It always did. I did not know if that was an intentional flip remark or just the way the cookie crumbled. If Oliver hurt me emotionally, my mother usually picked up the pieces, only this time I felt she had her work cut out for her.

"He cheated on me," I continued after a lengthy pause where she did not reply.

"I see," was her rather aghast response a few moments later.

"With Angelina," I added, turning around to face her.

Her expression to some extent was unreadable; however it was her eyes that gave her away. They stared back at me with pity and sympathy. It made my insides twist together painfully.

"Well," she said, exhaling deeply. "I didn't see that coming that is for sure."

I frowned, tossed another pebble into the water and flopped down on the leaf littered bank in my new clothes. "You know what the stupid thing is though?" I asked rhetorically. "The stupefying inconceivably naive, stupid and preposterous thing is…I'm so close to forgiving him that it is ridiculous. I don't want to forgive him at all."

"And Angelina?" she asked softly.

I narrowed my eyes bitterly at the mention of the A word. "Over. We're no longer friends," I replied grimly. "I 'terminated' our friendship."

"Terminated?" mum repeated. "That sounds a tad lethal doesn't it?"

I stole a look over my shoulder at her. "She almost slept with my boyfriend."

Mum cocked an eyebrow. "Almost?"

I frowned. "Yes, I walked in on them snogging and embracing and things," I finished lamely trailing off.

"But they didn't…you know?" Mum asked awkwardly.

I grimaced. "Merlin no," I said quickly before would could broach the actual subject of 'intimacy'. There are some things I deem that should not be discussed with parents under any circumstances. That was to do with anything naming, inferring or insinuating sex directly. Even indirectly was painful, especially if the words were barely muttered from their mouths.

"So really, everything was quite innocent then?" she reasoned.

I heaved a deep sigh. "I knew it! You'd instantly be on his side!" I said angrily.

"I'm not on his side at all," she gushed quickly. "I'm just trying to be practical Katie. If it was only a kiss then…"

"Only a kiss?" I yelled loudly, getting up again. "Only a kiss? It wasn't 'only a kiss'. It was passionate…longing…it was…IT shouldn't have happened. It wasn't some innocent peck or brushing of lips, mother. Not some chaste stolen kiss. It was heartbreaking."

It was actually painful to admit just how passionate the kiss had been. I swear, in a romantic novel of any kind, the background of the scene would have erupted in fireworks because of the sheer romance of it all. The most probable painful moment of it all, was realising that it would be burnt in my memory for ever. No form of alcohol, happiness or time would ever erase if from my memory. I doubted even a pensive would extract it properly. Yet the circumstances behind it were completely different. I knew deep down inside, no matter if I wanted to admit it to myself or not, that Oliver and Angelina harboured no passion for each other.

Mum glanced at me apologetically, and I braced myself for what she was about to say. "Where does this leave you and Oliver then?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "On hold…on a break…in a relationship that in all honesty probably shouldn't exist anymore but does, because I am in too bloody deep that I am no happier without him. So, instead, I inflict such pain on myself by pretending that it'll all be okay and that every couple suffers betrayal, and are bigger people for making their way through it." I retorted grimly.

"Do you not think you are being hypocritical of Angelina?"

I gaped. "What? Why?"

Mum shrugged. "It was a kiss…obviously a little more intense than your usual snog, but Katie, be realistic. You know what it must be like for Angelina living with the guilt of being with your best friend's boyfriend and getting caught. If I recall correctly, you and Oliver did the same thing to Michelle."

"That's what worries me," I admitted earnestly. "The situations are obviously different, but deep down, despite the denial that nothing exists between them, it still worries me sick. And then I look into his eyes…am enveloped in his presence and I love him and it no longer seems to be important until I'm alone and I realise how bewitched I am by him. I make the same mistake again and again. It's as if I can't make all the right decisions so instead I make all the blood wrong ones."

"Yet it feels so good doing that?" Mum offered, smiling at me.

I nodded. "Yes. It drives me insane. I'm so angry…but I forget it instantly when I see him. This time around I don't want to be that person. I want to take a stand. Make him suffer just like he's making me. I understand that no one, no relationship, no life is perfect but seriously…the whole 'you never appreciate love until you've been burnt' part of life is getting more than a little out of hand. I'm burnt already, and I'm seriously thinking about investing in a fire retarded bubble so I can't be burnt anymore!"

"So you ultimately want revenge?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow and folding her arms against her chest.

"Yes," I said simply. "Of course I do. I want to make it clear that if he even dares so much to look at another woman for the duration of our relationship that I will kill him. That's a promise worth going to Azkaban for."

My mother frowned somewhat at the intense change of conversational direction. "I get your point…but you think he's worth a lifetime in Azkaban?"

I didn't need to consider it. "If he betrays me again…maybe."

I saw my mother's eyes flicker momentarily with fear…then it disappeared. "Then you know what you have to do," she replied. "You need to make it loud and clear that he has a lot to make up for if he ever wants your bond to return to normal. However, could you ever concede that Oliver may have made some stupid choices? They are just things he has done, not who he is. Just consider that Michelle was a mistake you both made, but Angelina is his. He loves you. I never thought I'd say that to my 17 year old daughter but he does. No matter how angry you are at him, don't throw it away."

I nodded, "I know. I've tried but I think it's time to make my point a little clearer."

She nodded in agreement. "Just be careful. You don't want to push him too far away, because you know as well as I do that revenge can back fire."

I took her advice on board but my head was too clouded to give an opinion. Instead, my heart took the message and I decided to trust it instead. Revenge was a dish best served cold…and it would be served at subzero temperatures.

* * *

When it all boiled down to it, the Family Dinner didn't happen. Mum informed me on the way back to the castle that Gwen and Tony had been caught up at work so instead just my parents had made the trip for the first match. The Woods, along with Gwen, Tony and Lizzie would be arriving in Hogsmeade tomorrow, and we would have a special lunch at the Three Broomsticks after the first two matches. I didn't have any choice but to be relieved. It gave me a little more time to prepare myself.

At the castle, I briefly caught up with my parents before the start of the second match. They were keen to go and watch, however, I decided against it. We bid our goodbyes for the evening, I shared a cold glare with Oliver and then the three of them left the Castle and headed to the pitch.

I used this time to return to the Dorms and gather a fresh bunch of clothing, pyjamas and my homework to take back to Oliver's. I refused to sleep in the Dorm that evening, especially after the fight with Angelina, and decided that the lesser of two evils was to stay in Oliver's quarters. It was a lose/lose situation either way. However, staying in the dorms meant I'd have to deal with Alicia's questions and that was something I could not live with right now.

I climbed the stairs to the Tower, gave my password the fat lady ('Mollywimble') and trekked through the very empty Common Room to the 6th year dorms. By the lack of life in the Tower, it was omnipresent that most, if not all, the Gryffindors had gone to watch the second match. That was until I got to my door and ran headlong into Angelina as she bustled through the entrance.

"Sorry," she said quickly, jumping out of the way. "Didn't see you."

I ignored her, pushed past and slammed the door in her face. She could go to hell for all I cared. I gathered my stuff and headed for Oliver's office to finish the tiny bit of homework I had and work out how the hell we were going to win tomorrow and make it to the Finals after our horrible first match. I stepped aside today as captain and we got thrashed. I wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

* * *

Oliver returned late from the game, changed and crawled into bed. He moved laboriously, suggesting that his knee and back were plaguing him. I had been asleep up until I felt the mattress depress as he climbed under the covers. I rolled over and yawned as his head hit the pillow. "Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to wake you."

I nodded. "Its okay," I said sleepily turning over, facing my back to him.

We laid there in silence for a while before he spoke again. "I am really sorry about this afternoon…" he began but trailed off.

I turned over to look at him. As I looked into his apologetic eyes, I wanted to kiss him. "Me too," I said softly, as he leant towards me. "I think we should take a longer break."

Oliver sat up instantly, looking at me exasperatedly. "What?"

"You heard me," I said loudly staring back at him. "I think I need more time."

"You need more time? You're sleeping in my bed!" he said fiercely.

I sat up angrily. "Because you messed around with my best friend and I can't return to my dorm!" I said snidely.

He glared at me. "You can't or _won't_?"

"Both!" I said, flopping back down angrily and rolling over. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

He did the same. "How long of a break are we talking about?" he reasoned in a more subdued voice.

"Indefinite," I replied coldly.

Oliver sighed heavily. "It already _is_ indefinite."

I frowned. "Well now it is indefinitely longer."

"Spectacular," he breathed dully.

I wait for him to say something else…to retort…he didn't. "That's it?" I said sitting up to look at him again. "You've got nothing to say? You're just going to take what I said 'lying down'?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Stop trying to bait me, Katie," Oliver pleaded. "Let you're frustration out some other way. I'm tired. My back and knee are killing me and I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now and play good person, bad person."

I was pissed off. "So you're just going ignore our problems?"

Oliver frowned. "I'm not ignoring anything! Please just don't do this now," he beseeched.

Damn it! "Well, let me know the best time between now and when you leave in the next nine days or so for us to have _this_ conversation," I glared.

"You are unbelievable," was his incensed reply as he rubbed his eyes stressfully.

That was the final straw. I threw back the covers, slipped my feet into my slippers, grabbed my pillow and headed for his bedroom door. "I'm going back the dorm…" I said angrily.

Oliver got out of bed and met me at the door, stepping between me and the closed doorway. "Don't bother," he said, "I'm sleeping on the couch," and he grabbed my pillow and closed the door behind him. I frowned and got back into the empty bed. Oliver: 1, Me:0. I had to even the score.


	21. CHAPTER NINETEEN: WALK THE LINE

AN: For Queenie. XXXXX  
There is swearing you have all been warned.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: WALK THE LINE **

There are beautiful times in life when you feel that you have reached equilibrium of happiness and reality. However, sometimes that equilibrium strays too much towards the dangerous side of life and you catch yourself off guard and suddenly aware of the way that others see you. To elaborate…it's rarely a 'beautiful time' when you become conscious of what a dreadful nightmare you have become to those loved ones around you. When sobriety sets in, a sudden rush of embarrassment, dread and guilt settle heavily on your heart, until you can find some chance of atonement or explanation.

Submersed in the clutches of Oliver's four poster bed, I realised gravely that my ludicrous behaviour had driven me not just from my own dorm, but had additionally driven Oliver from his own bed. I didn't regret my conversation with Angelina but the events from that split second onward had begun to transform me into a form of monstrosity I had refused to ever become. It had taken me less than a week from discovery to preliminary resolution to alter my normal overreacting, to an insufferable, self-interested, hideously morose and antagonistic figure.

I didn't know where the realisation had come from but I knew where it had to end. I checked my wristwatch. It was 3am and I had barely slept a wink despite climbing into bed six hours ago. Determined to not let the stupidity of my actions hang over my head any longer, I got up and headed into Oliver's office. The fire was out and there was scarcely any light in the room apart from a couple of lamps on the adjacent wall of the office. Ever so quietly I crept towards the couch….hoping not to wake Oliver prematurely…

"Don't bother trying to be stealth, I'm awake," Oliver croaked rolling over stiffly to look at me. His black eye was starting to subside, yet it was still purple and bruised. I felt responsible but tried to keep thoughts of myself out of it for once. "What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to stifle a yawn. "It's almost 4am, Katie. You have Quidditch tomorrow. Late nights and early matches are murder," he said unenthusiastically.

A shiver ran through my body and I self consciously wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm. "I couldn't sleep," I said, sitting on the coffee table parallel to the couch and hugging my legs into my body. I let my chin rest on my pyjama clad knees and sat looking at him pensively.

Oliver remained tight lipped. After a couple of minutes of gazing at me trying to push through my thoughts he glanced away. "Go to bed Katie…you need some sleep," he said bitterly rolling back over into the confines of the couch.

I frowned, but wasn't surprised by his icy attitude. I had expected and deserved worse. "I need to tell you something…" I began, but stopped myself when Oliver sat up abruptly, anger illuminating his features and taking me by surprise.

"Now?" He asked tetchily. "You need to tell me something _now_? Not before you tear our relationship into smithereens for the umpteenth time? Not before you let your mouth run away with what ever absurd and conniving thought that crosses your mind? Can't this possible wait until I am in the right frame of mind to battle your ridiculousness?"

I gaped at him, tempted to slap him for his rudeness. There was no way in hell that I deserved the way he spoke to me…especially after his infidelity that started all this in the first place. However, I refused to act upon my impulse and instead matched his gaze with the most venom I could possibly conjure.

"That is possible the most selfish and egotistical thing I have ever heard you say …" I began.

"No," he said loudly, cutting me off angrily. "I need to finish. I am sick of your fits of anger and rage and then your deliberate crawling back to me. This persona you have taken on is almost killing me! You've forced me to develop this love/hate relationship with you. On one hand you're the beautiful, down to earth woman I feel in love with, and then you're this horribly jealous, snide and painful being. I can't keep up any more. I love you, but you make it hard for me to."

"You don't love me!" I spat at him, climbing to my feet. "Bottom line…if you did, you'd take responsibility for your actions like a man instead of blaming them all on me. I'm only a "horribly jealous, snide and painful being" because you've make me that way Oliver. Bottom line," I matched slamming my fist on the coffee table.

We sat in silence for a moment, both cooling down. "You need to stop running from our problems Katie…and your own problems," Oliver said finally, more subdued. "We need to hash them out. The way we are handling them through yelling and screaming at each other is just making us bitter and revengeful."

I watched as Oliver's eyes flicked with guilt and I couldn't stomach looking at him in the eye for another moment. I tore my eyes away from him yet couldn't leave the room. "I'm not the only one to blame for this mess," I said resigned, seating myself back down on the coffee table. "I'll admit, I haven't done the best job of dealing with this Angelina thing….but you have to understand that this whole situation is doing my head in. I haven't just pushed one of you away this time; you're both out in the cold. I thought it would make me happier, but it hasn't. It has hurt me more. I have never had to work through this before."

I felt my heart shatter as he drew my eyes to his gaze with a nudge of my chin with his index finger. I met his stare and instantly felt a tear escape from my eye. I couldn't explain why…maybe it was the lucidness of the moment…or maybe it was because his guilt was so painstaking honest that I didn't have a choice. I felt the room fill with remorse and it crashed over me like a pounding ocean waves, smothering and robbing me from air.

"I want to be with you and if I could take it all back I would in an instant. I can't face you everyday knowing that I am responsible for pushing you and her apart," he thumbed my cheek softly, as sorrow settled in his eyes.

"This is so complicated," I said. "Sometimes I love you…sometimes I hate you so much the bitterness bubbles over. There are so many problems related to our past, present and future that I am so confused. At first it seemed like it didn't really matter then all theses rationalisations in my head just take over and give me the impression that if I don't push you away myself…you're going to either hurt me more or leave me anyway."

Oliver ran a hand across his chin, covering his mouth. He thought for a moment before continuing. "I am leaving…but I'm not leaving you…." He said, grasping my hand.

"I know," I said quietly squeezing his hand, "but what we have together has gotten so hard to maintain. It's become a chore again so painstakingly easily. The only time we're not fighting is when we are sleeping together. I never dreamed we'd end up like this…again."

Oliver looked at me anxiously, brow furrowed. Frowning he pushed my hand away. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't trust you anymore. There have been three women between us Oliver, no amount of promises or distance is going to keep that from happening again."

Oliver lowered his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. However, he did not reply. Instead he left me in silence as my heart pounded dramatically in my chest.

"Say something," I pleaded, almost throwing myself at him. I wanted him to just say something. Ease my mind…sweep my off my feet again and take it all away. Make me take back the words I had just uttered and change it once and for all. I wanted him to grow some super-wizard power that would stop be from ever doubting our relationship again. However, my desperate pleading faltered as Oliver solemnly looked up in my eyes and I recognised a new formation of guilt that had not been there before. I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat instantaneously.

"We slept together," he said painfully slowly, etching each word out like it precision was the key to keeping me calm. "Angelina and I. It happened the day before you found out about us. I lied to you…."

I felt myself asphyxiate and gasp for air. "Us?" was the only lucid thing I could mutter. I pushed the table from beneath me and got to my feet, trying to move as fast as I could away from him.

"No not 'us'…" he backtracked, trying to stop me from retreating, by jumping up and following me across the room. "I just meant before you caught Angelina and I…."

"NO!" I yelled at him, "No!" I was beyond tears, I was infuriated. "Take it back," I demanded, "take it back now!"

Oliver's expression clawed at me like sharp talons. "I wish I could…"

"No," I said shaking my head. "No you don't. I suspected this all along but my heart got the better of me because as usually you fooled me into believing that I was the one acting ridiculous, not you! I guess it's true what they say isn't it? Once a cheater…always a cheater," I bellowed at him, stalking backwards towards his desk. A glass jug of water and a set of glasses sat readily on his desk, as they usually did. I reached for the glasses smashing them on the ground between Oliver and I. The jug followed shortly after splashing water everywhere. He jumped out of the way, as glass splintered at his feet.

"Katie…please…." He pleaded desperately. "Just hear me out…"

"No." I said finally. "I hate you and I don't want to hear one word of what you have to say. I hope to Merlin that she was the best fucking shag of your life because this isn't fixable. Not only did you betray me…you lied…and then you made out this was my entire fault. If anyone is a snide and torturous human being, its you."

I tired to step around him but he had me cornered between him and the desk.

"Please just calm down," he said firmly. "Just stop…"

"NO!" I screamed at him irrationally. "NO!" I tried to get past him to leave but he wouldn't let me. "Move."

Oliver grabbed my arms firmly to stop me from hitting out at him. "I'm not letting you leave here while you're like this," he fought back, firmly stabilising me.

I struggled for a while before looking up to meet his eye. "I hate you," I said firmly.

He nodded. "I have heard you say that so many times over the past few days I am starting to hate myself," he said softly. "Please just think about this properly before you storm out of here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why? Hoping you can convince me that you had no control over it? That it just happened. Somehow the fates aligned and you took each others clothes off?" I spat.

"No," he said. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not emotionally attached to her Katie."

"Like it matters in the long run…" I matched sarcastically. "You still shagged her. YOU CHEATED. You fucked my best friend. You will be lucky if I ever talk to you again let alone have the opportunity to ever get the right idea…."

Resigned, Oliver let me go and walked away. I walked back towards his bedroom, collected my stuff and left. I made sure I smashed the photo of us by his bedside table on my way out. Oliver didn't try to stop me. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands. It was over for once and for all. No more walking the line.

* * *

I returned to my dorm that night numb with anger. Everyone was asleep when I arrived and I myself went straight to bed. My brooding on the issue was far from over, but I was so tired of thinking about it that I couldn't bring myself to decipher anything that had happened over the past couple of days. The most constructive thing I could do was to focus on the weekend of Quidditch ahead and leading Gryffindor to victory. After all, Quidditch was the only change of pace that could stop me from throttling either of them the next time I saw them.

I awoke 3 hours later and immediately decided that it was now or never. Getting the team together after last nights disaster was going to prove to be an exceptionally hard task. Finally finding the motivation to get out of bed, I pulled myself up, had a shower and changed into the new clothes I had been given last night. I swept my hair back into an extremely small ponytail and secured it with a couple of bobby pins at the nape of my neck. Then I braved the world. Deciding that it was time to get on with it and wake the team for a working breakfast, I headed for the Boys Dorms and

I decided to leave Angelina and Alicia as my last wake up calls.

I met Harry on the staircase on my way up. He was freshly showered, dressed and awake. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He grinned. "Absolutely not. What are you up to?"

I smiled for what felt like the first time in days. "Taking charge. I was coming to wake you, Ron, Fred and George. Working breakfast, we're going to win today even if it drives me insane…which it just may mind you."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "That's the attitude we need. Want me to wake Ron?" he offered.

I nodded. "Thanks, I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall in what ten minutes?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe you should make it fifteen. Ron isn't easy to wake at this hour and if blood has anything to do with it, Fred and George will be the same."

"Twenty it is," I said setting off to the 6th year boys dorms.

I rapped rather loudly on the door and when no answer came, I opened it anyway. The place was horridly messy. I stepped over clothes – both dirty and clean, at least I hoped some were clean– books, parchment, empty potion bottles and chocolate and sweet wrappers. "Oh Merlin," I said, as I climbed my way over the mess towards Fred's bed. His hangings weren't drawn and his vibrant red hair poked out from the covers. A trunk labelled 'FW' sat at the foot of his bed.

"Fred?" I asked softly, shaking him gently.

Fred didn't stir. "Fred?" I asked again a little more loudly.

"OI!" I yelled in his ear third time lucky.

He nearly jumped from his skin. "Blimely Katie!" He said, forcing his eyes open and sitting up. "What do you want?" he asked as I trekked towards the bed with the trunk "GW".

"George?" I asked shaking him awake. George was easier to wake than his twin and sat up instantly.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

I checked my watch. "6:20am. Breakfast in twenty minutes and I want both of you there. Working breakfast. Understood?"

Fred cocked his head at me. "I though you weren't taking responsibility for the team anymore?" he asked, stifling his own yawn.

I shrugged. "Yeah well, I woke up to myself," I grinned. "Just be there on time."

They nodded and I left them to their punctured reality of a clean dormitory. As I left the room, Fred called after me, "I forgot how nice it was to see you smile," he said.

I flashed him a grin and left the room.

Alicia and Angelina were up and in a much better state than I had predicted. "Morning," I said, as I stepped it the dorm.

"Hey," Alicia grinned. "You're brighter today."

"Yeah, I'm excited about the matches I guess." I glanced quickly at Angelina who was sitting on the edge of her unmade bed pulling her shoes on. I hands itched but I tried to ignore any resentment towards her. "Do you mind if I captain today?" I asked, voice void of any contempt. She was unaware I knew the truth about her and Oliver. For my own piece of mind I decided to leave it that way.

Angelina nodded. "Yeh, that's okay with me," she said in a forced neutral voice. Odds are it really wasn't, but she owed it to me to comply with my demands.

"Good. I'd like to have a bit of a chat with everyone before we head out today, so what do you say to breakfast in the Hall in about 15 minutes?"

They exchanged surprised glances. "Sure," Alicia beamed.

"Yeh, good idea," Angelina offered.

"Great!" I said a little too eagerly.

"In fact," Alicia added, "I'm ready to come with you now." She glanced at Angelina. "Ange?"

Angelina politely declined. "No, I still have my bed to make a couple of other things to take care off. Do you mind if I just meet you with the others?"

Alicia and I nodded and left together. As soon as the dormitory door closed I knew Alicia would be into questioning.

"You stayed at Oliver's last night then?" she asked.

"No," I said matter-of-factly, "I did not."

"Oh," Alicia said confused. "So what does that mean?"

I plastered a smile on my face. "It means I'm focusing my energy into getting Gryffindor the Cup. Everything else is resolved."

Alicia grinned. "So everything's all perfect again? Boyfriend? Best friend? Quidditch?"

I nodded misleadingly. "Everything is great and we are going to win that Cup. Now do you want to play today or should I bring Krystal Stehbens into the game and sit you out for annoying the hell out of me?" I laughed falsely.

Alicia beamed. "I want to play. Welcome back."

I laughed half heartedly and we headed to breakfast in silence. I had lied to her and it made me feel sick inside…but it wasn't like I had any other choice. I had lied to myself for so long, the only option was to change pace.

* * *

"So tell me about the Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw game last night," I said, reaching for an egg and a piece of bacon.

The team around me grimaced. "Slytherin slashed Ravenclaw with seemingly no effort at all. They mucked around the whole match and then pelted them. It was if they allowed the Ravenclaw to get too comfortable then ran right over them," Fred divulged. "It was gruesome."

"So where does that leave us?" I asked.

"With only a couple of choices," Alicia admitted. "We play Ravenclaw first. Davies is going to be hanging out for a win… he could even resort to playing dirty. I mean's he's pretty desperate and all. Think Wood's desperation to win last year and you have Davies but with the guts to impress a certain Veela. He'll be ruthless."

"She's right," George added. "Davies was pretty horrible last night after the match. He yelled at him team something shocking. He was totally out of character. Usually he's just an idiot. Now's he got an obsession he's a mad man."

"Great," I sighed into my breakfast. "So we can count on totally desperation from all players? What about Chang? Is she going to be a match for Harry? Word is she's battling injuries."

"She was," Angelina added. "She limped out on the pitch but she pushed and handled herself well. She's as much as a threat to Harry as normal."

"I just need to be faster," Harry reasoned. "I can handle Cho, just worry about Davies and the beaters."

I nodded.

"Well my bet is, the beaters will be Davies' key to winning," Fred said. "That's how we would play. Use the beaters as much as possible. Perhaps constantly target the same players and leave one chaser?"

"One chaser is still effective," George added.

"Yes but not as effective as three," Alicia reasoned, chewing her toast grimly.

"The only trouble with constant tagging of only two chasers is that Oliver will have to eventually call a foul towards it. We can't play the whole game reliant on Fred and George. The rest of us have to outplay the others," I deduced. "We need to use skill, not dirty tactics."

"Ron could try the Double Eight Loop," Fred added grimly.

Ron looked at him blankly, causing Fred to sighed heavily. "You call yourself a Quidditch Player? You know where you swerve around all three hoops at high speed to stop the Quaffle? The chasers needs faster reflexes to try and predict where you're going. The only thing is it's generally only used for penalty shots."

"And it makes you really dizzy," George added. "Wood's tried it a few times…but it's not 100 effective. Usually you get too dizzy and black out."

Ron gulped. "It's okay Ron," I soothed, "the Double Eight Loop isn't really that good anyway. We need something substantial," I said wracking my brain. "What about the Parkin's Pincer?" I asked. "For when Ravenclaw are in possession. Two of us flank the player in control then the third flies directly through the middle?"

Alicia grimaced. "Yeah we've tried that a couple of times remember? Angelina got concussion last time."

"It worked though," Ange threw it. "But I think the real key is the Porskoff Ploy, the Reverse Pass and the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. We used those in substitution and we should be able to outfly them enough to score. When Ravenclaw are in possession, we let Fred and George target the chasers while we try the Parkin's Pincer."

The strategy sounded fair enough so I grinned. "Well, I think it is a reasonable plan. Why do you think?"

"I think you guys throw in some high speed zigzagging in the form of the Wollongong shimmy and we have it won," George beamed.

"So everyone's happy?" I asked glancing around the table.

They all beamed back at me, with the exception of Ron who was looking a little green. "Right, sorted." I said clapping my hands together happily. "That cup is ours."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the team left the Hall and was heading down to the changing rooms to kit up when we were met with unwelcome news as Oliver came sprinting from the Pitch. He refused to meet my eye and I remained far enough away to avoid a scene. "Davies has just been to see me, Ravenclaw aren't ready to take the pitch. They have two sick players in the hospital wing with food poisoning. Apparently a couple of Slytherin students were seen hanging around their breakfast earlier this morning and Davies is accusing them of sabotage."

"You are kidding?" I gaped. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Oliver shook his grimly. "I wish I was, but I'm going to have to reshuffle the draw."

"Son of a bitch," Fred accosted angrily. "Davies deserves to get his butt kicked."

Oliver shrugged. "There isn't much we can do unfortunately but let you take the pitch this morning with Slytherin instead. I'm going to push the match back an hour, giving you and the Slytherins some extra time to prepare. Then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw can take the pitch at noon. You guys can face Ravenclaw at 3pm and then the Hufflepuff can play Slytherin at six. That's the best I can do. Meanwhile I need to sort out these allegations."

I glanced around at the very angry team. "You guys go on, I'll meet you at the pitch." I instructed, then grabbed Alicia's arm before she could walk off. "Watch Fred and George, you know what they are like. They'll want Davies blood."

Alicia looked at me ragged. "WE all want Davies blood," she said following them.

I waited until the others were out of earshot. "What's the story then? Do Ravenclaw really have sick players?"

Oliver frowned. "I don't know, I'm heading up to have a word to Poppy and Flitwick and check it all out now. Trust Slytherin to screw things up," he said exasperated.

"Yeh right," I said unenthused. "There is always one."

He nodded. "Katie look-"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I want to talk about it now?" I asked. "Let's just play Quidditch okay?"

Oliver nodded grimly. "I'll see you at 9am then. Be prepared, that's the only advice I can offer. If Slytherin students are up to poisoning to sabotage the cup, then I don't want to imagine what the players are up to."

"Thank you," I said as he sprinted off towards the castle and I headed my own direction to the pitch.

The others were in the changing room and I headed in that direction, however the yellow and black clad figure sitting in the stands caught my eye. I smiled and walked over to join him.

"Morning," Cedric said as I climbed the stairs.

"Is it?" I asked smiling.

He grinned. "Rough night?"

I tried to hide the frown but knew it was transparent. He frowned himself. It was ironic that I felt a sudden urge to tell him everything. Weeks ago I would have been glad to never talk to him again. Now he was the only one I had to confide in that wouldn't ask questions or defend Oliver. In a way, I felt like I was using him. Using him to be there for me when I needed it, but not really caring about his problems. It would be naive for me to call us friends again, and a voice inside my head reminded me that I was drawn to telling Cedric everything because he had always been my backup. If I didn't have Oliver I would always run to Cedric. Both of us knew it and I could tell from Cedric's expression that he was bracing himself for what I would tell him.

"It's over isn't?" He asked softly, squinting into the light of the sun. "You and Oliver. He shagged her didn't he?"

I was stunned.

"It's not hard to see," he added, "I put it together myself. You and Ange suddenly drop out of friendship….that desolate look in your eye that's reserved for the moment when he lets you down. There is guilt in there somewhere, pushing through the tarnished thought that you did the same thing to Michelle Plydell. You can't possible hide all of that behind that smile."

I chuckled indignantly because I had no other choice. "What are you a seer?" I grimaced.

"Unfortunately no, I can't read the future. Wouldn't mind it though," he laughed. "You forget Katie, I am original. I've been caught up in this mess with you guys before. You both can't seem to pick an easy path so you pick the problem highway. This will work itself out."

I shrugged. "No. I can't handle it. He's affair…this isn't him. I don't understand and I don't want to either. This is it. I can't go back to that."

Cedric shook his head. "You will, of course you will. You are too in love with him not too. And the same for him. He is the one Katie. Everyone knows it."

"You don't find the one while you're a stupid teenager, Cedric," I said cynically. "Can you say that Cho is the one for you?"

Cedric chewed his lip for a while. "I know better than to say yes. You on the other hand are so transparent. He drives you mad…makes you mad….but the stars keeping picking you up and putting you back together. Face it. Why would anyone go to so much trouble if it wasn't you destiny? The fates are not that cruel." He kissed me gently on the forehead as he passed and then left the stadium.

* * *

AN: Wow sorry it has take me so long to get this out. It has literally been months again in the writing. I am sorry. I have been so busy with University lately that I haven't had a spare second for writing. Hopefully you will forgive me. No guarantees when the next instalment will be up. Hopefully before Christmas ;) 


	22. CHAPTER 20: Unfaithful

**AN: **Ha ha, good to know I've stirred up heaps of controversy. Read on to the bottom for my appreciation list. The production of this story is almost boarding on 2 and half years which is a ridiculous time frame I know but one I cannot help. Please review. All I ask is that if you read part of my story…review it. It's only common curtesy. Reading and reviewing go hand in hand. If you read…you simply leave a review. If you don't intend on reviewing…don't waste your time reading.

For Queenie: because I'm going to miss being able to chat to her any hour of the day and night XXX

**RECAP:** This chapter takes place approx an hour after the last one. Its finals time and Gryffindor are heading into a hotly contested match against Slytherin in match 2 of the Finals Weekend. Katie and Oliver have been torn apart after the revelation of Oliver's infidelity with Angelina. Katie is captaining the team after calling in an unspoken favour with Angelina; however all does not appear as 'shiny' as Katie believes.

**CHAPTER TWENTY: UNFAITHFUL **

By ArwenUndomiel

Game time was less than five minutes away, and I sat peacefully consumed by dressing at the far end of the changing room, closest to the showers. The team were gathered around me, split into their loyalty groups – the twins together causing quiet chaos, Harry and Ron bickering about homework from Snape and finally, Angelina and Alicia gathered together but not exchanging in conversation. I tried aimlessly to participate in at least one of the discussions going on but conversely failed dismally. Instead I isolated myself from the team and allowed the chance to collect my thoughts. It didn't take time for interruption to surface.

"Katie, may I have a word?" a tired, muggle-dressed Gwen asked grimly, tapping me on the shoulder as I pulled a long maroon sock over my left foot. She had no doubt snuck into the Changing Rooms as I sat tying my other shoe lace. Her greeting was filled with gruffness and resentment which seemed out of context compared to the truth that we had not seen each other since Christmas and had no present quarrels between us.

I glanced up momentarily, met her flaming glare and decided that I might not make it out of the changing room alive given the look in her eyes. I wasn't sure what my role was in her anguish but for my own sake, I took it in my stride and tried as quickly as I could to usher us into a more private location. I didn't feel like having our private conversation spill into the discussions of the Team as they digress the events of the weekend so far.

"Yea I guess," I said reluctantly, picking up my left shoe and pulling it on. I hastily did up the laces, got to my feet and gestured for her to follow me into the girl's shower room. She knew the layout of the changing rooms well, having played in the team herself years ago and didn't particular need my direction.

Our footfalls echoed off the titled walls as we approached and entered the female shower room. I made my way towards the closest mirror and tugged the hair band and clips from my hair, inspecting my reflection at the same time. This was my current defence mechanism given than I had done more than enough quarrelling in the past 48 hours to last a life time. Trying to act active, I glanced at Gwen in the mirror as she stood mulling around behind me awkwardly. Her baby weight was starting to show ever so slightly and her face was drawn. She was exhausted and appeared over worked compared to the last time I had seen her only a few weeks ago. I felt sorry for her, wanted to give her a warm greeting and a hug…but it didn't appear I had the chance. She looked up, met my eye in the mirror and let me know with a flash in her gaze she was preparing to rip shreds off me.

I braced myself for an onslaught – we had a close relationship but it was also as fiery as the one I had with Oliver at times. "What is it then?" I asked trying to displace myself from her glare by fixing my hairstyle in a more appropriate manner for windy match play.

She folded her arms against her chest. "What the hell have you done to him?" she asked angrily folding her arms against her chest. "He's a bloody mess, Katie."

I glanced at her in the mirror with bewilderment. "What do you mean?" I asked exacerbated. "Who are you talking about? I haven't done anything to anyone…" I trailed off, wracking my brain. It dawned on me almost instantly after I spoke…Oliver.

Her nostrils flared angrily, reminding of my mother. "About Oliver!" She said frustrated, her eyes piercing mine. "He's told Anthony this morning that he's reconsidering Puddlemere's offer...he doesn't want to return to Quidditch anymore…and if I know you…you definitely have a hand in this mess."

I tried to defend myself but couldn't form any response. Oliver was considering a withdrawal from Quidditch? Even injured such possibility never entered Oliver mind for consideration. There was no way on earth that he was entering this decision lightly or being facetious. I tried to speak again, but hesitated. What could I possibly say to that? And how exactly was I expected to be involved? It would take more than us breaking up for him to leave Quidditch. It had being made apparent on a number of occasions that I would always being 2nd in his life. I tried to consider my involvement but couldn't not get pass the thought that above all, execution of his plans or now, Oliver has stolen my retirement plans right from under me.

I turned around, holding my palms to her, in a proclamation of innocence. "I can assure you that I have absolutely nothing to do with this…" I reasoned.

"Really?" She said in a high pitched voice. "Is that so? You have no idea why Oliver is about to throw away a million galleon season with Puddlemere?" Her eyebrow lingered dangerously close to her hairline.

I was really starting to get cross. "What am I? His press secretary? Am I meant to give a statement for him or something? Why don't you go and ask him? I have nothing to do with it and frankly I don't care! If he wants to ruin his life then let him go ahead…it's got nothing to do with me and it's certainly got nothing to do with you!"

I heard the chatter in the waiting area cease instantly and knew that they were listening. I glanced away from Gwen and spun back to the sink. In an effort to calm down, I turned the tap on, splashed my hands about in the cold water and then lightly splashed my face. She handed me a towel with the flick of her wand. I caught it and quickly dried my face, her menacing eyes fixed upon me the whole time.

"Well that certainly sheds some light on it doesn't it?" she said, cynically, folding her arms again tightly across her chest, illuminating her small baby bump. "Last time I heard you were having an illicit student –teacher affair…obviously the honeymoon period was a little shorter this time around…what is it your third attempt?"

Her voice was full of venom I tired to ignore. "Just drop it," I snapped, turning the tap off. "I don't even know why the hell you came in here if it wasn't to make me feel more rotten than I already do. It wasn't an 'illicit' affair. Dumbledore knew what he was getting into by hiring Oliver. Secondly, how dare you accuse me of hurting him! You have no right what so ever. I don't care if you are his friend, or his friend's girlfriend or whatever the fuck you are to Oliver Gwen, but I don't need you to waltz in here wave your wand, throw out accusations and point the finger of blame at me when you haven't even been bothered to go and ask precious Wood what his problem is."

Gwen blinked and didn't respond immediately, so I reloaded. "If you asked me on the other hand, what was going on instead of accusing me, you might have been told that if anyone is at fault here, then you have come to the wrong side of the fence. I don't see you too worried about what I am going through! If you want answers, I suggest you talk to Oliver…or perhaps even Angelina can help you. But don't you dare accuse me of anything."

Gwen sighed heavily and frowned. "Katie, look its not like that. I am worried about you…"

"No your not," I said, over the top of her. "No one ever is. Especially not you. I never ask any of you to take my side…I shouldn't have to….you are my family, not his. It should be conditional. I should have your support if things fuck up…because you know that you have mine. But every single of one of you have subscribed to his team. You're all apart of his club, all pick up his pieces and all try to fix him. You, Mum, Dad. You are all the same. How about you support me for a change? How about you sit down and ask me if I'm okay. Care about why I've had no sleep and look horrible. Care about why I'm giving up Quidditch. However you don't, none of you ever will because you are all too consumed with worrying about Oliver and what terrible pain I have inflicted upon him. Well it stops here Gwen, it stops. If you couldn't care less about me, that's fine, I can cope. But from now on, if precious Wood has a problem, you go to him, sort him out and hate me from his point of view. Don't even bother coming to me."

I expected Gwen to protest however she didn't. Instead she nodded grimly. "I'm sorry you feel that we cheat you out of our support, Katie."

"You know what, I'm going to be selfish and say you should be." I listened as feet shuffled around in the other room and as locker doors were slammed closed. Game time. "Now if you excuse me, I have a match to win. Enjoy the game."

I offered her a weak smile and gestured to the hallways leading back to the meeting area. She frowned and left. I glanced back at the mirror and my pale face. "I have a match to win," I said quietly, heading back to the meeting area to the others. By repeating it over and over I was hoping that it might actually come true.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

I threw my hands into to air trying to get Oliver's attention as Angelina raced for the goal. "Time," I called to him, flying in his direction.

He glanced at me momentarily, before drawing his attention towards Gryffindor goal. Angelina sailed the Quaffle through the hoop just as the green blur of Slytherin chaser Warrington lunged from his broom towards the back of hers.

Oliver blew the whistle loudly, staring menacingly at Warrington as he climbed back onto his broom. "Gryffindor, Slytherin lead by 5 goals…time…" He called confirming my request. "You have 2 minutes Katie."

I nodded and gestured for the others to dismount and headed to the ground. The team followed moments behind. I glanced around at them before speaking. Ron had a nasty cut above his eye that was bleeding slightly which he was dabbing at with his handkerchief. Harry's glasses had a crack through the right lenses and a ripped robe. His knee was also swollen from a bludger hit about 15 minutes into the game. Alicia on the other hand was nursing a sprained wrist and both Fred and George were covered in a number of large purple bruises. Angelina and I had so far avoided injury but Slytherin were getting desperate. It appeared that they intended on winning through physical force rather than prowess, which wasn't much of a change from any other game they had played. However, today's aggression was building.

"We need to keep our cool," I said desperately. "They are trying to provoke us and break concentration."

Fred grimaced. "They already have broken our concentration," He said, surveying his body for bruises. "They are making this as rough as possible and we are getting no where in retaliation."

Ron laughed hollowly, dabbing away at his cut. "Not that it hasn't been painful enough already but who knows what Slytherin have hidden up their sleeve."

Alicia sighed heavily. "I just want to finish this game before it finishes me," she said frustrated. "I am sick of being pushed around by Pucey and Montague. I was actually scared at that last pass that they were going to kill me. This is getting ridiculous! Quidditch has never been life or death…but today…I'm not so sure."

George grimaced. "Some of Oliver's calls are atrocious. It's like he's not even bothering to call them up for fouls. Did you see when Malfoy had Harry around the neck…Oliver didn't even bat an eyelid. For a guy who knows the rule books inside out, he's certainly forgetting what he's job is here on this pitch."

"What can he do?" Harry added, removing his glasses from his face to inspect the crack in the lenses. He muttered a repairing spell and tapped his wand briefly "They are only playing fouls. Until Slytherin start using magic he doesn't have much choice but to let them go…they game will get no where if he spends the night calling fouls. And I know that we definitely don't want this to go on all night."

I grimaced not quite knowing how to deal with our situation. I was stumped. Oliver was being pathetic and Slytherin were frightful. Soberly, I considered the implications if Oliver allowed Slytherin to continue the match like they were. To some extend Alicia was right. Someone was going to be gravely hurt and it would be one of us before it would be a Slytherin player. "All I can say that I'm not looking forward to the time when Bletchley pulls his wand and hexes one of us heading towards goal. We haven't even got a real taste of their desperation yet."

"Well, what's your plan then?" Angelina asked loudly, looking at me sceptically. "How are we going to out wit them and win Katie?"

I tried not to glare at her as I met her eye. "We fly faster and better and we give them a taste of their own match play."

"I thought we were already trying that," Angelina replied bluntly. "And look where that has gotten us," she added accusingly. "We have four injured players already and are down five goals."

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked tetchily cocking an eyebrow at her. "Or do you just enjoy undermining me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's pretty hard to undermine the authority of someone who is doing a bad job. What have you scored today? 2 goals? You call that the effort of a captain?"

"Come off it…" I said stepping towards her. "I've been working my arse off out there just as much as you have."

Angelina scoffed. "You've been flying around after Wood the whole game your eyes glued to his every move. It's pathetic," she said getting riled.

"Is fighting about this going to get us a solution?" George asked cutting in over the top of us.

I glared at Angelina over his shoulder. "I think you should reconsider your definition of pathetic before throwing it in conversation with me ever again."

"Screw you-"She spat at me, launching forward.

"Hey!" Alicia called, grabbing hold of her. "Cool it. Can we get back to the game please? You can have this conversation later."

"I don't want to have this conversation later!" Angelina bellowed. "Come on Katie, why don't you tell them what happened? Fill them in with your side of the story. I'm sure they are dying to hear all about it now you have brought it up."

It dawned upon me at that moment that perhaps this was not the best time for this conversation. We were on the pitch in front of a few hundred people and although they couldn't here what we were saying, I'd prefer that if this conversation was going to happen, it wouldn't happen here.

"2 minutes is nearly up Katie, make up your mind…what are we going to do?" Harry reminded me soberly. "You're the captain, what's the plan of attack?"

I chewed my lip, searching for an exit to this situation. "We group fly. Make it harder for them to pick on us individually. Fred and George can keep watch above and below the chaser party. That should offer some protection from Bole and Derrick."

The whistle blew just as I finished and we hurried to get back in the air. I turned to Angelina. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

"Or what?" She asked tetchily, eyebrow raised. "You'll publicly humiliate me yet again?"

I ignored her, mounted my broom and headed back to the game. I didn't need to have the last word to know that I had the upper hand. Her immaturity was ridiculous.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER

It happened before I had a second to move, knocking me in the back of the head and sending me falling. My grip on the broom handle weakened and slipped from my grasp as I tried to stop myself from landing awkward but found the attempt futile. The ground raced to greet me, sending a sickening thud through my body as my nose broke. I tasted the warm metallic tang in seconds and the excruciating pain of a broken forearm that had taken the brunt of my fall.

I heard the thrilling blast of Oliver's whistle pierce the air as he called a halt to play. I carefully rolled over onto my back, wincing with the pain of my fractured right arm searing and the warm oozing of blood down the collar of my shirt.

Voices fluttered about creating a mixture of tense atmosphere. Crowds chanted and Lee Jordon's commentating poured in over the top of Alicia's screams. Moments later, Madam Pomfrey appeared at my side.

"Thank Merlin," I breathed, clasping my arm to my chest with my left hand.

She smiled warmly; her eyes however were alight with concerns.

"Look at you," she said, kneeling and quickly surveying my predicament. "You're a mess."

I replied with a hollow laugh, leaning to one side to spit the blood from my mouth. "This doesn't surprise me at all. Slytherin were bound to get me sometime," I said lying back into the grass.

Her mouth twitched angrily as she contemplated what I said. She gave me a weak smile before getting to her feet and heading towards Oliver who had just dismounted. He stood there awkwardly as Madam Pomfrey approached.

"What happened?" I heard her ask, as she got to her feet and moved towards Oliver, his black and white referee robes billowing in the wind.

I caught his eye and frowned as the memory flooded back to me. Once again I had been on the receiving end of a Slytherin attack. This time it was a bludger bat thrown by Malfoy in a fit of rage. The first mystery was how Malfoy had come into possession of a bat the second was exactly why I had been hit. I had a suspicion that it had something to do with Harry who had been flying near me at the time. We all knew Malfoy's skills on the pitch left much to be desired having continually bought his way into the team for all these years. Harry and he had been under intense competition since the start of the match, continually taunting each other. It had brought an atmosphere of fierceness to the pitch.

"Too much Slytherin spirit," Oliver said dully. "Malfoy got over zealous a feat he will be punished for."

Madam Pomfrey scolded him. "These finals, Oliver, are clearly a bad idea. The injuries on the pitch this year have been atrocious. Just look at this weekend! First food poisoning and now deliberate targeting and assault…I have a right mind to petition the end of this weekend's event…"

Oliver was not impressed and his eyes flashed as Poppy Pomfrey glared at him. "You as well as I know that this comes with the sport. Previous years have seen just as many injuries and dirty match play as there has been under my command. Poppy if you have a complaint to make about my responsibility and my organisation of this event feel free to take it up with me, OUTSIDE of this pitch. I may remind you that berating me on the pitch when we both have duties to commit to is a fruitless way to discuss this rationally."

Madam Pomfrey gapped, thoroughly stunned that a junior colleague had put her in her place with such sensibility. "Mark my word Mr. Wood, we will continue this conversation," she said bitterly, returning to where I lay.

"Oh I will be l happy to," he said sarcastically, then glanced around at the Gryffindors who were grouped close by. "Out of the air," he instructed tersely, walking off towards the Slytherin players who were still in the air. "Malfoy, front and centre now!" he barked fiercely.

I half expected Malfoy to challenge Oliver but he didn't. He dismounted without a fuss. "Collect your possessions and get off my pitch. I will speak to you directly after the match and you will present to me in 30 seconds why you should be allowed to play the end of the finals." Malfoy made to speak but somehow Oliver silenced him with a frightening look. "Any arguments of the point or any snide remarks Malfoy and I will personally see that no amount of money will ever get you back onto this pitch again. You hear me?"

"Professor Snape will be very interested to hear about this-" Malfoy began but shut up immediately as Oliver's eyes narrowed so far in anger that it was scary.

"I don't care what friendship you believe you have with Professor Snape Malfoy, you fail to intimidate me. And you're extremely right, I'm sure Professor Snape would be extremely interested to learn how out of sheer idiocy on your part, may have lost Slytherin a finals position. Leave or I will escort you from the pitch myself," Oliver said pointedly.

Malfoy gave him the finger and stormed off, broom nestled over his shoulder. Oliver stewed for a moment before throwing his broom over his shoulder. "Play will resume in 15 minutes," he called. "The score is currently 150 – 100 in favour of Slytherin. Both teams are down a player. You may bring in substitutes if they are available other wise you will have to decide which players you will reshuffle. Each team must have a keeper and a seeker. If you cannot make a decision the game will be tied which will not offer any benefit to either team as your Finals participation depends solely on your success. Is that clear?" he demanded surveying each player individually.

There was a unanimous agreement across the pitch so Oliver continued. "If I see any more conduct including poisoning, assault, verbal sledging or anything of that kind on this pitch over the next two days the lot of you will face Dumbledore and enough detention time with Professors Snape and Moody that you will regret this ridiculous attitude you all seem to have acquired this morning."

* * *

An: This chapter had to be posted as 2 separate ones because it was so big. Sorry about that, its 8000 words and the document manager almost had a meltdown. Read on….


	23. CHAPTER 20: Unfaithful CONT

**CHAPTER 20: UNFAITHFUL **

"When was the last time you slept a full night Katie?" Pomfrey asked worried as I lay comfortably in a hospital bed curtains drawn around me. She had spent the last 45 minutes checking over my body for 'damage'. Apart from a mild concussion, a fractured forearm and broken nose from the way that I had landed, I was in very good health. As long as I rested this afternoon, Madam Pomfrey would consider letting me play tomorrow providing that Gryffindor made the finals. Unfortunately, continuing play today was out of the question so Krystal Stehbens would be brought in as my replacement. It would depend on the rest of the days games as to who would take the match tomorrow to play directly for the cup. An announcement would be made after the final match this afternoon.

I thought for a moment, listening as the remainder of the crowd dispersed from the pitch, their thundering and chattering carrying across the grounds. It was a sound that could simultaneously make my heart leap or my stomach lurch. It dawned on my soberly, that giving up Quidditch would remove some of the excitement from my life.

"Maybe three weeks ago. I've been so caught up in a load of personal stuff that I haven't had much time to sleep," I admitted groggily, suffering from the after effects of healing spells, mending potions and above all, my concussion.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me gravely. "This accident is your body's way of telling you that you are pushing yourself too hard," She said, pouring me a glass of water and handing it to me. "You should be looking after yourself instead of running your physical and mental health into the ground."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think in all honestly, Madam Pomfrey, that this accident is plain and simply Malfoy's way of running me into the ground," I said. "Besides being run into the ground is keeping me busy…and in some instances keeping me out of trouble, you know how that likes to find me."

She gave a small laugh. "Well, just be careful that is all I am saying. It is just a sport Katie and although certain people may not agree, it is not worth making yourself sick over."

I smiled. "It's _the_ sport…but I will be more careful in future, I can assure you that," I said, as she took my hand to check my pulse to see if it had changed since medicating me.

"That's a promise you better be prepared to keep. You won't make it to a healer if you can't look after yourself." she reasoned with a cocked eyebrow.

I laughed gingerly considering my retirement plans. I was now more than ever intending to go through with them. I surveyed my splinted arm, which was fixed, yet secured with a brace to stop any unnecessary movement while the healing was still tender and fragile. "How does my face look?" I asked.

She studied me for a moment, before giving me a brief nod. "You've got a bit of bruising but it has healed quite nicely and there is no permanent damage or reconstruction. Good as new or at least will be tomorrow. It will take a while for the bruising to subside so for now be warned that it will be a bit tender so try not to touch it or anything along those lines. Magic may be instant, but your body will let you know when it is completely healed. So, providing Mr. Wood agrees to grant you a sub for the rest of the day, you can watch the afternoon match and then spend tonight here under my observation. If everything is clear for tomorrow and of course Gryffindor make the finals, I see no harm in letting you play. For now, I'll give you a few moments to rest up, get your grounding and decided if that situation is applicable. You parents also told me to notify then when you are okay to leave so that they can take you into Hogsmere for lunch," she said giving me a warmly smile and ripping the curtains open. "In forty five minutes you may leave."

Oliver and Cedric stood there silently, a great deal of distance and awkwardness between them. I flopped back into the pillow. "Oh great, just what I need…" I muttered under my breath, tentatively adjusted the bandage across my nose.

"Only one visitor at a time," she instructed to the pair of them. She then glanced wearily at Oliver. "May we talk?"

He chewed his lip grimly. "Now is as good as ever," he said leading the way to her office.

Cedric waited for them both to leave before stepping into the area. "All right?" he asked a lopsided grin on his face and twinkle in his eye. He appeared to find my bandaged nose funny.

I laughed in good nature and drew a contented breath. "Madam Pomfrey says I broke my nose, my arm and also have a mild concussion. Oh and apparently there is an nice imprint of a bludger bat in the back of my skull which should come in handy if ever I need to explain to someone what one looks like."

"Nice to see you still got a sense of humour. This just adds to the horrible couple of weeks you've had."

I grimaced. "It sure takes the cake. I mean who'd have though that when I woke up today, suddenly single after my boyfriend admits his infidelity that things could possibly get worse?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now now now…." He said, teasingly, "There is still a day and half left of this weekend. Things could get worse. I mean, Slytherin could end up in the finals."

I groaned. "Oh no…please tell me we didn't loose…if we lost…I am…I'm just going to throw the towel in now."

He laughed. "Actually, no," Cedric said, mirroring my astonishment. "The lions won. However I am sure that Wood is here to tell you all about it, so I won't steel his thunder."

"That's definitely what I am afraid of," I said, closing my eyes briefly. I was still feeling very much like a foreign species in my own body. "Of course that is what he's here for. And to act upset and feel responsible and guilty and horrible for all pain that he has infliced. And then he will try to say something sweet and try to kiss and make up and then I will be caught in his trap again. Well guess what Cedric, that isn't going to happen. I don't want to here anything that he has to say really whether it be about Quidditch or anything else."

"I don't want to get involved," Cedric said loudly, forcing me to open my eyes. "I'm here to see if you are okay. I'm staying clear from Wood territory. I value my sanity too much at the moment to get involved in this mess again. Besides I frankly can't afford to have him as an enemy. If Hufflepuff make it to the Cup final, I want to be able to go in knowing that incase I we lose, its because we deserve to, not were robbed because he spent his time trying to punish me."

'Wow, you have actually given this a lot of though," I smiled. "Suit yourself. But don't pretend that you're not playing some role in the saga. You after did give a heartful speech this morning."

Cedric looked at me smiling. "That was my one and only contribution. I thought someone had better say it, even if it isn't what you wanted to hear. It

was the truth Katie," he said cocking his eyebrow at me. "You know it is."

I laughed indignantly. "Yeah well sometimes the truth just isn't enough. Neither is sincerity. Sanity however will prevail every time. Why? Because usually, love is not worth the pain it causes."

"Really?" he asked curiously. "That's a bitter and defeatist thing to say."

I frowned. "Defeated or triumphant…truth or lies…your involvement or not…I'm done. With Quidditch and Oliver. After this weekend, they are both out of my life."

Madam Pomfrey's office door squeaked open and footsteps echoes down the vacant wing until they reached the confines of my bed. Oliver glanced between Cedric and I, summing us up.

"Hey," Oliver said, stepping into the conversation seconds later. He had missed the end of our discussion and appeared to be in discomfort after a dressing down by Madam Pomfrey. He glanced momentarily at Cedric. "Diggory," he nodded a greeting.

Cedric gave him a brief smile. "Wood." He then turned to me. "Look after yourself. Perhaps I'll see you in the crowd later?" he asked, tapping me on the foot.

I nodded. "Perhaps," I agreed. "Good luck for this afternoon."

"You too," he said gesturing to my plastered nose and splinted arm. With a wide grin, he disappeared from the wing.

Oliver waited for the soft thud as the hospital wing door closed before stepping into my partitioned area. He was stilled dressed in his black and white robes and wore a grim expression.

"If you came to tell me that Gryffindor already won, I know." I said bluntly, staring at him, catching him unaware.

Oliver nodded, shifting his weight uneasily between his feet. "Actually, I came to see how you were. I thought that I should check in on you make sure you're okay," he said gently, moving close to my bedside. He took a seat beside the bed and sat forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"I had a visit from Gwen this morning. To be honest I ended up in a screaming match with her as she breezed in accusing me of influencing you to try and pull out of your contract with Puddlemere. Which leads me to ask, when were you planning on announcing your intentions? During the goodbye dinner? On your way out the gate? Were you just going to leave and then come back announcing surprise! It's a hoax? Perhaps you were going to burn it into the pitch grass this afternoon with your wand as a special treat."

Oliver glanced at me stunned. "Nothing is definite. I'm obligated by contract now to leave and play for them. I'm looking into terminating it."

"Why? Playing for them again is all you have envisioned since your injury. Just take the contract and leave as planned. Don't make this messy because if you decide not to go its going to lead to questions and arguments and bitterness of forbidden dreams," I said brusquely. "Not leaving would be possible the most stupid thing you could ever do."

"Thanks Katie," he said tiresomely. He rubbed his eyes gravely, making me feel guilty for my bluntness. "Because right now I need another dressing down from you. Don't lecture me. I'll make my own decision regardless of what your opinion is."

I chewed at my lip, debating to discuss the issue. "You obviously won't. You've made one and now you're regretting it. Don't pretend to stand by your convictions when all you do is throw them in," I said sitting up straight and turning my body towards him. "Like me for instance. I guess being with me doesn't really vow that you won't be involved with someone else."

He moved closer. "If we are finished like you say, why do we continually have this conversation. Its like your saying its over but you can't stand by it." he said softly. "If we were over you wouldn't care so much."

It took me a moment to speak as I considered my possible answer. "Frankly, I'm hanging on right now counting down the time until you leave. If you stay…it will kill me.

Emotionally and mentally I will be a mess. I already am, I don't want you to prolong that."

I sat with my legs dangling over the edge and he moved between my knees. "If I leave, I will walk away with only half of what I want," he added, reaching to brush my cheek with his index finger. "I accepted the contract because it meant that I could be with you and play Quidditch. If I leave, I will just have Quidditch. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I had of given us time to heal."

I grabbed his hand, stopping him from making advances. I always fell for his sincere romantic moves – when of course he decided to pull them out. He was trying right now and it wasn't the time. He needed to hear what I had to say. "So really what your saying is that you want your cake and to eat it too?"

"I'm saying I want you," he said trying to kiss me.

I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Its not enough. You know its not. I want you out of Hogwarts next week. I want you out of my life."

Oliver stepped back. "Tell me you don't love me and I will walk out of this castle and not look back. Look me in the eye right now and say it. You've thrown a lot at me over the past few weeks but not once have you ever said that you don't love me. Tell me you don't love me Katie and that's it."

I don't know if I believed it or not, but the words "I don't love you," escaped from my lips in a sombre tone. I dropped my eyes from his gaze, pretending I didn't witness his shattering.

"You're lying," he said, eyes screaming at me with hurt.

I looked up at him. "I don't love you," I repeated quietly.

Oliver's eyes flashed and he spun around angrily knocking a range of potion bottles and my glass of water from the bedside table. He angrily kicked at the chair, pushing it out of the way. "If you need me, I'll be walking off the edge of the Astronomy Tower," he said angrily, slammed the door shut with a resounding thud on his way out. I sighed heavily and laid back on the bed, clutching my right arm against my chest. This weekend had gone to hell in a hand basket and it was only Saturday morning.

* * *

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Our match against Ravenclaw was our final one for the preliminary matches and if we didn't win, it was almost certain that we wouldn't be playing the finals. The pressure was on for Gryffindor to pull out a spectacular defeat over Ravenclaw like the team had managed against Slytherin. Ravenclaw had already suffered a tremendous defeat the evening before and word was that after a case of food poisoning by some of the team members they were shaping up to be fragile opponents. So far the weekend stood, with Hufflepuff leading the points tally having beating us and also Ravenclaw at lunch time. We were second on the ladder in a tied position, having both won and lost a match thus far. Ravenclaw unfortunately were sitting on the bottom of the ladder with no real hope of triumph any time soon.

Madam Pomfrey escorted me down to the pitch 15 minutes before Gryffindor game time. I was afforded 10 minutes in the changing room before having to take my seat in the grandstand with my parents. I crept quietly into the waiting area and stepped right into Angelina's last minute tactic talk. Krystal Stehbens sat nervously in my place by the girls bathroom corridor. I stayed out of the way, trying not to distract them.

"Ravenclaw are fragile – that's no secret…but we have underestimated them before. Davies is not about to rollover and let us go to the finals. He is more competitive than that. You guys played amazing against Slytherin. You hung in there and pushed on even though most of you were injured to some degree. If we go in with the same attitude looking for triumph we can win." She gave them a grim smile. "We have to win and we will or we will die fighting."

The team exchanged looks of agreement before all giving a brief nod.

"All or nothing," Fred added.

"Better us in the finals rather Slytherin," George agreed.

I smiled, praying for a win.

The team dispersed, all leaving the waiting area to finish their preparations except for Stehbens and Angelina.

"Nervous?" Ange asked her taking a seat beside her.

Stehbens nodded. "Absolutely. I've never been in a situation like this before. I don't want to let the team down, I mean I'm not the best candidate for this position and I am really worried about walking out on that pitch and disappointing the team, the house and myself. Not to mention Katie Bell."

Angelina gave her a reassuring smile. "Krystal, let me tell you something. Katie Bell is a hugely territorial person. Especially when it comes to Quidditch. If she is happy to afford you her position on the team…has placed enough faith in you to take over for her while she nurses her injuries then I have to say you have nothing to worry about walking out there with the rest of us. The team will have the same respect and same regard for you as they would her. You are more than a competent player Krystal."

Stehbens sighed heavily and allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. "Thank you Angelina. I appreciate it."

Smiling gingerly, I stepped fully into the waiting area, catching Angelina's eye. She smiled back at Krystal. "It's the truth. Now go and prepare yourself for a tough match."

Getting the hint, Stehbens got to her feet, gave me a small wave and headed into the Girl's Bathroom. I walked towards Angelina.

"That was very sweet," I said sincerely, "I think you really helped her out."

Ange nodded. "She's a sweet girl…nervous as hell…but a good player. The last thing I wanted to do was put a lot of pressure on her after not having done any training with us for over a month." She looked me up and down, letting her eyes settle on my plastered nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Little bruised and fractured but I'm okay. I'm sorry for my reaction today on the pitch…"

Angelina waved her hand at me. "I baited you…I should be the one apologising. I've put you through a lot and have been getting progressively worse. After I saw you lying there on that pitch this morning, covered in blood…I just felt so guilty. You deserved credit for inspiring and pushing us through the match this morning. I got jealous because you actually stepped up and took charge while I flailed around being selfish and hurting everyone."

"I did it for all of us, you included," I said, sitting down beside her. "Not in a million years would I ever have predicted that you and I would be in this situation. We have never fought like this before." She cocked an eyebrow. "Well I mean, before this year at least. Now we're at each others throats all the time."

She laughed gingerly. "Me either, we've made a mess of it alright. I don't blame you in the slightest for not wanting to forgive me or for what you said last night before the match. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

I nodded a reply. "We can't just pretend nothing happened though."

She nodded. "I know."

I checked my watch. 10 minutes to game time – my cue to leave. I climbed to my feet. "I had better be taking my seat," I said. "Good luck, I'll be watching."

She laughed and followed me to the door. "Katie, if we make it to the finals, I want you to captain."

I grinned. "I'll hold you to that," I said leaving.

5 minutes later, I climbed up the last step of the Gryffindor stands, to join my parents at the top. They had not been given the chance to see me while I was in the Hospital and were unaware of the state of my injuries. My mum jumped to her feet instantly. "Oh Katie…thank Merlin!" she said, wrapping her arms around me. "I was so worried."

I heard Gwen give an immature snort. "She's fine…only got a bruised ego."

I glared but didn't have to say anything as my father came to my rescue. "Gwyneth, afford your sister some lenience. I think you're a little bitter that when you broke your nose no one was there to watch and therefore you didn't get any attention."

I grinned at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad."

He chuckled. "You do look rather interesting…"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside Gwen in the middle. "I accept your apology for this morning," I said out of the corner of my mouth and earshot from mum and dad.

She turned to look at me. "I didn't apologise…" she said stubbornly.

Smiling I nodded. "I know, you will."

Tony leaned forward in his seat to look at me. He smiled. "So you're the one who ruined my Keepers life?" he asked cockily, making me smile.

"Only the first time around. I take no credit for his recent debacle," I exchanged.

He nodded. "No one I'm afraid but Wood himself can take credit for his situation. He would be stupid to try and rescind this contract, Katie."

"He knows that. He'll make the right decision."

Tony cocked his head at me. "How can you be so sure?"

"He's made all the wrong ones in the past. It's time he stepped up." I sighed. "Besides, he owes me. He'll be in London wrecking havoc in those deep blue robes in no time."

At that moment, Ravenclaw emerged from their changing rooms followed by Gryffindor and then finally Oliver dragged the large quidditch trunk out of the pitch. He glanced into the stands, his gaze lingering in our row. Frowning, he gave the trunk a soft kick and it opened. He then busied himself by releasing the snitch and handing out bludgers bats.

"Let's hope your right. This is his last chance," Tony said heavily, sitting back in his seat, and taking Gwen's hand.

I quietly agreed and made myself comfortable, nursing my right arm against my chest.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" Fred shouted over the gathered Gryffindor crowd in the Three Broomsticks after the match that afternoon. Parents and players made up the crowd and we had all gathered there to celebrate the end of season. Hufflepuff were still to play Slytherin, but we were currently tied for first place with the hopes of making the finals a real possibility.

"Hip Hip Horray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip hip Horray!" the team shouted back, clanging glasses of butterbeer together.

I l aughed as Fred and George sculled their glass, banged them on the table and ordered a refill. I turned to Alicia who was by my side, beaming proudly. "You played brilliantly." I complimented. "Scored 10 goals by yourself. Marvellous stuff."

Alicia beamed. "Thought I'd better do something useful for a change," she said to me before letting a serious look fall on her face. "You're okay aren't you?"

I nodded. "It looks worse than it is," I said, gesturing to my nose and arm. "I'm healed, just giving it time to heal properly."

She cocked her head at me. "I was talking about your other injuries."

I shrugged grimly. "I told him he had to leave. He said he would only go if I said I didn't love him."

Alicia opened her mouth in surprise. "And?" she gasped.

I grimaced. "He's leaving as planned."

"Oh Merlin Katie," she said exasperated, hugging me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I assumed the question was rhetorical and we left the conversation there.

An hour later the team had dispersed, heading back to Hogwarts for showers and to carry on their party in Gryffindor tower. My family and a few others were all that remained in pub drinking and talking. Not feeling up to celebrating anymore, I had stayed behind to enjoy the grumpy company of my sister. Shortly after, as I sat half listening to Tony and Gwen's tiring conversation about babies, weddings and boring grown up couple things, Laven walked in accompanied by her parents. I jumped up to greet them immersing Derrick and Carol in a hug each. Carol was first, questioning me quickly about injuries and gossip. I l aughed, grateful for her attendance. Derrick was last and almost instantly offered me his wise smile.

"Katie," he said his voice more serious and onerous than his wives. "My dear, we need to talk about my son."

I nodded. "I think that's a fine idea."

* * *

AN: this chapter is 8000 words long! So I expect that every reader out of common courtesy… WILL REVIEW! It was a marathon but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to TheBestChaser, blondewivbrains, imakeeper, QueenieKai, Lia06, lilangelxox, Emma, Cheekychick41, Colorado-chick, appleko, Lauren, Claire & Jo for reviewing.


	24. CHAPTER 21A: Changing of the Tides

AN: This will be quite long… thanks for all the encouraging reviews to remind me that you were all waiting for an update. This is all actually 1 chapter, but because it spans 15,000 words – OMG yes, 15,000 – I decided to post it in three sequences. Good luck and enjoy.

CHAPTER 21: CHANGING OF THE TIDES – PART ONE  
_By ArwenUndomiel _

Oliver and Derrick Wood had a rocky father/son relationship that intensified greatly after Duncan died.

Athletic ambition had been drilled into him from a young age which adeptly explained Oliver's over zealous obsession with Quidditch. Derrick and Oliver bonded over Quidditch because they obsessed over it. From what I have been told, Duncan Wood had been the same. Even though he was a number of years younger than Oliver, Duncan was also destined to pursue a career in Quidditch at the hands of Derrick Wood (who had once played Quidditch for a reserve grade team before being cut from the league and thrust into a career with the Ministry of Magic). Oliver's upbringing was dominated by Derrick's desires to control every facet of his son's future until he had shaped Oliver into his ambitious mould he himself had come from and further forced him to athletic perfection. Or at least until the thought of protesting ever was driven so far from Oliver's mind that it was never an option. If Oliver was good, he was told to become better. If he flew fast, he was told to try it again faster, train harder and push longer. Their bonding was methodical and limited to Quidditch only. Carol has pushed Oliver into dance and academics to give him a health balance but it never sustained the attention Quidditch did. Oliver was an intelligent person, but he had never been afforded the opportunity by his father to develop. It was Quidditch or it was bust and that was still the way that Oliver saw the world as I had painfully experience first hand before.

I have never pretended that my own upbringing was any rosier, muddier or on balance to that of the Wood children. I was an independent being, I had grown up as a middle child quashed between a wild child older sister and a much younger baby one. For a time, my Dad had encouraged me to play Quidditch hoping that I might like to turn it into a career path in the future. However, my lack of skilful precision in the sport fell short and he moved on contented with letting me make my own career decisions. I was nurtured to make my own path with little bias from either of my parents. My mum had trained as a Healer and had worked at St. Mungo's up until Lizzie was born. We had never discussed it as my own career choice and I was almost positive that she had no idea that I was studying to enter that field as well. I'm not suggesting that I was ever neglected by my family but I was never pushed and pulled into a life I didn't want. And underneath it all, no matter how much it appeared to bother me on the surface I had always know that this was why Oliver had become such a mandatory part of my own family life. My father was the laid back father figure Oliver never had. Instead of pushing him out into a green pasture on a broomstick in his spare time to train, Dad and Oliver went to a match or worked on some weird creation in his shed. They actually bonded and enjoyed each other's company. Most notably, it wasn't always about Quidditch, which refreshed Oliver greatly. It gave him something else to think about and put his mind to, regardless if we were a couple, dating, estranged or friends.

That said, Oliver would never admit a fault against his father for being tough. He never had one complaint against his childhood and continually strove to please Derrick Wood no matter what. However, things never quite turned out like he planned. Duncan's death drove a gapping chiasm between Oliver and Derrick and gave Laven her marching orders to France. Carol had been the only one who had kept them all together in some distorted form. Consequently however, Oliver and Derrick never really got over the guilt that had manifested between them. Oliver blamed himself for Duncan's death and in shocking truth, Derrick did too. They had never recovered from it. It was now a painful part of their lives that they rarely spoke of. Derrick had everlastingly grieved the loss of his youngest and gifted son, and Oliver grieved the loss of his father's friendship and his brother. The one underlying facet to Derrick and Oliver's relationship was ceaselessly going to revolve around Duncan and Quidditch.

But today would be different. Today Derrick Wood would do something purely for Oliver at the change of the tide that wouldn't repair their relationship as such, but it would act as a step towards a father trying to move on with his family and his own life after years of turmoil.

I gathered my coat and stepped out into the cold winter air, skilfully wrapping my scarf around my neck with one arm. The door of The Three Broomstick closed behind me with a jangle as Derrick followed. We headed off up the windy street, our footfalls the only sounds echoing around us.

"I spoke with Oliver after the match this afternoon," he said carefully, finally breaking the silence between us after a number of strides. I waited for him to say something more; however the wait was in vain as Derrick Wood was a mild man of very little words sometimes. He was encouraging me to dive in. I took the encouragement without much consideration. The conversation would have clearly revolved around Oliver's ridiculous attempt to surrender his career on my behalf, so I thought it best to start there.

I nodded confidently, glancing up the street and the road ahead. "I see," I said simply. "Have you come to defend him?" I asked the question with some tone of neutrality in my voice. It was my attempt at disconnecting myself from the emotions that had manifested from this afternoon's conversation with Oliver. I had tried not to think about it; however, I couldn't hide away from it in present company. Derrick wanted to talk about Oliver and I felt the need to oblige even if I didn't want to.

Derrick shook his head confidently. "Not at all. I do not play matchmaker. If Oliver wants repentance he can plead with you directly."

I gave a rueful laugh. "Well that makes a welcome change. You have no idea how many conversations begin with or lead to the line '_I spoke with Oliver….'_ "

Derrick gave a soft smile, which illuminated the gentleness he possessed. "All from those who have your best interests in mind no doubt. It's hard not to meddle sometime when you see people unhappy."

"Hidden objectives to put wrongs right that don't need fixing, and push Oliver and I back together when it is healthier for us to be apart often prevail over others attempts to make us 'happy'," I said resolutely, making sure that he was clear of my position on the issue. "The thing that does get me however is that whatever the situation – infidelity, fight, career – those who masquerade as loved ones never appear to have vested interests on my side. It makes me wonder why I bother trusting them at all." I cocked an eyebrow at him sceptically, hoping to muster a cover of irony rather than disrespect.

Derrick knotted his brow, eyeing me with his own cynicism. "You really believe that there are sides in situations like these? That there is a clear cut line that spheres of our friends and family stand on when we make decisions about our lives?" He asked the question in an urgent, low tone, like he hardly believed what he was hearing.

This rattled me, but I tried I contemplated the question for a moment, running through my relationship history in my head. Every time there had been sides in break ups and fights, and on many occasions I was estranged from those I supposed would choose my alliance over others. It was a cold harsh reality that I tended to always end up disappointed. Angelina was a hurtful example of this of late as were my parent's endlessness task of propositioning me back with Oliver. Even Gwen's earlier attitude to jump the cauldron and assume that I was responsible for Oliver's attempt to break his contract fitted snugly into this generalisation. These were the people I loved, trusted and always assumed that one day would stand in front of a wand for me regardless. However, they were yet to prove me right and it hurt. It had made me stronger, taught me to be independent…but it wounded me every time. In your heart you can never truly accept that someone you trust and have faith in would prefer to fight for someone else's cause against you than with you.

"Yes," I said stubbornly, burying my good hand into the front pocket of the jacket and staring bolding down the street. "No one ever admits that despite our best attempts to be objective and stay out of the personal issues of others…we always take sides. It happens throughout Wizarding and Muggle kind. We are creatures of alliance in every case because we cannot stand to loose the basic underlying appeal in existence that we fight for what we feel is right. The same thing happens in a relationship. We want to walk out the confident fault less one because we never want to appear that we are wrong ourselves or on the loosing side." I gave Derrick a wry smile.

"For instance, a Cannon's fan never voices his desires and deep seeded hopes that they thought this year might be the year because they know that if they do, and the Cannon's fail like they do every year, they have the rest of the Wizarding world to answer to. I refuse myself to voice that I thought it was going to work out this time because deep down…all the way down locked in a little compartment in the bottom of my spirit, I knew that like twice before, either Oliver or I would make a massive stuff up and I'd be facing the prospect of either loosing him or walking away from him yet again. Why do I not admit that I wanted above anything else in this world for us to work out? Because then I do lose. Then I do luck out and then I have to face that desire that didn't come true yet again. And in many circumstances that thought is more painful than a betrayal of a friend or a lover."

Derrick stopped walking abruptly, staring after me with incredulously disbelief riding on his face. I spun around to look at him, trying my best to live up to the nonchalant tone I had invested in my voice. I was a little shocked myself that I had just opened my mouth and let everything come tumbling out but I actually felt lighter now that I finally said what I was thinking. I didn't sugar-coat it or lie or omit anything. It was all truth, and that was a refreshing gesture. I wasn't pretending or rationalising, I was thinking. Actually using my brain and putting my own perceptions together.

"The fact is," Derrick said neutralising my argument, with a pointed finger, "people don't take sides to win. They take sides for better outcomes. To fulfil their romanticised biased about the relationship around them and the ones they have with others. We take positions on the sidelines of problems in a hope that we are putting aside our selfishness and making a difference. Not to save face."

I shook my head defiantly, looking him directly in the eye. "People are vindictive. They want to win just as much as I do."

Derrick cocked his head at me, questioningly. "Just as much as you do? You proclaim that you feel alone because no-one takes your side…that you're misrepresented by your 'alliance'. Katie, you're trying to save face right now by owning up to it! You want to be with Oliver. You as good as declared that you let it fall apart because it means that logically you won! Doesn't that bother you?"

I faltered, my face falling. Of course it bothered me! It wrecked me but I would stick by it. I didn't have a reason to and I didn't want to justify it. It was how it was and even though it was painful, it was the truth. "I meant that they want to win so that they don't end up like me walking out with half my soul missing. People try to win relationships because it means that they can hide the brokenness and spite behind the façade of triumph. Not have it spread through a community like wildfire that they lost miserably," I said, looking away. "If I lose, I lose as a singular soul. And standing on the opposite side, watching as your family, friends and acquaintances pity you across the line is a stronger and more heart retching blow when you're alone. I don't want that pity so I triumph. I force the outcome and I walk away because I want to win as in here," I wretched my free and from my pocket and laid it heavily on my chest, "in here it makes the most sense, and I'm not expecting you or anyone else to agree."

I felt his eyes bore into me, forcing me to look back to register his reaction. "Relationships are _not_ competitions. We don't fall in love to win or plan to walk out head of our partner. I have refused to dignify Oliver's recent behaviour with a defence – Merlin knows he got himself into this trouble without thinking appropriately but you, your reaction…your cold isolated interpretation of these events is chilling," he said emphasising every word with a particular sharpness that was frightful. "Never in my life have I met someone who calls life as harshly as you do and the terrifying thing is that while I have known you, I have never seen this side of you before and for such a young person it is painful. Usually this scorn comes with old age and emotional torture."

"I lost my rose tinted glasses a long time ago," I said bitterly, "and loosing them was the biggest eye opener to the world. I can't rely on anyone but myself. Plenty of witches have straightened up, plastered a smile on their face and readily walked back into a relationship with a cheater. I won't stand by and be some underappreciated walked over door mat who is going to forever question if he's just talking to that witch or if he's having an affair with her! If he wants to be unfaithful with another woman then he won't walk back in Derrick. Never again."

"I don't think you have that choice," he said soberly. "We rarely can convince our hearts to stop loving someone."

"We'll see," I returned as I headed off back towards The Three Broomsticks well aware that this conversation was over.

"I've lost loved ones in my life Katie – you know I've battled some demons in my time, so now it's your turn to listen," he yelled after me.

I stopped and carefully turned around. I guess I owed him the opportunity to refute me. He'd allowed me mine. Even though I was angry at him, I wouldn't be so rude.

"My biggest mistake," Derrick said as he began walking towards me, "was forcing my family apart because of my selfish inability to allow them to help me through my grief. That's no secret, and standing here now after having the time to live through my actions, I can admit that it was the most self-absorbed and unintelligent decision I have ever made. However, I won't pretend that I don't understand why I did it.

"We push people out of our lives to stop our own pain and anguish. We want to walk out 'whole' as you said but not for the reasons you proclaim. We don't want to be the wreck and we don't want to really deal with the problem that we're facing. But if there is one thing I have learnt and if there is one single reason I am here to talk to you it is because I have paid dearly for my mistakes and my attempts to save face. I've caused emotional trauma to my son and forced him to live with guilt that isn't his burden. I pushed Laven to go to France to get her out of the destructive atmosphere I created in my own family. But it didn't make me or either of them any happier. It didn't stop the guilt, the pain or the anguish for overtaking me or them.

"If anything we hurt ourselves more by moving on without the ones we love. We make ourselves bitter to the world around us. Oliver has hurt you, I can understand that, and he is required to live with that mistake because it has cost him dearly and deservedly. No-one should be trapped in a relationship that forces them to compromise themselves. But one day you will forgive. You may not forget, but you will forgive him for his stupidity. And if you are leaving him for the right reasons, you will find peace with that.

However, if you are pushing him away because it means you win and prove your cynicisms right, then you are going to find that Oliver won't be the demon haunting you, forbidding you to trust and believe in the humility of others. You will find that the demon lives in here," he pointed to my heart, "and when it resides in there we loose all ability to forgive ourselves… which is the hardest thing of all."

* * *

Derrick and I returned to The Three Broomstick without another word uttered between us. I weaved my way through the filled room and headed straight for the ladies toilets. I quickly checked the stalls, finding them empty and then locked the door with my wand and a charm. As I stood there for a couple of moments trying to regain composure, I unexpectedly found myself crying. Uncontrollably crying without a clue as to what I was really grieving. I couldn't stop the tears and the more I caught my gaunt reflection in the mirror, glanced into my own flat eyes…I felt the urge to curl up into a ball and let myself cry until I couldn't cry anymore. After a few minutes, I got hold of my emotions and turned on the basin tap so that I could gingerly wash my face. As I glanced up, my appearance took my breath briefly. My eyes were red and bloodshot, my nose still plastered, my bottom lip split from where my tooth has pieced it earlier. I was a pale, frail shell.

My hair had been drawn back into a small ponytail which if anything made me look more ill and peakier that I already was. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and gripped onto the basin, trying to stable myself as faintness took hold. My breath caught in my throat, and I panicked before throwing up in the basin. The panic didn't last long, as my knees bucked from underneath me, sending me crashing to the ground, knocking my jaw against the porcelain basin as I fell.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I awoke a little while later, my mum, Gwen and Carol standing over me. Rosmerta lingered in the doorway holding back the curiosity of other patrons.

"Just stand back and give her some room," she commanded as I squeezed my eyes shut, my head spinning violently. I wanted to be sick again but that feeling subsided as mum, who was kneeling at my side, handed me a glass of water.

"Just lie there until you're ready to get up," she said soothingly, placing her hand on my forehead, feeling my hot and sweaty face. "You are burning up. I think you may have had a reaction to the spells and medication Madam Pomfrey preformed earlier. Not to mention you shouldn't have been out in that cold," she said, cocking an eyebrow at me scoldingly. "You begged me to let you come into town Katie and against my judgement I allowed you to on the condition that you would take it quietly. Gallivanting up the main street and fainting in the bathroom don't classify as rest and recuperation."

I rolled my eyes at her and sat up. 'Please don't lecture me," I said, tasting bloody in my mouth for the second time today, this time from biting my tongue as I had fainted. "I had every intention to rest. It's not like I just ducked out to run around the country or anything. I went for a bloody walk."

She frowned, offering me a less than impressed glare. "There is no need for you to speak to me like that," She said, handing me my wand that had slipped out of my grip when I fainted. "You gave me a right scare. How's your head?"

I gave her a thankful grimace. "I think it's taken enough of a beating for one day," I said flatly.

"Good," she said, pulling me up by the underarms and tucking me under her own arm safely. "Back to the castle and hospital wing then. Maybe you'll listen to me this time."

* * *

The walk back to Hogwarts appeared to be unnaturally long and by the time I made it to the Entrance Hall, I found that I wasn't feeling well again emotionally and physically. I was uncomfortable with myself like my heart had ceased beating in my chest and that my skin didn't fit me anymore. I felt hollow…depressed… and angry. It was hard to fathom if I had made the right decision in regards to Oliver now that I had voiced the topic openly. I was no longer certain if I had pushed him away for my benefit or for 'our' benefit. It had never occurred to me that there was a more accurate way to deal with the situation. A moral high ground if you will. I was scared that I may have won the competition but I may have sacrificed my wits in the process with little need at all.

I settled in the hospital wing, taking great relief in being able to lie down, pull the covers around me and sleep. Under the recommendation of my Healer mother, Madam Pomfrey administered me another round of spells and potions in the hope that I would be able to play Sunday if the possibility arose for Gryffindor to be in the Final. She avoided all questioning surrounding Oliver's icy exit earlier in the afternoon and my fainting in Hogsmeade. I was grateful for her companionship and dexterity.

At 9pm, just as I was drifting in and out of sleep, Oliver returned to the Hospital Wing to deliver the news about the match tomorrow. He, however, had not come to deliver the news to me, but Madam Pomfrey in the cowardly hope that she would deliver it to me for him. This didn't make me feel any better about the situation at all. He may have been a lot of things, but spinelessness had never been one of his attributes.

"Mr. Wood," I heard her greet as the heavy oak door swung open with a soft creak. "How are you this evening?" she asked softly, coming out of her office to meet him.

I could imagine the stiff glances between them after the day's tension and the uproar on the pitch during the day. "Well, thank you," he replied tightly, stepping into the room. "How is Miss Bell?"

"Not overly well I'm afraid; she fainted in Hogsmeade this afternoon. I've just preformed another round of spells for the pain and bruising from both of today's incidents. She's still awake if you would like to see her," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No, its fine," Oliver returned quickly, heading her off. "I just stopped by to let you know that Gryffindor will be playing in the Finals tomorrow evening. Slytherin were defeated. I was hoping that perhaps you could pass that information onto her? She'll be required to know if she intends to play tomorrow."

"Oliver, you are quite welcome to do that yourself," Madam Pomfrey reasoned again.

I prayed silently that he wouldn't. I didn't want to talk to him. It would be too agonizing to witness the storm that I had constructed in his emotions and the flatness in his eyes.

"No," Oliver replied frostily, "I don't want to disturb her. Please just let her know," he said urgently.

There was a brief lull in conversation. "As you wish," Madam Pomfrey finally agreed.

"Thank you Poppy," Oliver returned thankfully, and he left without hesitation.

It took me some time to get back to sleep after that. I lay there for ages, drowsiness forgotten. Madam Pomfrey came in some time later to check on me, but I gathered from the look on my face she knew that I had overheard.

"Your first year as captain and you make the finals. That's a pretty good outcome eh?" she asked, trying to bridge the awkwardness.

"Co-captain," I corrected. "Yea, I guess it is," I said grimly, turning over onto my side, not elated at all for our success. She poured me a glass of water and sat it down on the bedside table.

"Fluids," she instructed, "keep up with them and you'll be close to one hundred per cent tomorrow."

I nodded an agreement and closed my eyes. I really just wanted to be alone. She obliged, offering me a goodnight as she closed the curtain.

* * *

Part 2 coming up….read on… 


	25. CHAPTER 21B: Changing of the Tides

CHAPTER 21: CHANGING OF THE TIDES – PART TWO

SUNDAY MORNING, SECOND DAY OF FINALS

Sunday morning came, bringing with it the promise of playing the Quidditch Cup Finals if I was fit enough to make it onto the pitch. I considered feigning continued illness so that I could stay wrapped in my cocoon of safety in the Hospital Wing and basically hide away. Senses prevailed however and I suffered a fitness test from Madam Pomfrey and was given permission to play.

My fractured nose and wrist had healed, albeit it still bruised and the weakness I had suffered from the reaction yesterday afternoon was well gone. I was practically banished from the Hospital Wing, giving me the feeling that Madam Pomfrey would be glad to see the last of me and my problems. I managed to winch myself out of bed early, collect my possessions and head back to Gryffindor Tower in order to ready myself for the day.

To my surprise the dorm was still submerged in sleep when I returned, leaving me with basically no option but to shower, change and leave or risk the wrath of waking them up. I did as planned and headed back to my bed to put my runners on. As I approached I smiled appreciatively when I noticed a brand new uniform freshly ironed and folded on the edge of my bed. I picked it up, thumbing the new abrasive material. I smiled grimly when I noticed that my robe had the new shiny label of captain sewn on it in yellow cursive. I mean I had been captain for some time but this really hit me. I was captain…well co-captain and all I could think about what giving it up. I refolded the uniform and moved it to sit at the foot of my bed upon the top of my trunk. As I did so, a piece of folded parchment slipped out from underneath the pile of clothes and fell limply to the floor.

Intrigued I picked it up, half expecting Oliver's brash scrawl to stare up at me. Instead round particular cursive led my eyes along the page.

_Katie, _

_I hope that you manage to find this before breakfast this morning. I was hoping for your consultation on the Quidditch pitch before the game against Durmstrang. I know it's a lot to ask, considering all the illness and stress you have been through already this weekend but you know that I would really appreciate it and would be forever in your debt if you could managed it. I'll be there from about 8am onwards. _

_-Lav. _

Lav clearly meant Laven and I smiled somewhat at the prospect of dealing with someone else's Quidditch trials and tribulations rather than my own. I fished a pair of socks from under my bed (I assumed they were clean as they were rolled together in a ball) and pulled a pair of runners on under my jeans. I fixed my hair with an aliceband and gave it a quick shake for volume. In a bid to feel a little bit perkier I hastily applied a thin layer of foundation, mascara and lipgloss before leaving.

The Great Hall was scattered with early risers when I entered, meaning that it was rather quiet as people submerged themselves in the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and helped themselves to breakfast. I made my way to Gryffindor Table and sat helping myself to a serve of steaming porridge and a cup of coffee. As I did so I checked my watch: 7.30 am. I had half an hour before my appointment with Laven and was intending to spend it enjoying a Quidditch and stress free breakfast. That didn't last long at all, as Cedric Diggory appeared on the scene just as I was shovelling the 5th tablespoon of porridge into my mouth.

"Alright?" he greeted, sitting down beside me and helping himself to a bit of toast.

I turned to smile at him. He was brave sitting at the Gryffindor table the morning of the finals. The grin on his face suggested that he was well aware of this. Fake bravado in my opinion but I shrugged it off.

"Alright," I chimed back at him as I watched him pour a cup of tea into a mug, add two sugars and stir it lazily.

He grinned. "I hear you landed yourself back the hospital wing yesterday evening." It was a statement, not a question and it was delivered with a suavely cocked eyebrow.

I nodded all the same. "Mmmm hmmm," was my muffled reply through a mouthful of porridge. I swallowed it a little too quickly, burning my tastebuds in the process. I fanned my mouth for a moment with my hand before lurching for the jug of water in front me and hastily pouring a glass. I drank quickly trying to get the searing sensation off my tongue. "Yes," I confirmed, swallowing hard and screwing up my face in discomfort, "I fainted in at the Three Broomsticks and gave myself some sort of concussion."

He laughed sympathetically. "Merlin, you had a good day then," he said, eyes sparkling.

I nodded. "Fantastic day by any standard," I joked. "A day like that is likely to have taken a good 10 years from my life."

"Much like sitting at the table of your rivals I suppose," he added nodding towards the Hufflepuff table where a couple of students were eyeing us evilly.

"That could also have something to do with the fact that you tend to be seen more in my company of late than that of your girlfriend," I pointed out, granting myself the opportunity to raise my own eyebrow at him. "You and Cho are a match made in Hogwarts heaven. Together you would have the support from half of the school. That's a pretty good feat."

"Come of it, Cho and I are far from perfection," Cedric said evenly. "Besides I'm almost positive that those glares I am getting from that group of Ravenclaw girls is to do with speculation that Cho and I have called it quits." He took a sip from his cup, giving me the impression that he was not unnerved by the suggestion.

I looked at him carefully. "Why would anyway start a rumour like that?"

"It's not a rumour. Cho did dump me Katie." He took another sip, not batting an eyelid.

I tried to read his expression hoping for some clues. He was acting calmly, elegantly even, however his eyes betrayed him. They glowed with the kind of hurt I imagined mine would have if the question had been about Oliver. Not knowing how exactly to reply I shovelled the last mouth of porridge in my mouth and focused on swishing it around before swallowing. This allowed me some time to digest the news and form a respectable reaction.

"It's hard to explain why it happened," he continued placing his cup back on the table coolly. "I mean I'm not sure I really understand it myself. There was some yelling – most of it me and there was some shoving – most of it her and then tears – I'm not going to deny that they came from both of us. Then she dropped the bombshell that apparently I'm not good enough for her according to her parents. Your name was mention, as was Luke Fitzgerald and I have the distinct impression that she wasn't happy that Ravenclaw weren't in the finals."

Luke Fitzgerald was one of Cedric's friends who had briefly admitted that he had a crush on me before Christmas. He had asked me to the ball, I had declined and I hadn't seen him since. It intrigued me to think what exactly his involvement was but I didn't push it. I hypothesised some sort of friendship between Cho and him that Cedric was wary of, but I was almost sure that I was wrong.

"I was apart of it?" I said the strain present in my voice. The last thing I wanted was to be wrapped up in all that again. Cedric and I had rebuilt some bridges of late but they weren't that fantastically reconstructed that we would ever consider dating again. I'm glad to say that I think that phase is over and we both learnt that lesson the hard way. There wasn't a romantic spark between us and never really had been.

"Oh nothing bad," he said reassuring me with a smile. "Cho is jealous that you and I are friends and that I refused to let her to maintain her friendship with Luke after they broke up."

I had no idea that Cho and Luke had once dated, so my reply was a stunned expression. He clarified. "It's because he's a slimy git and I don't trust him one bit with her. We are in a different situation. After all, I'm not slimy and you're in love with Oliver – despite what you say."

I was more than a little confused about this situation. So I decided upon a summary question for clarification, ignoring Cedric's statement about Oliver because it wasn't worth arguing. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing? You and Cho breaking up I mean. You kinda lost me back there, and throwing Luke Fitzgerald into things didn't really help."

Cedric looked at me startled. "Well it's not an ideal situation as I love Cho very much," he said expecting that to clarify things.

I did a mental head slap. As if that statement made anything clearer – it was like adding mud to the mixture. Love didn't really does account for much in these situations.

"Was that meant to make it clearer?" I ventured with a cocked eyebrow.

He nodded. "It was meant to make it crystal clear."

I shook my head. "Well it didn't. It only blurred my interpretation."

He thought for a moment. "Put it this way, I don't understand why we broke up and it wasn't initiated by me. So therefore I am just as much in the dark as you."

I gave him a heartfelt pat on the back for sympathy. "Don't get the wrong idea, but Cho would be stupid to throw you out of her life on account of her parent's standards. What are they expecting? I mean you're a Diggory. They don't really get much higher in Wizarding society than you. "

He laughed, humbled by my attempt at flattery. It was true however. The Diggorys had money, intelligence and were old fashioned. They had aristocracy about them. "The Malfoys have some weight," he added impishly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a different breed than the Malfoys – just about everyone is."

Cedric smiled at me gratefully. "And where do the Bells fall on this scale of class?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Who knows. My mum's a Healer but we loose points for Gwen's illegitimate child. And then there is me and my sordid affair with a teacher. And the violence and suspensions. Oh and of course my Father's forced stress leave at the Ministry. I would say that we are well near the bottom."

"That's a load of bullshit Katie and you know it," Cedric laughed.

"Isn't it all? What do the Changs have that the rest of us don't?"

Cedric shrugged and we declared the conversation over and finished out breakfast together engaged in small talk that had nothing to do with Cho, Oliver or Quidditch.

* * *

It was 8:15am by the time I had solved Cedric's problems, finished my breakfast and headed to the pitch. Everyone was in the air apart from Laven when I arrived. I walked out onto the pitch, breathing in the deep anticipation that hung in the stadium air. The blue robed players that were Beauxbatons had nervousness transfixed over all of their faces and the air was deathly quiet as they trained in almost perfect silence. Laven stood watching from the ground, writing notes on a clipboard as they trained.

I watched them carefully as I walked towards Laven's position in the middle of the pitch, and noted that while they had only a been training together for a few weeks and were a mixture of experienced and new players, they had a unique dynamic about them that was very enticing. They moved swiftly, didn't fumble or hesitate and it all seemed like their broomsticks, plays and ball skills were natural interaction. Gryffindor didn't even play like that and we had been together for years (minus Ron obviously). I was impressed and quietly jealous at the same time.

"I think you might be in with a chance Wood," I said loudly, approaching Laven.

She glanced up from her clipboard and gave me a smile. "That's a lie, but I will take it anyway," she beamed, her eyes sparkling happily, hair pulled into a tight ponytail that hung past her shoulders. "You're looking better."

I laughed. "Thanks. I feel better."

Laven smiled again, but I became suspicious as her gaze drifted past my head. I turned apprehensively considering what she was looking at. It hit me like a bludger between the eyes. Oliver was reclined at the top of the Gryffindor stands watching Laven's team train. He had a stern look transfixed on his face.

I turned back to her, distrust riding on my face. "You set me up!" I hissed, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

She rolled her eyes at me before fixing her gaze back on her team in the air. "Oh come of it, I don't have that much power. It just turned out like this, I caught up with him on the way to the pitch and he asked if I wanted his opinion on the team. I jumped at the chance for some more advice. Besides, you really think that I wanted to put you two together in a situation where there is no one to ensure that you don't kill each other?" Her voice was smothered with sarcasm and I glared at her.

"It's not like that and you know it! As if I don't feel horrible enough, now I have I stand here and watch him brood when I am meant to be doing something constructive." I childishly folded my arms against my chest angrily. If anything this made Laven's smile wider.

Laven cocked an eyebrow at me, tucking her clipboard under her arm. She blew her whistle at the team, ordered them to do something in French and then turned her attention fully back to me. "You're doing a pretty good job of brooding yourself Katie." She looked at Oliver over my head. "Will you just go and talk to him and clear the air before he does something stupid?"

A violent image ran though my head and I sighed heavily. I placed my hands on my hips defiantly. "He threatened to walk off the edge of the Astronomy Tower yesterday afternoon," I said. "Is that stupid enough for you or were you hoping that something a little more stupid would happen?"

Laven blinked at me unimpressed. "By stupid I was referring to him shagging another girl, not doing anything really stupid." She paused for a moment. "He may be a little daft sometimes but come on, Astronomy Tower walk offs? It doesn't really seem like Oliver does it? He's not suicidal."

I resigned, rubbing my eyes in exasperation. "It's not like I don't want to talk to him Laven, I just don't know what to say. I'm pretty sure that "_Hey, how are you? Feeling any better after I tore your heart out and stomped on it_?" isn't going to cut it so I would prefer not to say anything at all."

She gave me a wry grimace, trying to stifle laughter at my comment. I was overreacting and I knew it, but fought hard to keep it from spilling over. I looked away from her briefly so that I didn't feel stupid as she struggled to contain her mirth.

"You could start with a simple "_Alright?" _and see where that leads you," she suggested. "That description was a little graphic by the way."

"And what if it leads to an argument?" I asked anxiously.

Laven raised an eyebrow as a preliminary reply. "To tell the truth, I'd be more surprised if it didn't lead to an argument," she laughed.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't want to argue with him anymore Laven!" I hissed. "If I go up there and we fight, I don't think I have enough willpower to not jump off the stands."

Laven lowered her voice to an urgent whisper. "It appears that you're more suicidal than him. He just wants to move on Katie and it's the best thing for the two of you to discuss it."

This was exactly what I had been talking about with Derrick. "You do know why he's here!" I accused, realising that yes, Laven was on his side. I guess I expected it, she was his sister.

"So?" she said unfazed. "Okay I do. We may have spoken about it, but it's not why I asked you here."

I glared at her not in the lease bit convinced.

"Well okay, it's not the only reason I asked you here," she corrected.

Oh Merlin. "We don't need you to meddle Laven," I said strongly hoping that would be the end of it. I was wrong.

"No, I know," she agreed. "But clearly, you need someone to jump start this process. Come on Katie, this is the hardest part," Laven reasoned. "Once you get past this, it's a walk in the park."

I glared stubbornly. "I'm aware; I've been though a few of them now. I'm just not sure what there is left to say. I think I have said everything," I said wracking my brain.

"Perhaps it's time that you just sat and listened and see what he comes up with," she said fluently, clearly well hersed.

I eyed her sceptically. "Can't you give me the preview? Just give me the gist?" I asked, hoping that if I pleaded she would yield. "That way we are both happy, he gets his say and I get it on my terms."

Laven tutted at me. "No I can't. Besides, I was only half listening to him at breakfast. But look, to be honest, it needs to be done. You need to clear the air officially because this tension is just too damn difficult." She gave me a grimace. "Anyway, you have to have him on your side this afternoon, Hufflepuff are perfect and Gryffindor are a little paler in comparison. If you need to do it for any reason, do it to butter up the referee, not your ex-boyfriend."

She wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know and once again I heaved a reluctant sigh. "At least I'm not playing Seeker against Krum," I threw at her, defiant that I would not let her get away with mutiny.

"As if I had any chance of forgetting," she said glancing at the team. Laven dropped her clipboard on the ground and grabbed her broom that had been lying idly at her feet. "I need to get in the air and train with the others. You don't have a choice now, Oliver knows you're here and he knows that you know he is here. If you don't go up there, then you are being selfish and running way. Stop running and face the music. You will thank me for it later, trust me."

"Grrrrhh!" I said through gritted teeth, storming off towards the stands. I threw at glare back at her but Laven beamed unfazed. She mounted her broom and joined the others in the air.

I took as long as physically possibly to walk up the stairs. Oliver was seated in the middle row of the Gryffindor stands arms folded against his chest, feet perched on the back of the seat in front of him. He had watched me coming but didn't venture for my eye contact once I had entered the stands.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked, feigning some attempt at sincerity. I watched him carefully, trying to decipher his mood. It was unrecognisable and stomach plummeted at the thought.

Without meeting my eye, he nodded and shifted his broom and freshly laundered referee robes that were seated beside him. "No, be my guest." His gaze returned to the pitch.

I took my seat and sucked in a deep shaky breath. "Alright?" I asked in a voice that was much more higher pitched than usual.

Oliver gave me a weak smile but did not move his gaze from the 7 blue clad figures in the air. "Alright yea," he said at first. We sat in awkwardly silence for a few minutes before he added, "You look well."

I considered what my chances were of having a proper conversation with him apart from two to three word sentences. I would wager that the chances were slim.

"Not as hideous as usual then?" I ventured, some humour in my voice.

He turned his head to look at me and for a moment I saw them flicker with the same humour. "You'll do," he said evenly a small, very small, smile playing on his features.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off adding, "You look just as beautiful as always, Katie." He stared me straight in the eye and I reacted by looking back to the pitch.

Thank you," I said sincerely, "I do feel much better. I won't pretend however that I'm not apprehensive about the match this evening." I gave an unintentional nervous laugh and folded my arms against my chest. "I mean we are staring down the barrel of a possible win and I'm scared to death. The team need this to stay together. We need a win and I'm in charge."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself," he ventured evenly, tearing his attention from the pitch.

"Am I?" I asked. "Really am I? It takes a split second for us to lose Oliver. One moment and everything we have worked for this year…it's lost. I hate the pressure. I always have, but you have always been here to deal with it on the front line. It was never up to me in the past."

"Come on Katie, it's just Quidditch," he replied soberly.

I shook my head. "You don't believe that," I said unconvinced.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. But you do. I know you're quitting so what does it matter?"

"That's not fair Oliver."

He cocked an eyebrow. "No it isn't. Neither is me cheating on you, but you dealt with that fine. Quidditch finals will be a walk in the park compared to that."

I sensed bitterness and sobriety in his tone. "I'm sorry for yesterday," I said, hoping it would be enough. It wasn't.

"The way you said it or what you said?" he asked softly, almost in a low rasp that demonstrated he already knew the answer.

I pondered my response. "The way I said it," I said softly, with a sober expression. I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't. I needed to lie. "It was heartless of me to just throw it at you like that. I didn't really think about what or why I was saying it. I just blurted it out. I could have been more tactful, you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you at all. No matter what has happened."

I stunned myself with my answer but remained composed. The last thing I wanted to do was alienate him.

"I don't know about that, I think I pretty much deserved everything to be honest," he reassured me. "It couldn't have been easy to be so frank with me after everything that has happened and I don't blame you for having your reasons for leaving our relationship. In all seriousness, I believe you are right and perhaps it is time we just let go…time we put everything behind us and move on for good this time. No one would have been any happier if we had kept pretending that we could work through it. Least of all me because I know that I have hurt and betrayed you beyond forgiveness this time. I don't see a way that we could possible continue to be together." He looked at me pointedly. "Especially if you don't love me."

I nodded and replied with a simple, "Yes."

He nodded, a gesture of understanding, but I could see the grief in his eyes at my revelation. "You know before all this Angelina mess, I woke up every day thankful that you were back in my life. The hours of the day don't seem to elapse properly when we are apart. When I was with Michelle and Lindsay it was different. It was out of convenience. But you, there is just something about you that keeps drawing me back. I never thought I could ever love someone like I love you."

"Oliver," I said, breaking him off before he went too far and reopened the wound I had already definitely closed yesterday, "I don't want an apology. It isn't going to solve anything. It isn't going to make me want us to get back together." Don't lie a voice screamed in my head but I neutralised it in a second. I was doing the right thing. I was doing the right thing for both of us. I repeated it over and over again, letting it become a mantra as sorts. _Not being together is the right thing for both of us. _

"I know," he said eagerly, "but please just hear me out. I want you to understand that I know why we can't be together. I don't like it, but I understand. I'm not angry or bitter and I don't want you to be either."

I sucked in a breath of fresh air and closed my eyes tightly, mustering composure. Okay so now it was getting emotional. I had spoken too soon. Why couldn't he have stuck with the brooding? I find it easier to deal with anger than pity.

"I'm sorry," I said, opening my eyes and looking at him.

"Why? For not loving me?" Flatness looked back at me through his chocolate eyes.

"Yes," I nodded.

He hesitated a moment, not for his words but his actions. He then reached out to thumb my cheek tenderly. "You're not to blame for that," he reassured me. "I'm going to leave tomorrow. I think it's the better thing to do. Me being here is just a waste. If I go back to London I can settle back into my flat and get used to the city again before the contract kicks in. I mean it's now or never. I can take this opportunity for a fresh start." His lips threatened to get closer as we sat there engulfed in the realisation that this would be our goodbye. After tomorrow that was it. We could discuss it being over until we were black and blue in the face but in reality, it wasn't going to be until he left.

Be careful, I warned myself as I tried to diffuse this situation. I took hold of the hand that thumbed my cheek, squeezed it tenderly, and then placed it back into his lap, untangling my hand from his. "Fresh start," I repeated, fixing him with a pleading look to not touch me again.

He nodded, reseating himself and we both glanced out at the pitch as Laven blew her whistle and gestured and ordered the rest of the team. I couldn't digest what was happening on the pitch as the only thing I could comprehend that he was right. There was the point in holding onto something that didn't really fit anymore. We'd changed even from a month ago. I was bitter and he was remorseful. I didn't believe him and I don't think I ever will, but it at least mean that I didn't have to live with his lies in my life. I was happy to take him at face value and offer a goodbye tomorrow if it meant that we could both move on from the events of the past few weeks.

"I came to see you last night," Oliver said changing course.

"I know, I overheard you," I replied, us both still staring out at the pitch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, I just didn't trust my mouth in that situation. I had stewed about what you said all afternoon and evening. I didn't want to say something I didn't mean."

I decided that perhaps it was time for me to tell him of my conversation with Derrick. Just so that he didn't get any wrong ideas. "Oliver, look I spoke to-"

"I know," he cut off, "He told me briefly." We watched as Laven lowered her flying height and swooped in close to the ground to hover there and watch the team.

"He didn't mention anything in particular?" I held my breath a second.

Oliver shook his head. "No, he said it was between you and him. I'm pretty sure the overall gist of it was that I should be ashamed of myself. "

Big surprise. Derrick berating Oliver. "I see," I replied not quite sure where I was going to go with this track of conversation.

I went to open my mouth again when Oliver jumped forward in his chair. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, gesturing to the pitch where a young guy, possible around Oliver's age or a little older, had stridden out onto the pitch.

I wasn't sure, but Laven seemed to not notice at all. I didn't recognise him and the same prospect unnerved Oliver on the account that he wasn't a student or a teacher here and he wasn't wearing the now familiar uniform of the visiting schools. Oliver jumped out of his chair and pushed past me, heading down the steps of the stands very quickly.

"Oliver wait," I gushed, grabbing his Firebolt and uniform and heading after him hastily.

"Excuse me!" he called out to the guy who was now walking towards the middle of the pitch. "Excuse me!"

"Oliver stop," I called, trying to get him to slow down as I stumbled down a couple of steps. "Oliver!"

Laven stopped what she was doing abruptly and glared over at Oliver. The mystery man was approaching from the other side of the pitch and was out of Laven's eye line. "Oliver what the hell are you…." Her voice caught in her throat as she tracked Oliver's direction. "Sebastien?" She asked, dismounting.

Oliver gulped. "Sebastien?" he asked quizzically. He shot me a look behind his shoulder and I shrugged.

Sebastien broke into a fast stride as he closed the distance between himself and Laven. "Laven!" he greeted enthusiastically, a French accent shining through. Laven gave an excited squeal and dived towards him, embracing him in a tender hug.

Oliver and I finally made it closer to the pair. "Laven?" he asked, sceptical of the stranger and the close proximity to his sister.

Sebastien rested his arms around Laven's waist which basically meant that Oliver's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Oliver wait," I said, grabbing his arm.

"Katie, just give me a minute," he said brushing me off, pulling his arm from my grasp and moving towards them.

I juggled the Firebolt and the robes as the force of Oliver's grasp made me stumble.

Laven broke her embrace with Sebastien and turned to look at Oliver. "Oliver calm down. Look uhh…"

"Who's this then?" he asked in only what can be described in an overprotective brother tone. His arms were folded against his chest, wand menacingly poking out of the waste band of his jeans.

Laven faltered, grasping for an explanation. She struggled for a moment, contemplating how to explain this stranger to her over protective brother. "This is ummm…" she looked at Sebastien whose expression at the mention of Oliver's name, had turned into something mirroring a rabbit caught in headlights, waiting for the terrible impact. Laven sighed heavily, taking in Sebastien's expression. "This is my boyfriend, Sebastien D'Aubgine."

Oliver choked briefly, his eye very wide. "Boyfriend?" he asked very slowly, stepping very close to Sebastien and sizing him up. Sebastien D'Aubgine was shorter than Oliver, had deep crystal blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was handsome and his robes were immaculate. The silver watch on his wrist indicated that he had money. So did his stature.

Laven looked at Oliver frightful of what he might do. I myself was unsure what his reaction might be. "Oliver just…"

"What the hell!" Oliver exploded, stepping between Sebastien and Laven. "Boyfriend? Laven you've been in the country for nearly three months and haven't mentioned this guy at all! And all of a sudden he jumps out of the woodwork and shows up unannounced?"

I decided to step in after noticing that everyone on the pitch had stopped training and was now staring down at the four of us very amused, Fleur the most noticeable with a rather large smirk on her face. I glanced at the three of them. "Perhaps we can have this conversation somewhere a little less public," I said, gesturing to the Beauxbaton's team.

Laven gave them a quick glance before taking a step towards Oliver in fight mode. The audience clearly didn't bother her at all. "I don't have to tell you everything Oliver! Sebastien is my business and you have no right to come running out onto this pitch in such fury yelling and screaming!"

Oliver sniggered angrily, eyes flashing. "Like hell I don't! This is MY pitch!" He turned to Sebastien. "Who are you? What do you do?"

Sebastien chewed his lip briefly. "I'm a tutor at Beauxbatons Academy-"

Oliver rounded on Laven, red-faced with anger. "HE IS YOUR TEACHER?"

I lowered my eyes. Oh Merlin, this wasn't going to end well.

She glared, standing her ground. "My French tutor! And he was my French tutor! He's not anymore!"

"That's because you're not in France!" Oliver spat back incredulously. "Very hard for him to be your teacher if you are at Hogwarts!"

"Come of it," Laven said hotly. "You're a teacher and look at this," she pointed between the two of us.

"The situations are clearly different!" Oliver snapped. "How old are you?" he shot at Sebastien.

Sebastien looked like he would regret the words he was about to say. "Twenty, monsieur."

Laven looked at Seb angrily. "Don't inflate his ego," she said urgently to him. "Do not call him monsieur. He doesn't deserve any respect at all."

Oliver glared at her, but didn't refute her comment. "You're twenty?" Oliver repeated.

Seb nodded. "Yes."

"Laven you're sixteen!" Oliver said irately.

"Seventeen next month!" she fired back at her brother.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Oliver fumed. "His is three years older than you, plus you kept him secret. Tell me what else have you lied about in regards to Mr D'Aubgine?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying-"Laven fired back angrily engaging them in a heated argument. "I'm not the one who cheated on my girlfriend."

I glanced at Sebastien who was standing there awkwardly. He must have felt my gaze, as he looked at me. "Welcome to the country," I said giving him a small smile.

All I got was a perplexed, "Merci," in reply as we both turned back to watch the spectacle, neither of us risking getting involved.

* * *

Part 3 will be up later on today or early tomorrow as I have to go to work and it just needs a little bit more tweaking. 


	26. CHAPTER 21C: Changing of the Tides

AN: Sorry I didn't get this up when intended, I ended up changing the end of the chapter because after some reviews it was clear to me that what I had written would not be well received. This is good, as I realised that I didn't particularly like it either. Anyway, I was asked by a number of you to write a summary. Which lead me to thinking, what exactly you wanted summarised! The whole story in a recap? What has happened recently? The weekend? I wasn't too sure so I decided that I would do a quick recap of both of my KB/OW stories so that you are all up to date. If you don't need it, read on. If you do, here it is. Oh and by the way, I notice that many of you read but did not review. I understand, time many not afford you the opportunity or you can't really think of what to say but please keep in mind that it is very important that you do review. It lets me know what you're thinking, which is very very important. Your reviews can inspire events and can even stop bad ones from happen in this story. It is crucial. Oh and I love hearing from people who have been reviewing for years! Special thanks to those couple of new reviewers. It was great to hear from you. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

To keep in touch with me between chapters I have set up a blog especially for this story. The address is http://arwenundomielfanfiction. Make sure you check it our regularly to see how things are going in the story. The summary that was requested for this chapter is available there.

**CHAPTER 21 – CHANGING OF THE TIDES – PART THREE **

**LATER THAT DAY **

I narrowly escaped the pitch in one piece after Oliver and Laven had screamed at each other for half an hour. Making a hasty escape, I dragged Oliver back to the solitude of his office to calm him down. After almost an hour of unsuccessful attempts and some more arguing on our part, I gave up and left him to his angry misery. He wasn't my responsibility any more and I couldn't take his incessant snapping. On my way back to the dorm to prepare for the Durmstrang Vs. Beauxbatons match, I made a quick decision to visit McGonagall's office and notify her of my request for retirement. Reluctantly I redirected my path and headed for her office, contemplating just how I was going to get her on board. Realistically, I could only quit the team if she approved and I hoped that providing a promise to win, and of course a delivery, the chance of getting her on side would be high. At least it seemed like a pretty straight forward ideal in my mind.

Her office door was closed when I arrived, however I found myself unable to actually knock.

'_Just do it!" _my brain screamed but to no avail. I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk though those doors and tell her that I wanted out for good. It was a peculiar feeling – less than half an hour ago I was set to do it, in fact I was excited about it. Especially the thought that I would be playing in the finals this evening as the captain for the last time. I wanted to experience the glory of winning the Qudditch Cup as the Gryffindor captain, yet at the same time I was relieved by the notion that if I retired there would be no more early training sessions and no more injuries. Deep down what I really wanted was to be able to sit on the sidelines next year and watch, perhaps even enjoy it as a spectator.

I exhaled deeply, dug my hands into my pockets and kicked at the ground. Shit, I couldn't do it.

'_Why?' _

"Because of Oliver," I said out loud answering my own conscious. "Because of Oliver." I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

'_Damn Oliver!' _

I agreed. Damn Oliver. Of course it was because of him. I had lost him again and Quidditch was the one connection I had left with him. Professional Quidditch was commanding him away, but Quidditch here at Hogwarts has started everything, both between us and his career. I didn't want to let that go. What was I going to do?

'_Retire. You've thought it through. It's the right decision.'_

Why was it the right decision though? I mean will it make me any happier if I don't play?

'_Perhaps.'_ The voice answered. '_But it's not going to make you happy if you continue to play. You'll be playing with Angelina – and it's safe to say that it's going to be uncomfortable there for a while. Same with Fred, you know he still resents you on the principle that Oliver was your boyfriend. If you give it up you're making someone else happy. You're giving someone else a shot. You don't love Quidditch, you love Oliver. Holding onto Quidditch because it brings you closer to him isn't a good enough excuse.' _

"Arrrgggg!" I sucked in a deep breath and reached out to knock on McGonagall's door. As I waited patiently for her to answer I tried not to dwell on the fact that I had just had a rather strange conversation with a voice in my head.

* * *

McGonagall looked up at me over her glasses and gave me unnerving frown. "You want to resign from the team?" she asked again. It was the third time she had repeated and rephrased the question to me. 

I think she was hoping that if she kept asking that I would come to my senses and reconsider. But I wouldn't, so for the third time, I nodded grimly. "Yes, Professor, after the finals this afternoon."

She considered me carefully. "Are you sure? Your resignation is final. If you decide to return you will have to wait until a position becomes available for contest."

I nodded. "Yes, professor, I'm one hundred per cent sure." Okay so maybe I was about 75 sure, but I mean come on, 75 certainty was better than nothing right?

She heaved a deep breath and lifted herself from her desk chair. "Miss Bell, I hope you will afford me the attempt to convince you to reconsider."

Oh Merlin no! Don't talk me out of it now! There is still a margin of weakness in me! "Yes, Professor," I nodded obediently, pretending to be confident.

She studied me carefully through her spectacles. "I took a risk allowing Miss Johnston to offer you the co-captain position. I won't deny that I was anxious, considering your Quidditch record. However, I can safely say that we probably wouldn't be in this position if the pair of you hadn't banded together. I think this leadership position has improved your attitude Katie and given you a chance to demonstrate the great leadership qualities that you possess. However, the decision to leave is of course your decision. I don't want you to resign, but if you leave me no other choice, your resignation is effective this evening."

Wow, that was it then. It was over. "Thank you Professor. I still wish to go through with it."

She frowned and took her seat again. "I take it no-one else on the team knows yet?" McGonagall asked, resting her hands in an apex in front of her chest.

"No, I wanted to make it official first." And of course leave myself the opportunity to wimp out. Which I did…momentarily.

She nodded. "Of course. Well, Miss Bell, it is. As of this evening, Angelina Johnston will be full captain and we will have a Chaser position vacant."

"Thank you professor."

She nodded grimly. "Just make sure this news comes on the back of a victory Katie." Her desperation to win was just as great as my own.

"Yes professor," I replied obediently, climbing to my feet and leaving. So no pressure then? Oh Merlin.

* * *

BEAUXBATONS Vs DURMSTRANG MATCH 

I watched the match with only half attention as Laven and Krum played a game of cat and mouse for the Snitch in the background of a Durmstrang thrashing. Beauxbatons were behind by 100 points and I could see that Laven's enthusiasm was fast turning into desperation as she tailed Krum frantically.

I turned to Mum who was my only company at the match and offered her a frown. Derrick and Carol had come to watch Laven's match but had been invited by Madam Maxime to join her in the Teacher's Box, which had left mum and I to watch the game together. Tony and Gwen had returned to London for the morning on business and Dad had opted to take Lizzie shopping to keep her occupied. Unlike my sister and I, Lizzie had no interest in Quidditch what so ever. Mum and I had been talking about the mornings events before Oliver had called a foul against Beauxbatons and gave Durmstrang a free throw.

"You should have seen him, I thought he was going to rip Sebastien limb from limb. It took me like an hour to calm him down," I said, calmly recounting the morning to her.

Mum's eyes followed the Quaffle intently. "Well I guess it took the heat off your problems together for a moment or so. He's 3 or so years older then this Sebastien?"

I nodded, watching as Fleur had the quaffle stolen right from her grip. Oliver didn't offer a foul and let play continue much to Laven's displeasure.

"Yes, he was her French tutor at Beauxbatons."

"That's a little sordid," Mum said, scandalously. "Mind you, Oliver is a teacher too," she said pointedly.

I fixed her with a stern look. "Yes but he doesn't mark my assignments or have any say over my education. He's the Quidditch Co-ordinator and really, Oliver and I had history before he starting working here." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm not saying what we did was right, but I think the situations are very different. Besides, I don't know what all the fuss is about on Oliver's behalf. Seb isn't her French tutor anymore."

Mum nodded in agreement but I could tell that she had her own ideas on the issue. However she didn't raise them. "Sounds like the crisis is under control then. So I assume you have worked things out with Oliver?"

I rolled my eyes secretively not letting her see. "Yes," I said dully. "We are finished for good. We are both going to go for a fresh start and move on."

Mum looked at me blankly. "Okay."

I surveyed her. She didn't believe me. "What?" I asked indignantly.

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Nothing. I just don't think that will happen that's all. Even after you have vowed that it is over because of his cheating."

"You're wrong," I said confidently.

She gave me a sincere smile. "I hope I am for my sake. I don't want to see you get hurt again. It's draining for both of us. I much prefer to see my daughter smiling rather than sobbing in a shower."

I went to open my mouth, but closed it promptly as a fight broke out on the pitch between Laven and Oliver. In Laven's negligence she missed the crucial moment that Krum dived for the snitch as it flapped at the grass on the pitch. He caught it with one hand, with little effort and shot up into the air to be congratulated by his team mates. It took both of the Woods a moment to register what had happened and the stadium erupted in cheers as Krum did a victory lap around the pitch with the rest of his team.

Oliver blew his whistle to signify the end of the game. "Victory to Durmstrang," Oliver's voice echoed as it was magnified over the crowd. "290 – 40."

He gave Laven a dirty look before heading to the ground, dismounting and leaving the pitch.

"Guess there is still a little bit of tension," Mum said finally as we gathered our things.

I nodded. "I'll say."

* * *

GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF – THE QUIDDITCH CUP FINALS 

After spending the afternoon on the shared pitch with Hufflepuff, game time rolled around and I walked into it feeling much more confident that I had first believed. I gave the team a small pep-talk, reminding them that while the Cup was nice and shiny and deserved to be ours, we just had to make sure that if our luck failed and we were going to be defeated, then it wouldn't be an easy match for the Badgers to win.

10 minutes before the game was to start, Oliver stopped by the changing rooms to wish us all good luck and usher us out onto the pitch. We committed ourself to a couple of races around the pitch perimeter before dismounting for final talks. Hufflepuff on the other hand didn't arrive until almost the start of the match. They strode out a couple minutes to, determination plastered confidently on their faces.

I shepherded the team into the air and took my position in the centre of the pitch ready for the handshake and release of the quaffle, snitch and bludgers. Oliver and Cedric were already there when I arrived, engaged in small talk.

"Hullo," I greeted brightly, my broom shouldered confidently. It was a fallacy, I was as scared as hell to be in charge of the team for the Finals, but it smothered the nerves if I pretended to be excited about the match.

"Excited?" Cedric commented, offering his hand to shake.

I took it and we shook briefly. "As always," I beamed, as we were instructed to take our positions and the game commenced.

Gryffindor fought gallantly for about two hours against Hufflepuff before both teams were drawn for 250 points a piece. It had been a spectacular game. No injuries just marvellous match play. However, the constant perpetual motion was starting to do my head in.

I set up Alicia for another goal before I called time and we dismounted for a 3 minute break. The team were grateful, and they landed exhausted.

"You guys are doing fantastic," I encouraged, gulping down a heap of water.

The others were doing the same, trying to hydrate and prepare for the match that remained. Angelina remained ghostly quiet and sipped at her drink, sucking in air, her face blank. I tried searching it for help, but it was in vane. I was in control. It had been a condition and she was living by it.

"We don't have much choice," Fred said wryly, "It's pretty much push or be pushed over. Hufflepuff are in fantastic form," he breathed.

"Fantastic form," George agreed, cradling his bludgers bat. "We are way out of our league."

I tired to ignore George's negativity and pressed on. "How are you all feeling then?" I asked. "Ready to win?"

They all gave a nod, too exhausted for any sort of hearty response. I looked to Harry gravely. "If there was ever a time to pull off a magnificent catch Harry, it's now."

He nodded, crushing the plastic cup he had been sipping from. "Let's go then," he said, giving me a polite smile then mounting his broom and heading back off to his position. We followed, all praying for a fast conclusion.

* * *

I want to say that it was a spectacular win against Hufflepuff for the final. However that would be just a lie. It wasn't a spectacular win. In fact it wasn't a win at all. A further 20 minutes after time, Cedric had out flown Harry and captured the snitch. It was hard to say what exactly had happened, victory had been close in our grasps but once the crowd erupted into deafening screams, we all knew it was over. 

I made my way to the ground, dismounting in unison with Angelina and Alicia before collapsing on to the lush green grass of the pitch. We all lay there, breathing in the deep crisp winter air and mustering what strength we had. The weekend had slaughtered us mentally and physically and now it was hitting hard.

I sat up briefly, smiling as Cedric lifted the Cup high above his head and watching as his team engulfed him into a crushing embrace. The final score: 400 – 250. The twins, Ron and Harry joined us shorting after, and the seven of us sat devastated, side by side and in silence as the stadium emptied with students rushing off to celebrate. I spotted my parents, lingering about as the stadium cleared, along with Gwen, Tony, Derrick and Susan. Laven and Seb however were no where to be seen. Oliver was with the group, talking to them animatedly, robes saturated with sweat, broom nestled over his right shoulder. I had the choice to join them but decided that outside of the pitch, after a shower and cleansing of my ego would be much more appropriate.

"I'm erhhh…sorry," Harry muttered after sometime as we sat in silence, playing with the bristles of his Firebolt. "The snitch should have been mine."

Fred and George gave him a hearty pat on the back. "No worries mate. The luck of the draw I'm afraid," George chimed.

"Definitely luck of the draw," Alicia said beaming at him. "We'll get 'em next year Potter, don't worry. Diggory will be outta here and that Cup will be ours."

Angelina agreed. "Sure will. Showers?"

The boys got to their feet, gathered their brooms and headed off, leaving the three of us girls lying on the pitch.

"You did fantastic Kates," Alicia complimented, getting to her feet. "Even good old Wood couldn't have done better himself."

I snorted, smiling at her. "Thanks, Leesh."

She flashed a wry smile before shouldering her broom and following the others into the changing rooms to freshen up and head to dinner.

"Great work captain," Angelina said, turning her head to look at me.

I nodded and pulled myself to my feet. "Ange," I began looking down at her. "I resigned this morning." I scrambled to undo the captain's badge that sat pinned on my robes above the yellow captain embroidery. I handed it to her. "I'm no longer on the team."

"What?" she choked briefly, thumbing the badge sadly.

I'm off the team," I repeated, looking down at her.

She looked at me, speechless. I then gave her a small smile and headed for the changing rooms to shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, I returned to the castle to say my goodbyes to my parents, Gwen and Tony and offer my thanks for their attendance. Gwen was in a much better mood and to my surprise apologised for her behaviour yesterday. I took the apology gingerly, knowing full well than even though I loved my sister, she was a right cow at the best of times. Mum and Dad promised to visit frequently now that they had experienced the pleasure of spending the weekend in Hogsmeade but the three of us knew that they were spinning fibs just to make me feel better. And it worked so I tried not to let myself be too sceptical. 

I had mixed emotions as I watched them leave. My family drove me crazy and much of the time we spend together ended in fighting or bickering of some kind, but I was sad to see them go. Like I would be sad to see Oliver leave tomorrow. The prospect of making it through the remainder of the school year was finally hitting home.

Heavy hearted and starving I headed to dinner by myself. The rest of the team had headed up long ago, hoping to get dinner over and done with and then make a retreat to the Common Room to nurse the wound of losing the cup. I decided to not join. I don't know why, Merlin knows that I could have done with some friendly support and cheering up, but I instead opted to eat by myself, submerged in wallowing of what was my last match playing Quidditch and the most taxing weekend of my life.

The Great Hall was full of chattering and noise when I entered, with much of the school still eating, laughing and reliving the weekend's events. The Gryffindors were subdued, most chatting very quietly in small groups while others silently tried to ignore the taunts of the Slytherins on the other side of the room. I myself was obliviously to ruckus going around me, however I did notice a couple of times the cheers and chanting of Diggorys name and random bursts of applause from the Hufflepuff table.

With the atmosphere being almost paradoxical to my mood, I eventually decided to call it a night and head back to Gryffindor and to an early evening.

I contemplated my options between bed and catch up study for the next week. I choose neither and instead, with a quick glance over my shoulder to check no one was watching, headed to the teacher's corridors and Oliver's quarters. He hadn't been at dinner and I had not had a chance to see or talk to him since Sebastien's arrival earlier in the day.

I came to the door but had no need to knock as it was ajar. Inside I could here the shuffling of boxes and furniture and Oliver clattering around. I knocked anyway as I poked my head through. The place was a total mess. There were boxes everywhere, papers and books spread across the room. Oliver's sofa had been moved up against the far wall and his desk was ladled with piles and piles of possessions. A packed suitcase sat by the door, Oliver's Quidditch trunk and broom sitting on top.

He looked up from a box of books as I walked in, flicking each book into the box with his wand separately.

"Pity to see you lose today," he greeted grimacing, "it would have been nice to make it two in a row." I could see in his eyes that he was bitter that as captain I had lost. He would have expected better and I knew it.

"It would," I agreed, stepping over a pile of papers as I entered, "but we lost fair and square." I glanced around the room. "It's official then?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Did you think I was bluffing this morning?"

I shook my head. "No, but I didn't realise that it mean you were packing up tonight."

He shrugged, flicking the last book into the box and sealing it with tape. "Well I don't really have much of a choice. As of 9am tomorrow morning, I am no longer employed at Hogwarts."

I drew a deep breath. "I haven't seen Laven properly since this morning, you and her still not talking? It didn't look particularly friendly on the pitch." 10 points to me for expert change of subject.

"That's because it wasn't," he said simply. "If she wants to act like a spoilt French brat well that's her problem. In the meantime I'm not going to sit around watching her fuck her life up."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think that's fair?"

He looked at me pointedly. "Our situation is completely different." He said drawing full attention to me for a moment.

I nodded. "It is, but this isn't about us. This is about your sister who obviously didn't tell you about Sebastien for fear of you reacting this way! Do you blame her for not telling you?"

"Yes I do. She is 16. He's 20. That's four years. Four years that I as her brother do not approve of."

I refused to argue the point so I side stepped it. "You can't blame her Oliver. She moved to France to get away from her life here. You can't make a massive change like that by yourself. Sebastien has been there for her, helping her put her life back together."

We had a silent agreement not to mention Duncan's death, but the understanding was there that this was what we were talking about. Once again, I got the pointed angry look. "You're speculating. You don't know any of that for a fact. You're just romanticising an illicit relationship."

"At least I am trying to see it from her side, not jumping the cauldron and being a prat!"

"You don't understand," he snarled, "It's different. You may well think you understand, but you're not her family you don't have any right to get involved!" He looked sorry almost instantly for his outburst but I didn't afford him the opportunity to finish.

"You're right, I don't and I won't in future. I just thought that perhaps I could make you understand."

"Well I don't want to," he said defiantly, hands on hips as he stood sucking in air and taking a break from packing.

"Okay, well I am glad we cleared all that up then without turning immature," I said sarcastically turning on my heel.

I heard Oliver sign in exasperation and I turned back to him. "Look at us. You'd think the bickering would have stopped by now," he said.

I laughed ruefully. "You don't believe that any more than I want to believe that it was good that we lost today."

He pointed to a box beside the door. It had no lid and the broken photo of us together along with an assortment of my clothing and possessions that I had left in his quarters sat packed inside. "That's yours. Everything I could muster from around the place. If I see anymore I will give them to you tomorrow. I take it you will come to say farewell?"

It was a request more than a question. I gave a grim nod as I stared at my box of things. It all seemed so final packed up in cardboard housing.

"Yea, of course if you want me to."

He nodded. "Yes," he said grimly before returning to the packing. It was a cue for me to leave, so I gathered the box from the door and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, no goodbye given.

It wouldn't happen, as I lay in bed for hours unable to sleep, my mind consumed with the days' events and the impending doom of Oliver's departure the following morning. It would be a hard night as I considered the fact that as of tomorrow I would be a normal student again. No boyfriend, no Quidditch, no responsibility. And the biggest kicker of them all? It was all my decision and now from the other side of my decisions, it didn't seem as enlightening as I had hoped.

* * *

Daybreak came and went as I pondered my goodbye to Oliver later in the day. I didn't want to do it, so I made an executive decision not to. I dressed and readied for the day but did not go by his office to offer my goodbye. I skipped breakfast and spent the time convincing myself that I had done the right thing. On my way to transfiguration I met up with Alicia who had been returning from breakfast. I waited for her to collect her possessions, and we went to class together. 

"So how was the goodbye then?" she asked curiously.

I didn't look at her. "I didn't go."

"Katie," she tutted, struggling with her heavy bag.

I gave her a grim smile. "I don't expect you to understand, but I don't want to talk about it okay?"

She nodded. "Okay," she said, as we entered the transfiguration classroom and took our seats in the middle of the class. "So that's it then?"

I nodded. "That is it."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced and studied me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay?" I repeated, a little put out by her response.

She nodded. "Okay. You said that's it, but I don't believe you."

I didn't know quite how to reply so I instead busied myself with getting out my textbook, notebook and quill. "Why not?"

She gave a small chuckle. "Because I've heard it so many times before! This is the down phase. You'll go through bitterness and anger, then you'll start pinning for him and eventually you'll end up back with him. You can't help yourself but forgive him. No matter if he breaks your heart."

"It's different this time," I said, knowing it wasn't.

"Of course it isn't. Especially if he's returned to Quidditch Katie. It'll be like before, he'll be in the newspapers and magazines. You won't be able to escape him and eventually you'll end up back with him."

"Gaaa!" I said, throwing my quill on the desk and folding my arms against my chest. She was right and I hated it. I was stupid and I did it every time. We broke up, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him again, then I'd be angry at him because it made me feel better and then eventually I'd leap at the chance to be back with him. "It's different this time," I repeated solidly as McGonagall walked into the classroom ready to start.

"100 Galleons says it isn't," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't have that sort of money," I hissed under my breath.

She laughed. "You will if you lose. Oliver makes a fair sum, you could always borrow from him." She looked at me. "But if it is really different, like you say then you won't have to worry because I will be paying you."

"Deal."

"Deal."

We shook on it and I busied myself taking notes from the blackboard, trying to figure out how exactly it would be different this time around and where I was going to get the 100 galleons from if I should lose. And I knew I would, just maybe not in the immediate future

* * *

That evening I received an owl from Oliver. It wasn't elaborate, just a couple of lines. It read: 

**I'm sorry I missed you this morning. I wanted to say goodbye, but I guess neither of us wanted to be the first one to actually say it. I can't take back what I did, but I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me even if I don't deserve it. I still love you and even though it is time for me to let you go, I'm still going to be thinking about you. And to me all that matters right now is that you know this. Maybe next time, if you permit there to be a next time, it'll work for us. And if there isn't a next time, I want you to know that I'll never forgive myself for these mistakes and all the heartache I have caused you. You are the sole greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I have never told you that enough. **

To stop the drama associated with the letter I threw it in the fire and let it burn. Then I went back to my dorm, parcelled up all my photos of us together, my Puddlemere shirt and a bunch of other things that reminded me of him, addressed them to Mum at home and sent them off. At least that way there would be no temptation to dwell on things past until I was ready to face the emotions buried in that box.

By the end of that week, Oliver was back making the social pages of the Daily Prophet and his comeback was featured in the Rookie section of the Quidditch Weekly magazine. Two weeks later and he was rumoured to be involved with Lindsay McLean again according to Rita Skeeter. I took the news lightly considering, however his letter haunted me every time I thought about him. Every morning I could guarantee that something would be mentioned in the press about him or Puddlemere. Even news about the Harpies wins featured a sentence at the bottom that Lindsay McLean was seeing the Puddlemere Keeper again.

The week before the second task however, the reports were of a different nature. Oliver was no longer the talented rookie saviour of Puddlemere United. He was drunk, misbehaving cocky wanker. And all the papers were reporting it. The morning of the second task was the kicker. Alicia brought it to my attention as I ate my bacon and egg breakfast.

"Here," she said, pushing the paper in my direction. "Back page, bottom corner."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed her directions. It was a small story but pretty powerful none the less.

_PUDDLEMERE KEEKER FACES 2 WEEK SUSPENSION _

_Puddlemere Rookie Keeker Oliver Wood will face a two match suspension starting this weekend after a week of flagrant and boisterous behaviour. _

_Wood who will turn 19 this year, has been suspended without pay following reports of drunken brawls and womanising antics during celebrations of Puddlemere's victory last week. _

_Wood had no comment yesterday about management's decision to enforce the suspension, but Captain Tara Finlay said it was a disappointing decision for the upcoming match next week. _

"_Wood is a brilliant Keeker, and we are glad to have him back on the team. The fact that he won't be playing these next two crucial matches could be damaging for Puddlemere's position on the ladder. We've suffered without a proper keeper all year since Wood's injury and it is disappointing that a couple of nights of celebration could be blown out of proportion. This is a damaging for both the team and Wood's reputation." _

I cocked an eyebrow at her, refolded the paper and went back to my breakfast.

"Well?" she asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to comment?"

I shook my head. "No. What do I need to comment about, if he wants to fuck up his life then that's fine with me."

I was done with Oliver being my problem. I couldn't take it anymore.

She nodded. "Well it seems he didn't take to long to move on and find a new girlfriend," she commented wryly.

"Lindsay McLean isn't new – she is a leech however. It doesn't surprise me really." Well it did, but I won't admit that.

He didn't look convinced and cocked an eyebrow at me. "He loves you Katie. When are you going to stop ignoring what is so freaking obvious and just admit that you still love him too!"

"Oliver loves relationships," I said evenly. "If he really loved me, he's be able to last a couple of weeks without trading me in for another model."

Alicia heaved a deep sigh before pulling a newspaper clipping from her robe pocket. She handed it to me across the table. I knew I had a right to be sceptical. "What's this then?"

"The rest of the article," she shrugged.

"You're censoring my media now?" I asked, wryly, but the frown on her face made my stomach plummet.

I folded the piece of paper, holding it tightly in my hand. "What does it say?"

"Are you sure you don't want to read it yourself?"

I considered it, studying the paper in my hand. I let my finger tips brush against the printing before handing it back to her.

"Give me the gist."

Alicia sighed heavily. "This is Wood's third warning. It's more serious than Finlay is making out. It's rumoured that Oliver may be developing a drinking problem – as far fetched as that sounds. I have never really known Oliver to drink so I'm not exactly sure how valid the rumours are but this isn't just a flippant piece of news. It's serious."

I tried to digest the situation, imagining Oliver as an alcoholic but couldn't. I had barely ever seen him drink the time we had been together. Well, drink yes but 'boisterous flagrant womanising behaviour' would be a generous and damming stretch. "What do you mean?"

"You've only seen about half of what has been coming in about him since he left. I haven't let you see much of it because it just seems like a heap of bull Kates. So unlike Oliver. I didn't want to stress you out."

"Oh Merlin," I sighed exasperated rubbing my eyes.

"If he doesn't pick up his act, they are talking about suspending him indefinitely."

I rubbed my forehead and down the side of my face in exasperation before slamming my fist on the table. "He is the most infuriating person on the planet."

* * *

I pretended not to be too curious or upset and moved through the morning trying to not think about Oliver and his problems. It was a force of habit I guess. However, that wouldn't be the last of my Oliver problems for the day. As a favour to Madam Pomfrey I had agreed to give her a hand with the second task. My duties for the task were fishing the Champions and their nearest and dearest from the icy cold water of the Lake. Not an enjoyable mission to say the least. Cedric and Cho had been the first out, both freezing bordering some sort of hyperthermia. I threw blankets around them and escorted them to the warmth of a tent that had been erected at the side of the lake to accommodate the Champions while they warmed and waited for the judge's decision. 

I was pouring them a small cup of tea when Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Katie dear, a word outside if you will?" she asked pointedly, eyebrow raised and an urgent tone in her voice.

I nodded reluctantly, handed Cho and Cedric their tea and gladly left them to gaze at each other. I feared any longer in the tent with them and I would be sick.

"What is it?" I asked, wiping my hands on my apron as we exited the Champion tent. She gestured to a nearby tree where a slumbering figure was camped against the trunk passed out. Knowing who it was instantly I heaved a sigh. "Thank you," I said looking over her shoulder at Oliver.

"Stumbled in from Hogsmeade, blind drunk. Passed out before I could get him a safe distance away from the prying eyes of the student body. The last thing he needs if for Dumbledore to see him out cold in Hogwarts grounds. I'll give you an hour to get rid of him, otherwise I am afraid I will have to let the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall know."

She couldn't hide her venom. Madam Pomfrey and Oliver had experienced many clashes over the years.

Thank you," I gushed again grateful. I couldn't imagine that either Dumbledore or McGonagall would be impressed if that could see him now. "What about the rest of the task though?"

"I can handle that," she reassured. "Just get him out of here."

* * *

I stared down at Oliver's drunk incapacitated body and groaned. He was passed out alright, bottle of liquid still clutched desperately in his hands. He smelt like stale tobacco and fire whiskey and I was not impressed. I reluctantly dropped to my knees to try and wake him. It took a good forceful poke in the ribs to get a response. It was only ten thirty in the morning and he was desperately drunk. 

"Whatsa matter?" he groaned croakily, opening one glassy eye, the other clamped shut. His voice was course and rough like sandpaper to my ears.

You're stone cold drunk, that's what the freaking matter is you bloody prat!"

Oliver blinked a moment, blank expression riding on his face. He then sat up gingerly rubbing his eyes, his bottle of fire whiskey forgotten. "I'm sorry, I have no idea how I got to Hogwarts."

I got to my feet quickly, hands on hips. I looked down at him, seeing him properly for the first time since he had left in January.

"Not as sorry as you will be," I threatened angrily pointing down at him.

"That's not comforting," he grimaced reaching for the bottle at his side.

Oliver lifted it up to examine what was left and then drained the last couple of mouthfuls. I looked at him in disgust. There were dark purple bags under his eyes, signs of over indulgence and little sleep. He looked like he hadn't shaved in about a week and his expensive black pants and dark blue striped shirt were marred with alcohol, mud and smoke.

"Don't be so bloody pathetic," I said snatching the bottle from his hands, startling him. "You absolutely disgust me."

He stared at me venomously. "Take a number," he said frankly. "Now give me back my bloody bottle and I'll get out of your hair."

Uneasily, Oliver climbed to his feet, stumbled over the root of the large willow tree between us, before pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Give me the bottle Katie!" He demanded.

I shook my head defiantly. "You give me your wand. You're not apparating, you'll splinch yourself."

He laughed hollowly before lunging for the empty fire whiskey bottle. It slipped from my hands in the struggle and landed heavily against the tree trunk, smashing. That's exactly when things got a little out of hand. Oliver pointed his wand at me, in a drunken rage for not giving him the bottle. I tried scrambling from his grasp, adrenaline kicking in and managed to worm my way to my feet. I stumbled away from the tree backwards, puling my wand from my apron as I did so. I trained it on him carefully.

"Expelliarmus!"

Oliver's wand flew into my hand and I caught it, pocketing it instantly. Oliver lay panting on the ground beside me, hands bleeding from smashed glass during the scuffle. We were both shocked that he had actually attacked me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him, panting. "You pulled a fucking wand on me over an empty and broken bottle of fire whiskey!"

I felt warm liquid oozing down my forehead but wiped it away with my sleeve. I had felt anything cut me during the scuffle but that didn't mean much at all. I was obviously bleeding.

Oliver sat in silence, shakily staring down at his bleeding hands. His expression read total shock. Shock of what he had done to me. Shock that he had cut himself on the broken bottle and I think above all, shock that I had disarmed him. I may have yelled at him before but I had never stood up to him. And most importantly, I have never needed to.

Sensing that he was well and truly messed up over what had just happened, I pocketed my wand and approached him to help him to his feet. "Hospital Wing," I directed, untying the white matrons apron I had on and wrapping his bleeding hands in it. "I'll fix you up there."

He nodded grimly, but did not say another word as I clasped his wrapped bleeding hands within my own for pressure and heading to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

I directed Oliver to the closest bed to the door, sat him down and instructed him to not move. I then ran into Madam Pomfrey's office to gather what I needed and wash my hands. Antiseptic potion, quick healing paste, anti bleed bandages and a goblet of pep up potion to eliminate some of the effects of the alcohol and soon to come hangover. I caught my reflection in the mirror and discovered the long yet shallow gash in my forehead. It would have to wait. I then grabbed a pair of tweezers and a silver bowl. I didn't know a lot about healing so would have to do things the old fashioned Muggle way. 

I then headed back to Oliver's bedside. The apron was a sickly shade of iridescent crimson when I returned. I sucked in a deep breath to composed myself.

"The bleeding has stopped a little," Oliver reassured, most likely or his own benefit rather than mine.

"Good," I said sternly. "Are you in pain?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Not much."

"The large amount of alcohol pumping through your system would most likely be to thank for that," I said unwrapping one hand and examining it carefully.

I used the tweezers to pick out little bits of broken glass, smothered the cuts in antiseptic potion and then dabbed on a couple of layers of quick healing paste. Oliver gasped in pain as I did so, but I ignored him not caring to be gentle.

"So you're back with Lindsay then?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as I wrapped a bandage around his first hand.

He exhaled deeply. "I suppose yes."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean you suppose?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" I asked harshly. "According to your letter it was pretty straight forward. Or at least it would be if you still loved me like you claimed."

"I do still love you…but that just falls on deaf ears doesn't it? I could tell you a thousand times and it wouldn't matter anymore. It's not enough for you. I don't know what you want from me, but whatever it is it is so out of my reach that I can't even comprehend what it might be. So what's the freaking point Katie?"

"So you get yourself mindnumbing drunk every night instead is making things clearer? Is that what the point is?"

He met my eye confidently. "Yes," he said simply.

"And what about Lindsay? Where exactly does she fit in into this 'flagrant womanising behaviour'?"

Oliver studied me for a second before glancing away. "It's none of your business. Just leave it. This isn't about her, leave her out if it. You think you know her – just because Tony and Gwen told you a few things? Well you don't. I'm over you thinking and acting like you have the answer to everything and that you are in charge all the time. Get out of my life Katie! These past few weeks have been easier without you in it!"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I finished dressing his first hand and started on the second. "You came to me Oliver! You pulled your wand on me and you threatened me! I am bleeding because you decided that you would be a jerk and fight me for a bloody bottle of empty Fire whiskey!" I knew what I was about the drag up with drive a gaping divide between us. I didn't care; I wasn't going to hold back, not now at least. Hearing that his life was easier without me felt terrible. "You slept with my best friend, lied to me about it and then left me here to rot in the mistakes you've created! You don't need to ask me to get out of your life, if I had my way I'd never would have been in it in the first place!"

I was shaking angrily but managed to finish bandaging his hand and instructed him to drink the goblet of pep-up potion and went to wash my hands again and tend to my own wound. I listened to hear the door close behind it, thinking that he may leave now that he was all bandaged up, however he didn't.

I was half way through dabbing antiseptic on my head and apply a plaster to my forehead when Madam Pomfrey stepped into her office.

"Oliver is still here," she said, washing her hands and walking over to help. She looked puzzled about the graze but didn't question me over it.

I nodded as she checked over the wound and reapplied the plaster. "Yea I'm sorry I just wanted you to check his wounds before he left. Just to make sure that I've done it all correctly. I didn't use any spells so it was only a temporary fix."

She nodded. "Do I want to know how it happened?"

I shook my head, inspecting my reflection in the mirror. "No," I said simply. "If you don't mind I have a couple of things to do before class this afternoon."

And I left not even daring to look at him as I made my exit.

* * *

got back to the Common Room and flooed Tony immediately at my sister's place. I felt he should know about Oliver's latest escapade and to be honest, I wanted to make sure that he was keeping an eye on him. 

I told Tony about the situation, even the conversation Oliver and I had about Lindsay. He wasn't exactly impressed.

"I left him in London at a bar last night at 2am. How the hell he got to Scotland blind drunk I don't know. But he is getting out of hand."

"Then why is Tara Finlay defending him?"

Tony heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Management is putting too much pressure on him, that's why. Erickson, the guy who Oliver replaced last year and then the one who filled in for him, quit because of it. He's the keeper Katie. Oliver's dedicated but his devotion to Puddlemere has changed and Management are trying to push him back to the guy he was last year. But he's not like that anymore. When you sustain an injury like Oliver has, it changes you as a player. He's still a fanatic but he has so much riding on pulling this off – he's drowning that stress with the bottle."

"What are you saying?" my voice was small and high pitched in comparison to my normal composure. Hearing it from Tony really drove the reality home.

Tony registered my reaction and I could tell he was trying to reframe what he was saying. "Nothing… but look. In the past few weeks he has started to break up. He left Hogwarts in excellent condition, only had to play minimal catch up. This drinking and partying along with training is making him sick. He's lost too much weight and we're beginning to put it down to alcoholism."

"You think he's an alcoholic?"

"No, it takes longer that a few weeks to become an alcoholic. But if something isn't done any time soon I fear that this is going to end up a serious problem if it isn't already. If he continues this excessive substance abuse like he had been, then his career is over for good. No more chances. You fuck yourself over like that Katie and the League isn't likely to keep handing the get out of Azkaban free card."

I digested what he was saying and sighed heavily. "What do we do?"

Tony grimaced. "Oliver is one of my closest friends, I love him like a brother, but I don't have the strength to deal with this by myself. Gwen is very pregnant, taking care of her is one thing. Besides, Katie, we can only help Oliver if he wants it. And right now I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want anything to do with either of us."

"Just keep an eye on him please Tony. If you have any trouble – ask Derrick Wood."

"I'll do my best." He said. "Now I have to go, I have a training meeting this afternoon and I should go and explain to management why Oliver will be missing yet another training session this evening.

* * *

Two days later, Oliver's break up with Lindsay made the papers. Tony owled me to let me know that he was trying to get the situation under control. Oliver was still drinking and was back partying still with no real desire to give up his ways. Tony suggested that perhaps I move on, save myself the heartache. I pretended I already had, but couldn't get Oliver out of my head. Instead I emersed myself with school work. I was doing well again, back on top of all my assignments and studying and was doing pretty well grade wise. I even did some work on a Saturday afternoon in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. But it was all in vain to try to forget Oliver. I couldn't live with him but I couldn't live without thinking about him.

A week later Laven resurfaced at breakfast. She'd been avoiding me for a couple of weeks, once all the stuff with Oliver had hit the papers. I think she was hiding from it herself, not wanting to get involved. She was taking it hard like I imagined the rest of her family were. They had finally pulled themselves out of everything and now Oliver was sending them spiralling down another road of complications and anguish.

"Oliver and Dad aren't talking," Laven revealed as we sat eating breakfast together for the first time in a long while. "They've had a massive fight and he's cleared all his things out of home for good."

I frowned at her. "Oh Merlin."

She nodded grimly. "Yea, Mum sent me a letter this morning. They confronted him about his drinking and all this shit in the papers and he told them to fuck off out of his life."

"I had a conversation with him like that a couple of weeks ago."

She nodded. "Me too. I got an angry letter from him about Seb and I. I questioned his own antics and he told me to butt out and that he didn't want anything to do with me. Apparently I was bringing shame upon our family or some utter bull like that. It makes me angry to think he has the gall to be such a wanker. "

"Well he's certainly been very charming lately." I studied her worried expression and frowned. "I'm so sorry Laven. This is all my fault."

She looked at me sceptically. "How?"

"If I hadn't pushed him over the edge by making our break up so messy then—"

Laven tutted. "That is absurd. This is not your fault. The only person he has to blame for this mess is himself – and to be honest, I think he knows that but won't dare to admit it."

I exhaled deeply, pushing my plate away from me. "Oh Merlin this situation keeps getting worse and worse," I said playing with my goblet of juice.

Laven nodded. "I know, and the most unpleasant part of it is that I don't think there is anything we can do."

I was pretty sure that I wouldn't need to worry any longer about the bet with Alicia. She'd be paying me my 100 Galleons in no time.

* * *

I didn't get to discuss the problems with Laven again, and soon before I knew it, it was the end of March. I was snowed under, working my butt off, especially with extra study. Laven was the same, studying not only Hogwarts curriculum but working on a couple of subjects via correspondents from Beauxbatons. Angelina and I had still not repaired our friendship and it left us in a difficult situation. We spoke and we still hung out together with Alicia but separately we had nothing to talk about. At the start of March she and Fred reconciled which meant that I was the odd one out of our little group. I found myself confiding in Cedric a lot despite the fact that I had wanted him to think that my life was better than it was. But he was always there and I think he enjoyed the company. We had taken to training together, him venturing to keep in shape for Quidditch, me keeping in shape generally. I missed the adrenaline and I felt lethargic if I didn't get rid of this pent up stress. I took to jogging to work the stress out and Cedric and I used it to work on a friendship we had never had. He and Cho were going well again, back together and all. On a couple of occasions she joined us for chats and I actually realized that she wasn't that bad, you just had to really get to know her to appreciate her. 

And still as time went on, Puddlemere continued to win despite the social antics of their keeper. I was surprised that Oliver was able to both play and party well. Rumours surfaced of performance enhancing potions as game greats started to question just how much longer the he would last in the professional league. We didn't correspond at all during this time. I didn't want to get involved with his life especially after he made it implicit that he didn't want me in it. He still was estranged from his family, however Laven had mentioned in passing that Carol had given in and gone to see him a couple of times. The tension between Derrick and him was still raw and I honestly didn't expect any less.

It was a Friday afternoon at the start of April when the floor fell out of my stable foundation I had constructed. I had a spare after lunch and was in the library researching a transfig assignment when Madam Pince dragged me away from a pile of books and requested I make my way to Dumbledore's office immediately.

I made my way to Dumbledore's office wracking my brain with guilt. This had to be serious if I was going straight to him. My first thought was Gwen and the baby…or perhaps Dad considering that weird patch he went through a few months ago…I then even considered Oliver but I wasn't sure. When I entered, Mum was there, arms wrapped around Laven; Laven sobbing into her jumper. My stomach plummeted. I felt my legs go weak but tried to stand confidently.

"Oh Merlin, what's happened?"

* * *

AN: HA! I am so terribly mean!! Oh and don't forget to review otherwise the creative bunnies will eat you. That's a promise….REVIEW! 


	27. CHAPTER 22: Falling at Your Feet

AN: here it is chapter 22. There are four chapters left including this one. Then that is it! It has only taken me a 100 years! I will try to get them done and get onto my next project as soon as possible which I can announce be a Harry/Ginny one. However, I may hold off posting that one until the 7th book comes out incase obviously characters get killed off that I have planned to use! That could be a little disastrous.

But enough about that.

Thanks to Niamh, formerlyknownasone, horsecrazy278, Laura, Jillian, Lou, Claire, Joanne, Lauren, littlemissnaughtyxox, cheekychick41, Elizabeth, iheartdean, blondewivbrains, lilangelxox, Queenie and Pearl Goddess for reviewing. Your feedback has been amazing and I hope that you follow me into my new stories that will online soon.

EDIT: sorry to gryffindorfan who I forgot to mention above. :)

**CHAPTER 22 – FALLING AT YOUR FEET **

When I had walked into Dumbledore's office that afternoon, not once in my most horrific dreams had I ever envisioned that I would be facing a tale of death. Sure, I had expected something traumatic, uncontrollable sobbing and tears will do that to a person's speculations, but the news of a fatality was far from what I anticipated.

Mum looked at me sadly and my legs turned to jelly. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin…_oh merlin_…

"Derrick Wood is dead Katie. He passed away this morning," her voice rang in my ears harshly, and she continued feebly to tell me the whole story.

I tried sucking in air systematically, working my lungs and breathing competently. Still my legs were weak and my arms shook dangerously. My bag was an unbearable weight and I dropped it heavily at my feet, smashing a couple of bottles on ink within as I did so.

The thick black ink oozed through the fabric, spreading quickly and I couldn't tear my eyes from it. It engulfed the cloth and drowned it. I felt the same. Oh shit…Laven. I looked up quickly and met her tear filled eyes. They were so full of pain that it took my breath.

I moved towards her swiftly and hugged her. My tongue was tied and I was unable to form some sort of coherent sentence, so instead I just sat there numbly, rubbing her back as she sobbed into my robes.

Mum started to pace nervously. Dumbledore was silent, his eyes remorseful and somber. All the three of us could do was watch as Laven Wood's world shattered. Shortly after, Laven dissolved into uncontrollable sobbing and could barely breathe. Mum tried to stabilize her and keep her calm, but it was an unsuccessful attempt at controlling a powerful reaction. Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey's assistance immediately and Madam Maxime. My own reaction was to high tail it out of there to avoid the commotion.

I was instructed to gather and pack my possessions as I would be returning with Mum and Laven to the Wood's.

My dorm was empty when I returned. I tried to remember what classes my roommates had but I couldn't remove Derrick's death from my mind. I immediately started packing my trunk. It was comforting for a while, before the cold brutal reality of death whipped around my body, enchained my soul and forced me to gasp for air as I dissolved into tears. 20 minutes ago I had been researching some menial assignment in the library; now I was packing my trunk to attend the funeral of my ex boyfriend's father.

Derrick Wood had died this morning at the age of forty –nine. He was home alone, in his backyard at the time, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. By the time they reached him, his heart has suffered too much damage and there was nothing more they could do. He had died in Carol's arms. According to mum, Derrick and Carol had known a little while about his ailing heart condition. From Laven's reaction, I was pretty sure that none of the Wood children were privileged to such information. I could definitely bet that news like that had added to Laven's distress. It had certainly added to my own.

I didn't know why the thought hadn't come to me sooner, but as I sat thinking about how terrible it must have been for Laven to hear that her father had died from someone she barely knew, my mind wandered to Oliver and the morning's newspaper.

Oliver's presence in the Daily Prophet had just about become a staple in the sports section. Today had been no different. I wretched today's edition from my school bag and flipped to the back page. I hadn't had a chance to read it yet, but had heard whispers in the Library that it wasn't good news.

The headline was devastating. "WOOD DROPPED BY P-MERE MANAGEMENT". Oliver had been suspended indefinitely. His career was finally hung. They were keeping his contract but he would be redrafted next season to another team – providing that anyone wanted him. He was too much of a liability at the moment to be allowed on the pitch yet he was too talented to be kicked out for good.

The last thing Derrick Wood had read was how his son had failed him. How he had fallen victim to alcohol and how he had thrown away a promising career. And Oliver would know that and he would be shattered. The only thing he had tried to do his entire life was make Derrick proud of him. I needed to see him.

I hastily pulled myself to my feet and scrambled around the room, throwing into my trunk anything that I could positively identify as mine. I was done in a matter of minutes, secured the lock and grab a piece of parchment and a quill from Alicia's side of the room. I scribbled a note saying something awful had happened and that I would be in touch as soon as I could. I address it to all of them in the dorm and told them that they could find me at the Wood's.

I then changed into a pair of jeans, a white singlet and a turquoise cardigan, pulled on a pair of runners and headed back to Dumbledore's office lethargically towing my trunk. I was not at all enthusiastic about what would greet me when we arrived at the Wood property, but I knew that it would mean that I would have to face Oliver at some point and the demons he had over his relationship with his father and his relationship with me.

That would be taxing enough without worrying about my own grief. This was a whole different situation to what I had ever experienced before and solemnly I found myself wishing that this was still a terrible delusion instead of a reality.

* * *

**The Wood Family Property, Scotland **

Carol was sitting at the kitchen table with Erinn, the youngest Wood sibling, when we arrived. She got to her feet unsteadily and made her way over, engulfing me in a hug that pleaded returning. I obliged, holding onto her tightly.

"Thank you for coming Katie," she said, squeezing my arm affectionately. I couldn't help but notice how composed she was for a woman who had just lost her husband, but I didn't dare judge. I knew people dealt with grief in different ways.

"There was no question," I said sadly, stepping out of her embrace, but squeezing her hand tightly. "There is no where else I would prefer to be right now."

I then turned around to grab my trunk. It was unimaginably heavy as I heaved it out of the fireplace grate and into the jarringly silenced kitchen of the Wood family home. No freshly baked sweets or tarts were laid on the bench cooling like they usually did when I visited. There were no familiar scents of gingerbread or cinnamon. It was dangerously silent and I didn't like it at all. I tried to envisage the last family dinner I had been invited to here, but the attempt was in vain. It didn't matter anymore because he was gone and I couldn't comprehend the Wood family without him despite my differences with him.

I looked over at Erinn who was still sitting at the table, her knees tucked under her chin, her face hidden behind a curtain of long brown straight hair, her arms wrapped around legs. She reminded me instantly of the hedgehogs we used in transfiguration. At the first sign of trauma they curled themselves up tightly in a ball. My heart went out to her. Grief was harrowing at any age but for an 11 year old to have just lost her father – that was harrowing.

I laid my trunk to rest near the large island bench in the middle of the kitchen and walked half heartedly towards Erinn in the centre of the adjoining dinning room. She looked up at me as I approached, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes horrendously blood shot. She didn't uncurl herself from her ball.

"Oh Erinn," I managed to say before she jumped from the chair and into my embrace.

"Katie," she sobbed, gripping onto me tightly and breaking down.

Once she was in my arms, I couldn't bring myself to let go. I rocked her soothingly, rubbing her back as she sobbed. I noted miserably that Oliver wasn't there. I had always loved Erinn. She was a gorgeous child and she absolutely adored Oliver and was feeling the pain of not having him with her now.

A couple minutes later, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Laven span out of the grate quickly and flew into Carol's arms.

"Sshhh," Carol soothed, patting Laven's head with one arm, rubbing her back with the other. "Shhh honey, it's okay. It's okay."

Mum appeared in the kitchen with a faint _pop _right beside me. She pattered me on the arm sadly, before walking towards the kitchen island and taking a seat on the stool.

"Any news?" she asked Carol quietly, regarding her sadly.

Carol looked at her over the top of Laven's head. She shook her head grimly. "No not yet."

"Where's Oliver?" I asked delicately, hoping that he was here but just not in the room. A part of me knew better, especially with this 'new' Oliver having shifted into his body. My bet, considering the news of his indefinite suspension, was that he would be in a bar somewhere submerged in fire Whiskey and seediness. Okay, so I added the last bit to make myself feel better but it didn't feel far from the truth.

"We don't know," Mum offered as Carol stumbled over the words.

Laven pushed herself out of her mothers embrace. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked in a high pitched, distressed voice. "Have you told him?"

Carol frowned. "Yes, he knows. He was here a couple of hours ago." She glanced at mum for support. "But he left again. He had things to do."

Carol's gaze flickered to my own. His to do list was significantly shorter these days. Pitch brawls, bar brawls and drinking were his main activities. Oh an occasionally he played Quidditch – when he wasn't suspended. However now that he's career was over he had a sufficient amount of time to dedicate to causing controversies.

"We can't reach him," Mum added.

Laven was not taking this calmly. "He had things to do? Why can't you reach him?" Her voice was becoming increasingly shrill with every question.

Carol and Mum both gave each other uneasy looks.

"Your brother was here," Mum began. "But when he heard the news he…" she searched for the right description, "sort of smashed half the china in kitchen then disappeared." Mum exhaled deeply. She knew it probably wasn't the best way to have put things.

"Was he sober?" I asked softly, diverting myself from any gaze of the Wood family members.

Mum simply shook her head at me. "No."

There was a brief moment of silence where I could guarantee that Laven and I were both harbouring the same thought – '_That bastard!'. _

Laven frowned, slamming her hand on the table about to go berserk herself. "He is such a selfish prat!" she said, smothering tears with her hand as they rolled down her cheek. "All this drinking and partying and shit. I can't believe at a time like this he just fucks off and goes and gets himself wasted again. What the hell is wrong with him?!" Tears were still trickling down her cheeks and I couldn't watch her cry anymore. "Can't he see that we bloody need him here?!"

She broke down, sobbing hysterically, ushering another round of tears from my eyes. I wiped them away forcefully, sucked in a deep breath and gazed around, clutching Erinn tightly. The atmosphere had changed here. It was no longer cozy, the place felt sterile and smothering. It was as if the house knew of the tragedy and was mourning like the rest of us.

"He's just as upset as you are Laven," Carol reasoned albeit half heartedly. She was just as upset with him and it showed by the flatness in her eyes. "He just dealing with this in his own way…."

"By smashing china?" Laven rounded furiously. "By drinking? When are you going to wake up and see that he's not dealing with anything anymore! He's creating the problems! How you can put up with this drama that he is forcing upon us! He should be here! We need him here!" She gulped back tears and her anger. "Dad would have wanted him here," she said sadly. "And he wouldn't have defended him."

Carol went silent, her lips pressed together tightly. She lowered her head.

Laven looked at me. "This is your fault you know!" she yelled before storming out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Erinn slipped from my grasp and followed her. I took a deep breath and dropped into a kitchen chair wringing my hands together.

"She doesn't mean that," Carol said, her voice hollow.

Maybe it was a brash accusation but in this light it didn't fall far from the truth. All this drinking and partying and antics all started after I gutted him. I rubbed a hand shakily thought my hair. "Yes, she does," I said soberly. "Besides she's only voicing what we all think. This wouldn't have started if it wasn't for me."

Mum was at my side. "Hey this isn't your fault, come on now," she said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oliver had made his own decisions about his lifestyle Katie," Carol said to me, sitting down across from me and taking my hand. "This isn't your fault at all."

I shook my head. "I can't help feel responsible. I've been feeling it for some time I just didn't want to admit it to my self," I said, wiping my eyes with my free hand. "I just keep hoping that one day I will wake up and it will all be back to normal you know? Anthony told me to move on, spare myself the heartache – and I've tried, believe me I have tried. But I can't do it anymore. I still love him and it just rips me apart to think that it's my entire fault he's like this."

They both looked at me incredibly sad. For some reason I thought admitting that it was my fault would make me feel lighter. It didn't. instead it just cemented a knot of guilt in my chest that I could shake off.

"Honey," mum muttered, kissing me on the top of the head. "Come on, it'll be okay," she pacified.

Carol smiled at me sadly. "Katie, listen to me. This is not your fault. This is not your fault okay?" she urged clearly.

I nodded but still felt the burden within. Laven's accusations burnt me with the determined to pull Oliver out of the disastrous black hole he'd gotten himself into. And I'd do it this time because I wanted to, not for vengeance or to boost my own ego, but because I wanted the old Oliver back and this had gone on long enough

* * *

When we lose people we love, whether to time, infidelity or death, we begin to evaluate our own lives. We try to rationalize the lessons we have learn and the behaviour we have conducted in vain. 

I have never been one to really understand what it means to pick the right battles, make the right choices and act in the appropriate way. Instead I have tried fighting tooth and nail for everything and anything that I could get my hands on. I've reigned revenge, wasted friendships and relationships on settling scores and retaliated against those who by my definition had wrong me instead of looking at the situations rationally.

However none of it had ever really paid off because the more I tried to show someone like Oliver up, the more neurotic and bitter I made myself. I'm sick of walking into every single mêlée, wands drawn, and defenses on. It was exhausting and it was becoming more painful winning than loosing. I didn't want to put myself though that anymore. I was jaded and it just made me miserable.

I was tired of lying to myself and others about my feelings for Oliver. I didn't hate him. I didn't even want him out of my life and I certainly have never once really wished that we'd never been together. I may have said it a few times but that was usually my mouth running away with my emotions instead of rationality. Maybe I would have if I didn't love him and was over him, but I wasn't. Far from it and it annoyed me that everyone else I knew could see this but me.

Over the past few months I had said that I didn't love him a number of times on a number of different occasions. It had hurt him more than I could have really comprehended and in the process I actually nicked myself, falling agonizing on my own wand. That has always been the thing about me. I make stupid choices. I go in gung ho, say and do whatever pops into my head and then walk out like it was all planned to happen that way. Often I'm left dumbfounded by my arguments, my line of thinking and especially my actions.

I can safely say that I never really intended to break Oliver's nose all those months ago or assault Cedric with a broom last year. Ending my friendship with Angelina also ended up filed in this category as did lying about Oliver and me to Michelle – no matter how terrible she was to me.

I never really comprehended before that ultimately people make mistakes no matter who they are. They make stupid mistakes and often not because they intend to but because they are having just as a hard time getting through their existence as everyone else and are afraid to admit it either to themselves, others or even just out loud.

Derrick hadn't told his children that he was dying. He'd never allowed them the opportunity to prepare for their goodbyes. Maybe it made sense to him to let them go on unaware and untroubled by what was to come and then again maybe it would end up tearing his family further apart.

Occasionally we slip off our brooms and unintentionally, or deliberately for that matter, cock up. But the hardest thing isn't getting back on, it's telling those around us and often ourselves that it wasn't meant to happen. Often it is just easier to live with the thought that you did and suffer the consequences. But not anymore.

Now is my time to actually do something right for a change. I have a choice, I can spend the next two weeks in denial of what I want and what I could have done to help the Wood family. However the part of me that is still holding it all together after everything that has fucked up this year, actually wants to live this battle and live it the honest way. I still love Oliver. It would be stupid right now to think that we would get back together right away, but I'm not saying it wouldn't be a possibility in the future.

He needs help and I think what it boiled down to is that I want to be the one to help him

* * *

Tony and Dad had spent most of the day trying to locate Oliver, but the reality was that chasing a wizard wasn't exactly easy unless you were an Auror – and no one had that sort of training. 

The rest of us however stayed at the Wood Property and spend the day doing whatever comforted us.

Laven, Erinn and Carol spent the afternoon going through Derrick's things reminiscing. Mum consumed her time in the kitchen baking everything she could possibly think of. That left me and Lizzie. I mostly sat on the back deck of the homestead on the chair swing, watching as Lizzie played in the grass with a toy broom a number of other toys. I had tried to involve myself in the search but not being able to apparate was a hindrance. Additionally, Tony and Dad had firmly put their foot down about my involvement, fearing I would make things worse. I resented that opinion but didn't have much choice but to let it slide.

I guess they figured that Oliver wouldn't be in the best frame of mind and it wouldn't be in my best interest to see that. I felt differently but they were united and unwavering in their beliefs.

I considered a while everything that Derrick had said to me during our conversation at the Quidditch Weekend. He had known and understood what was happening between Oliver and I, better than us ourselves. If I had only listened to what he was saying at the time, I probably could have saved us all a lot of heartache.

And then it hit me. He knew he was dying even back then. I jumped out of my seat, swept Lizzie up and headed back into the kitchen where I knew Mum was preparing dinner.

She was humming quietly to herself, flicking pots and pans around with her wand, supervising as others stirred and poured and cooked copious dishes of food.

I placed Lizzie in the living room, handed her the toy broom and walked back into the kitchen.

"It was more than few weeks. He'd known for a while he was dying didn't he?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen island bench top. "The weekend of the Quidditch finals. He didn't just come to see Laven and Oliver. He came to tell them. But he didn't."

Mum turned from the sink, where she was helping a bewitched peeler skin potatoes. She flicked her wand at the one in her hand it took over her role. She then wiped her hands on a tea towel and regarded me carefully.

"Yes." She said simply, frowning at me. "He had known for a little while. He didn't want to tell Oliver, Laven and Erinn, because he didn't want to disrupt their life. I mean this family has suffered an awful lot Katie, you have to understand that."

I nodded sighing heavily.

"Tea?" she asked, tapping the teapot in front of us with her wand and it began to boil.

I nodded. "Sure."

Mum conjured a couple of mugs and poured a steaming mug of tea for us both. I took mine gratefully and sipped at it carefully.

"Sebastien is visiting in a few days," Mum divulged, taking a seat beside me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well that's a surprise. I haven't really heard much from Laven about them. They must be still together."

"Yes," Mum said carefully. "I think they are."

"Have you heard about Oliver yet?" I ventured.

I could see that this was not a conversation she would be happy to have. Her lips pursed and she glanced down at her cup of tea. "No."

There was more to the story. "No?" I pushed.

She met my eye. "I don't want you to feel responsible for his drinking Katie. He is only one that can be held accountable for his actions. Carol and Derrick tried on numerous occasions to get him help and try and sort this disaster out. He doesn't want it. Selfishly he doesn't care what anyone else thinks or has to say on the matter. To him, he doesn't have a problem, he is in total control and he drinks because he wants to."

"And what do you think?" I asked, knowing that she had a little bit more experience in these things than me.

Mum scoffed. "I'm a healer Katie, I don't deal with addictions."

"So you do think it's an addiction then?

Mum sighed unhappily. "Okay so we're going to have this conversation then," she said making herself comfortable. "I have dealt with a small number of cases like this working at St. Mungo's where people have come in after overdosing. Whether it is a harmless potion or something serious like alcohol, like I said, they don't perceive they have problem.

"They don't want help, they think it makes them feel better. Well the thing is Katie, Oliver doesn't want to know. He doesn't understand that this probably isn't a choice for him anymore. It could quiet simply have slipped into a dependence. No one plans this sort of thing. I'm quiet sure he didn't get up that first morning after you broke up with him and set out to let it get this bad.

"But it is now. It's got to the stage where it's indistinguishable if he drinks because he has problems or he had problems because of the alcohol. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that he's a lost cause or that we should give up on him. However, there needs to be something powerful to pull him out of this plunge and however saddening it is, this may be the one thing that wakes him up."

I digested what she was saying. "I want to help him."

"Of course you do, but I don't think it a good idea," she said getting up out of her chair.

I felt like I was being censored and forbidden any real involvement in the problem. Which was tough considering I felt like I as to blame. "Why?"

She studied me. "Because you don't need for this to become your problem!" Her attitude had changed quickly and it angered me.

"I want it to become my problem!" I said, yelling back at her.

"Katie!"

"No!" I said angrily. "I'm not going to back down on this. I need to help him and I really think that he needs my help."

"I thought you hated him," she reasoned. It was a self-indulgent line of defense but it showed her caution for me.

"I lied," I said tenaciously.

Mum scoffed. "I won't allow you to do this."

I fixed her with a serious stare. "I don't need your approval or affirmation. I'm going to do it Mum and you can either help me or leave me to it."

She shook her head defiantly. "I don't play by your rules Katie. I'm the parent and I'm saying, you're not getting involved. You are a student, you will be going back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks time. How do you anticipate to help him when you are in different parts of the country and in different stages of your lives? This isn't a romantic gesture like I believe you think it is."

I didn't know and I answered her truthfully. "I don't have all the answers but I'm already involved Mum whether I wanted to be or not. I've been involved in this mess since Oliver and I first got together and even more recently when he turned up at Hogwarts the day of the second task drunk out of his mind. I don't think I could stop being involved even if I tried."

She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving me with the pots, pans and baking food. "Great," I sighed. "Great way to start with the whole, picking the right battles thing." I told myself angrily.

Lizzie appeared to agree as she shrieked with laughter shrilly. I rolled my eyes and once again dropped my head into my hands. Shit.

* * *

Later that night, Oliver still hadn't returned to the Wood Property. After dinner Carol and the girls went to bed and I stayed up with mum doing dishes and helping her bake what appeared to be her 20th batch of cookies. She still wasn't talking to me but she didn't throw me out of the kitchen so I took that as a healing sign. Shortly after midnight, as I pulled the last tray from the oven and swept them onto the cooling rack, Tony dropped by to tell me the situation in regard to Oliver. 

"I found him passed out in a room at the Leaky Cauldron," he said heavily, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island.

I offered him a drink of pumpkin juice and ushered mum to bed. She was skeptical but didn't push me and went with little convincing. She would be staying in Laven's room. Laven and Erinn were bunking together. I was assigned Oliver's room as there was little chance that he would be coming back this evening.

"Was he alone?" I asked Tony, offering him a fresh chocolate chip cookie.

He declined the cookie and grimaced. "No, he was actually with Lindsay."

"Hmmmm…" I chew my bottom lip, mildly angered by the revelation.

"It was actually Lindsay who gave me the tip," he added hastily.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "So I'm meant to be thankful that she's been the woman after me then?"

Tony smiled but didn't answer. It was probably a wise decision on his part, so I busied myself cleaning up the last tray and putting the pumpkin juice away.

"I thought about bringing him back here, but I didn't think it was the best idea for Carol and the girls to see him like that. Especially not today of all days."

I nodded in agreement. "Yea you're probably right. Where is he now?"

"He's at home with Gwen, sobering up. He was pretty messed up when I found him." Tony paused for a moment, drawing my attention. "You know he needs an intervention for all this drinking, but I didn't have the heart to spring something like that on him now. Katie, he's reluctant to return here at the moment and I know that Carol and the girls need him."

I nodded. "And?"

"And," Tony continued grudgingly, making it clear it was hard for him to ask what he was about to. "I think I'm going to need your help. We have a training session tomorrow. He's not likely to turn up – not with the suspension looming over his head, but he's so unpredictable. I'd like you to attend just in case and I think you need to be the one to talk to him into coming home."

Tony studied me carefully, half expecting me to say something flippant about his suggestion given that I had tried to help all day. It was as if my father and him had finally realized that I would actually be an asset. What Tony said about Oliver had made perfect sense and I didn't think that he'd ever get his act together if I didn't push him. I was scared that he'd use Derrick's death as an excuse to drink more and if that happened, I'd loose him forever. That thought was frightening.

"I could do that," I said confidently.

"You really up for it?" Tony questioned, just to make sure my commitment.

I nodded which seemed to relieve Tony. "Yea, he needs my help even if he doesn't want it."

"Great," Tony said, climbing off his chair. "I'll see you at 11am tomorrow then?"

"Thanks Tony, I really appreciate it," I said giving him a sisterly hug as he left.

He nodded. "I wanted to be the one to help him, but as both his trainer and his friend, I don't really know what I can do anymore. You on the other hand have much more sway with him than I do."

I sighed. "I don't know about that but I will try."

* * *

I found it hard to sleep that night. I was no stranger to restless nights but this was different. I kept thinking about what it must be like for Oliver to try and comprehend this lost without his family. It didn't help that I was sleeping in his room. 

Well it used to be his room at least. Most of his personal effects were gone. I did however find a surviving photo of us in the cupboard when I had hid my trunk in there. It was an old one taken when my hair was a lot longer and when drinking was one of the last things on his mind.

I woke late and found myself rushing around to shower and dress in time before brunch and the rendezvous with Tony. Luckily for me, the rest of the house was in a similar situation. I climbed down the stairs to a full table including my father and Lizzie. Mum and Carol were buttering toast, Erinn and Laven munching cereal silently. Lizzie was now playing with a toy dragon running around in the lounge room. My dad was reading the paper at the table. I felt awkward.

"Morning," I greeted, stepping into the room.

I received grimaces from the Wood's, a small smile from my own parents and a whack across my kneecaps with the toy dragon from Lizzie. Thanks bub.

"You should probably see this," Dad said handing me the sports pages from the Prophet. I sighed and took a seat next to Laven.

"What is it?" I asked. What had Oliver done this time?

"Oliver's made the papers again," Laven said bitterly, poking at her breakfast angrily. "Punched a Cannon's player at the Leaky Cauldron last night. He's really living up to all of our expectations."

"Laven," Carol warned half heartedly

Laven fired up, slamming her hand on the table, making both my father and Erinn jump. "Come of it mum, stop defending him. He's an absolute prat! I just hope Puddlemere wake up to themselves and cancel his contract for good. I'm sick of his shaming us all with this stupid childish behaviour in the newspapers! If he's not punching someone he's sleeping around! We don't need this bullshit right now!"

She snatched the newspaper from my hand and ripped it into tens of pieces. I didn't really know how to react, so I just sat there dumbly, my mouth open.

"Laven!" Carol reprimanded again. She walked towards her daughter but before she could get there Laven jumped out of her seat. Flicking the bowl of cereal onto the floor and smashing it.

Laven's eyes flashed. "No Mum. Stop defending him! He doesn't deserve it! Wake up to yourself!

"Stop it!" Erinn jumped out of her seat, jumping between them. "Just stop it!" She screamed again, her eyes filling with tears. She pleaded with both of them silently

My heart went out to her.

Laven and Carol considered each other carefully before Carol walked back to where she had been and continued to butter toast. "He is my son," she said firmly. "I'm not about to give up on him yet."

Laven sneered. I had never seen her act like this before. Grief does some scary things to people.

"Well more fool you. I'm going for a fly." And she turned on her heel, and stormed out the back door almost knocking it off the hinges as she did so.

Erinn eyes were still full of tears and she tried to busy herself cleaning up Laven's mess. Carol exhaled deeply, putting down the butter knife and walking towards Erinn. She pulled her into a hug and cleaned the mess up with a swish of her wand. "It's okay," she said kissing her forehead. "It's okay baby. We'll be fine. It's okay."

I looked to mum as she discreetly tried to wipe tears from her cheek. Lizzie stood at my dad's side dumbfounded. Of course she had no idea what had happened but the commotion had startled her too. The Wood family were in crisis and they needed Oliver. That's where I came in.

* * *

Tony's ambush didn't go quite to plan and he was fuming when he came by to get me. He had no idea about Oliver's scuffle with a Cannon's player and was obviously at his wits end. By the time we managed to get to the training session, they had already started and Oliver was there. 

He had walked into training like nothing was wrong, but unfortunately he was still stone cold drunk having escaped from Tony and Gwen's and headed out to bar again after Tony and I talked last night.

Tony joined the training and I stalked Oliver's every move from the stands. It was working until Oliver ended up in a scuffle with a team mate. Then he started to slip. He lunged at the Puddlemere Chaser when he tried to score and sent them both toppling to the ground. Yep, he was intoxicated alright.

Within seconds Tony had dismounted, instructed the team to continue training and dragged Oliver into the locker room. I braced myself and followed. Tony had Oliver pinned against the lockers yelling at him when I walked in. A part of me wanted to stop it – there was definitely better way to approach this – but I let him go. This was Tony's turf and I wasn't about to overstep the boundary

"Wake up to yourself, You're one attack away from a desk job at the Ministry! You're throwing your career away! I refuse to take responsibility for you anymore; I have put my own ass on the line enough for you! This is it! Stop the drinking…stop the partying…pull your socks up and get back in that freaking air sober and ready to play! You're a bloody athlete for Merlin's sake!"

"Screw you…" Oliver said venomously, pushing Tony away from him. He then slid down the locker and collapsed in a crouching position on the floor. "I never asked for your help so stop trying to pretend like you're a hero!"

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't think you understand what this means. You're fresh out of warnings and chances. You walking into another training session drunk or you rock up to another game hung over or you attack another player and you will be out of the air faster than the swish of a wand. You hear me Oliver? This isn't a game anymore. Puddlemere are going to black list you permanently unless you smarten up. They have already suspended you to try and scare you into getting your act together. That black mark means you're unemployable as an athlete or supporting role anywhere in this world!

Oliver looked up at him soberly. "I don't care anymore," he said passively, but he eyes did flash with hurt.

Maybe it was hurting him more than he was willing to make out or maybe he was genuinely no longer interested. Nothing surprised me anymore with him. I felt like I was looking at someone I barely knew.

Tony threw his arms up in the air angrily and I thought his head was going to explode. "Then you know what, I was wrong about you. I thought you loved this game and that you were a professional. I thought that you would be here in this game until the end. I was completely wrong. I don't know this person anymore. You're a coward. Burying yourself in drink and women. You really think this is a lifestyle you want for yourself? If so, you don't fucking deserve this at all.

He then stormed out of the Locker Room and went back to the pitch. Oliver looked up at me blankly. I half expected him to ask me why I was there, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

He looked atrocious. His eyes were bloodshot and he hadn't shaved in about a week. "I guess you agree with him don't you. That I'm just a joke? A coward?"

I treaded lightly into the room, and took a seat beside him, my back leaning up against the locker. There was a gash in his eyebrow from the scuffle and blood trickled slowly down the right hand side of his face. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and dabbed at the cut. He winced but didn't push me away.

"You're a bloody mess that's for sure," I said finally. "He's right – I don't know this person. You least of all I would have expected would get mess up in alcohol. The women…well that's a different story, but not to this extent."

Oliver snorted in scorn. "Oh wow, thanks for being so fucking comforting."

"Comforting? You expect me to comfort you and your behaviour? I get it, your father died. Your world it just crumbled into this heap. I get that. I have lived that too! I understand. But you can't blame your father for this."

Oliver got to his feet. "He blamed me for his grief….for Duncan," he said softly, looking down at me. "He never forgave me for that day. Well I don't care if he's walking this earth or if he is…or if he's dead. I'm not going to forgive him…I'd sooner piss on his grave.

Without any warning he spun around sharply and punched his fist though the locker room wall. I jumped to my feet, feeling like I had just been stung by something. I Iooked over at him and the look of pure venom on his face. He stumbled, landed heavily on the ground, clutching his arm to his chest.

"This is more than just about Derrick, Oliver. You've been involved in this wreck of a lifestyle since you left Hogwarts. And I think that it's more than a choice now." I pointed at him. "This has become the only thing that you know."

"Do I really disappoint you that much?" he asked me in a small bitter voice.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to stay strong. "In this state? Yes. I don't see the man I was in love with. All I see is someone who is terribly broken and so far beyond my reach that I couldn't even help even if I tried." I took a deep breath. "I see a man who worshiped the ground his father walked on and now that's he's gone, his world is crumbling.

There was silence, lifeless uncomfortable silence. I held out my hand. "Show me your arm," I instructed, crouching at his side.

He studied me for a moment, looking me straight in the eye and then I saw it. I saw the old Oliver sitting there weeping and I wanted to kiss his forehead, hold him and comfort his lost. He reached his hand out to me, but it wasn't to touch my own. Instead he thumbed my cheek sadly. Before I could stop it he had pressed his lips to mine. I reacted, moving closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist sending a shiver up my spine. However he didn't taste like the Oliver I knew. There was no tenderness, it was a pleading kissing and it felt wrong. There was no spark between us. I broke it off.

"Oliver," I said softly, placing my hands on his chest to put some distance between us. "I think we should go back home. You need to be with your family."

I squeezed his hand to let him know that I was here for him and wasn't pushing him away forever. We both didn't need this right now that was all. He considered me for a moment, before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Oliver and I returned to the Wood property. He had sobered up dramatically by then and we had returned to his flat to pack some clothes and possessions. Oliver and I hadn't discussed the kiss but I was sure that a digressing would be in order when the time was right. The house was quiet when we arrived, however I could smell gingerbread baking in the kitchen. We headed in that direction and found Carol alone, sitting at the kitchen island, a bunch of papers and parchment laid out around her. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and met my eye. 

She mouthed a 'thank you' in my direction before, carefully getting up off her stool.

"I'm sorry," Oliver breathed sadly between tears, as he dropped his bag at their feet. "I'm so sorry.

"Oh Oliver," she said wrapping her arms around her son. Tears trickled down her cheek sadly, and I could hear him sobbing.

There were soft footsteps on the stairs and Erinn appeared from the second level.

She seemed reluctantly to approach him but he held his arms out to her. She beamed, happy for his return and ran down the stairs to his embrace. I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you staying?" Carol asked him.

Oliver looked over at me. I gave him a nod of confirmation. He was needed here. He looked back at her. "As long as you need me too."

Carol gave him a sad smile. "No more drinking," she said calmly. "No more drinking while you are under my roof."

He accepted the terms. "Okay," He agreed but I think the three of us knew it wouldn't be able to stay like that

She pulled him into a hug again. "It's good to have you home. He would have been proud you know."

Oliver gave a grim nod.

"Laven is out in the paddock flying," Erinn commented softly.

"I guess I should go and see her," he replied.

"I think that's for the best," Carol agreed.

"Okay," and Oliver grabbed Erinn's hand and they went off to find Laven together.

Carol watched them leave before walking over to me. "Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you so much."

I frowned. "There is a long way to go yet. I don't think its really a choice for him anymore. The drinking that is."

She sat down beside me, lowering her head into her hands. "When did my family fall apart? My son has the career of his dreams then all of a sudden I can barely recognize the young boy I brought up…" she trailed off. "And then Derrick leaves us. Now you're telling me it's more serious than this?"

"Yes."

She choked back a tear. "How serious is it Katie?"

I reached over and took her hand. "I've spoken to him and he's almost entirely dependant on drinking to getting him through the day. His noticed a big change in his consumption as well. He's had to start drinking more and more to feel better about his situation – both career and personally."

Her eyes were full of disbelief.

"He's barely sober right now. He attacked a team mate at training this morning."

"Oh Merlin…." She said, closing her eyes, holding back tears. "Well what do we do?" Carol asked.

"We try to get him some professional help," Mum mother added, stepping into the room. She had been leaning on the door frame the whole time, giving everyone some space. Now she was offering her services. "We get him enrolled at a clinic – there are a few wizarding ones around for these types of conditions otherwise if he wants some privacy we can try a muggle one. Either way, there is someone out there who can help him get his life back – but it can only be done if he wants it to. If not well the possibility of him getting though this is very slim."

Carol nodded solemnly. "I get all this I just don't know where to start."

"We can help," I said pleading again with my mother to join.

Mum drew a deep breath. "You won't need to do it alone that's for sure."

* * *

"I understand why you are doing this, but I don't think it's a good idea," Mum said following me out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. 

We had just finished our conversation with Carol and I was heading up to pack up my things from Oliver's room. I didn't feel that it was entirely the appropriate idea for me to stay there if he had returned.

We'd already had this conversation and I wasn't exactly sure where this was going. "Why?" I asked hoping she would humour me.

"Because this isn't going to be healthy. Its not going to be as romantic as you think it is. He needs support Katie and that's going to have to last longer than the 2 weeks you have off school. "

Yep we had already been through this. It appeared that Mum was trying to plead her case yet again. Maybe she thought I had forgotten about our earlier conversation.

"Mum I want to do this. I understand you skepticisms. But I need to do this. As selfish as it sounds, its not just for him. It's a self preservation thing for me as well."

And here is where the conversation differs.

"I thought it was over between you and him," she stated boldly, following me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"So did I," I said, not sounding convincing at all.

"That was not the response I was hoping for."

"I know, Okay? But this isn't him. You know that. I want the old Oliver back."

Mum narrowed her eyes at me. "The one that cheated on you?"

"No," I said stubbornly. "The one before that."

"The one that cheated on Michelle with you?"

I considered her for a moment. "Okay so the one between those two moments of indiscretion.

Mum threw her hands up in the air and left. About 10 minutes later, as I was packing up the last of my things, Oliver returned. I had planned to evacuate his room before he knew.

"Hey," he said, standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame gingerly. He was a lot more peaceful than he had been in the locker room

"Hey," I said giving him a small smile.

"You don't have to move," he offered. "You're welcome to stay in here."

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. This is your room.

"Katie…"

I fixed him with a stare. "I don't think I should stay with you," I said firmly.

He nodded. "No I know. I was just suggesting that I be chivalrous that's all. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

I stopped what I was doing, feeling stupid for my last comment. "Are you being chivalrous or just planning your position for a quick getaway when you feel like it in the middle of the night? You know, like you did at Gwen and Tony's last night?"

He didn't reply and I could tell that he was hurt

"How did the chat with Laven go?" I asked, trying to change the subject

He shrugged dismissively. "She pretty much hates my guts. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

I nodded. "Well that's good then it won't make me feel half as bad as what I am about to ask." I paused a moment. "I want to check your luggage…" I said pointing to his Puddlemere sports bag that sat on the bed.

His face fell. "Are you serious?"

I cocked my head at him. "Was there anything in my tone that gave you the impression I would be joking?"

"What, think I slipped in a couple of bottles of Fire Whiskey while you weren't looking?" he sneered

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You want me to answer that honestly?"

Oliver frowned. He opened his bag and pulled out the clothing he had packed and folded them neatly on the bed. I inspected the bag. 2 medium bottles of Fire Whiskey sat at the bottle. He sat down on his bed, head clutched between his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

I grimaced, pulling the stash from the bag. "I hate that you had to lie to me," I said softly.

He nodded. "If it's any consolation, I didn't want to."

I shook my head. "You promised her. You explicitly agreed that you would not drink while you were under this roof. I think these contravene that."

"I know," he said sadly.

"If you know why do you keep doing it?" I said raising my voice a little.

"Because I'm an arse," he said resolutely, meeting my eye, his eyes wild. "What the hell do you care anyway? You don't care about me.

I looked at him squarely. "Someone has to care for you, you couldn't give stuff about yourself and believe it or not, I don't want you to kill yourself." I took a deep breath and sat down beside him. "Besides, I never said I didn't care for you.

He frowned. "The words I don't love you pretty much say otherwise.

"You told me to get out of your life," I offered, grimacing.

He signed. "I tell everyone that," he said earnestly. "It's pretty much my conversation starter these days."

At least he admitted it. "Well, I lied. I do love you."

He actually looked startled by the suggestion. "What?"

"I am still in love with you," I said slowly and surely.

He seemed annoyed. "Then why the hell did you break up with me?" he said getting to his feet. He looked at me desperation in his eyes.

"Because you hurt me," I explained calmly. "And you deserved it – you slept with another woman while we were still together.

He went to say something but I cut him off. "But I'm not ready to have the us conversation with you just yet okay? so hold what you have to say until that time."

He looked like he might argue, but stopped himself. "Okay."

"Good," I said, climbing to my feet and taking possession of the bottles of Fire Whiskey. "Now I'm going to pour these down the sink," I said tiredly.

Oliver looked mortified but didn't argue.

* * *

The next couple of days slipped by almost without a hitch. Oliver didn't drink (to my knowledge at least) but spent most of his time brooding. I guessed it was the withdrawals and let him go, checking on him occasionally and practically spending my nights sleeping with one ear and eye open so that I could hear him sneak down the stairs. I ended up sleeping on the couch to prevent any urges to leave although we both knew that if he wanted to, he could apparate anyway. 

Carol went about starting the plans for the funeral with Derrick's sister Amelia and Laven and Oliver continued to ignore each other. On my fourth morning away from Hogwarts, I awoke to the sounds of Seb and Laven eating breakfast together in the kitchen. I stumbled in to the kitchen, hair awry, pajama clad and not ready for the morning.

"Morning," Laven greeted grimly.

I grimaced at her as I reached for a mug of coffee. "Is it? I feel like I've been hit by a stunning spell. Heya Seb."

Seb nodded at me. "Good morning Katie."

"How was your trip?" I enquired.

"Good. Nice weather. I haven't flown that distance in some time."

I nodded, gulping down my coffee hoping to recharge quickly.

"Oliver up yet?

Laven shrugged, "Don't know but I was hoping you could do me a favour."

I considered her carefully as I sipped at my coffee. "What?

"I just want to get him out of the house for the day and organize some stuff for Seb's stay. I know that Oliver isn't going to be entirely helpful and I would just like the chance to talk to mum without him whispering his negativities in her ear."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Will you just talk to him," I said incredulously. "He's only a pain in the ass because your not really being that fantastic yourself."

She ignored my comment about her. "I'll take to Oliver when he's no longer a drunken arsehole."

I looked at Seb who was struggling to keep a smile off his face. She was refreshingly honest.

"Okay, fair enough," I agreed surrendering and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the kitchen bench. "I'll get Oliver out of your hair. On one condition."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

"You stop treating him like he's something you stepped in. He knows he's an arse…he's even pretty much aware you're ashamed of him. Surprise him, be nice to him and make him regret hurting you. That's the only way your going to get through to him. He's used to getting the cold shoulder, he's had enough practice from me over the years."

Laven grinned at me, got up out of her seat and walked to the kitchen sink. She heaved a deep sigh before opening the cupboard under the sink.

I cocked an eyebrow at her as she begun digging around in the bin.

"What on earth are you-"

Laven stood up proudly, an empty glass alcohol bottle in her hands. It didn't occur to me that she was being malicious. I was a little take back by that.

"He wouldn't be so stupid," I said trying to keep the anger from my voice.

She grimaced. "Apparently he is. My mother doesn't drink – never has. The only possibility is that Oliver drank it."

I slammed my coffee cup down on the bench. "How's that?"

"The bottle. It was a bottle of expensive single malt he brought Dad for Christmas. They were going to drink it together on Dad's 50th birthday." Laven thumbed the label of the bottle sadly. "However that celebration never came. "

I ran a hand though my hair stressfully. "Damn it!" I said slamming my hand on the bench. I looked up at Seb, he was concentrating on his breakfast and trying hard to stay as far out of this as possible.

"Okay, we keep this between us. Put the bottle back in the study. I'll deal with it, just for Merlin's sake don't tell either of our mothers."

Laven contemplated the offer for a moment. "Okay."

"And I'll get him out of your hair. Just think about what I said okay?"

"Okay," she repeated.

I then poured another cup of coffee for Oliver and headed to his room to toss round the idea of a walk. I wanted to walk right into his room and start firing, but the rational part of me convinced the fiery side that it was best to keep this up my sleeve for now.

Oliver was freshly showered, shaved and had a towel wrapped his waist, flipping through his clothes when I entered.

"Morning," I said, handing him the fresh mug of coffee.

He nodded thankfully. "Morning," he said optimistically. Unnervingly cheery. Alcohol induced cheeriness in my opinion. I kept it to myself.

I watched as he sipped at the coffee but continued to flip through his clothes. I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his made bed.

"So I was thinking, how would you like to get out of the house and you know go for a walk? Get some fresh air?"

Oliver pulled a black polo shirt off its hanger, sat his coffee down on his bookcase and pulled it in over his head. "I know Sebastien is here," He said lightly. "I also know Laven asked you to get me out of here."

I grimaced apologetically. "Sorry."

He studied me carefully. "Does the offer still stand anyway?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good," he said, grabbing a pair of dark denim jeans and pulling them on. "I want to go and visit Duncan. Would you like to come with me?" his voice was low and soft. Touching even, I found it hard to be angry at him at this very moment.

I had never been to Duncan's grave. I'd never been invited and I'd never pushed the idea before. I nodded. "Yea, I'd like that."

He smiled. "Okay. Well I'm going to go downstairs, discreetly pour myself my bowl of cereal and sit on the veranda while my sister and her French boyfriend, who I do not approve of, talk about me in the kitchen. That gives you about 20 minutes to dress and shower? Is that okay?"

I nodded, plastering a somewhat of a fake smile on my face. I was going to his brother's grave for Merlin's sake! Put the bottle out of your mind! "Yeah that's fine," I said grimacing.

After he left I flopped back on the bed and signed heavily. The reason why the past couple of days had gone off without a hitch was clear now, but part of me realized that he was cunning. He wouldn't have put the bottle in the bin unless he wanted to find it.

I felt stupid for believing him and I was annoyed at myself for letting it get to me. I got up and showered quickly. The weather was fine and I dressed accordingly in a knee length skirt and singlet.

For no other reason but to make myself feel better, I smattered on some makeup and dried my hair. Then I let myself cry for the remaining three or so minutes as I despaired over what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

"I found the bottle," I said as Oliver and I sat on a hill overlooking the lake on the Wood Property. 

"Arhh," he said grimly, rubbing his hands together distractedly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "But you knew that, because you planned it that way. Either you drank it and put it in the bin because you were stupid enough to make that mistake or you drained it and planted it on purpose just to get my attention and perhaps even a reaction."

Oliver frowned. "I drank half of it and then tipped the rest down the drain. It just overwhelmed me."

I got to my feet. "You make me so freaking angry…" I said storming off.

He got to his feet and followed. It was about a 15 minute walk back to the homestead so I really didn't have anywhere to hide. "Katie…."

"No," I said turning around, "Don't do the whining Katie thing! You know I hate that! I have told you thousands of times before!"

"Hear me out," he reasoned, taking my forearm gently. "Just please, hear me out."

I wretched it from my grasp. This felt like déjà vu. "Stop it! I have tried to help you. I've put everything I'm feeling at the moment aside to pick up your life because I love you and I want to see the person I love reinhabit your body. But I'm over it! I keep defending you against everyone and it just all seems to be the biggest waste of breath because every time I turn around you're still the train wreck of a person you have been for the past couple of months."

I wanted him to yell back at me, but he didn't. He just turned away from me and let his gaze wander across the scenery before us.

"Mum's going to bury him here you know, next to Duncan. That way they can see the sunsets together across the lake," he said softly. "She told me yesterday…but its all just so final now. How do you comprehend that? How can you sit down and write on a piece of paper that its officially over?" He looked to me and I couldn't answer him.

I just stood there.

"Come on Katie, you have the answers for everything, tell me how do you comprehend that the last thing your father read was what fuck up you'd become?"

I didn't answer but could see the despair settling on his face. His jaw was rigid with bitterness.

"You know what the last thing I said to him was? That I hated him. Hated him for blaming me for Duncan, hated him for getting involved between you and I, hated him for trying to control my career. I stood in our kitchen and said that I wanted him out of my life and he knew then that he was dying and he just let me go without saying a word about his illness."

A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away forcefully. "The last thing that I said to Duncan before he died was that he was a spoiled brat and should grow up and stop acting like a damn fool. Why didn't he say that to me Katie? Why didn't he fight for me?" Oliver started shaking with sobs. "All I wanted was for him to be proud of me and to have to live with the through that he knew I'd cocked up for good this time, it just hurts so much.

And last night that bottle was just sitting there in his study. And the only thing I could do to numb myself was drink it. I got half way though it and realized how I'd just lived up to everyone's suspicions about me. So I poured the rest down the drain and put the bottle in the bin." Oliver flopped down onto the grass. He didn't take his eyes away from the lake below.

I walked over to him and sat by his side. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder, his back against my chest. "Your dad loved you. He told me once that he strongly believed that we push people out of our lives to stop our own pain and anguish. I think he understood why you were hurting and he didn't want to make it worse. I think what would upset him more than anything that's happened lately would be for you to live the rest of your life thinking that he didn't love you or wasn't proud of you…because of course he was.

That weekend of the Quidditch Finals, he talked to me about us. He didn't defend you for the Angelina mess but he was adamant that it wasn't over and he wanted me to see that. He did that because he felt terrible for what he did to you over the years, the pushing, and the blame for Duncan. He appealed to me for you…he fought for you through me. And now you have to fight for yourself to pull your way though this. I don't want to lose you." I smiled at him. "Lindsay McLean I can handle, but a bottle of amber liquid? I don't want to lose you to that."

He smiled at me though his tears. "I don't deserve you," he said softly almost on my lips.

I smiled. "No you don't, but I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either."

I nodded, "Good," I said brushing my lips against his, as I climbed into his lap and pushed him down into the grass. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

A short time later we made it back to Oliver's rooms barely able to keep our hands off one another. Oliver closed the door hastily behind him as I pulled my singlet off. We hit the mattress together, him on top of me, caressing my bare waist. 

"I guess this is another time we're going to put the us conversation on hold?" he asked against my lips as I pulled his polo shirt off.

I nodded as his hand ran up my thigh to my waist. "Yep," I said panting slightly, my heart racing, as my fingertips brushed against the skin of his back.

"I think that'd be for the best anyway," he said wryly, unzipping my skirt and leaving me in my underwear. "We wouldn't want to get too caught up in a moment."

I laughed, "Of course not," I said as his lips grazed against my neck.

And at that very inappropriate time, as I lay there, very much undressed and in a rather compromising situation, Laven barged in.

"Katie…oh Merlin!" She turned around quickly, shielding her eyes.

Oliver and I broke apart embarrassed. "Um yes?" I asked in a seemingly unfazed voice.

She scratched her head. "Uhhh, I was just going to ask you where Oliver was but um clearly…he's um here with you."

"What did you need me for?" Oliver asked, climbing from the bed, grabbing his polo shirt and pulling it back on.

I decided to do the same, picking my skirt up from the floor, and grabbing a clean white singlet from my pile of washing near the wardrobe.

"You can turn around now," I added clumsily

She spun around reluctantly. "It's just um….mum wanted to talk to you in the kitchen," she said lamely. "Oh and by all means, you didn't have to stop on my account."

Oliver grimaced at her awkwardly. "Okay," he ventured. "Did she say why?"

"Something about the Daily Prophet…."

Oliver's eyes flashed and he flew out of the room, Laven and I scuttling behind him. He hit the ground level at a run and moved swiftly into the kitchen. "What does it say?" he demanded, walking towards Carol as she sat at the kitchen island.

She sighed evenly. "It's an article about your father's death," she said numbly, a cup of tea in her hand.

My mother and Sebastien looked up at me from the kitchen table. Their expressions told it wasn't good. Oliver snatched the paper from the bench and read it carefully.

"Fuck!" he said loudly, kicking at the kitchen cupboards.

I walked over and read it myself. It was written by Rita Skeeter no less and was pretty imaginative by her efforts. The article outlined that Oliver's dad had died on Friday of a heart attack. It then went on to speculate the future of the Puddlemere's 'bad boy' and even boldly proclaimed him to be an alcoholic who had no future at all. The article was complete libel and it made me angry to think The Daily Prophet would publish such rubbish from Skeeter, especially after all of the drama she had caused during the year for Harry and the other Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions.

"Oliver calm down," Carol instructed calmly, "everyone knows what Rita's like, she makes up about three quarters of the dribble that she writes. Don't let it get to you."

Laven cleared her throat boldly, forcing everyone in the room to look at her. "I'm going to be honest with you Ollie and I hope that you'll respect this," she said confidently. I was horrified about the damage that could tumbling from her mouth right now. "Rita's found a good bandwagon to jump on at the moment and in reality she's only printing what the rest of us think. Where does your future lie if Puddlemere have dropped you?"

I held my breath, expecting him to explode or even pull his wand on her and hex her. Merlin knows I wanted to myself. What the hell had gotten into her? Instead Oliver stormed from the room and headed for Derrick's study.

He returned to the kitchen with a bottle of vodka moments later. He opened it expertly and took a giant swig from it before walking out the backdoor and trailing out into the paddock the bottle at his side.

I looked at Laven incredulously, who was frozen in her spot. I tried to speak but couldn't form words. She had just set me back so much hard work that it almost made me sick to think about it.

Mum and Carol were speechless.

"So I guess this is a bad time to bring up that Katie and Oliver are having sex again?" Laven asked loudly.

Everyone made an effort to ignore Laven.

"I think it might be best if we get rid of that stash in the study yea? I'm fairly sure it isn't helping the situation," I responded, looking at Carol.

She nodded numbly. "That thought had crossed my mind," she said vaguely, getting out of her seat and walking to the backdoor. Her gaze followed Oliver as he headed back in the direction of Duncan's grave.

"What do we do now?" she asked, turning around to look at mum.

Mum shook her head hopelessly. "I have no idea."

"I do," I said, looking at Laven. "We let Laven sort this out. Because Merlin knows that she has the answers for everything."

She frowned at me. "Okay so maybe I deserve that."

I glared at Laven and turning on my heel and heading back upstairs. What a fucking mess.

* * *

I locked myself away for the afternoon in Oliver's room. He hadn't returned and there was still no sign of him by late evening. 

By that time Mum had flooed Gwen, Tony and my Dad and the five adults set to work trying to find him. I didn't even bother to ask to help.

Dinner was painfully silent as I sat eating with Seb, Laven and Erinn. Lizzie was also there, but she had fallen asleep early and had been put to bed on the couch. She was under my watch and I was less than delighted about that.

"I'm sorry," Laven mentioned as she munched her way through steak and chips.

"No you aren't," I said from the opposite end of the table.

She frowned at me. "You're right, I'm not. You've gone soft. It's pathetic that way you run round after him, picking up the pieces while he just keeps cocking up."

At least I haven't turned into super bitch! You are making this as hard as humanly possible Laven and it's wearing thin! Grow up will you!"

"You're telling me to grow up?" she yelled back at me. "Says little miss "I hate you, no I love you, oh I want to save you!" Well you can't save him. So stop trying!"

"Laven," Seb warned standing up. "Please, please just stop this. This isn't making things any easier for your family."

She gaped at Seb. "I barely have a family anymore Sebastien because my father jut died!"

"Don't bother Seb," I said climbing from my seat. "I've lost my appetite," I said leaving my plate and storming out to sit on the deck and wait for Oliver's return.

Mum, Dad, Gwen, Tony and Carol returned home shortly after 1am. I had showered and dressed into my PJ by that time and was sitting by the fire in the lounge room reading. Laven and Seb had gone to bed and Erinn had fallen asleep with Lizzie on the couch. I was the only one sitting up to wait

"Any news?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen as they all trudged through the door.

"None," Carol said wearily, fetching the kettle and tapping it with her wand. She conjured six cups and poured tea for everyone as the others all took seats at the kitchen table.

"At all?" My voice was a little jumpy.

"At all," Gwen confirmed, rubbing her belly comfortingly, and perching her feet in Tony's lap. "We checked every where we could think of, no one has seen him tonight. If he doesn't want to be found then there isn't much point looking." She gave me a comforting smile. "He'll be fine honey, he's tough. We all know what Oliver's like."

"It's not necessarily him I'm worried about; it's someone who might get in his path," I said wrapping my night gown around me tightly.

Shortly after, the conversation wound down and Gwen and Tony headed home as they had work early in the morning. My dad wrapped up Lizzie and also headed back to London. Mum and Carol said they would stay up a little longer so I myself ventured to bed in Oliver's room. No one asked any questions and I was grateful.

I tried to stay awake but eventually drifted off. It was about 4am when Oliver turned up and he was surprisingly sober.

"Hey," he said softly, as the mattress shifted against his weight when he climbed into bed fully clothed. He smelt of stale tobacco and fire Whiskey. I detested the scents of both of his persuits.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Oliver was silent for a while before he shook his head. "I got drunk and ended up in some forest. I had to wait until I sobered up before trying to make it back home."

I nodded and he lay down beside me, his head on my pillow. "Are you okay?" he asked, meeting my eye.

I shook my head. "No. I'm worried about you. I'm always worried about. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know."

"Laven yelled at me after you left," I said.

"Oh?"

"She said I can't save you."

He was silent.

"Can I save you?" I sat up. "Is it stupid of me to think that I can help you though this and get you some help? Or am I just kidding myself? Because if I am, I want you to tell me now. Can I help you through this?"

"No, you can't," he said softly, taking my hand in his and kissing it gently before holding it into his chest. "Because I need to help myself. For the first time tonight I actually scared myself. The only reason I came home was because of you. I don't want you to worry about me. Why do you keep doing it?"

"I know who you used to be before this," I said squeezing his hand. "And I want to give that Oliver a second chance. I miss him because he meant the world to me."

* * *

EDIT AN: Okay so I know some of you are going to react to Laven being superbitch but try not to be too upset with her. More about her next chapter. :) Please don't forget to review. And in reply to some of your questions, there will be no immediate sequel to Once and Again. There will be an Oliver/Katie post - Hogwarts fic sequel to this but I am still working on ideas and plans and may not even get into writing. But let's finish this marathon before we worry about that!

* * *


	28. CHAPTER 23: FINAL GOODBYE

AN: Terribly sorry for the time between updates! I thought I started this chapter on my computer but turns out I had only written it out on paper and ended up loosing that copy. I have become terribly forgetful! Anyway thanks for the mass of amazing reviews! And to the little smarty who worked out that yes if I was planning on writing a post Hogwarts Katie/Oliver fic then YES they would get back together. But it maybe not be as you all expect. Keep all the fantastic support coming and I will aim to have this story finished by July (don't ask, but that's when my next lot of uni holidays come up. And breaks from uni mean more writing time…HORRAY!).

Okay so it took me a while to get this chapter out because I wasn't quite sure how to write the funeral scene. It was very hard to put into words the 'perfect goodbye' for this character. Ummm so this chapter is a little different to the others, I decided it was time for something refreshing. It will only be a one off so breathe easy.

Oh and just to let you all know, I should be completing an assignment this evening instead of hacking away at this story. That probably doesn't meant much considering the billion years between updates but still lol.

CHAPTER 23 – FINAL GOODBYES

The sorrow churned inside me, tumbling in centrifugal motion like a sickly brew. It tried to dwell on happier times but my head and emotions were fuelled with memories of hurt, loss and death.

It was like watching the world in slow monochrome motion. The Wood family rose to a grim day and not one of them looked like their sanity would last the afternoon. They were all on the verge of breaking point and then tension was smothering. The morning dragged on, every breathe catching painfully in my chest, every look between siblings a scathing stare of hatred, and every voice was one full of sorrow. Family members from around the world gathered at the Wood property, yet it wasn't a celebration of life and I feared that it never would be.

Oliver was lying awake, eyes open staring starkly at the pale white wall when I climbed out of bed that morning. The truth was no one in the house had slept a wink the past evening, the least of all him. He barely moved all night and I found myself straining every so often to listen to his breathing. I feared that if he lay there, consumed by his guilt all evening, his own heart may stop beating.

We dressed slowly. I spent a lifetime looking at my grave reflection in the mirror, trying to decipher Oliver's actions as he was reflected in mirror behind me. I had never before really witnessed the magnitude of death and solitude that had become of this household. They were no longer talking to each other, each too worried about their goodbyes to really communicate properly between the tension and bitterness they harboured for each other.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Food was pushed around plates, coffees were stirred half hearted and left to get cold. No one ate. No one moved. No one looked at each other. I stopped judging and just turned my brain off because I didn't know how to deal with it any longer. They all dressed in ceremonial black and kept to themselves. I felt like screaming the whole time.

At a quarter past ten, guests began to arrive. The house became noisy as people tramped through, storing coats, hats, bags and robes…talking in hushed whispered to their loves ones. Some were boisterous, reliving old memories they shared with Derrick Wood but these were friends and colleges and a wall seemed to separate the divide between them and love ones. Mostly everyone just stood around awkwardly not really knowing what to say or feel. I was much the same.

The service was to start at eleven thirty, however the burial site was about a ten minute walk across the property and up a hill over looking the lake. Oliver and I were the last to leave and we walked together hand in hand, desperately clutching at each other as if each step depended up on. I found myself counting each step under my breath as we followed the party to the site. I was sure that he could hear me, because every so often he would squeeze my hand urging me to continue. I did.

Five people spoke at the service. People who knew Derrick professional, socially and personally. Oliver was the last of the five and I was almost certain that it would break him to speak. He hadn't wanted to, but somehow after some private coercing from Carol and my own father he had stepped up to speak on behalf of his family.

Oliver's whole body shook as he carefully tread from his seat beside me to the podium that had been erected at the end of the small tent beside the grave. I watched with my heart beating painfully in my chest and tears rolling down the side of my cheeks as he gripped the platform for stability with one hand and reached into his suit jacket pocket with the other. He withdrew a small folded piece of parchment that onlookers would have been forgiven for thinking was decades old. It was worn, creased over and over again from being folded time after time in every which way. It was however only a crisp new sheet only days before.

His motion of unfolding the parchment felt like it took a lifetime. Upon opening he laid it carefully on the podium and flattened it nervously against the hard flat surface. I could see he was struggling to keep his composure. With a deep breath his cleared his throat, withdrew his wand from his pocket and gently positioned it against his neck, whispering a spell for amplification. He then readied himself and with one quick look up at the hundred strong gathered audience, he plunged into toughest speech he would make of his life.

His speech blurred past me without time to consider the words he had chosen. Fragments stuck in my mind long enough for me to digest momentarily, but they were mostly painful sentiments. I had heard the speech no less than a 100 times over the past couple of days, but for the life of me couldn't remember a word. Instead I was consumed by the weather and the grim contemplation that it was a day unworthy of a funeral.

It was beautiful; the sky free from menacing rain clouds and the long wet winter was well and truly gone. The paradoxical conditions were hard to bear and I knew that they were taking their toll on everyone else's mood.

* * *

The days leading up to Derrick's funeral simmered away, moving slowly but moving too fast. Pressure lingered in the air over what choices the three Wood children and Carol would now make that now that Derrick was gone. Would Laven return to France? Would Carol and Erinn be able to cope on the property together if she did? And then with Erinn going off to Hogwarts next year, could she do it alone?

Questions of Oliver's future remained unvoiced. Sadly I think everyone was well and truly tired of trying to put it back together for him. Whatever he did, he did now alone. Even I gave up thinking about it. It was no longer my burden. We weren't in a relationship and I couldn't make decisions for him…no matter how much I wanted to.

Laven and Oliver had barely spoken after the Vodka incident. Laven had decided that there wasn't one thing more she could wish to say to him while he was an alcoholic… so she didn't. This had its own repercussions on my own friendship with her but I think deep down we understood each other. We were both hurting for vastly different reasons – all of them involved Oliver.

The day continued grimly after the service. We walked back to the house for the wake, but I didn't attend. I spent the afternoon sitting on the porch looking out at the lake trying to remember a time when unfaithfulness, alcoholism and death weren't apart of my life. I struggled terribly. Deep down inside I yearned for the time where I woke at 6 in the morning to pump Qudditch through my veins with my best friend who had never entertained the thought of sleeping with my boyfriend. A time when it was seemingly less uncomplicated. A lifetime ago and one that would never been in the future.

Oliver disappeared early in the afternoon, I didn't look for him immediately. I didn't do anything because I knew we needed sometime apart.

I had been sitting on the veranda for no less than three solid hours when Carol found me. It wasn't as if I had been missing, yet I felt lost and tired as I had dwelled the time walking through memories. She hugged me tightly and I felt selfish for allowing her to comfort me. She had lost her husband. I had lost significantly less. It was so selfish.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

It felt strange to receive the question. I stumbled over a reply.

"I….I don't really know."

She smiled grimly, sitting back into the swing chair, pulling some free blanket from my knee and placing it over herself. In her hand was a glass of white wine. Her son's alcoholism was not a deterrent today. She sipped at it carefully, savoring it. Her eyes traced the horizon of her backyard and she signed sadly.

"Do we ever really know if we're okay?" she asked me softly.

I contemplated the question for a moment. "No I guess not. If its not one thing it's another right?"

She smiled. "Misery is company as they say. Or should I say, misery needs company."

There was a moment of silence when I knew she was going to ask me to find Oliver.

"He's by the lake. There's a bottle of tequila missing from the bar. He's been alone enough."

Then her voice faltered…there was a moment where I knew she'd passed composure and my own slipped away. Tears streamed down my cheeks quickly and I rushed to wipe them away. Through them, I saw her do the same. She groped for my hand urgently, holding it to her chest. "You're the only one who can help me keep my son. And I know you've done so much over these past couple of weeks…but please…please just help me bring him back.

* * *

_Inhale. Stay calm, stay composed. Exhale. _

I repeated these words over and over as I walked from the house down towards the lake. Carol had told me that there was a tree on the bank that Oliver used to go to think when he was a small boy. She said he had always run away to it in the past and would sit and wait for Derrick to find him. She was positive that he would be there…I was sure that if he was there would be nothing I could do to consol him. But I made her a promise and found myself numbly following through.

As I approached the lake, I spotted him, sitting at the foot of the large tree, back against the trunk looking out at the lake with three quarters of a bottle of tequila in his hand. He watched the bottle as if he was engulfed in a trance, twirling the rim of it around and around in his fingers with precision. His state of mind was hard to gage but I knew he was full of remorse over his act, yet seemed to need the bottle to numb his thoughts.

I ventured closer to him, studying him carefully as I had been over the past week. I drank him in, from his scuffed black dress shoes to his dirt stained black suit and the loosed limp tie and undone buttons on the collar of his shirt.

He look up unsurprised as my heeled shoes crunched under the gravelly sand as I stepped from the grass to the embankment. I grimaced, stopping a moment to release my feet from the heeled torture I had lived though during the day. I felt the tension trickle from my body as I walked across the sand barefoot.

"You're mother thought that I would find you here," I said softly, trying to strike up a conversation to gage how he was doing.

His brow lifted ever so slightly. "Oh?" he asked softly, eyes transfixed on the liquor as it swished around the glass confines of the bottle with the small circular motion of his wrist.

"She wanted me to find you. How long have you been down here?"

"Over an hour I think," he said softly. "Although it's a bit of a blur," He raised the bottle to his lips and drank.

I could tell it burnt as he sighed grimly after swallowing his mouthful.

I held my hand out towards the bottle.

Oliver looked at it a moment before meeting my eye.

"Can I have a sip?" I asked softly.

Oliver stared at me incredulously and for a moment I couldn't fathom how he was going to react. He then handed me the bottle.

I took it eagerly and lifted it to my lips. It burnt my tastebuds, mouth and the back of my throat as I swished it around my mouth and swallowed. I felt my insides melt with a horrible sinking feeling and a tingle down my spine. Tequila gives the most horrible sensation that you are killing ever cell and feeling in your body with each pungent sip. I assumed that was why it had been picked as Oliver's poison.

Yet no matter how much you know you will feel the pain of it after, Tequila is the optimal drink for forgetting. The further you venture down the path, the better you tend to feel. Temporarily at least until you stop drinking it.

It took all my self control to not spit it out and yet surprisingly I felt better after my dabble with the drink. It calmed me significantly, but I didn't tempt myself with more. I handed Oliver back the bottle but his interest in it had faded. Oliver secured the lid and sat it down beside him in the sand.

I sat down beside him wanting to talk. I searched for the perfect words vainly, but failed. I sat there dumbly and as the silence scraped on, it became uncomfortable.

"You want to say something I know," he began. "But don't feel like you need too. In fact, I would prefer if you didn't. I don't want to talk not about us, or him or later or mum or alcohol. I just want to sit here….here with you…and just be sad and miserable until I can go back to my life that's waiting up there at the house. That's all I want from today. Can we just deal with everything else in the world tomorrow?"

He was pleading…pleading for absolution for his actions. Pleading for me to just let it all slide and not worry about him right now. It was painstakingly easy to comply.

I smiled at him sadly and nodded. We grew quiet again before he got to his feet. "I haven't swum here since Duncan died, you know. It's a shame, it is such a beautiful lake."

The comment seemed so random that I didn't really know what to say. So I just watched him dubiously as he walked to the waters edge and stepped out of his shoes. He then took off his suit jacket and waded into the water until it was up to his waste.

Okay now I was alarmed. I jumped up, following his path to the water's edge.

"What are you doing? It's freezing!" I shouted after him. So he was going to get through the day by giving himself pneumonia?

He shrugged and dived beneath the surface.

Alarm bells went off in my head and my own reaction was frantic panic.

Oliver resurfaced in seconds but not without giving me a heart attack. I started screaming for him to get out of the water. He thought I was joking at first, but then upon realizing I was genuinely hysterical, he climbed out sopping wet and embraced me, holding me tightly, rubbing my back as I just wailed. I don't know why, but I had started crying. I was sobbing…and couldn't catch my breath. I couldn't explain it, but he had frightened me.

I tried to reason with myself that this wasn't about Duncan. That it wasn't about Derrick. That it wasn't about the drinking, the fighting with Laven and Angelina and it wasn't about returning to Hogwarts. It just scared me to see Oliver wade into the water and not knowing what was going to happen.

Looking back, it was probably a terrible and selfish reaction to have. He was overcoming his own fears by wading into the water and I was reacting to something small and insignificant by forcing him out again. But to feel his arms around me, feel the warmed resonating from him despite being drenched in freezing cold water, all the horrific stuff that had happened this year just trickled away. For the first time in so long, I felt that us being together wasn't something to take for granted anymore.

Eventually we slipped apart. Oliver kissed me gently on the forehead before picking up the bottle of tequila. I half expected him to take a sip but was astounded when he unscrewed the bottle and poured the contents into the sand.

"That's it," he said firmly. "Enough now. You know he's gone and I can't bring him back. And that hurts terribly, but it's over." He faltered for a moment, bringing the tears back in my eyes. "I just hope that whatever place there may be for those that have passed on, that they are together now and finally at peace.

* * *

We trekked back to the house together in complete silence, walking hand in hand, Oliver drying as he went.

"Oh Merlin Oliver, you've ruined your suit," Mum said in exasperation as we walked into the kitchen. She had a tray full of dirty glasses and Lizzie was running around making lots of noise.

Oliver grimaced and sat his shoes down near the door. He then shrugged his jacket off and went to the kitchen to dispose of the bottle in the bin.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, leaning his back against the sink and crossing his arms against his chest.

"They've all gone home. You're mum's in bed, Laven and Seb are in the lounge with Tony and Gwen and Richard's helping clean up." She looked between us, sensing something. "You two okay?"

"Yea," I nodded, hugging my arms into me and rubbing them for warmth. "I think I'm going to have a shower," and I gave them both a grimace before heading for the stairs.

As I walked out of the kitchen, Mum and Oliver started talking about me instantly.

"She's not okay is she?" Mum asked.

I stopped and turned back to hide just beside the door.

There was a long poignant pause. "No. She just flipped out down by lake – I can't fathom why. I mean I have put her through so much and she just turns up here and immediately tried to put my life back together without one thought about her own feelings. I'm a wreck but that's my own doing. Katie's a wreck because of me. And she always has been. Everything that's gone wrong for her over the past 18 months had frankly been my fault. And I don't know how much more she can take."

I sucked in a deep breathe. I didn't know he actually felt that way.

My mother sat the tray down heavily on the bench, and took at seat at the kitchen table. "You need to take all of that, and resolve those issues if you want to have a future with her Oliver. Because now matter how much Richard and I have welcomed you in to our family, if this rehabilitation doesn't go well, we're going to have to put our foot down about your relationship with her. Because you are right, you have a lot to do with her recent behaviour and now you need to step up and take responsibility for it before you screw both of your lives up."

I had heard enough and I fled.

I had been lying in bed for an hour or so before Oliver joined me. I hadn't been able to sleep; instead my mind was consumed with Oliver's feelings and my mother's ultimatum to him.

The day had been so emotional I just felt drained and numb…and out of tears. I had spent the better part of it crying and feeling sad. I just wanted to let that go.

Oliver was surprised to see me awake when he stepped into the room, freshly showered and ready to sleep. He sat down on my side of the bed beside me and looked at me intently.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said. "I flooed Dumbledore and an ex-transfiguration student of his has this retreat thing up in the highlands for troubled wizards – substance problems with potions, alcohol, drugs, spells and that kind of stuff. Ironic really, a transfiguration student." He sighed heavily despite the irony. "They have a place available for me and I think I really need to just pack up and go before there is any thought about talking myself out of this."

I sat up slowly, watching him carefully.

"I don't like what I've become and I don't want us to fall into the same dysfunctional pattern we have been in since I left Hogwarts. I take no pleasure in hurting you – in fact it almost kills me every time I see you suffering with some stupid and careless decision I have made. I have been so selfish in the past and have done some terrible things. I have put myself back together before I can move on with everything."

It was all so final. It was actually going to happen. I just nodded because I wasn't really sure what I wanted to say. He rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. It would be impossible for me to be here, it you hadn't come."

Then for one last fleeting moment, he reached out, thumbed my cheek softly and smiled at me. "I love you so much….and I don't deserve to have you in my life."

We then kissed softly, before he broke us apart, got up and left the room. We would never share a proper goodbye.

The next morning would come and with it, Oliver would leave. He said goodbye to Erinn and Carol, and left a letter each for Laven and myself. Laven set hers on fire before storming out of the house. I instead carefully folded it up and placed it between the pages of one of my textbooks in my trunk without having read it. I then started to pack. It was time for me to return to school.

At lunch time, just as I was rounding up the last of my possessions that had spread themselves about the house over the couple of weeks, Laven came by to visit me. At first she didn't say anything, only knocking and entering to sit down on the bed beside my trunk.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, and continued to pack. We hadn't spoken much since I had been here. We'd had adverse reactions to the same situations and I know that there was a lot of bitterness between the two of us. I had just hoped that with Oliver's departure, that had trickled away. It seemed it had.

"Bloody prat stole my thunder," she said softly, smiling at me as she played with the duvet.

I smiled at her. "You thinking of heading to the Highlands for a holiday?"

She chuckled sadly. "No."

I stopped packing and sat down beside her. "Going back to France?"

She nodded sadly. "I think it's the best thing for me now. I've been a complete atrocious wench to Mum and I think that she needs a break from all our anguish. Seb's sister Sisley is a robe designer in France and I'm going to go and work with her for a while. She's getting some boutiques up and running and I don't really fancy having to go back to Beauxbatons. Not now. I barely fit in before which is why I came to Hogwarts, now I feel I will just hate it."

"I'm going to miss you," I said softly.

Laven laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too! But we're family you know and we'll see each other again."

"Just be good you know?" I said to her giving her and extra squeeze.

"You too. And look after them all for me…" she trailed off.

I nodded firmly. "Of course I will. Family remember?"

She beamed for the first time in a long while.

That afternoon, Dad came by to escort me back to Hogwarts. I said my goodbyes to Carol and Erin and wished Laven and seb the best of luck. The house was still somber, but they were starting to move on and put themselves back together piece by piece. I hoped that I could do the same.


	29. CHAPTER 24: LOST BETWEEN HOGWARTS AND

**AN: Here is chapter 24. Not long now. It ties up some loose ends before Cedric Diggory's untimely death. Be prepared, Cedric dies next chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: LOST BETWEEN HOGWARTS AND HISTORY **

I dropped my trunk at the end of my bed and breathed a deep sigh of relief. I was home. Really home. I sucked in a breath of dormitory air, giving myself a minute to compose my thoughts about the past couple of week's drama. The mixture of freshly laundered sheets and castle atmosphere rejuvenated me as it hit my senses. I smiled, my first proper smile in so long, and hoped to myself quietly that this renewed sense of spirit would stay for a while.

Back in reality, a pile of letters sat idly on my besides table, most of them addressed as urgent and over a week old. I assumed that most of them were requests of news and information on Derrick's death and I didn't bother to read any of them. Cedric's writing was scratched across a couple and one or two were from Angelina and Alicia themselves. One containing today's date sat on top, a letter from my mum no doubt checking everything was okay.

I stashed them into my trunk, remembering with a stab of sobriety that I hadn't read the one Oliver had left earlier today. I pulled it out, examined his small print on the front and felt a twinge ripple through my body. I didn't want to read it, the pain that this may be the last correspondence with him for a while was too much to comprehend right now. I turned it over and over in my hands for a while, examining every corner of the envelope for some clue of the information within. I couldn't bring myself to open it, and feeling cowardly, I pulled out my DADA textbook and stashed the letter in the middle of it again, amongst the crisp pages I hadn't read. I then stowed it under the bed for safe keeping….and easy distance if I ever gained the courage to open the envelope. When the time was right, I would read it. But that wasn't right now or any time in the near future. Just knowing it was there was enough for now.

Two weeks of moping around had revived me in a frightening, I-should-worry-for-my-sanity, type way. I didn't know how long it would last but I didn't want the motivation go to waste. I need to put the loss of Derrick and Oliver far from my mind if I wanted to make it through the end of term with some shred of sanity. And some decent marks.

After settling back in, unpacking and throwing some of my possessions around the room for good measure, I showered, changed and went down to dinner. No one had returned to the dormitory yet and I was feeling antsy. In my mind I had seen my return as a grand one, where I strode into the room of four extremely forlorn faces, announced my return, was met with gorgeous applause and suddenly my ex-best friend who had had an affair with my boyfriend, and my ex-ex-best friend who I had stolen my boyfriend from, were somehow extremely happy to see me and rejoiced. It was a sick wish, but I couldn't get it from my mind.

I walked into the Great Hall and dinner was already in full swing. The chatter was at a deafening level and the food smelt delectable. I stopped in the doorway, trying to search for my party at the Gryffindor table. People were still streaming into the hall in groups, but I noticed Fred, Ange, George and Alicia almost instantly. I smiled as they laughed joked and jibed at each other. Fred and George were in the middle of a typical comedy routine and Alicia and Ange were trying hard to contain themselves.

I sucked in a mouthful of air for luck and approached at top speed, dropping caution somewhere near the first years at the foot end. I just hoped that all hostilities between Ange and I had vanished while I was away. If it hadn't… we I didn't think I would be able to cope that was for sure.

"Hey," I said, tapping Ange on the shoulder. My voice was oddly high, so I sucked in some more air to try and calm myself. My heart was racing. I don't quite know what I was expecting, but it wasn't the enormous smile of surprise on her face.

She turned around ever so slowly and for the briefest moment my heart quivered in my chest before stopping with an enormous beat.

We looked at each other carefully, her chocolate eyes looking at me like she didn't know if she should jump out of the chair and hug me, or jump out of the chair and run away screaming. I'm glad she gave it a second thought. Her eyes gave a friendly sparkle and she leapt out of her chair, climbing clumsily to her feet.

"You're back!" she said engulfing me in a hug. "Oh Merlin you're back!" She rocked me carefully, squeezing me ever so tightly. "We hadn't heard from you and were so worried."

"Yeah," I said, smiling through the crushing hug. "I got back just now." I could hardly believe her attitude, all coldness from before forgotten. "I'm okay…"

The other three looked at me cautiously. I smiled at them. _I really am okay, _the smile said. _I really am._

Alicia smiled at me. "It's great to see you," Alicia said, standing up and fighting Ange to get into the hug. "How are you?"

I nodded confidently. "Better," I said, and it was the only explanation they needed. _The truth was, I was still mixed up. In fact, mixed up was probably the understatement of the century. It was like saying things between Oliver and I were complicated. We were so complicated that normal felt like a pipedream. _

"But you're okay...?" George asked, before a crazed look from his brother forced him to cough loudly and pretend it never happened.

I beamed at both of them. Talking about emotions wasn't exactly their strong suit. "Yeah. I think I am….you know…okay…"

"How's Wood?" Fred asked, in a strange voice. He tried to grimace but didn't quite pull it off, leaving the rest of us to twitch uncomfortably for a few moments while I tried to think how to respond. The thing was, I expected him to still harbour some resent towards Oliver, but he seemed to be fine. He even gave me a smile.

"It's okay," he said, "We're allowed to talk about him."

I laughed and sat down across from him, the ice clearly broken. "That's a surprise."

"Isn't it?" George added, giving his brother a shove. They laughed at each other, before Fred's face drew a more serious expression. "I'll be the first to admit that Wood's probably been though hell and doesn't need me to add to that."

"So, how is he?" Alicia asked.

I breathed a sigh. "Well…he's in….rehab…" I eventually stammered tripping over the words as they poured out of mouth. It had been the first time I had actually said it to anyone outside of the Oliver bubble. He was in rehab. I could only imagine the images this was conjuring in their minds.

The truth bounced around my own mind…sending it spiraling. Rehab. Rehabilitation. He was seeking professional help. He was going to a retreat…he was hiding away…he was running away….he would be better. He was an alcoholic. He was an alcoholic. It suddenly gutted me, rushing through my body leaving my legs wavering unsteadily like jelly. He was an alcoholic. And I had absolutely no idea what the fuck that actually meant. How could you really define it?

"Rehab?" Alicia asked breathlessly, watching my reaction studiously. She had grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. Rehab was not a concept readily thrown around in the Wizarding World. People didn't go to rehab, they took potions, learnt charms or reconfigured their memory. It wasn't discussed, just swept under the rug and labeled different. And most of us were too stubborn to even want to learn what the muggle concept entailed. Whatever it meant, it wasn't a good sign that's for sure.

I nodded. "He's an alcoholic." The words sounded foreign and knocked the wind out of me. I looked into my lap and almost collapsed into the table. _Just don't cry, _I urged myself. _That will be expected of the old Katie right now, and we don't need to bring her back into this confusing mess that has become her life. Just don't cry. _

"Oh Merlin," Ange said, flopping down on her seat, propping me up by tucking me under her arm caringly. She stroked my head for a bit, soothing me like she would a cat. I didn't take offence to it, mainly because it worked.

"That's terrible," Alicia added, patting my back comfortingly.

George looked across the table at me pained. "Hey, if you need us…" he looked mildly uncomfortable finishing the sentence, as is face was now was red and his hair.

"If you need us," Fred continued his expression a little less uncomfortable that his brother, "We're here Kates. All of us." He gestured to Alicia and Ange too just to make it clear that it was all four of them. All for one and one for all.

I smiled, completely astounded by this Weasley sensitive side. "Thanks…" but the words just felt weird and I left it at that. I was sure that my appreciate was apparent.

Sensing the weirdness, George and Fred finished up their meal and headed off back to the common room. Ange and Alicia however, fixed me some food and sat, close by watching my every move. We didn't talk and I was grateful for that. I had talked and talked and talked over the past two weeks. Soaking up silence and friendship was a much better alternative.

* * *

Monday morning dawned and classes were back in full swing.

I ran into Cedric at breakfast before first period and he was ecstatic to see me. We made to catch up in the library after dinner that evening and Cedric rushed off to Transfiguration while I started the week with Potions.

As usual, despite being organized I ended up walking in late and earning myself a detention. I smiled at Snape as he glared at me and took off points for Gryffindor. It appeared to unnerve him a little and he banished me to the back of the class. In a twist of fate I had to sit with Fred as Angelina was sick with the flu. I decided to take the time to question him further on his new attitude towards Oliver and Angelina.

He and Ange had reconciled big time while I was away. It was as if nothing had every happened. Ever. They were sickening. Saturday night I spent locked in the dorm trying to escape their make out sessions in the common room. Snape wrote the page number of the potion were meant to be creating for this lesson and left us to it as he strode around the room like an overgrown bat. I chose to ignore him, opened my potions book but set straight to work questioning Fred.

"So," I said in slight exaggeration, "You and Ange huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows for effect.

Fred grinned. "What about me and Ange?" he asked, pouring a glass bottle of a thick green liquid into the cauldron.

It immediately started to smoke pungently. I frowned at the substance and took over, stirring it clockwise three times. The smoke subsided and it started to bubble – the desired outcome. I gave Fred a wink and went to work on my own potion. "You know what. I go away for two weeks, you and her are together but at each others throats. I come back and you're acting like a pair of lovebirds and can't keep your hands off each other. Very unlike both of you."

Fred rolled his eyes at me. "I have been waiting all weekend for your interrogation. Both and Ange and I predicted it."

I grinned. "On you and Ange had time to talk over the weekend did you?"

Fred cleared his throat. "Look I know I didn't do you any favors and we had plenty of run ins over it…but I just got tired of being so angry about it all. So Ange and I made a pact – we still really liked each other and didn't want to throw that away. So we just forgot about it and chalked it up to the past."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at Fred. He had started to cut up some dried leaves. I waited for him to elaborate. But he didn't…

"You just forgot about it?" I asked in a small voice, hardly believing it could happen. "Like wiped it voluntarily from your memory?"

Fred nodded.

"Fred, you can forget your textbook for class. Even forget you had an assignment due. Forget where you placed your tie…how on earth can you forget that your girlfriend slept with another guy?"

I certainly hadn't forgotten about it, even though I had forgiven Oliver. I think forgetting it was so incredibly far from my mind the only way I would be able to was if by forced memory modification. And that wasn't something I wanted to dabble in.

He shrugged noncommittally, leaving me feeling like a prat for bringing it up. "I just did."

George turned around from the desk in front of us, and stole some of Fred's chopped up leaves which caused a minor commotion. Fred brandished the knife at his brother warning him, in a less than serious tone, that he'd chop his fingers off if he did it again.

I prized the knife from Fred's hand and tried again. "You _forgot_about it? Fred, you're like McGonnagall. You never forget."

Fred sighed. "Well…I hate to say it but it helped having Oliver out of our lives." He tried to give me a sincere smile, but I knew what he really meant. It helped not having me there. My life was consumed by Oliver, even during the period between his departure and Derrick's death. I guessed just seeing me every day reminded both of them what had happened. I had never really thought about it, but I guess it was the same with Angelina and I. Even though I didn't want to admit it, trying to be friends with her, waking up every morning in the same dorm…it had been hard. Especially when Oliver hadn't been there to blame anymore.

I grew quiet and went back to my potion. Fred and I spent the rest of the lesson, working together in silence on the potion. We finished ten minutes before the end of the lesson and bottled up the potions. I then cleaned up as Fred went to hand them in. Mine had turned a deep sapphire blue and was thin and silky. Fred's had been a pale baby blue and was thick and lumpy. George had given up half way through the lesson, had thrown everything into the cauldron at once and had prodded it with his wand a couple of times. Needless to say, it exploded, sending orange goop all over him and Alicia. He had been banded from potions work for the rest of the term and landed himself a poor mark. George didn't care.

The four of us headed to lunch but I couldn't get Fred's revelation from my mind. I felt like an infection and I couldn't shake it. Ange joined us for lunch coughing and spluttering and I offered to take her to the hospital wing. At least it was one infection I could help cure.

"Fred said you finally had the Oliver chat," she coughed as we left the hall and walked towards the grand stair case.

"When did he have time to tell you that?"

Ange smiled, despite her watery eyes and running nose. "I hope you're not offended?"

"Offended? What do I have to be offended about?" she looked a little pained and I gave her a quick side hug. "Ange I think it's great that you and Fred have patched things up finally…and that you're happy." I paused, "You are happy right?"

She thought for a second. "Yea I am."

I smiled. "Then that's the main thing." _Hmmm. I felt like a fraud. _Although I had to admit, I was relieved that someone was getting their life back on track.

"And we're friends again right?" She had stopped and was looking at me as if her next steps depended on my answer being favorable. "Honestly Katie I need to know. Is it behind us for good…I mean I hate to do this to you but…"

"Ange…" I held up my hand and forced what I hoped was a very sincere smile. "It's all in the past."

I then gave her a quick hug and fled to my spare period before I reconsidered everything that had happened since my return.

* * *

The rest of my first day raced by and every period I walked out with another lot of stress placed firmly on my shoulders, and another assignment tucked into the confines of my bag. It certainly didn't help that Fred and Ange were still weighing heavily on my mind.

By the time I made it to the library to meet with Cedric that evening, I was practically beside myself. I spotted him at a study table as soon as I walked in the door, and ventured over, dropping my bag heavily on the table and letting my head rest on the desk.

He rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"Bad day?" he asked, putting down his quill and placing the top back on his bottle of ink.

I exhaled. "Bad month really. Bad six months. Is it too dramatic to say bad year?"

He looked at me, trying hard not to laugh. "Ohh Kates."

"You don't even know the half of it," I said, looking up at him.

"Can you give a summary?" he asked.

I gaped at him.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be insincere but I have to meet very shortly."

I smiled. "How's that going then?"

He shrugged. "It's complicated." He then smiled at me. "And Wood?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Also complicated," I grimaced. "He's in rehab…."

Cedric's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "I had no idea."

I nodded. "Hmmm." I didn't want to relive it for Cedric so I decided to leave it there.

"I sent Wood a condolence letter…did you get it?"

I shook my head, surprised by Cedric's act. "I'm not sure. He didn't mention anything."

This information sent my mind reeling. Why hadn't Oliver told me about Cedric's letter? Had he not received it? Or had he wanted to keep it quiet? I was bursting to ask what it was about but found that I couldn't. It was simply none of my business. However it still intrigued me. What was one of my ex-boyfriends saying to the other?

He frowned, somewhat crestfallen. It had taken the spark out of his mood. "Guess it must have slipped his mind. Is he coping?"

I nodded. "Sort of." I didn't want to talk about Oliver. I was sick of thinking about Oliver. I wanted to know about the letter. "As best as could be expected I guess." I sighed. "I have no idea."

He gave me a comforting smile which actually made me feel a little better. "So what is the news with you?" I asked. And why did you write a letter…?

He shrugged. "Nothing new. The Third Task is coming up fast…something I am not excited about…."

"There is one good thing about the Third Task," I mused. "The tournament will be over and you can go back to a normal boring Hogwarts life."

He laughed. "I have never been so happy." Cedric stole a glance at his watch and swore. "Damn," he said, reaching for his things. "I have to get going if I am going to make it back to the dorm to drop these things off then meet Cho." He considered me for a moment. "Listen, I've been going for a jog in the mornings, blowing some cobwebs out. Would you like to join me tomorrow? Might help de-stress…and you can keep me up to date with the Wood situation. "

I nodded, thankful for a distraction. "Yea, that would be good. What time."

"6.45am? Entrance Hall?"

"Yeah great," I grinned watching him head off.

I was sure that I would come to regret it but at least it would be some form of exercise. Especially now Quidditch was off limits.

* * *

Three weeks back at School soon passed and I awoke on to a particular sunny Tuesday morning to an Owl taping at my dorm window. I climbed from bed, took the letter and gently opened the envelope. It was from Laven.

_Dear Katie, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and you've settled back at school fine. Things are going well here in Paris…. But who am I fooling…it was a terrible idea to come back here alone. I miss Hogwarts and everyone dearly. I didn't think I would but I do desperately. I constantly feel like I have forgotten something and its starting to get to me. Daily chats and checkups with Mum haven't helped at all._

_The only consolation is that I am enjoying my work with Sisley immensely. The one good choice I made was to take time off school…but how much longer that remains a positive I don't know. _

_I don't know if you've heard yet, but Gwen and Tony have decided to move into the homestead while Mum and Erinn take a break from the property for a while. They have moved to London to be closer to your family. Frankly I am relieved, I don't think it is a good environment for both of them to be in at the moment. I just hope that the move isn't permanent. No matter what my hang-ups are about home…it still is my home you know? And Dad and Duncan will still be there._

_How is Oliver? Insert your eye roll here. And don't tell anyone, especially him that I asked after him. Please keep him safe. I don't know what contact you have with him but I am comforted by the fact that someone is there for him. There for him like I should have been…_

_And so, I must be off. _

_Good luck with this term and I will see you very soon I hope. _

_Love Laven. _

I rolled the letter up, storing it in my trunk. I check my watch. 6.30am. I had a jogging date with Cedric in 15 minutes. I gingerly stifled a yawn, pulled on a pair of track pants, runners and a singlet top. Then I headed downstairs to meet the day with a long exhausting run.

* * *

"Have you heard from Wood yet?" Cedric breathed as we sat down on the lawn after a fairly decent jog in which I had kicked his butt.

I was stretched out across the grass, eyes closes as the morning sun belt down on me. I opened one eye. "No," I said, rolling over so I could look at him. "No I haven't."

He nodded, rubbing down his legs. "Do you want to?"

I nodded. "Of course I do." Like every morning I spent with Cedric, my mind wandered to the letter. Cedric had not said anything more about it. I half expected him to slip into the conversation more about it. His reluctance to talk about it had intrigued me. I had given him 3 weeks to tell me about it. Nothing so far. I decided to push, I mean what was the worst that could happen? Cedric was pretty timid these days with the looming event of the Third Task constantly on his mind.

"What did your letter say to him?" I asked quietly.

Cedric frowned. "It was a condolence letter," he said simply, having repeated the phrase at least 20 times.

"Come on Ced, there _has_ to be more."

He looked at me grimly. "Katie it was a letter. I felt terrible. I thought that I should offer my condolences. You're making this out to be bigger than it is."

"If it wasn't a big deal, why didn't he mention it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm the last person on the earth that understands how Wood's brain works."

I was fairly sure he was just trying to brush me off. I don't know why I couldn't just accept it. But I had seen the bad mood it had put him in and decided once again to drop it. I rationalized that if I continued to ask then I would eventual break him down and he would give in. Providing there was something to tell, otherwise I was possibly just pissing him off and for no particular reason.

"How is Cho?" I ventured. I asked almost every morning. It always seemed to be my next logical conversational step.

"Fine," was his everyday answer. Then he would grimace, get to his feet and head back to the castle to shower and dress before breakfast. "See you tomorrow," he said, giving me a small wave and heading off.

I did the same, walking back to the castle trying to put my finger on why he was being so secretative about a silly little letter and why I hadn't seen Cho properly in weeks.

* * *

My brain ached with thoughts of potions as I skimmed possibly the hundredth book for the day. It was my 6th week back and I was immersed thickly in school work. There were 3 and a half weeks until exams and everyone was going crazy. I had skipped dinner and opted to spend the evening finishing off 2 of Snape's essay he had due the following day in the library. Apparently one essay had not been enough punishment. I often wondered what sick satisfaction he got from burying us with work. Did he even read then? Or just grade them all accordingly to how much he like each student? Because it seemed lately, no matter how much work I put into an essay I was scraping through with less than desirable marks. I hated Snape and I hated exams even more.

I sighed heavily and pushed my textbook away from me. "Merlin I wish I was Laven right now…"

Alicia looked up from the opposite side of the table. Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion and she had ink smeared on her cheek. "Why are we doing this? Why do we leave it to the last minute every time?"

"Because we are stupid," Angelina said stretching her arms above her head.

"This is stupid," Alicia added unhelpfully.

I laughed. "This is torturous."

Angelina nodded. "Incoming…."

I looked around to see Cedric approaching. "Hey," I said waving him over.

He looked peaky. "Hey. I've just had a chat with Ludo Bagman…about the third task." He eyed Angelina and Alicia who took it as a hint for privacy.

"We'll see you back at the dorm," Ange said, dragging a tired Alicia to her feet and gathering the books she needed.

"Okay."

Cedric took a seat beside me. "It's a maze," he said desperately. "A maze."

"A maze? What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," he said exasperated. "But I had this giant knot of dread forming in my stomach. First dragons, then the lake and now a maze. I think I am in way over my head."

"Hey," I said, comfortingly reaching out for his hand. "Hey, you'll be fine."

He recoiled as my hand brushed against his. "You don't get it do you?" He said getting to his feet. "You just don't get it."

I watched as he stormed off, knocking some first years out of the way. I sighed heavily, rubbing my face. I wasn't exactly sure what I didn't get. But I was afraid that it was most definitely something that explained Cedric's lack of enthusiasm when it came to Cho Chang.

* * *

I returned to the dormitory late, after half finishing my second essay. I had effectively given up, completely put out by what Cedric had said.

Angelina was still awake when I returned, her bedside lamp still on, curtains open. "finished?" she asked.

I shook my head, shrugging off my uniform and putting on my pjs. "No, gave up. Snape will have to make do; besides he'll only give me a shit mark anyway." I threw my things on my bed and sat down with a sigh of exasperation.

She nodded. "What did Cedric want?" she asked, blowing on her essay to dry the ink sentence she had just written.

"To confuse me," I said.

"Oh?" she cocked her eyebrow at me – an infuriating gesture.

"He just said something that threw me. I don't really get it." I stood up again, and fished my pjs out of my trunk.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You don't get it? Hell honey even I get it."

"What do you mean?"

She closed the book she was reading. "Cedric_ likes_ you. We've all seen it…especially how close you guys have grown since Oliver."

I shook my head. "No a chance. Crazy. We're friends." My face fell. He wasn't interested in how Oliver was going…he was keeping check that we were still apart. As for Cho…he had told me not long ago that he still loved her. And maybe he did, but her disappearance from his side was strange. Was I the Cho rebound? My stomach plummeted. I didn't want this to happen. Ever. I loved having Cedric as my friend. We had been terrible together both as a fake couple and as a real one only months ago.

"To you maybe…" Ange said.

"No don't do that…" I said walking towards her bed. "Don't do that. That's not fair."

She frowned. "I didn't do anything. You don't believe me, fine. I'm not going to convince you. Hell as if you need more complicating factors in your life. I'm just telling you like it is before it's too late and suddenly you have yourself squashed into a position you don't want to be in."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Because this situation is so much better!" I looked back at her. "What do you mean complicating factors?"

"You got a letter," she said pointing to my bedside table. "From Oliver. It came about half an hour ago."

My heart leapt…my first contact with him since that day all those weeks ago. I looked at it as it lay surreptitiously wrapped in its envelope. He always had radar for bad timing.

"I recognized his writing on the front," she said getting out of bed and walking towards it. She picked it up and handed it to me. "Are you going to open it?"

Alicia pulled back the curtains of her bed. We both looked at her. "Are you going to open it?" and she looked at Angelina. "Why didn't you tell me your Cedric theory?"

Ange shrugged, "I thought everyone got it."

"Not me," Alicia said.

"Me either," I muttered turning the envelope over and over in my hands.

Ange shrugged again. "Open the letter," she said.

I looked at Alicia. "Open it," she said anxiously.

I debated reading it in front on them.

"And read it out…" Alicia instructed as if for encouragement.

Reluctantly I agreed and took a deep breath, unwrapping the letter and starting to read it.

"_Katie, please send word of the next Hogsmeade visit so that I can arrange a lunch date with you.. Yours Oliver."_ I turned the page over even hoping for a P.S. There was none. I stared at the letter dumbfounded. I wasn't quite sure what I expected but I was almost sure it wasn't this.

"That's it?" Alicia stammered. "That's it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Complete anti-climax," Ange breathed.

"Tell me about it. First unwanted information about Cedric and now this from Oliver…excuse me but what the fuck is going on?"

Ange shrugged. "It did say 'yours Oliver'".

"It could have said 'I love you with all of my heart' and I still would have been in the dark."

"Twelfth of June," Alicia said.

"What?" Ange and I asked both seemingly annoyed at Alicia's nonsensical interruption.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend," she said slowly, sensing our annoyance. "The twelfth of june."

I gulped, "that's in two weeks."

Angelina smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I would have probably thrown myself out of a window by then."

They both laughed and headed to bed. I folded the letter up, vowing to reply tomorrow morning when I could stomach to write to him.

* * *

I had a strange dream that evening. I was down at the boathouse standing on the pier. Oliver and Cedric were there, standing on the edge, tethering on falling off. I had to save one of them. Only one. I only had the time to help one out and I was frozen by the choice. So I didn't make one and both of them drowned. Fell right of the edge into the watery abyss.

I woke with a start and found that I couldn't get the dream out of my head long enough to go back to sleep. It was five am I decided to head down to the Common Room to finish Snape's essay off before his morning class. I hoped to Merlin that Angelina had just been stirring with all the Cedric stuff, but I did have an uneasy feeling about the whole situation. Cedric only tended to get weird and moody when I was involved in his problems.

I shot off a reply to Oliver advising him that the next weekend was on the 12th and then headed down to breakfast at 7.30am after a couple hours of forced study. It was a mindless attempt because all I could think about my relationship predicaments.

On my way to Potions that morning I ran into Madam Pomfrey who said after last nights announcement of the requirements of the Third Task that she would most definitely need a hand in the infirmary tent on the evening. I agreed to help out and decided that I could use it to help calm Cedric's nerves before the final event. Providing we were still friends by then.

As the 12th of June grew closer I felt a massive knot settle in my gut. Cedric and I had stopped our morning runs and had cut down spending time together as we were both in the thick of assessment. At least that is what we rationalized it as. I must admit I was a little freaked out about the situation. We didn't talk again about the letter he had sent Oliver and Angelina, Alicia and I had reached a silent understanding that we wouldn't talk about Cedric. I had to admit, the list of conversational topics were dwindling. Cedric and I had also come to agreement that the evening in the library would never be talked about again. Of course it was a silent agreement initiated by me, but Cedric had stuck to the plan so far.

"Wow," Ange teased, walking into the dorm on the morning of Saturday June twelfth. "Don't you look all dressed up."

I frowned at her as I finished the last touches on my newly regrown hair. It was a lot longer than before, sweeping past my shoulders. After some helpful hair advice from a couple of forth years who had taken more pride in their appearance than it was worth, I had been working all week on growing it back to the glory of its former length. For lunch with Oliver I had secured it in a low side ponytail and swept it across my right hand shoulder. I was under the illusion that a new hairdo would signify the start of a new relationship with Oliver. The lie made me feel much better as I prepared for Lunch.

She gave me the thumbs up. "Seriously, Kates, you look great. The hair – suits you much better than the shorter do. I love it."

"Thanks," said nervously, heading towards my trunk and fishing around for a cardigan.

"Nervous?" she asked bemused watching me. I looked at my shaking hands.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't nervous. I had experienced many lunches with Oliver, albeit it most of them at the Three Broomsticks ending in some sort of eventful occurrence. The main thing I was worried about was seeing him again. I was worried that things might have changed way too much for us to go back….okay so I guess that did actually make me nervous.

"Ermmm…I guess a little," I admitted. "Is that normal?"

She laughed. "I am the last person you should be asking about normality. Did you want Alicia and I to tag along?"

I knew she was joking…at least I hoped to god she was. I wasn't ready for a meeting in her presence just yet. We'd come a fair way but I may loose my mind if I had to see them together again right now. Especially with all this Cedric stuff. And a part of me didn't believe that Angelina's inclusion would ensure that things ran trouble free.

"No it's fine. Are you two going to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded. "Yea, wanna walk with us? Alicia is waiting down stairs."

"Sure let's go…" and with one final mirror check the three of us headed off.

* * *

"So do you have any rules?" Alicia asked coyly.

I laughed at her. "Rules?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Like you know an enforceable distance at all times?"

"Between me and Oliver?"

She nodded, "Yea."

I laughed. "Oh come of it, I'm sure I can handle my –"

I stopped abruptly as we rounded the corner of small cobbled street and Cedric and Cho loomed into sight. They were standing on the doorstep of the post office yelling and gesturing wildly at each other.

Not wanting to walk past the commotion at this point in time I tried to back track but Angelina stopped me.

"They'll notice if we leave…."

The argument went on for a couple more minutes before Cho slapped him and stormed off towards Zonko's. Cedric kicked at the ground angrily.

"You should go talk to him," Alicia said.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm not getting involved."

He looked up caught my eye before heading in my direction.

"Enjoy the show?" he barked at the three of us as she stormed past heading back to the castle.

"Well that went well," Ange said.

I tried not to grimace. "Yea." I checked my watch, I was to meet Oliver in five minutes which meant now was the time to get rid of the stragglers. "Well, wish me luck," I said giving them each a quick hug and a wave as I set off.

The weather was warm and fine, signally that the start of summer was near. I had worn a knee length skirt, singlet and a summer cardigan for the affair. I hadn't been this dressed up since the funeral and I felt the coincidence like a painful memory.

Cedric had cracked. And I didn't have time to do anything. I had to work on not loosing my own mind.

His hair was cut short like I had always liked it and he had put weight and muscle back on again. He was reading the paper when I arrived a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a royal blue polo shirt and to my surprise was hiding behind his reading glasses.

I gave myself a quick once over, waved at Rosmerta as I walked past the bar and headed towards the table accommodating Oliver.

"You wanted to meet at a pub," I said shaking off my cardigan. "You can guess my surprise when I got your note."

He looked up from the paper, a wide grin on his face. He pointed to the goblet. "Not even touching the butterbeer. Pure pumpkin juice Rosmerta assures me." He flashed a grin at the bar lady and she gave him a wave, as he folded the paper up. He stuffed it into his shoulder bag that sat on the seat to his left.

And then he took off his glasses and really looked at me. "Hey," he said roguishly and I'll admit, I fell all the way back in love with him.

I beamed. "Hiya, yourself."

"You look beautiful." He said, standing and walking around the side of the table to kiss me on the cheek.

"I can always count on you to dish out the compliments."

He laughed. "And I can always count on you to ruin a moment," he winked.

I beamed, my heart skipping beats. He was back. I actually felt like singing. I did however suppress the urge. "More compliments. You'll get a girl's hopes up with all this flirting, Wood."

"That's the plan," he smiled, turning back to the table and draining his glass. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, putting his glasses back on. "Shall we?" He said gesturing for the door.

"I thought we were having lunch here?"

"Nope, it's a beautiful spring day. We're having a picnic," he grinned leading me out of the pub.

He gave Rosmerta a thank you wave as he went passed and we were off.

"What's with the glasses?" I asked as I feel in stride beside him. "You only need them for reading."

He smiled. "Disguise," he laughed. "New hair cut and glasses. Less easy for Rita to track me. She's expecting to find photos of me in the middle of comprising indiscressions. No way is that going to happen." He tapped his nose. "Clean and sober 45 days."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised," he laughed.

"You seem much happier."

He smiled. "It's early days yet, but I am. Especially now I've seen you."

The picnic lunch was amazing. He told me all about his track thus far. The good and the bad parts. He had fallen on the wagon once during rehab and said he had never been more disappointed with him self. But he was doing well now. Feeling really positive, taking it one step at a time. It was helping him a lot but he wasn't in the clear yet. And for the first time since Derrick's death, he spoke of his father with love and pride, not anger or bereavement. It was however, still a day to day process.

"I have you to thank for give me the motivation to clean myself up."

"Me? All I did was yell and scream at you."

He smiled. "And it helped, believe me." He studied me for a couple of moments. "Merlin I miss you."

"I miss you too. You look fantastic." I leaned into him a little. "You smell fantastic," I smiled.

He grinned, saying almost on my lips. "God, I miss you."

We kissed, only for a moment, but a great moment at that. "I thought you didn't want any kind of indiscressions," I said smiling, as he pulled away from my lips. "I think snogging me in public would be an indiscression."

He laughed. "Snogging you at all is an indiscression. Besides we're not in public. We're in Hogsmeade."

I wiggled my finger at him. "How would you know, its been months since we were together."

"Very long months," he said rougeishly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Enough," I laughed. "You only ever want me when you can't have me."

"Part of that is true," he said. "But I want you all the time."

"Is that a proposition?" I asked.

He smiled. "No. I just want you to know that I think about you all the time."

I laughed. "You keep haunting my dreams, I can't forget you."

"Good to hear it. What does this mean for us now?"

"Well, I guess we could still do this," I said, pushing him backwards onto the rug.

"Deal," He grimaced and leaned up to kiss me. It was passionate as his hands settled on my waist. "So just kissing?"

I laughed. "Just kissing. Can't have everything you want."

He smiled. "I'm pretty happy with what I've got."

Oliver and I made plans to have lunch together the day of third task, as he would be back to lend Dumbledore a hand with festivities. We then said goodbye (numerous times mind you) and I walked back to Hogwarts feeling like a giddy little school girl.

Ange, Alicia, Fred and George were all waiting patiently in the Common Room for my return and when I entered leap to their feet. "Well?" the four of them practically cried in unison.

I took a step back, debated whether to run away but decided against it.

"So are you back together?" Alicia asked.

"How's he holding up?" said Ange.

"How's rehab treating him?" asked Fred.

"Does he still wear those tighty whities?" George asked offhandedly.

I gaped at him for a second. I gave an exaggerated shudder. "I don't even want to know how you know about them."

"Locker room," George replied with a broad grin. "Boys will be boys."

"I also don't want to know what that means," I replied.

"I second that," was Alicia's fast reply.

They continued to stare at me as I stood before them. "What?"

"Well?" they asked in unison.

"You mean you actually want me to answer all of those questions right now?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Would we have asked if we didn't?" George asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He's great. Looks well…we talked a lot." Okay so the last bit was a lie but I wanted to throw it in just to prove, albeit it illegitimately, that they were wrong with any thoughts about Oliver and I.

"Well that's all well and good, but you didn't actually answer the main question…are you back together?" asked George.

How did one answer a question there really was no answer to?

"Ermmm….I guess the best way to define it…that we're oh Merlin I don't know, we spent the entire afternoon making out."

Alicia squealed.

"Ohhh tough one," said Fred beaming.

"Really tough one," said George agreeing with his brother.

"I'm going to go with yes," said Angelina a smile on her face.

"Yea well let's not start engraving it in stone or anything just yet okay?"

"Oh come on it's a tale as old as time," George added. "Wood and Katie. It's legendary."

"It's really only a couple years old George," Fred corrected.

"Minor detail Fred, minor detail."

I laughed at them. "You two are pathetic."

"Pathetically right," George said.

"What does this make," he counted on his fingers, "fourth time?"

"Yea you guys have got to be getting good at the getting back together thing by now."

"Hey guys, come on. I'm sure Katie's got things under control. So what if they get back together, they're crazy about each other." Alicia said, ever the romantic.

"Thanks Alicia," I laughed. "Now can we not talk about this again until everything's confirmed?"

Reluctantly they all agreed. And before we knew it, finals were upon us and there was actually little time to talk about anything but exams.

* * *

My final exam was scheduled for the morning of the third task, something Madam Pomfrey was hardly happy about. I spent the evening before the Potions final helping her organize a medical kit and supplies to take down to the pitch the following day. The final was something I couldn't prepare as it was a practical, so Hospital Wing duties were a welcome distraction.

The following morning I woke early, had breakfast and prepared myself mentally for the long day ahead. The only comfort I had was that by the end of the day I will have finished my assessment and the Third Task would finally be over meaning I could set things straight with Cedric. We hadn't spoken since the day in Hogsmeade and I felt awful. I missed him. I made the vow that tomorrow, when everything was behind us, I would finally confront him about the evening in the library. After I spoke with Oliver about it tonight of course.

The final went well, I managed to produce something similar to what was required and I skipped out 20 minutes early. I met Oliver in the Great Hall for lunch and we sat eating together at the Gryffindor table. Many people Oliver knew dropped by the talk, so the setting wasn't exactly appropriate for banter about our future.

"So is Diggory all ready for last hurdle?" Oliver asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure…."

Oliver knitted his brow.

"I thought you guys were friends again…good friends…"

"We are. We just haven't…" I debated telling Oliver. But I couldn't. I didn't want this all to blow up again. I wanted to nip this in the bud with Cedric first. I smiled at Oliver. "We just haven't really spoken about it. He's not nervous or anything. Barely mentioned it."

Oliver was surprised. "Wow. That's great for him. I mean I would be freaking out."

I felt awful but continued with my charade. "Yea me too."

"Katie," I looked up, meeting Madam Pomfrey's eyes.

"Oliver," she greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled at her. "You too Poppy."

"Are you all set?" she asked looking at me. "I need someone to help setup down at the pitch."

I smiled at Oliver. He had hoped that we'd have at least some of the afternoon together. I shoved the last mouthful of my sandwich and nodded. "Yea, I'm good to go."

Oliver rolled his eyes at me. "I'll see you later this afternoon then?"

I smiled. "Possibly," I whispered, after Madam Pomfrey had started off already.

"Tease," he laughed and I flashed him a grin before leaving.

It was 3pm before I finished helping set up the tent and mini infirmary down at the Pitch. Madam Pomfrey had transferred just about everything from the real hospital wing down to the Third Task. I finally took a break, pulling up a chair outside of the tent and looking up at the behemoth maze that now occupied the field. I was positive that Oliver hadn't seen this yet or I would have definitely heard about it.

I soaked in the pitch transformation, before noticing a suspicious yellow speck up high in the Hufflepuff stands. I got to my feet and wandered up there.

"You're not meant to see this until tonight," I said, sitting down beside him.

"I've been here all morning. Couldn't get it out of my mind." He didn't take his eyes off the maze. "I am so in over my head it isn't funny."

"Hey," I said loudly, breaking him out of it. "Don't be stupid. It's only a task. You'll be fine Ced, you're a good wizard. Win or loose, you'll be fine."

"You don't understand," he said through gritted teeth. "I have to win this."

"You have to or you want to?" I said indignantly. "Because I'm not saying you won't win. I'm saying, sitting here wallowing about it, isn't going to bring you any closer."

He scoffed. "Oh right. How could I be so stupid…you want Harry to win. You blood Gryffindors, you're all the freaking same!"

I got to my feet. "This has nothing to do with Harry! To be honest, I couldn't care less who won. But as your friend, I was barracking for you."

His eyes flashed. "You're right, this isn't about Harry, it's about you and Wood."

"This isn't for discussion," I said firmly. "I get to decide when we talk about Oliver or not. And right now, I'm pretty sure I don't even want to talk to you at all." I glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I like you, Katie."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to keep my cool. I couldn't deny that I had expected it. It's why I had avoided him for so long. I didn't want to deal with this, not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry Cedric," I said. "I'm sorry."

And I walked out, heading back to the castle to change before the final task.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for putting up with the long time between updates. I've been trying to get this chapter on paper but it's been crazy. No promises, but I have Wednesday off and am going to try my very best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. There are only two left after this and they are an emotion loaded couple of chapter**. 


	30. CHAPTER 25: SHATTERING IT ALL

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. The end is nigh.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Shattering it all**

My recollection of the third task doesn't exist as whole memory. Instead, it remains fragmented making it easier for me to manage the pain of that evening. Some events, like seeing Cedric again before the third task have been erased entirely. For the most part, Oliver ensures me that it was amicable – but I am doubtful. I find it hard to believe that I didn't yell and scream at him. Or perhaps punch him in the nose. It sounded a lot more like me than any any kind of calm display that exists in Oliver's mind. I know myself and my reactions too well and I also know that Oliver most probably lied to say me from the truth. But the aching truth does remain squashed at the bottom of my heart, that I would have been selfish enough to rob him of any happiness before he died. Not on purpose, obviously, but it seemed like the kind of anguish I would have caused. I was headstrong and I feared that this would be something I wouldn't be able to get though easily. And as for Cedric…he wasn't around to confirm or deny anything. And that broke me more than anything possibly could.

The one thing I do remember, and would never forget as long as I lived, were the vacant…dead…broken eyes of my best friend. I remember the fire as my as insides crumbled and burned …as my limbs went numb and slipped from beneath me and I landed on the cold tile floor. I remember watching as Cedric's lifeless body was laid before me…listening as Amos Diggory sobbed for his son and Cho Chang screamed for her loss. I remember Oliver's warm protective embrace and he picked me up off the floor and held me tightly against his chest, letting my tears soak into the fabric of his shirt.

The beginning of Cedric's untimely end exists in my memory like this and will continue to forever.

**THE THIRD TASK**

Krum was driving me crazy. Yelling, screaming, moaning and complaining. He had been bewitched to cause trouble in the maze and now he was causing trouble in the hospital wing. Babysitting a pretentious prat had not been apart of the deal when I had been coerced into working in the hospital wing for the third task. Dealing with blood and cuts and bruisers had. Dealing with some force hell-bent on ruining the Triwizard Tournament had not been the turn of events that anyone had expected. It was meant to be safe this year, and for the last three quarters of an hour, this expectation had proved everyone wrong.

The task had only officially ended an hour ago went Harry and Cedric had tied for first place. Only things had gone downhill from there. Harry and Cedric hadn't emerged as expected and wild rumours ripped though the gathered school crowd. Hogwarts went into red alert and Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed me and our bloodied patients back to the real hospital wing to allow for better patient care. Or so she said. Personally, the atmosphere had turned to panic and it was healthier to a far away from the pitch as possible. I personally felt that Mars would be too close but Madam Pomfrey wasn't exactly amused when I offered her my opinion.

Instead she told me to look after Krum while she tended to Fleur's more serious injuries.

"Why can I not leave?" Krum demanded angrily, standing up and accosting me as I tried to clean up the dish and cotton wool that I had been tending to his wounds with. I rolled my eyes, very tempted to punch him in the face for annoying me. I was worried about Cedric and Harry. And worry really didn't sit well with me.

"Because I said so," I said, pushing him backwards gently and instructing him to sit back down again on the bed. He begrudgingly did as instructed.

"I wish to speak to the Matron," he spat at me. "Some one who knows vhat they are doing."

I sucked in a deep breathe. "She's actually busy at the moment, healing the damage you did to Fleur. So you can just wait until it's your turn."

He looked at me. "I did not intentionally hurt her…" he said gruffly. I found it hard to believe. He annoyed the hell out of me and always had. I checked my watch. It had been five minutes since the last time. I snuck a glance out the window hoping that they had showed up and that I would get a rundown of all the sordid details when Cedric walked in.

I shook my head and poured Krum a glass of water. "I really don't care," I said indignantly, "Save it for your headmaster. Now sit down, take this bloody potion and shut up will you? You're not helping any. She'll get to you when she is done healing the person who actually needs proper medical attention."

He glared at me. "You don't exactly have a good bed side manner," he commented.

I scolded him. "My best friend just disappeared from the centre of a maze. Disappeared. So forgive me, if I'm not exactly into the whole nurse slave hubbub at the moment. Okay?"

Krum cocked an eyebrow at me but before either of us could take another swipe at each other, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains of Krum's cubicle and cleared her throat at me.

"Katie, how about you take a break?" Madam Pomfrey suggested, not even bothering to pretend that she hadn't just caught me out. "How about you head out and see if you can get any news? I'll need to know what to expect and if I should notify St. Mungo's at all." Her mood had suddenly grown serious and I knew that play time was over. Cedric and Harry weren't just missing in the maze I could tell that she knew more than she was letting on. I feared for the worst, even though I had absolutely no idea what worse actually would be.

I agreed and left the wing as quickly as I could and managed to get as far as the door when it all happened. A party of six or so people pushed themselves urgently though the door, and I scooted out of the way urgently as a stretcher came through. I definitely recognize the yellow and black uniform of Cedric and rushed to side of the stretcher. Amos Diggory was screaming, Cho was perched under Oliver's arm sobbing. And then I noticed. Cedric wasn't injured at all. He was dead and their sobs…their heartbreak was the most wretched thing I had heard in all my life.

Dumbledore breezed into the wing sharply, robes billowing behind him, a look of pure graveness etched on his face. McGonagall followed, rushing after the headmaster earnestly. Hagrid and Snape strode in together, between them bearing the stretcher carrying Cedric's lifeless form. The Wing was immediately filled with sound and I couldn't move.

My mind started reeling and I felt my knees tremor. I grasped at the air for support but my legs bucked and I lost the ability to stand.

"Katie…." Oliver pushed his way through the crowd, grabbing me instantly. Cho collapsed at my feet. Oliver lifted her to her feet and immediately handed her to one of the many Hufflepuff students that appeared outside the door.

A crowd had formed outside the entrance and as the teachers became occupied with securing Cedric from wandering student eyes, Oliver instructed Cho and her friend to take a seat in a nearby cubicle and then closed off the wing to the others. It all happened around me and just sat on the floor trying to stop my brain screaming and my heart dissolving into to dust. Everything had happened very quickly and I didn't know what to do. I forced myself to look away as Amos Diggory went to pieces. I meet Oliver's eye as he continued to consol Cho and make sure she was comfortable. _Holy fuck, _his eyes said to me. _Are you okay? _

A part of me was hurt that I was still sitting here alone of the cold floor waiting for someone to put me back together yet Oliver kept his distance. He was keeping watch at the door, trying to stop anyone for entering who didn't need to be here. Minutes passed and just as I felt some of the feeling return to my legs, Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Snape swept out the door, leaving Cedric's death in their wake.

The Hall echoed with Cho's sobs and screams. And I couldn't sit here alone anymore. I felt like my body had been disconnected from my brain. I tried to climb to my feet but failed miserably. I looked at Oliver not caring about his current teacher responsibilities. "I need you…." I mouthed weakly at him.

He was there in seconds, crossing the room in six long strides and wrapping his arms around me. I clutched to him…and began to howl. Uncontrollably….scarily…the kind of grief poured out of me that no one should ever be allowed to see. I suddenly wished for my own private cubicle and as if reading my mind, Madam Pomfrey left Amos and Cedric and rushed over. "Bring her in here…" she said to Oliver and in one sweeping motion he lifted me into his arms and crossed to the opposite side of the wing, the furtherest bed from Cedric, and sat me down. Giving us some privacy, she pulled the curtains around us also and went to tend to Cho.

But the curtains and the small cubicle just made everything so much worse. It made it real…confining my grief to a box. Oliver rocked me gently, as I sat curled in his lap, but it was suddenly unbearable. I couldn't breathe…it was crushing me. With all the strength I had, I pushed him away, climbing swiftly from the bed and heading for the door.

I forced my way through the gathered crowd; some of them I knew were calling for my attention. I ignored it, swiped my tears away urgently and pushed through desperate to get to the outside.

I ran down the hall and to the Grand Staircase, urging my legs to move as fast as they could to get to the relief and air of the outside world. Oliver was at my heel and I wanted to be sick. I could feel the bile in the back of my throat and as I got to the second floor I made the decision to detour to Girl's Bathroom.

"Katie…" Oliver called after me, but I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him near me. I felt if I called out for help, I wouldn't be able to let go. I couldn't comprehend it…Cedric was dead.

"Katie…." His footsteps were urgent, mirroring my own. "Where are you going?"

"I need air…" I said desperately, "I need air…"

"Katie slow down…" he warned.

My legs moved swiftly, and I ran down the hallway like it was a race and bolted though the bathroom doors. It was very rarely used and Oliver took the chance to follow me. He was at my side in seconds, but I didn't make it to a toilet stall. I raced for the basin and was violently ill. My hands shook dangerously weak as I tried to stable myself at the basin. Oliver rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me, but I pushed him away. I turned the tap on, pushing my face under the stream and letting the cool water flow over me.

It calmed significantly until I turned off the tap to silence. Oliver was watching me so carefully it was almost unbearable. "I can't go back there," I pleaded to him. "He's in there…dead…"

Oliver closed the distance between us and kissed me on my forehead. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. "You don't have to…you don't have to…" he soothed, kissing my hair. He cupped my face, placing light soothing kisses on each of my cheeks, my forehead and then the tip of my nose. He thumbed the tears on my cheek and looked at me sadly. "It wasn't an accident, Katie."

"Oh my god…" my breath failed me, and Oliver reminded me to keep calm.

I leaned back onto the edge of the wet basin for support but I slipped and slide off the side. Oliver grabbed me to stop me falling, but it was a little late and I cracked my head as I fell. The room swam for a second. Sending a ripple of pain to the back of my head. My response was numb. Which freaked Oliver out.

"Fuck Katie…" he said, exasperated, cupping my head. I saw him grimace as he felt the back of my head where it had collided with the porcelain basin. He shrugged off his overshirt and bunched it up carefully placing pressure on the back of my head. "You've split your head open…"

"Great…" I said dully, still crying quietly. To be honest, I didn't care about my head. The knock had given me something to focus on, a pain to concentrate my energy into. I tried to focus on the blood but it was short lived. Cedric's lifeless open eyes assaulted my thoughts and I sobbed as a pressure settled in my chest.

He thumbed my cheek again. "You're going to need stitches…"

I clutched at his hand as it held the shirt over my wound. "Don't make me go back there…"

"You're bleeding everywhere," he said calmly. "And this is out of my expertise field."

"No." I said defiantly.

"Katie…"

"No." I swatted his hand away and stood up. I stumbled a little. Oliver let out a frustrated growl. He tried to get closer to me again but I kicked out at him. "No." I felt the back of my skull for blood and when I pulled my hand away. I saw that it was slicked in my own blood. I wiped my hand on my apron and held it out towards Oliver. "Give me your shirt…" I demanded.

He leaned across the distance, careful not actually step closer, and awkwardly handed me the bloodied shirt. I pressed it to the back of my head and placed pressure on the wound. It made me a little faint and queasy for a moment. The room swam again and I tried to not make it obvious. Oliver shook his head and my stubbornness and stepped closer anyway. "You need to see Madam Pomfrey," he said calmly. "I know you don't want to go back there but, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you bleed to death…"

It was the wrong choice of words and I started crying again. Tears fell from my eyes in thick waves and I gave up trying to place pressure on my wound. I dropped to the floor, placing my cheek against the cold floor sobbing uncontrollably. Oliver crouched at my side, clutching the shirt to my head again. He stroked my hair soothingly, but didn't try to move me or embrace me. I don't know how long I lay there on the bathroom floor, but the sky was very dark and I was sure we had missed dinner. We sat together in silence. My world crashing down around me.

Oliver pressed his hand to my skin, feeling for a temperature. He brushed my forehead affectionately, but I saw concern settle on his face. My back ached from the awkward angle I had been lying out and my face felt gross from lying in the puddle of my own tears. I had cried for ages, cried so much that my throat hurt, my eyes were swollen and I head ached from more than just my injury. My heart I assumed had practically stopped beating.

"My head hurts," I croaked, grasping for his hand.

He sighed, "I can imagine. Can we please go and see Madam Pomfrey now?" He looked at the wound. His shirt was completely crimson red now, a sign that freaked me out a little.

I considered his plea and nodded. "Okay," I agreed. Maybe he was right…bleeding to death on a bathroom floor wouldn't exactly help events.

Oliver exhaled with relief. He placed a light kiss on my cheek, before crouching at my side and lifting me to my feet. I knew I was too heavy for him to carry me all the way back to the Hospital Wing, but I didn't think I could make it myself without his support. He wrapped a hand around my waist, pulling me right into his side, to allow him to carry me the best he could. With his free hand he kept the pressure on my wound.

The corridors were silent as we walked back to the Hospital Wing.

"What is the time?" I asked groggily, feeling faint from being upright.

"Eleven," he said distractedly, tightening his grip on my waist.

Oh Merlin, I'd been lying on that floor for hours. It took us a while to get to the Hospital Wing, with the uphill hike making me groggier and weaker with every flight of stairs. Eventually we made it, but I couldn't walk any further, and Oliver finally lifted me into his arms and pushed though the door backwards.

Madam Pomfrey was in her study when we went in and the rest of the Wing was in darkness. She came padding out in her night gown and gave a startled cry when she saw me. I was pale, clammy and shaking.

"What happened?" she said urgently, rushing forward to examine me.

"She slipped," Oliver said simply. "It's been bleeding for a while…I've done the best I can but she wouldn't let me move her."

"As stubborn as usual," Madam Pomfrey said in annoyance. She headed for a vacant bed and turned on the oil lamp at the bedside.

I clutched at Oliver shirt, "No," I said, only loud enough for him to hear, as Madam Pomfrey busied herself pulling out potions and bandages. "If I lie down, she won't let me leave. I can't stay here. Can't we do this outside?"

He looked at me. "In the corridor? You want her to stitch you up in the corridor?"

"Please," I pleaded. "You have to understand…he's here….I can't rest here…"

I squirmed a little, and Oliver decided to let me out of his arms. He clutched at my shoulders to keep me steady. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "_Please_." I swayed slightly with dizziness, but I forced my eyes to bore into his. "Please. I need this."

"Okay," he said. He looked over at Madam Pomfrey who was waiting for us. "Poppy, can we ahhh…do this outside maybe?" he ventured, his voice filling the silence in the wing.

She thought for a second, twirling her wand pensively in her hand. She looked at me, her face falling a little. "Of course," she said, softly, "there is a bench out there. Make her comfortable and I'll be there in a second."

He nodded, and half carried me out to the bench. Oliver sat me down gingerly on the bench, and crouched in front of me. He searched my eyes for clues on how I was feeling. I took his hand, staring at my own ghastly reflection in his concerned orbs. I was having trouble focusing my eyes and he knew it. "Hey stay with me okay?" he said, urgently, taking my hand and squeezing it. I couldn't respond, so he reached up, cupping my face in his hands, forcing my eyes to look at his. "You're a bad luck magnet you know that right?"

I tried to smile, but the muscle in my face felt frozen from the cold floor. I tried to nod, but felt myself slipping from the chair. Madam Pomfrey didn't get to tend to my wounds while I was conscious. CEDRIC IS DEAD my brain screamed one last time before like a sick déjà vu, the world went black and I collapsed into Oliver.

* * *

It was morning. Early. The sun was peaking through the window and I could feel it on my face. Every bone in my body ached and the memory burnt my conscious. I remembered. Tears started pouring down my cheeks and wiped them away angrily.

I cast my eyes to the body beside me. Oliver was asleep, crumpled uncomfortably on the edge of my four poster bed, fully clothed and laying on top of the blankets. He had dark circles around his closed eyes. I expected him to have tucked me protectively under his arm for the evening but I was thankful that he hadn't. Unable to control myself I let out a sob which seemed to rouse him, despite my best attempts at remaining quiet. I was astounded to find that my request to not spend the evening in the Hospital Wing had been fulfilled and I was safely tucked into the familiar sheets of my dorm bed. I didn't now how Oliver had convinced Professor McGonnagall to allow him to stay, but it seems he had.

"Hey," he said, opening his eyes and shaking himself awake. He reached up to thumb the tears on my cheek. "You've been pretty ill."

I closed my eyes carefully as the pain seared in the back of my head. I remembered the incident but didn't remember coming back here. "You split your scull open on the bathroom basin, do you remember?" he asked. I could feel his eyes searching for my reaction, so I forced my eyes open and gave him a small nod. "You then had nightmares most of the night."

"I don't remember," I croaked hoarsely. "About the nightmares I mean."

I coughed my voice too rough to talk. Oliver sat up and poured a glass from the pitcher of water that had been placed beside my bed. He handed it to me and urged to drink. A grave expression settled on his face and I noticed that it was concern.

"You scared me," he said evenly, raking a hand through his extremely short hair.

"I know," I said, brushing his cheek with my hand. He grasped for it, pulling it to his chest and holding my hand close, our fingers intertwined. He then gave me a weak smile, showing he was still really worried. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

I felt tears prickle at my eyes again. "I can't get his eyes out of my head," I whispered back at him.

Oliver squeezed my hand and then I started to cry again. He pulled me into him, and I grasped at his shirt tightly. "Don't leave me," I said, gripping on, hoping to never let go. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'm here…"

And then it faded.

* * *

It was later this time. The sun had fully risen and I noticed that the four beds of my housemates lay empty. Oliver was awake, lying beside me again, freshly showered and shaved this time around. He was flipping through the copy of my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook that I could only guess he found stashed under my bed. His glasses were slightly askew and I had a feeling he was just skimming the words, none of it sinking in.

He looked up as I shifted my weight. His eyes were full of concern. "How's your head?"

I was thankful that he had asked a more direct version of 'how are you'. If he had said anything else, I think I would have broken again instantly. I turned over onto my side to look at him. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around me, feeling my forehead. "You're temperature has gone down. How's your head?" he repeated.

"It hurts, a lot."

He nodded. "Fifteen stitches will do that to you."

"I wasn't talking about the stitches," I said softly.

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "I tried getting the blood out of hair but you'll probably be able to do a better job yourself. It's a little matted considering your hair is so long again now."

"I want to see him…"

Oliver furrowed his brow. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I want to see him," I said resolvedly. I looked up at him, urging him to trust me. I wanted to do it. I needed to do it.

"Okay." He said giving in.

I quickly sat up forgetting temporarily about my weakness until the moment hit me like stunning spell, and I clutched at my head and the room swam. Oliver was on his feet in seconds. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said, yet when I stood up gingerly, he grabbed me around the waist and helped me to stand and dress. I raked a hand though my gross hair, and decided to hide my stitches and bloodstained hair in a ponytail. I washed my face, removing the last of the tear streaked ruined makeup from yesterday, and placed a grim, yet resolved look on my face. I then walked slowly back to my bed, noticing that Oliver had found his letter in the book. He sat on the foot of my bed, turning the unopened letter over and over again in his hand.

"You never read it?" he asked. There was a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"No," I admitted, sitting beside him. "I couldn't bring myself to open it."

"Why?"

"I was scared what you had to say. That you wouldn't come back. That it was over again."

"On the contrary, you knew how I felt about you. I told you before I left."

"Things change," I said painfully. "We had always been so good at saying goodbye. I expected to hear it again."

"You didn't trust me to stay?" he seemed hurt. I contemplated him for a moment.

"I didn't trust you're grief to let you make that decision." I stood up. "I don't want to talk about us now," I said taking the envelope from his hands and tucking it back into the textbook.

"Katie, the letter was never about us," he said simply.

I was perplexed. I had always assumed that it would be a goodbye note.

"No," he said. "The letter was from Cedric."

The letter! The whole time I had been pushing Cedric to tell me about the letter and in reality it was already in my grasp! It was absurd! If I had just read it when it was given to me, I would have saved weeks of anguish for both of us. Oliver furrowed his brow at me. "You knew about the letter didn't you? That it was from Cedric?"

I shook my head. "No. Not that it was this one. Cedric had said he had written to you, but he didn't tell me what it was about and when you never mentioned anything I assumed that its importance only existed between the two of you. He said it was a condolence letter."

Oliver looked at the floor and I felt the colour rise a little in my cheeks. "It was important wasn't it?"

He nodded. "To me. He told me he loved you and that I didn't deserve you. But he knew that with me around, you two would never be together and he was trying to move on. It was a condolence letter of sorts. A platform for his own grief. He warned me that if I ever hurt you…if anything ever got sour between us again, then there was no longer a truce. He'd fight and he promised to win. At any cost."

I got to my feet and started pacing. It was an unsteady process, but Oliver watched me carefully.

"I need to say goodbye to Cedric. We have the rest of our lives to talk about this letter, I only have the one chance to say goodbye to my best friend."

* * *

Oliver peeped around the curtain before pulling it back. Cedric was alone. It was even more shocking in the day light as I stood at the foot of bed and looked at the grim, lifeless body of my friend. His laugher rang through my head. The day of the Quidditch Finals when he gave me advice about Oliver…the day I whacked him with the broom…his smile as he brandished a bouquet of flowers and kissed me. Yesterday when he had yelled at me and confessed everything.

"Oh God," I said, shaking Oliver away from me and walking to Cedric's side. "Oh god."

Apart of me wanted to touch him, just to make sure. The other part never wanted to have the memory of his cold cheek. His face has been cleaned and his clothing changed. He was wearing his uniform, his Hufflepuff tie proudly adorning his chest. His wand lay clasped between his hands on his chest. He was peaceful. And it broke my heart. His skin was pale against the morning light and his lips blue. I knew that this image of Cedric would remain in my mind forever and that stabbed me a little in the chest.

Oliver tried to take my hand comfortingly, but I pulled it away gently. I didn't want him near me either. I tried to say something, say goodbye, but I couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, the only words I could think of. My last words to him. They stung, when I remembered his disillusioned face. When I realized that if I had read the letter, maybe our last conversation had been different. "I'm so sorry…"

I stepped forward to place a kiss on his forehead and gently stroke his cheek. It was cold and I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said again. "Goodbye Cedric." It would be the last time I would ever see him again and it almost killed me. I felt my composure fall very quickly and my strength. I swayed a little on my feet, feeling dizzy. Oliver grabbed me by the waist to steady me, but I'd had enough. I tried not to think of last nights conversation as Oliver, the one I loved, pulled me away from the lifeless body of the one who had confessed his love for me.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON

"Did you love him?"

I looked up from the rippling water into front of me, where I had been watching the Giant Squid mess around in the shallows. I glanced at Oliver. He looked apologetic, like he didn't want to have to ask, but at the same time his eyes harboured a worrying sadness. He was scared that I did. I hadn't answered him yesterday and I could only assume that it was tearing him up inside to wait for my answer.

I didn't answer him and he sighed heavily, rubbing his hands across his eyes. He didn't retort and I hated him for it. He wasn't feisty, he was calm. Sad but calm. A reaction I have never been able to master. I was angry. Depressed. Detached. I wanted him to match my mood, but deal with this better.

"It's really not that easy," I admitted wishing it could be. I wish I could say no, but I knew I was lying. I mean, the truth was, I never felt for Cedric what he did for me. But as a friends, as one of my best friends, I loved him. I wanted to see him happy and it hurt so much to know that at the time of his death, he wouldn't have been. We had fought. He and Cho were fighting. Oliver was at the Third Task. His father was pressuring him. It was all too much for me to bear in the aftermath, let alone comprehend how Cedric felt.

I glanced at Oliver who sat patiently beside me, watching me carefully worried I would break any second. I rolled over to my side, climbing into his embrace. "I wish I could explain it to you. Make you understand. I don't want to you get the wrong idea. What you and I had…what we have…it is so different from me and Cedric."

He nodded. "I know but I want to understand. I want to be here for you. I don't want you to push me away. He was your friend… I mean Diggory and I had our differences, but I've known him ever since he started at Hogwarts. He was apart of your life and mine. He shouldn't have died Katie. He didn't deserve that."

"No one does," I murmured.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him. "For staying with me I mean."

And for the first time, I was actually happy that the only reply I received was for him to tuck me further under his arm, wrap his arms around me and just hold me despite my ridiculous demands, matted bloodied hair, sheer selfishness and the painful statement that he really wasn't the only one in my heart.

The week between Cedric's death and the end of school was terribly long. Oliver returned to London the evening after the third task as he was required to help Tony and Gwen move. He sent me owls daily to check up on me and I had the sneaking suspicion that he had enlisted the help of Angelina and Alicia to do the same. They wouldn't leave me alone.

In the time I did spent alone however, usually at night as I lay in my bed unable to sleep, I mostly felt like my skin didn't fit my body anymore. A couple of times, in a crowded filled corridor, I felt like I had seem a glimmer of Cedric walking along in the sea of people. The third day after his death I was almost certain, and hastily followed 'Cedric' into the prefect's bathroom. There was no one there. I knew it was stupid, but I sat there, on the edge of the massive marble bath and cried for hours. I knew Cho was not doing much better.

I had caught her eye a couple of times at meals but we hadn't spoken. She just nodded her head in acknowledgement and we both returned to silently eating. It pained me to even try to comprehend how she was feeling. She had actually managed to sustain a normal relationship with Cedric and it must have pained her to loose him. Just like I imagined a woman loosing her husband.

Finally the end of year feast came and it was not one filled with celebration. A schoolboy had been killed. People were fearful that the rumours were true: the dark lord had returned. Others were unconvinced, meaning tension was rife though the school. I myself was emotionally dead. I believed Harry, he had never needed to lie in the past and I couldn't see him killing Cedric himself. It angered me to think that people didn't believe him. I didn't defend him however, and retreated into a safe shell of silence. I didn't want to share my thoughts with anyone and even though I knew it wasn't the best way to deal with my grief, it was my way and right now it was working.

I was just scared what this would mean for the future.

I didn't attend the end of year feast. Instead I hid in my dorm and packed my life away into my trunk. And then I crawled into bed and stayed there until it was time to go home the following morning. I slept each night with the unopened letter under my pillow.

* * *

The train ride back to London was quiet and uneventful. The spark was starting to return to some of the students, but my compartment rode in silence for the entire journey. I felt the four of them watching me, but spend the time pretending to read my book. All I could think about was Cedric's cold skin and the fact that I would never talk to him again.

I climbed from the train, trunk in tow, hoping to see the familiar face and embrace of my mother. I definitely needed my mum right now. However, my family was no where in sight. I headed for our usual meeting spot, on the other side of the platform and waited. Fred, Ange, George and Alicia had long since said their goodbyes and the platform was thinning considerably. I pushed my trunk over and sat down upon it, crossing my legs and folding my arms against my chest. I tried not to be angry. I tried to stay calm. It was extremely hard. I thought of Cedric and then couldn't help but let that sadness take over. I exhaled deeply, wiping at my eyes trying to hide them from passersby.

I waited for almost an hour for someone to come to collect me. Every year they came. In all honesty I was old enough to walk the 15 minutes home by myself and was being ridiculous…. but to me it was beside the point. After everything I just wanted familiar faces, a warm embrace and someone to tell me that it would all be alright and that they loved me.

"Katie."

I looked up as Oliver came jogging towards me. He barely had time to stop and catch his breath before I threw myself into his embrace sobbing.

"Hey," he lulled, pulling me very protectively in his arms and placing small kisses on the top of my head. "I am so sorry I was late."

"It's not … about being… late…" I sobbed.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "I know," he said softly. "I know."

I sobbed into his shirt for a while before Oliver sat me down on my trunk and pulled me into him. "It will be okay," he said simply, and I sighed into his chest. He kissed me on the nose. I nodded kissing him back. It wasn't I love you, but it was enough. I pushed my anger about Cedric's letter to the back of my mind.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, as he pulled a wad of tissues from his pocket and handed them to me. I smiled and we laughed together.

"At the hospital actually," he said brightly. "Gwen's having the baby, that's why I was late."

I exhaled deeply. Oh great, possibly not the best time to welcome my new niece or nephew into the world. As if reading my mind Oliver kissed me on the forehead again. "Come on," he said, getting up, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. He picked up my trunk with the other and pulled it along behind him. "I promised I'd take you to St. Mungo's."

By the time we made it to St. Mungo's, Gwen had been in labour for six hours. According to Mum, who kept making periodical visits to the waiting room from Gwen's suite, it was a long way yet and was likely that we wouldn't greet the new family addition into the world until early tomorrow morning. She then instructed for my dad to go home and get some sleep – ie, take Lizzie home to get some sleep – but she wouldn't let me out of her sight. And neither would Oliver. At 10pm, Dad, with a hug and kiss on my cheek, headed home with Lizzie, leaving the three of us, in the waiting room. It was quiet and my mother and I had curled up on the couch together while Oliver went to find something to keep us awake.

"How you doing?" she asked, rubbing my knee affectionately.

I grimaced. "Terribly," I admitted with a grimace.

She grimaced back at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You'll pull through baby. One day it won't hurt so much."

I found it hard to believe that I would wake up one day and not feel guilty about fighting with Cedric only hours before he died. About denying him the opportunity to have his say and instead being so selfish. It was like a constant ache in my soul. Even concentrating on the birth of my niece or nephew was hard and I had found that sitting in silence in the waiting room left my brain with the opportunity to lapse into thoughts of Cedric, Cho or his family. I couldn't remove it from my brain.

I decided that I couldn't continue the conversation and I think mum sensed that. We sat in silence for a while before Oliver returned carrying three foam cups of coffee. Mum took this opportunity to go and check on Gwen, leaving Oliver and I alone together. He took mum's seat beside me and immediately took my hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it.

"Thank you," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

He frowned. "You look exhausted. Your mum has been fretting about you for days." He reached up and thumbed my cheek. "We're okay aren't we?" he asked almost apologetically.

"We're okay," I said, settling into his side, feeling like I wanted to just curl up and sleep. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep and waited for the news of Gwen's baby.

* * *

My neck was asleep sending the most peculiar sensation tricking down my spine. My head lulled painfully on a awkward angle and I could hear the soft murmurs of speech around me. At first I thought I must have passed out or something, and then I realized that I was still at St.Mungo's and that Gwen was in labour. I opened my eyes and shook myself awake. The murmuring was coming from Oliver. He was sitting beside me holding the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Hey sleepyhead," he greeted, rocking the latest edition to the Bell family soothingly in his arms.

"Hey," I said reaching out to touch to brand-new bundle as it slept quietly. "Wow, I missed it."

Oliver nodded, briefly taking his eyes off the baby. "Yea, you were out to it and I didn't like to wake you."

I nodded, actually thankful. I had barely slept over the part while. And I was sure the only thing I would have missed was a lot of screaming and crying. Both from Gwen and the baby. I reached out to touch the soft, milky white skin of the baby. "It's gorgeous."

"He's gorgeous," Oliver corrected, smiling at me. He held my sleeping nephew out to me, gesturing for me to take it. "Hamish Williams, this is Katie," he beamed.

I laughed and took Hamish in my arms. He was sleeping, his tiny little hands curled up into his chest. He was wearing a little blue beanie that disguised a headful of dark hair. As I held him, I realized he was perfect. "Hey there little man," I said, rocking him gently. "You are in for one crazy ride in this family."

Oliver chuckled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around at the very vacant waiting room.

"It's almost 5am. Hamish has been around for a couple of hours, so Gwen is sleeping. Tony has gone home to tell his parents of the news and your mum had gone to collect your dad and Lizzie." He watched me and Hamish together and smiled. "That little guy has just put the sparkle back in your eyes."

I smiled, "Yea?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been trying for over a week and he waltz into the world and there you are."

I smiled at him. "I can't help it, he is just so perfect."

"I know," Oliver agreed.

I leant forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," I said to him. "I love you so much."

He nodded. "I love you too."

"I know."

We smiled together and sat marveling in the fact that my sister was now a mother and I was an aunty. We didn't need to talk about anything. Hamish Williams was exactly what I needed to revive me and for the briefest moment I felt like I had regained my life.

* * *

**AN: Aww I missed Oliver lol. Now I'm not sure if it is next chapter or the chapter after that is the end. I am still deciding. I'll keep you posted. **


	31. CHAPTER 26: Can you bail me out of this

_AN: Thanks to all those still reviewing this mess of a story. Here is another chapter 5 months late. _

_CHAPTER 26: Can you bail me out of this mess?_

I struggled in the weeks after Cedric's death to put my life back together properly. I couldn't force myself to be happy that I was still breathing or that I even had Oliver by my side. What made things infinitely worse, deepened my sorrows and forced me prematurely back into Oliver's intimate embrace was the profound pity that bore out at me through everyone eyes.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE CEMETERY**

I sat dutifully silent, listening as Amos Diggory tried to deliver his son's eulogy. The Diggory's had forgone a traditional burial and were now having a memorial service two weeks later the private funeral they had requested. We were gathered at a small cemetery outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the late afternoon as the sun was still hot and high in the sky. Attendance was low, which I think had an awful lot to do with claims surrounding You-Know-Who's return. It made me angry to see that the only other students from school were Cho and a couple of Cedric's friends. I noticed Luke Fitzgerald in the crowd, comforting Cho diligently, and waved genially at him in return. He looked surprised to see Oliver holding my hand tightly as we walked to our seat together. There were perhaps 30 of us gathered in all. My father, Oliver and I had attended together. Dumbledore was of course there, but his presence was maintained by a low profile. He talked to my father briefly – I had a sneaking suspicion it was about me as their eyes linger in our direction a little too long. Or realistically, it could have been about Oliver. His troubles outshone my by a long shot.

I tried to hold back tears as Amos recounted his son's life, from his point of view. The wonderful achievements, his ambitions and the amazing and terrific son he was. And as I listened, I realised that Amos generally knew nothing real about his son. He didn't mention Cho, yet he talked lengthily about Cedric's love for Quidditch and how happy he was to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament. It was all gloss, and while I knew it was a eulogy, a remembrance of the good events in Cedric's life, it felt so 2D, so dry, and so fake. And try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from crying any longer.

"Harry isn't here," I said softly to Oliver beside me.

He frowned, shaking his head solemnly. "Do you blame him?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, not really. Even I am having trouble stomaching this."

Dad, Oliver and I were seated at the back of the gathered crowd, and I quietly rose from my seat and moved away from the congregation fighting back tears. I managed to steal away to the back of a little utility shed and sit down on the grass, my back leaning against the wall, my head in my hands. I was there for only moments before Oliver's arms were around me, and he was sitting beside me, pulling me tightly into his chest.

"I'm not going to ask you if you are okay…" he began, rubbing my arm affectionately.

"Good, because I don't want to have to listen to you ask."

He grimaced. "But are you?"

"No, not really…"

"Imagine how hard it is for him to speak about this," he said softly in my ear, "He's just lost his son – he's holding onto whatever good memories he has left."

I nodded, swiping tears from my cheek. "I know. It's just…so painful. He doesn't know anything about him! Just what he wanted him to be!"

"But it's over now," he soothed, stroking my head, "you can get back to normal. We can move on."

I looked up at him curtly. "Are you serious?" I snapped, tears still dripping from my eyelashes.

He looked alarmed, like he knew he had said the wrong thing, but wasn't sure how to take it back sincerely. "I just meant-"

"How can things return to normal?! What were you counting down the moments before he was officially in the ground and you've won?" I pushed myself from his embrace and stood looking down at him angrily. "What do you want Oliver? A medal? A ribbon? 'I hereby award this to Oliver Wood for outliving his archrival Cedric Diggory.' Well here is you fucking prize," I slapped him across the cheek, a move he didn't even bother defending. He looked at me stunned and I retched as I remembered Cedric's dead stunned eyes.

"Hey!" Dad was between us in seconds, pulling me away from Oliver. "What on earth is wrong with you? You're at a funeral for Merlin's sakes!" he shook me gently, bending his knees a little to look into my eyes. "What happened?"

I didn't answer, but shrugged him off, and stood wiping tears from my cheek with my bare hand. Oliver climbed gingerly to his feet, with the help of an outstretched hand from Dad, and dusted off his suit.

"Well?" he looked between us like he was reprimanding much smaller children. "What did you do this time?" he asked Oliver in a sympathetic voice.

I frowned. "Let's just get out of here okay? I can't take anymore," I said weakly.

"Button, the Diggory's have been kind enough-"

I looked at him pleadingly. "Dad I cannot make small talk with those people. They've never had any interest in me before; they aren't going to care if I don't go to the wake. Please I want to go home."

He looked between me and Oliver again, but neither of us would look at each other in his presence. There was a lot going on between us that no one knew. We had started sleeping with each other again and it was getting very messy again very fast. It had been three weeks since Hamish's arrival, yet for us, it was practically a life time. Oh the outside we were very close friends, on the inside we were drowning each other keeping our relationship secret.

"I think I should go, Kates, I mean they man has just lost his child…" He looked at Oliver. "Can you make sure she gets home alright?"

"Yes of course-" He said, as I drowned him out with a profound "No."

"No," I repeated. "I'm not going home alone." And by alone I meant with Oliver. I was so angry with him I didn't trust myself. If I just clamped my jaw shut and thought of anything but Oliver or Cedric I might be able to get through the day without a total meltdown. Might being the key word.

"Well whatever you've done, you're in the doghouse," he said to Oliver sadly. "Okay, let's go home then. I'm sure you're mother will be wanting a break from babysitting."

I apparated sidealong with Dad, before bounding up the stairs to our apartment, trying to get inside before Oliver had the opportunity to corner me. It was still two weeks until my birthday and I was trapped as a minor with no magic. He shadowed me quickly, desperate to talk to me.

"Katie-"

"No Oliver. Don't. Just leave it." I shot at him, flinging the front door open and storming though the entrance way. "I need to be alone." I stormed past Mum in the kitchen as she sat at the table supervising Lizzie's colouring session, and headed straight for the stairs where I bounded up to my room in record time, and swiftly slammed the door shut. For optimal privacy, I pushed my chest of drawers over the doorway and bundled myself up in my desk chair overlooking the city. If Oliver was daring enough, he'd remove it with a flick of his wand. But he wasn't and left me to my own solitude.

"Just leave her son," I heard Dad say at the door about an hour later, "She'll let you in when she's ready."

I sat there for hours crying for all the stupid things I had done to Cedric over the years, and the stupid things I has said to Oliver this afternoon. I knew I had totally overreacted but I was so on edge I can't believe he even tried to say what he was going to. I think it was my emotional vulnerability that drove me so quickly back into his embrace. Before this week we had been fine, it looked like we had finally sorted all the betrayals out and were actually gonna be happy this time. Then I went and slept with him. Twice. No three times. And it got messy. It had been so long since we had been together, all I wanted was to be in his arms. Feel his hands on my skin, and his lips on my neck. Now I was staring down the barrel of a potential meltdown. Again. And once again, Oliver and his weaknesses were embroiled right in the centre of things.

At half past eight, after the house had grown quiet from dinner, and Lizzie was tucked up in bed, Mum came to knock on my door.

"Can you let me in please sweetheart?" she asked, tapping lightly.

I looked at the door. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. I sent him home."

"Okay, give me a moment." I got up from my chair and moved towards the chest of draws pulling it away from the doorway. I then turned the handle cautiously and let her in, before locking it behind her.

She looked at me sadly. "Sweetheart, you're still dressed for the funeral."

I looked down at the black cotton dress I had worn to the funeral with hatred. "Yea," I said, climbing back into my desk chair and pulling my knees into my chin.

"What happened?" she asked me softly, sitting down on my bed.

I considered her for a moment, her tiredness peaking out at me. I wondered whether it was appropriate for me to burden her with my problems. She had an enormous load on her plate; dealing with my depression seemed hardly fair. "Nothing," I said softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Then tell me why Oliver has barely sat still all afternoon. Why he can't settle and keeps looking at your bedroom door willing it to open? He's consumed six cups of coffee and has eaten every think in the pantry. What the hell happened between you two?"

"We're been having sex. Everything was fine, but we went and fucked it all up by sleeping together. We weren't ready for that. We promised we would take it slow this time, but now it's all ruined and Oliver said something today to try and comfort me at the funeral and I totally flew off the handle and yelled at him. And then I slapped him."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Well, at least that bit doesn't surprise me. And Katie, neither does anything else. I could see this happening. You pair are like a slow train wreck. Everyone is warning you of the danger but you don't care and go ahead and speed up anyway."

"You're not angry at me? For you know…having sex with him?"

She studied me for a second before smiling. "Sweetheart, that's your choice. You have been sleeping together for longer than I care to admit, but it's your business. He loves you so much Katie and he is so wracked with guilt over whatever it was he said. And I know it must have hurt you for you to react like that, but sweetheart he is very fragile. Very very fragile. And so are you. You have to stop treating each other like this. You'll end up having a meltdown and he'll relapse and then you won't have anything left together at all."

She touched my arm lovingly, and kissed me on the forehead before moving towards the displaced chest of draws and righting with a flick of her wand. She then swished a set of pjs from the top drawer and placed them softly on the bed.

"Please change out of those clothes. And get a good night's sleep." She flicked off the bedroom light, and lit my bedside light with her wand.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?" she said smiling at me.

"What do I do about Cedric? I can't stop thinking about him."

She frowned. "I could give you something to help you sleep?" she offered. "But sweetheart, I can't stop your heartache over losing him. And that's what I think is really bothering you."

"Do you think You-Know-Who killed him?"

She paused for a moment, a grave look settling on her face. "I lost a lot of friends before his downfall and I saw a lot of tortures and casualties at the Hospital. Nothing surprises me much anymore. We know the official stance from the Ministry, but in my gut I fear for us all."

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

**CAROL WOOD'S APARTMENT**

I sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly, hoping that it wouldn't actually be Oliver who answered. Carol opened it moments later, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Katie, it's wonderful to see you," She looked me up and down in my rough attire. My hair was messy and gross, I still had stitures in the back of my head, and pulled back into a ponytail with a thin white headband keeping it out of my eyes. I had also thrown on a pair of short black shorts, a pair of white slip on shoes and a red ballerina necked t-shirt. I felt like I was preparing for an exercise session rather than making an apology. Although I knew which one would be more gruelling. "How's your head?" she asked, gesturing for me to come inside and looking at it curiously as I walked past.

I smiled, "Still have my stitches. Mum said she'll take them out next week. It'll scar though so I guess I will have to decide if I am going to keep the long hair or not to cover it." I looked around at the empty immaculate apartment. "Is Oliver here?"

She frowned, "No sweetheart, he had an early training session today." She checked her watch. "I was however expecting him shortly…"

There was a loud disagreement in the hallway and then Anthony and a bruised and battered Oliver lumbered into sight.

"Merlin Oliver what happened?" Carol was at his side in seconds helping Tony get him through the door.

I could tell from the way he moved, he limped with every second step and had a firm grimace on his face, that was he injured beyond his right arm wrapped protectively in a sling. They helped him to the closest chair and made him comfortable. I stood there dumbly, unsure of what I was allowed to do.

"Mid air collision…Oliver was distracted and collided with Aaron Tate as he went to score," Tony said disapprovingly. He dropped Oliver's kit bag on the floor and turned to me. "Hey Kates."

I waved a half-hearted hello before turning back to Oliver. "Is everything okay? I mean you didn't-"

"No permanent damage, thankfully," Tony cut in. "Just some bruising and a sprain. We're gonna get a consultation in two days time on his back, but before then, physiotherapy should straighten out any problems. It's quite possible that there is just some jarring but we can't be too cautious. Not with his injury history."

"I'm fine," Oliver said stiffly, refusing to look at me. "I just want to lie down and stop this constant throbbing in my skull."

Tony smiled at sniggered at the pair of us. "Seriously, you two are the clumsiest couple in the world. How did you play Quidditch together for all those years?"

"We still got injured, and we're not a couple," Oliver said bitterly, climbing gingerly to his feet.

Tony grabbed his free arm and helped him across the lounge room and into the closest room on the right, which had become Oliver's makeshift bedroom when he wasn't staying at my place.

I stood awkwardly in the lounge looking at Carol. She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Wanna enlighten me?" she said in a lowered voice.

I frowned. "Not really."

Tony closed the door to Oliver's room and smiled at Carol. "You're darling son, requested some tea. With lots of sugar. He wasn't given any painkillers and hopes it might settle his nerves."

Carol smiled and nodded. "I bet you Lillian will have a thing or two to say about that," she said winking at me. "You staying for coffee? Tony? Katie?"

"No thanks Mrs W, I have to get to Diagon Alley and pick the little lad up from Gwen."

"She's back at work already?" Carol gaped.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know what Gwen's like. You can't keep her down." He threw a look to me. "Katie?"

"Ermmm yea?" I had been staring at Oliver's door wondering if breaking it down would be the wrong thing to do right now.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, nodding towards the front door.

"Huh? I actually came to see Oliver…"

"It's not a good time," he said firmly. "But I am sure Gwen could use a hand at the store."

I reluctantly agreed, said my farewell to Carol and we left. Tony had barely closed the door before he said, "You are one expensive liability Katie. We're thinking of writing you up in the accounts ledger for the team."

"What?"

Tony sighed. "I don't want to point fingers, mainly because you weren't there, but Merlin Katie, this is your fault! He was out of it this morning. Couldn't put a foot in front of the other he was so distraught. That's how he got injured; he was consumed by yesterdays little Katie and Oliver disaster."

I glared at him, allowing him to head down the stairs in front of me. "Don't you think I feel rotten enough?" in snapped. "You just forced me out of there before I even had a chance to rectify thing!"

He stopped and turned to look at me as I stood three stairs above him. "When will you stop playing games? The pair of you! You think you would have learnt to appreciate each other by now instead of cutting off little pieces of each other's heart and soul all the time!"

"How on earth is this any of your business?" I said angrily, pushing past him. Tony followed.

"Oliver is my business. It costs us thousands of galleons every time he has a setback like this. He's the most expensive player on the team – though medical bills alone." He drew a deep breath. "And because you are my family Katie, whether you care or not, you're Gwen's sister and I care for you. Oliver is Hame's godfather. And like everyone else, I can see that you two are made for each other. But fuck me, stop hurting each other."

We had hit the street now, and fell into step together, heading towards Diagon Alley. "I came to apologise," I admitted.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guessed as much. Just let him be for the moment. He isn't in the best frame of mind. He's in a fair bit of pain and I suspect he is more injured than he is letting on. We've organised a counselling session for him this afternoon. Just wait and see how it goes."

We walked the rest of the way together in silence and trekked through the leaky cauldron, stopping a couple of times to talk to people Tony knew. He introduced me as his sister in law which felt strange but also humbling. When we finally arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Gwen was desperate for some help.

"Oh thank Merlin!" she exclaimed, kissing Tony lightly on the lips and pulling Hamish free from the babycarrier she had strapped to her chest, and handing him over. "Jake just delivered 200 pairs of dragon hide gloves, none of which I ordered, and bloody Frank has quit. Plus I have the Harpies coming into tomorrow for an equipment fitting and I have no one to help out."

Tony looked at me. "I know. That's why I brought Katie."

I gaped at him. "What do you want me to do? I can't work here."

Gwen considered me for a moment. "You've played Quidditch for years. You're boyfriend is a player. You're my sister. You can work here." She looked at me desperately. "Oh please Kates! It took me forever to find Frank and now he's gone it's just me. Pete, the owner, he doesn't work, just collects the revenue at the end of the month. I really really need your help." She stepped forward, clutching my hand in hers. "I am begging. Please Kates, please?"

I though it ironic that I had tried to rid Quidditch from my life and now I would be completely surrounded by it. Everywhere. But Gwen looked desperate, and I had to feel for her, she was a new mum, a very new mum, and she was still living and breathing running this place. She really did need my help, and I was kidding myself if I thought I had better things to do. Sit at home and mope wasn't exactly healthy.

"Will you pay me?" I asked. I had never had a summer job before. I had always been given money by my parents or Oliver. The thought of earning my own income was foreign to me.

She nodded. "Yes, of course! And I'll buy you lunch every day…" she beamed at me. "Come on, you and me working together, what can go wrong?"

I thought about the million and one fights we'd had during the year and how terrible some of them had been. But I would have my own income and it would give me something to do.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Oh thank you so much!" She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

I looked at Tony over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile. He had set this whole thing up. He stood there, nursing a sleeping Hamish, with a proud look on his face that he had solved another problem. And to be honest, in that tiny moment, I realised just how valuable it would be to have someone like Tony in the family.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**BELL RESIDENCE**

"So what hours has she got you working?" Mum asked, setting a pot of potatoes to peel in the sink and wiping her hands on the tea towel.

I took a bite out of the apple she had handed me only minutes before and smiled. "Monday to Friday, eight till five. She said the weekends should be fine, that Pete's son usually does those anyway. It's just during the week she needs help."

Mum hesitated. "I'm just not sure Katie. I mean I was going to get you some work experience at the Hospital-"

"I don't want it," I said firmly. "I don't think I want to be a Healer anymore."

She paused. "Katie, working in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey is one thing. Working in a real hospital with people everywhere is so much different."

"It's not about that," I said. "It's about Cedric." I took a bite of my apple and concentrated on chewing to try and distract myself from wanting to cry. Every time his name came up in conversation I would get teary. And then the pity would come. I hated that, and wanted to stop the pity party as quickly as possible.

"I know," she said softly. "But you have been working so hard for this. It would be a shame to give it up now just because…" she stopped and frowned at herself.

"Just because…?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Just because he's dead. Because I saw his body? Because I can't set foot into that place again? Why mum? What were you going to say?" My voice was high and full of contempt. I dropped my eyes with embarrassment. I was so angry all the time.

She swished her wand to stop the potatoes, and the enchanted peeler fell into the sink with a splosh. The saucepan on the stove had bubbled over, but she didn't care. She walked over to turn it off manually and then went back to the sink to pour a glass of water. Her hands were shaking notoriously, and I could see the veins in her neck clenching. She drained the glass and put in back into the sink to rinse. She then sighed heavily and drew her full attention to me.

"It would be a shame for you to give up now, just because of a tragedy. Cedric's death has nothing to do with you. You didn't cause it. You were not involved. This is bigger than you. Much bigger, and you are being incredibly selfish about this whole thing," she said. "I know you are grieving. You're heart is broken and that you are angry at Oliver. But your whole life cannot just stop because he is dead. The world does not work like that. You are headstrong and feisty. Patients need people like you to fight for them. I can see that, I have worked as a Healer for years. I see myself in you and I know you can do this job Katie. If you don't want to take that on board, don't. I'm not pushing you into it. But I do not want you in that industry. There are a lot of wounds in your life from Quidditch, look at what it is done to Oliver. Don't let it drag you down as well."

Everyone was preaching to me. First Tony and now her and what made it worse was that they were right. I had so much to learn. I frowned and took another bite out of my apple.

"Now," she said, stirring the boiled over pot gently and putting the heat back on. "Are you staying for dinner or going back to Carol's to sort out your mess with Oliver?"

CAROL'S PLACE

"How did the counselling go this afternoon?" I asked, holding the cup of tea tightly in my hand.

Carol shrugged, pouring herself another cup and adding two sugars. "I don't really know. He was a little brighter but he was also in a lot of pain. He's slept all afternoon since." She drew a deep breath. "What more does that boy have to do? He loves that game and it just keeps pushing him out of it."

"I shouldn't have yelled at him yesterday, I completely overreached. He was doing so well. When I saw him in Hogmeade a few weeks ago, he was so happy. Erhh!" I put the cup on the table. "This is all my fault."

Carol reached out and took my hand. "This is life sweetheart. Don't think that it's only you going through this. We're all having a bad patch at the moment. It'll sort itself out. It's like they say, in the end everything will turn out. If it doesn't, then it is not the end."

"Very poetic mum," Oliver said, limping into the room. He kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled. "Can you give me and Katie a minute?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'll be in the lounge, Celestine Warbeck is on tonight anyway, and I want to hear her new songs." She gave me a smile and then headed off into the lounge with her cup of tea.

Oliver struggled to look at me. He walked towards the kitchen bench and placed both hands firmly on it to stable himself. I climbed to my feet. "Can I get you something? You slept through dinner. I'm pretty sure Carol said there was a plate in the oven still."

"I'm not hungry." He said softly. "I only came out because I heard your voice."

"Oh."

"This afternoon I asked Tony to get you out of here. I was so angry with you. Yesterday was awful Katie. I tried for hours to talk to you, I sat outside your bedroom door until Richard practically had to frogmarch me out. I tried so hard to be there for you and you pushed me away."

"I know I am really-"

"You don't get to push me away like that and then come here and think its all okay." He sighed, "Merlin the way you spoke to me! The pure venom in your voice. I was only trying to help you. And I am sorry for wishing that we could just move past Cedric's death and get on with our lives. I realise it was an incredibly insensitive thing to say at that time, but I am not sorry for wanting it. For wanting you to myself again. I don't like you like this. I want you to be that sweet, amazing girl next door that I fell in love with. The feisty girl who crawls up beside me in my arms and never lets me get away with anything."

He smiled roguishly and dropped his voice. "The one who laughs when I kiss her belly and has that sensitive spot behind her ear that makes her shiver when I touch it. The one who wakes me up in the middle of the night for more. I want you back. But only if it is you and me and not us and everyone else."

I chewed my lip. "Then marry me," I said, finally meeting his eye. "You want commitment, that's what I am offering."

_AN: DA DA DA CLIFFY!_


	32. CHAPTER 27A: Someday

AN: _A long time ago when I started this story, I botched up a timeline, putting Katie Bell a year higher than she should have been. So for the purpose of the end of this story, the events in HP5 and HP6 have been combined as one year instead of two. HP7 is still as normal. Keep that in mind when you get to the middle of this chapter. I hope I haven't ruined things too much. _

_And this is it. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I will miss you. _

_Update: 1/03/09 – sorry guys but this is only part one. I'm still working on part two but thought it was time to update!_

**CHAPTER 27: SOMEDAY**

Oliver sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. I already knew his answer. I'd known the moment the proposition had flown out of my mouth and the distress had flicked across his face. But I was too scared and too hurt to settle for my own assumption, so I pressed on.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly, unable to handle the ten minute silence any more.

Oliver met my eye and frowned. "That we are not ready for this. We're slipping again and you are grasping at whatever you think will pull us together."

I sat down at the kitchen table and buried my head in my hands. I hated that he didn't take me seriously. Even though it had caught me off guard, once I said it, I realised I didn't want to take it back. Ever.

"I'm sorry – I thought – I just…" I sucked in some air. "I needed to do _something. _I can't lose you. I need you."

He sat down beside me and moved his chair very close. "I don't want you to need me," he said softly in my ear, "I want you to _want_ me."

I looked up at him, an incredulous look reflected back at me in his eyes. "I do want you," I said slowly, wondering if I hadn't made myself clear. "Of course I want you."

He grimaced and drew in a deep breath. "No, you need me to pick up the pieces, tell you everything is okay and wait for you to decide once and for all just how you felt about Cedric. But I can't. I'm not strong enough to pull both of us through this. I want to be with you again, but I need time."

"How long? Weeks? Months? Until I leave school?" I faltered. "Forever?"

"Not forever." He said quickly and took my hand. He squeezed it very tightly, like he needed me to listen to the next part very carefully. "But some time. A year or so. Maybe longer. My addiction is still hanging over my head and all of this…with you… it is making it harder to control. I will not put myself in a position to fail again and right now, being with you is going to lead me right back to the mess I started out with."

I wanted to scream. Could we ever get this right? And why did I always have to be such a fucking idiot?

I reached up to caress his cheek. "Please don't shut me out…"

He frowned, hesitating as I touched him. His grip on my hand loosened and he squeezed it once before letting go. "You haven't left me with much choice."

The words burnt me. "I am _trying_," I snapped at him, exasperated by how much this hurt. I'd just proposed hoping to put this all behind me and now I found myself staring down the failure of yet another attempt with Oliver.

He nodded, "I know," he said simply, smiling sadly.

"But it's still not enough?" I ventured hoping to be proved wrong.

His frown was the answer I had been dreading. We weren't playing anymore and there was no more larking about. I suddenly realise maybe I couldn't do this and in some sick and twisted reality, Oliver was actually making the right choice for both of us.

Oliver leant forward, kissing me gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want. I want to. You need to know that. I want us to have a future. It just can't start right now. I _will _marry you someday."

The fierce determination in his eyes told me I didn't need to worry. Someday. But someday, as I sat on the edge of an infinite break, didn't seem like quite enough to keep me holding on. I moved my hand delicately up his injured arm, over his shoulder and gently rubbed the back of his neck, my fingers curling in his hair. His face was so close to mine it was almost painful to keep the distance between us.

"Letme stay tonight," said, intertwining my spare hand with his. "One last time."

He didn't say anything, just closed the gap between us, strongly pressing his lips to mine with such intensity that I forgot everything else around me.

* * *

**  
**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_I remember the smell of sandalwood and broom polish and from that particular evening, the tang of muscle rub. I remember the way the quilt felt heavy against my skin and the way his hands pressed my face to his, never letting me go. I remember the way his lips traced across my eyelids and his fingertips…._

"Bell?"

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright as if I had been shocked. In my haste I knocked over my cup and send a flood of black cold coffee across the pile of patient files I had been reviewing, decimating them instantly.

I jumped up quickly, drawing my wand to clean the mess. I looked up hesitantly at Lance Elliot, the twenty something male Healer I worked nights with on the fourth floor. He was the supervising Healer as I was only twelve months into my position at St. Mungo's. Another two years of training and I'd be a fully qualified Healer, given my own trainees to torture. His eyes sparkled back at me with amusement and I tore my eyes away from his, intensifying my efforts to fix the mess I had made.

"Were you asleep?" he asked, walking over to the sink and pouring a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sniffed it before tipping it down the sink and settling for water from the tap.

I frowned. "Dozing," I admitted, ciphering the last of the liquid from the files. If it had been anyone else I would have lied, but Lance was reasonably easy going and was pretty protective of me. He'd worked under my mother a few years back as a trainee and in return had vowed to support me like she had to him.

He grinned. "You were mumbling kiddo. I think you were definitely asleep. How long have you been on shift?"

I counted the hours off in my head as I reconstructed the pile of files. "Nineteen hours. And I was mumbling because I was dreaming," I admitted. Merlin, it was a good dream. A great dream in fact. I'd been having it a few times a week since I'd last seen Oliver and it wasn't helping my self-control or focus.

He spared me a lecture about burning out, but still frowned. "When's your next day off?"

It was my turn to frown. I checked my watch. "Starts in 4 hours. My sister is getting married on Saturday so I'm heading up to her place in Scotland this morning to do the family thing."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic…" Lance said.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Oh I am, trust me. I can't wait to finish a 23 hour shift and then walk straight into wedding hell, it will be delightful." I remembered I had forgotten the owl about the catering on my desk in my apartment instead of packing it into my luggage. "Shit!" I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my ponytail. It was greasy. When was the last time I had shampooed it? A week ago? Merlin. I pulled a self inking quill from my working robe and my notepad and wrote down _letter_ and _shampoo hair_ at the bottom of my extremely long list of things to do before I left.

"Is everything okay?" Lance asked watching me curiously.

I forgot I'd been having a complete conversation with myself in my head. "Sorry," I said apologetically, "just making sure I am organised." I turned back to the pile of files. "Okay so I have gone through and updated all the case notes from this week. I know that Karen is working across two wards and covering for Edward while he is on holiday in Greece, but seriously Lance, her notes were atrocious. I can't do my job if I don't know what spells and potions she's been using. I nearly knocked poor Mr Longbottom out for a week because it hadn't been updated before she went home yesterday."

Lance nodded. "Okay, I'll have a chat with her."

"I'm not trying to make trouble-" I said hastily, hoping he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

He nodded politely. "I know, you're just doing your job. I will have a word with her." He cocked his head at me. "You look like hell."

I grimaced. "You sound like my mother," I sighed. "When you talk to Karen tomorrow can you not mention my name please? She's worked here for twenty years and she won't be impressed when she finds out I came to you about this."

Lance frowned. "Maybe you should knock off early?" he said studying me. "We've been pretty quiet since midnight and Doris and Lake will be in a couple of hours. Mel and I can handle things. We can always call Level Three for help if we need."

"Lance, are you even listening to me?" I said. "I don't want Karen to-"

He waved at me absentmindedly. "Yes, yes, you don't want to tell her how to do her job. She's been here for decades, blah blah blah. Seriously Katie, you look awful. Go home and grab a couple hours of sleep before you have to go to Scotland and pretend not to be bitter that it is your sister getting married instead of you."

I stopped. "What did you say?"

The wedding was just the tiny bit of a sore point.

I wasn't upset that Gwen was getting married; I thought it was wonderful, Tony and her had been waiting for years for the right time, but it still stung. Last summer on the anniversary of mine and Oliver's one year deal, Laven and Seb had rushed to get married like a number of other young couples facing the prospect of war.

It had however, culminated in the opposite for Oliver and myself. After the incident with the cursed necklace Oliver become all strange about the impending war and asked for a little more time. Another year later, I was still waiting. You-Know-Who's reign was over and instead of being with me, Oliver was in Germany, once again putting is career first. That's what angered me most.

Lance cocked his head at me. "Oh come of it, I'm not stupid. I know what happens around this place. You and Wood, you haven't got everything to together yet." Lance had actually been one of the healers helping me during my stay here after the necklace curse. He'd had a bit to do with Oliver back then and marvelled at my ability to continued to wait for him. "Weren't you talking about getting married a little while ago? Having to go and play happy bridesmaid for your sister can't be helping…"

"I hate that you know so much and then use it against me," I said, flicking my wand at the pile of files and swishing them towards Lance who caught them gracefully, despite the force I had tried to conjure. "You gossip like an old woman."

He smiled not offended at all. "Get some sleep," he said, grinning at me as he headed for the door, the files tucked under his arm. "And enjoy the wedding."

* * *

_There was no sign of Oliver anywhere. _

_I studied each of the faces before me, trying to remember names as I compiled the list of the dead. It didn't help that Fred's body, tucked at the end of the row, kept drawing my attention back to it. I was glad his family and Angelina had left for breakfast, because watching them grieve was so painful that it was hard to distance myself from my duties. I got to the end of the line, did a quick head count and compared it to the number of my list. 50. Fifty dead. I could hardly believe it. I lingered a second at You-Know-Who's body. The other forty nine people in this room had died because of him and now, he lay beside them, just another causality of the war he inspired. _

_I found McGonagall in the Hall and grimly handed her the list. "Fifty," I said to her softly. "I've flooed St. Mungo's and they are organising transportation for the remains. They should be here within the next couple of hours." _

_McGonagall studied the list carefully, before rolling it up and tucking it into the inside pocket of her robe. She grimaced. "Thank you, Katie." _

_I nodded grimly. "Do you mind if I just step out for a bit? I need to get some air." And find Oliver. I hadn't seen him for hours. _

_She shook her head. "Not at all," she said, giving me an appreciative smile. "I'll contact you if we need anything; otherwise Madam Pomfrey has got the Hospital Wing under control for the time being." _

_I agreed and headed outside for fresh air. Some of the remaining students and parents had moved out onto the grass to bask in the sun. Their voices were low, their triumph subdued by their loss. I scanned the gathered groups for Oliver, but I couldn't see him, and decided to head down to the lake. I found a secluded tree, far from anyone else and lay down on the fresh morning earth with my eyes closed. The warmth from the ground trickled through my veins, forcing me, even in the sombre aftermath to feel lighter. It was over. The fighting, the hiding, the tension, the death. It was over. _

_I wasn't sure how long I laid there, peaceful, before he found me. He lay down beside me, took my left hand in his, and closed his eyes too. We hadn't slept in two days. And both of us had fought to near exhaustion. The only reason I was here was because of him. I couldn't let him fight without me. _

"_I love you," he said softly. _

_I opened my eyes and curled into him, placing my head on his chest. "Love you too," I said with a smile, hoping now that it was all over, things between us could begin again…._

"Katie? What are you doing still asleep?"

I groaned squeezing my eyes shut tightly. No. This wasn't fair. This time I was curled up in the safety of my own queen sized bed, in my own apartment, and I was still being harassed.

"What?" I grumbled.

It was Laven. I could tell from the fresh green tea perfume and of course, the fact that we had made plans to apparate to Gwen's together. I had owled her before I left work updating her on the change of plans. She said she was coming alone as Seb was on night shift and was going to meet us there later this morning.

"It's eight o'clock. We're meant to be at Gwen and Tony's for breakfast in twenty minutes," she said happily.

Oh Merlin. Breakfast with the extended Bell family – Woods and Williams' includes. I pulled the pillow over my head, trying desperately to hold onto the image of Oliver in my mind. "How did you get in here?" I grumbled. "Angelina is in New Zealand with Alicia. And I know I locked the door to prevent this from happening…"

Angelina was in pieces after Fred's death. She hadn't left the house in weeks and had quit her job with the International Quidditch League to mope around for her ex. Worried about her sanity, Alicia had packed her up and decided a holiday was on the cards. They'd been gone for two weeks and as my only housemates I had been home alone. Mostly though I had stayed at the hospital. Being rejected yet again by Oliver weeks before had forced me into crazy workaholic mode.

"You gave me the password for emergencies," she said, "are you getting up or what?"

I pulled the pillow from my head and came face to face with her. She was grinning at me.

"Why are you so blood happy?" I asked, dragging myself out of bed.

She clicked her tongue. "Why do you always have to be so grouchy in the mornings?"

I retrieved a pair of clean jeans and an emerald green low cut tee I'd purchased on my lunch break two days ago. I shoved them on over the underwear I had been sleeping in.

"I'm grouchy all the time," I said back to her, doing up the button on my jeans. "Mornings are no different."

She laughed. "Come on, this weekend will be good. Lighten up a little bit. You need a bit of family cheer. You've been avoiding us all for weeks."

I threw her a glare. "I have worked 70 hours this week. The last four hours were the longest stretch of uninterrupted sleep I've had in days. Besides, I've been really busy at work."

"It shows," she said, opening my cupboard and rummaging through my clothes. "You look like you slept in a gutter. When was the last time you had a hair cut? Or for that fact, washed your hair?"

I poked my tongue at her behind her back, and retrieved my toothbrush and toothpaste from the adjoining bathroom. "You're not the first one to say that to me this morning," I said a little put out. "Do I really look like crap?"

Laven glanced over her shoulder at me, as she grabbed a long lavender sundress out. "Yes," she said bluntly. "Can I borrow this?"

"You're a size smaller than me," I said eying her slim fitting jeans enviously, "It'll probably be too big."

She pulled her oversized red polo up to reveal the 'popped' top button on her pants and the 'gut' that was starting to emerge. "I'm sixteen weeks pregnant and I desperately need something to wear this weekend that is inconspicuous and doesn't look all frumpy. If I tell everyone I am pregnant, Gwen is gonna have my head on a platter for taking away the limelight," she whispered scandalously.

I gaped at her, almost swallowing my mouthful of toothpaste and choking on my toothbrush. I spat it out in the sink and rinsed my mouth and face. When I got back to the bedroom, Laven was pulling her jeans and shirt out from under the dress.

"There," she said, patting her stomach in the mirror. "Now I just look floaty." She turned and beamed at me. "What?" she said, noticing the concern on my face.

I looked at the boobs she'd been concealing behind what I assumed to be one of Seb's shirts. A gut wasn't the only thing she was growing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled. "I haven't told anyone, so don't be offended. I mean Seb knows, but we haven't told mum or Oliver or anything. I just wanted to wait until Gwen and Tony's wedding is out of the way before we go around shouting from the rooftops the fact that we're procreating. Besides, it wasn't exactly planned. We're still trying to wrap our own heads around it. I mean, Seb and I aren't exactly prepared for this. We are a tad on the selfish side."

I thought about their extremely expensive apartment, filled with less than child friendly furniture. Seb made a mint, so it wasn't like the baby wouldn't be pampered beyond belief, but she was right, of all the people I imagine to start popping out the children, she would have been last on my list. If it hadn't been for the enormous diamond on offer, I'm not sure she would have so readily jumped at the chance to walk down the aisle last year. I knew that was harsh, and she loved Seb very much but she really wasn't the family type.

"What about your bridesmaids dress?"

She shrugged. "I had Sisley alter it yesterday. Gwen won't know a thing." She frowned at me. "What? You look like you just heard you lost your job and now you have no excuse for being an overachieving workaholic," she smirked. "Aren't you excited by the fact that you're going to be an aunty again?"

"Yes, I mean it's great!" I said earnestly, "but well I mean, you're married and pregnant, and Gwen's is getting married and she's got Hame and Amelia and now I'm the last one. The odd one." I frowned. "I'm practically married to my job, your brother keeps ducking in and out of the country giving me emotional whiplash and all I have is an empty apartment and an empty bed." I looked her up and down in the dress and crossed my arms against my chest. "And you look better than me in my dress."

She grinned. "Hey, you have an amazing hen's party to look forward tonight with many a cocktail, that will definitely make you feel better, and if it doesn't, think of all the gorgeous men we can ogle out on the town," She beamed. "Lighten up and let's get going!" she added happily dancing out of the room.

I groaned, grabbed my luggage sitting at the end of my bed and followed her into the lounge. I stopped, almost dropping the heavy, over packed leather bag on my foot when I realised Oliver was standing in my kitchen, flipping though a week old copy of the newspaper.

"Or," Laven beamed, looking between us, "you can at least look forward to an awkward weekend of family events with your ex."

I sucked in a deep breath regretting quite fiercely I hadn't washed my hair, put on a slither of makeup or grabbed the lavender summer dress before Laven had.

* * *

**  
**

**WEEKS EARLIER**

"You awake?"

I smiled, as the Scottish voice whispered in my ear and left a trail of kisses down my neck and across my bare shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm," I said sleepily, not quite game to open my eyes in case I had dreamt the entire previous evening. It had been a week since the battle and we'd be dancing around each other trying to decide what to do until last night. Then we'd both kinda caved…and I was extremely glad we had.

"Breakfast?"

My stomach rumbled and I rolled over in his embrace, pulling myself closer to him. His body was more muscular than last time, his face no longer worn cleanly shaven but containing the stubbly hint of facial hair. I had to admit, I liked it. I liked it a lot. Especially the way it felt against my bare skin.

"What's on offer?" I said, opening my eyes and grinning at him.

He chuckled, "Anything you want," he said, kissing me.

I expected a light peck, but he deepened the kiss, capturing me unaware and leaving me breathless.

We eventually showered and left the apartment for breakfast. The chances of finding something editable in my house were rare at the best of times. Not one of us, Angelina, Alicia or myself, were particularly good at cooking. We found a small muggle café on the corner, we'd been to together a few times over the past couple of years and dug up enough muggle money to pay for a two coffees and scrambled eggs. We took our time, enjoying being alone together. Oliver was on leave, he had been working in Germany up until a few days ago, getting Puddlemere's new Quidditch School up and running for the summer, and I wasn't expected back at work until the following evening.

We spent the morning out, walking around the city, shopping in Diagon Alley together and grabbing lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before returning home. There was an owl waiting for us on the front door step, a blue ribbon draped around its neck emblazoned with the Puddlemere crest. Oliver paid the owl and took the letter while I busied myself with opening the door.

"Expecting something important?" I enquired leading us into the apartment.

He frowned, shutting the door behind him. "No." He looked at me for a moment. "I asked them not to contact me unless it was urgent." He opened the letter and stood at the kitchen bench as he read it.

I tried to be discrete and excused myself, heading to the bedroom to clean up some of the mess we'd created. I swished the dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the ensuite and folded Oliver's clothes from last night, leaving them on the end of the bed. His kit bag had been sitting beside the bed, and in my haste I tripped over it while pulling up the doona cover. I stopped myself from falling, but the force had ripped most of the contents from the bag to the floor. I folded everything back into the bag and stood up, my ankle throbbing. I looked around the room trying to focus on something but the pain, when I noticed the ring box sitting on my bedside table.

I hesitated, knowing what it meant. Knowing I'd been waiting for nearly two years and now here it was sitting there, looking at me. Daring me. Tempting me.

"Katie?" Oliver poked his head around the door.

I looked up at Oliver and he sighed, noticing my distraction. He sat down close beside me, but not as close as before. The letter was folded in his hand.

"I was going to ask you," he said, nodding to the ring box. "Properly this time."

I felt my heart sink. Again."Was?"

He nodded. "I'm being called back to Germany. One of the senior players who was overseeing the summer school is ill and it looks like they are going to need me to take over."

"Say no," I pleaded. "I've been waiting for two years Oliver. Don't make me wait any longer."

He grimaced at me. "It is part of my contract. I agreed, I signed it. I can't back out of it."

"Okay," I said getting up. I stumbled a bit, but limped away from him, heading to the bathroom to compose myself. I had to get away from him as quickly as possible. The most frustrating thing of all was that I expected this. It had been too easy. Too wonderful and too fucking perfect to have been real.

"Okay?" he asked following me. He seemed a little hurt. "Okay?"

I looked at him in the mirror as he stood behind me. "What do you want me to say? Stay? I'll come with you? That's fabulous?"

"How about the truth?" he said begrudgingly. "With no embellishments?"

"How does, 'I fucking hate this' sound?"

He frowned. "About right," he said, tucking the letter into his pocket. "I'm sorry."

I snorted indignantly and turned on the tap, shoving my face underneath to cool myself down. I turned it off a couple of minutes later, and he was standing beside me holding out a towel for me.

"Go to Germany Oliver," I said snatching the towel and drying my face. "It is what you are going to do anyway."

"Katie," he soothed, "Just hear me out. You have to understand the leverage I will gain with Puddlemere if I take this. I'm actually going to be able to pull some of the shots in my career without them forcing me into everything as their little PR slave." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is five weeks. Five short weeks and I am back here, with you and that ring. For good_._"

I pushed him away. "A year Katie, I need a year. Just a little bit longer, another six months. Just a little more time. _Just a little more_," I mimicked. "I am done waiting! When are you going to see that? I have put everything on hold for you for two fucking years. Just once, _once_, do something for my good instead of your own!"

"It's only five weeks," he said exasperated. "It's not ideal but I mean, five weeks in the grand scheme of us is…"

"Just a little more hell to endure?" I interjected my hands on my hips. He was at least a foot taller than me these days and I glared up at him angrily. "Go to Germany Oliver. Take the job."

"Will you still be waiting when I get back?" he asked soberly, chewing his lip.

"Of course," I snapped, folding my arms against my chest. "Now get your stuff and get the hell out." I pushed passed him, walking back into the bedroom towards the ring box. I picked it up and shoved it forcefully into his hand.

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow-"

"Then go to Laven and Seb's," I said wildly.

He sighed, tucking the ring box into his kit bag and heaving it over his shoulder. "I can't believe you are kicking me out…" he said as I followed him to the door.

He opened it to leave but hesitated, dropping his bag in the hall and turning back to me, cupping my face with his hands. I glared at him as he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips, and he smiled, pecking me on the tip of my nose instead. "It's only five weeks," he murmured, brushing my cheek. "And you know where I would prefer to be tonight…"

"Goodbye, Oliver," I said.

He sighed. "Bye, Katie," he said backing away from me and grabbing his bag. I watched him walk down the hall before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"…..but from that day forward, the wizard helped the villages like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and began to hop once more." I closed the battered copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and looked over at Hamish and Lizzie who were curled up fast asleep.

They had thrust the book into my hands twenty minutes ago, wanting bedtime stories but they had barely made it past the first ten minutes before conking out. It had been a long day and they were knackered beyond belief. I kissed each of them on the head, and tucked them in, standing back to admire them for a moment. It tugged at my heart a little when I realised in the not too distant future, there would be a little Laven and Seb in the world. Forcing my cluckiness back in its box before it got out of control, I swished out the lights and left them to sleep, closing the door slowly behind me.

"The Wizard and the Hoping Pot always was my favourite bedtime story," Oliver said, beside me.

He was leaning his back against the wall only centimetres from the door. It seemed he'd been listening at the ajar door to my story reading.

I gave him a small smile. "I know. You used to read it to them. It's their favourite too." I looked him up and down. He was dressed for Tony's Stag party and was definitely a sight for sore eyes. "Heading out?"

The day had been full of celebrations, pampering and drinking. Starting out with a combined Hen and Stag party, now as the night grew later, everyone down stairs was branching off to kick of the nights festivities. Between them, Gwen and Tony had mustered about fifty keen partiers to head out with them tonight. All of which I could guarantee would be extremely hung over for the wedding tomorrow.

He smiled. "Yeah. A few of the guys want to head out to the Leaky Cauldron and see where the night takes us. They are pretty keen for a night out, the alcohol ban has been in full swing this season, and this is the first week management have made an exception."

"Gotta keep the boys happy," I smiled. Tony and Seb were planning a massive evening to try and top the effort of the year before. They had been arrested last year and held by muggle authorities for drunk and disorderly. They'd escaped quiet easily and told the tale at every storytelling session. I'd personally heard it about fifty times.

"Yeah. I'm designated apparator as usual. So looks like I'm in for the long haul. With any luck, it will be a smooth evening."

I laughed. "Tell me about it," I said, "I drew that straw as well."

"Funny that," he beamed. I wasn't a big drinker, especially after everything I'd been through with Oliver so it wasn't exactly rare for me to be the organiser and designated apparator for the party nights I was usually bribed into attending with Gwen and Laven. At least now, with Laven being pregnant I could count on her support. And I had a feeling I'd need it. Gwen and her friends were a handful. "I didn't get the chance to see you much today but I really want to talk to you."

"Katie," Laven interrupted emerging from my makeshift bedroom across the hall wearing once again, another article of my clothing. She ignored Oliver. "Does this make me look frumpy?"

"I've already told her no a thousand times," Gwen slurred, from inside the room, "but she won't freaking listen to me! Will you talk some sense into her?"

I frowned at Oliver, knowing talking sense into Laven would be damn near impossible. "I'm sorry, duty calls."

He smiled. "No it's okay, I understand. Maybe tomorrow?"

I considered the possibility. Tomorrow would be hectic. "I don't know…" I caught the look in his eye. "No, I want to…just you know…wedding stuff…"

He nodded, sighing. "Okay well we will sort something out." He nodded to Laven who stood waiting for an answer hands on her hips and grinned. "Have fun."

I frowned at Oliver. "I'm sorry…" I called down the hallway, but he gave me a wave that said not to worry and headed down the stairs.

I turned back to Laven. "You have the worst timing ever," I said, pushing past her and walking into what had been my previously clean bedroom. They two of them had pulled every item of clothing from my luggage looking for something to wear.

"What does it matter?" Laven said closing the door behind me and holding out a glass of wine for me. "You'll talk to him tomorrow. Tonight is Gwen's night and you should be thinking about fun!"

I wasn't convinced. "You arse looks huge in that dress," I said with a smile. I took a sip of the wine, but wasn't impressed by the taste and put the glass down on the bedside table.

"Everyone's arse looks big when they are pregnant," Gwen said, stumbling towards the mirror to finish her makeup. "Don't worry about it Lav."

I gaped at Laven. "You told her?"

Laven looked a little guilty. "Yeah, well she got all suspicious when she saw me throwing up this morning at breakfast I couldn't come up with a lie quick enough. She is sworn to secrecy but."

"That club seems to be getting big and bigger," I fired back to her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I know," Laven said soberly, "And mum is going to kill me when she finds out. First grandchild and she wasn't on top of the list."

"It was the eggs that gave it away," Gwen said. "They always made me gag when I was pregnant with Hamish. Laven turned green every time someone offered her some. And the floaty dress didn't help."

I sighed. "That was my dress," I frowned, trying to find something in the pile of clothing to wear. Nothing took my fancy. Not now anyway.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad on you," Gwen said trying to make me feel better. It didn't. I grimaced at the pair of them. "So what's on the cards for tonight then?"

Laven and Gwen looked at each other beaming. "Drinking, dancing and ogling cute Quidditch players!" they exclaimed, high fiving each other.

I rolled my eyes which unfortunately went unnoticed by either of them. "Come on, lighten up," Laven encouraged. "Please? Give me a smile?" She crawled across the bed, jumped to her feet and pinched my cheeks, forcing me to smile. "See was that so hard?"

Gwen ferreted around on the bed for a dress and pulled out a black, short and lowcut number. "You should wear this," she said enthusiastically throwing it to me. I considered it for a moment knowing it was a particular favourite of Oliver's. It had worked it magic weeks ago and I hoped maybe it would work its magic again tonight. But I'd need a little bit more courage before I squeezed myself into it. I reached for the glass of wine on the bedside table and downed it in one gulp.

"Alrighty," I said, knowing I needed to perk up or risk having Laven and Gwen pester me all night. "The black it is. What about my hair?"

Laven whipped her wand out of dress and brandished it at me. "Not a problem," she said with a wink. "I know a few charms that will make that mess look like _sex_." She grinned. "Or lead to it."

I blew out a sigh. That was a big promise. I held my hand out of the bottle of wine Gwen had retrieved to fill her glass and took a large swig, downing at least a third of the bottle. Reminding myself I'd need a breath mint if I ran into Oliver, I took another swig and then handed the bottle of wine back to Gwen. "You ready to party?"

Gwen threw herself at me across the bed, smothering my face with kisses. "Oh thank Merlin! There is life in her yet!"

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

"Can you see Seb?" Laven screamed in my ear as we pushed through a crowd of drinkers at the Leaky Cauldron.

I grabbed Gwen's arm, fearing I'd lose her if I didn't physically hang onto her. She dragged a long trail of her drunk girlfriends behind her, but got her heel caught and nearly knocked both of us over. "No!" I said loudly over the ruckus, trying to stabilise Gwen. "Since when has the Cauldron been the drinking place of choice?"

Laven shrugged. "Since You-Know-Who bit the dust," she called back at me. She stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, as Gwen wrapped her arms around me.

"The team song!" Gwen said excitedly, drowning out Laven. "Tony! I need to see Tony!"

Laven nodded. "I can hear it too." She listened carefully. "This way," she yelled grabbing my dress and pulling me along.

"United! United!" a boisterous round of players called, their drinks held high in the air, "Puddlemere United!" Tony was standing on a table accompanied by Seb, their arms around each other, jugs of beer in their hands, sloshing about the place as they sang.

"Tony!" Gwen called breaking through the crowd.

Tony grinned down at her and jumped off the table, sweeping her up instantly. A rowdy round of wolf whistles echoed around the place and then the rest of the team mates broke into a round of chanting "Tony and Gwen! Tony and Gwen!"

Laven rolled her eyes at me. "Last single night before the wedding and they spend it together anyway."

I shrugged. "They've got two kids. It's been a while since they've been single." I looked around for the gaggle of Gwen's friends that seemed to have disappeared. "Where are the others?"

Laven looked around also. She smiled, pointing to group of people not far away. "They've found players," she said. "And I'm not sure they play Quidditch."

We laughed together for a bit, watching Tony and Gwen enjoy themselves laughing, kissing, dancing and drinking. Seb spotted us in the crowd and came over. He was nowhere near as drunk as Tony and Gwen. "Alright love?" he said, in his best fake English accent, winking at Laven and hugged her tightly. "You come here often?"

She chuckled with him. "I leave you alone with then for a couple of hours and you pick up all their cheesy pick up lines? Where's Oliver?"

He shrugged. "Haven't seen him for a while. He went to get a drink a while ago."

Laven grimaced. "You want me to help you find him?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll look." I nodded to Gwen and Tony. "Keep an eye on them. We should probably make sure they at least keep to some of the wedding traditions. You sure it's okay for you to take over designated apparating?"

She nodded. "Course. See you tomorrow?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I grinned at her and stalked off towards the bar. It didn't take long to locate Oliver. He was sitting at the bar chatting with another guy I recognised from the Puddlemere team photo. I knew he was a few years old than Oliver, heading towards 30.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on Oliver's shoulder and leaning into him, "I've been looking for you."

He smiled, sliding his arm around my waist discretely, settling his hand protectively in the small of my back. "Heya, what are you doing here? I thought you were going dancing?"

"Gwen couldn't stand another moment away from Tony," I said dramatically. "And her friends got sick of flirting with muggles. Apparently they are not as fun as men with wands."

He chuckled. "Apparently," he laughed, gesturing to the guy beside me. "Katie, this is Rex, Rex… Katie."

I shook Rex's hand. "Hi Rex. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I see," I said, shifting my weight nervously, "hope you've only heard the good things."

Oliver grinned. "Rex worked with me in Germany…" he elaborated.

I chucked. "Right, so mostly bad things then?"

Rex laughed. "Something like that. Not all bad though. You're a Healer at St. Mungo's right? Healer Katie Bell? I think you helped my Gran out the other day?" He caught the eye of the barwomen and gestured for a refill. She brought over a fresh pitcher of water and sat it between them. "Florence White?"

I nodded. Florence had been burnt severely by an enchanted teacup at her neighbour's dinner party. It turned out her elderly neighbour didn't like her that much and had invited her for Florence's embarrassment. She'd been a lovely, lively patient and had stayed a couple of days. "How is she? Still sabotaging her neighbour's roses?"

Florence had decided as payback, she'd wreak havoc on her neighbour's prized garden. We cooked a couple of ideas up together before I'd discharged her. Rex laughed. "Yes, turned them all black. They won't grow in any other colour anymore, not just for old Dot but the rest of the street. And she can't fix it because she doesn't remember the charm she used. You did a brilliant job on those burns by the way. Can I get you a drink Katie?"

"A water?" Apart from a couple of glasses of wine at the start of the evening, I'd been sipping at water with Laven all night.

He nodded, drawing up a glass and filling it for me. "No point waiting for Linda, she doesn't like it when we don't order something a little heartier."

Oliver laughed. "It's not that, she remembers me from a few years back. I used to be a bit of a handful."

Reg grinned. "You haven't changed much, you're still a handful." He filled his glass and then drained it. "Alright, I think I might call it a night. It's half eleven and I've got a wedding to go to tomorrow." He got off his stool, waved a thank you at Linda and patted Oliver heartily on the shoulder. "See you 'bout 1pm tomorrow?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah mate."

Rex gave us a farewell smile and disappeared into the crowd. "He seems nice," I said, making small talk.

"Yeah, he is," Oliver said earnestly. "He's an alcoholic too. Lost his kids and stuff a few years back when he was playing for the Wasps. His wife recently remarried. Brilliant Seeker though." He smiled at me roguishly. "So you came looking for me huh?" He reached up and tugged on a strand of wavy Laven styled hair. "I thought you said we'd catch up tomorrow."

"Changed my mind," I said, finishing my drink. I wasn't sure how to word the following proposition without sounding like a total slut in the little black dress. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Promise not to throw me out of your apartment this time?" he asked leaning into me. His fingers grasped at my side, tracing the fabric of my dress and I realised I'd either have to change or put a metre or two between us if we were actually going to talk about things this evening. I didn't answer him, but took his hand and lead him through the room and outside.

* * *

AN: next chapter should be up hopefully by Friday. I have some spare time on my hands this week. But I know you have heard this before.


	33. CHAPTER 27B: Convergence

**Chapter 27: CONVERGENCE**

Sometimes, without warning, without intention, our lives, fears and futures converge. Violently. We plan for blue skies, for lace, cakes and vows filled with everlasting intentions. That was what Gwen wanted from her wedding. Eventually, it is what we all want, for each other and ourselves. But smooth sailing is a pipedream. And there is no room for pipedreams in our reality.

*

**SIX WEEKS EARLER**

I unlocked my parents' apartment door and stepped inside, hesitantly closing it behind me. There were no familiar sounds of the evening Quidditch report on the wireless, or the clang of pots and pans from the kitchen as my mother prepared dinner. My stomach clenched in disappointment. I really didn't feel like being alone after my fight with Oliver.

"Anyone here?" I headed for the kitchen. "Hello?"

I searched the rest of the apartment and found no one. I half-heartedly carried myself down the stairs and folded my legs up under my chin on the couch. The silence was deafening, but I had no heart to turn on the wireless. I lay there for a while, chewing at my fingernails and wiping resentful tears on my mother's beloved couch cushions, before I started to wish I had the guts to apparate to Laven and Seb's place to grovel back to Oliver.

I can do it, I told myself. I would just knock on their door, ask to see him and then tell him everything that I was feeling. That he was stuffing this up again. That I would wait, but it wasn't fair that he kept expecting me too. That it honestly had to be Germany or me; it couldn't be both. But as my courage formulated the ultimatum in my mind, I realised there was no way I would actually be able to say it. I wanted to give him that ultimatum. Force him to finally choose. Me and a wedding or Germany and bachelorhood. But then again, how many wars did I really want to endure this month? My spirit was well and truly cracked already. And so, like a coward, I just lay there, thinking about what I would say if the opportunity presented itself again.

"Lizzie," I heard Mum reprimand, as she opened the door, "that's disgusting."

I sat up sharply and they pushed their way through the door carrying shopping bags. Mum jumped, Lizzie's quick reflexes grabbing the bottom of the paper bag as it tore open with the force. They both looked at me as if I was a foreign object in their family space. Had it really been that long since I was home?

"Katie, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

I gave Liz a wave as mum mended the bag with her wand. She sat the bags on the sofa table behind the couch and stepped round to sit beside me. She frowned when she saw my weepy eyes, and patted my head softly. "Things didn't go so well?"

I shook my head, swiping at the tears with the back of my hand. "No, not so well."

Lizzie stood awkwardly behind the couch, a small bag from Quality Quidditch Supplies clutched to her chest. Mum gave her a small smile. "Honey why don't you go and put the stuff Gwen gave you in your room huh? I just need to talk to Katie for a moment."

Lizzie eyed me carefully, before nodding graciously and heading up the stairs.

"What happened?" Mum asked the moment Lizzie's bedroom door clicked closed.

"Puddlemere owled this afternoon. One of the guys in charge at the school in Germany is ill and they need Oliver to replace him for a few weeks."

Mum frowned. "A few weeks? Didn't he just get back?"

"Yes." I sighed.

She squeezed my shoulder sympathetically. "And?"

"And he's going. Leaving tomorrow," I said bitterly.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm sure Oliver is just as upset as you. But you know what it is like. It's his job. You can't blame him for that."

"I've waited _two years-" _And it felt like I had repeated those words at least 200 hundred times since.

"I know honey, and I am sure if the circumstances were different Oliver would be here if he could."

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder. "Why is there always something?" I demanded desperately my head thrust into my hands. "I heal people! What more do I have to do to atone?"

She gently patted my head, running her fingers through my hair. "Atone? What do you have to atone for?"

I shrugged helplessly. "This is karma isn't it? Relationship karma. I mean for the Michelle stuff? And the Cedric stuff? This is the worlds way of saying, too bad, you've fucked this up too many times."

"Hey, you've done a lot of good stuff too. Don't you ever forget that." She kissed the top of my head. "Look, it isn't ideal. It's just another few weeks and then he'll be back again and you can go through all this post-war stuff you promised each other." I sighed unsatisfied and she smiled comfortingly, taking my left hand. "Baby, this will all work out. You know it will." She held my hands in hers, her fingers grazing against mine. I knew what she was looking for, the ring. I pulled my hand from hers.

"He told you?"

She nodded. "He asked me to help him pick it weeks ago."

"I don't have it. He took it with him," I said sadly.

Her brow knotted. "But he asked you?"

I shook my head. "No, not exactly. He was going to, but the timing was all off and then I yelled at him a little, and then the mood had gone." I played with a lose stitch in the hemline of my dress. "Is it beautiful?"

She grinned. "You will love it."

"If he asks me again," I said miserably. "I kicked him out. He's staying with Laven and Seb."

"Third time lucky," she said patting my leg.

I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"If you are going to fret about it," she continued, "why don't you go over to Laven and Seb's and see him? I'm sure he understands why you were so worked up-"

"I can't," I said folding my arms against my stomach. "I am so angry at him, I am scared I will say something horrible. And even thinking about that makes me feel guilty. I can't ask him to choose between his job and me."

"Why?"

"Because I will lose," I said. "And then I will lose him."

Mum kissed me on the forehead gently, and then wrapped her arm around me. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Tell me I did the right thing?" I said looking up at her desperately. "Tell me, that while throwing him out of my apartment seems stupid right now, it won't in a couple of days."

She grimaced sympathetically and patted me on the leg again before standing up. "How would you like some tea?" she offered as a means of changing the subject.

I whimpered and buried myself in the couch. "Yes please," I said sadly. "And comfort food."

Dinner at my parents' place was quiet, my father absent after sending word that he would be working back late. I listened to my mother chat idly, between forkfuls of roast, and quiz Lizzie on her day with Gwen and the two kids.

After I finished eating, I cleared the plates from the table and followed Mum into the kitchen as she began setting aside a plate for my father.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked. "I made up your old room while you were in the shower."

The doorbell interrupted our conversation. I looked at her a moment. "Expecting someone?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Were you?"

I gave her a dark look and headed for the door. I opened it and then closed it again quickly in Oliver's face. There was a moment of silence; and he tapped softly on the door again. "I know you're still there. Let me in."

I leant my forehead against the door. "I can't talk to you right now," I breathed.

He was silent for a moment. "Please," he pleaded, "I can't leave like that. Not with that goodbye."

I blew out a sigh and opened the door. "I hate goodbyes," I said to his shoes.

He dug his hands into his pockets nervously. "We should be good at it by now."

I opened my mouth to retort but Gwen came running up the corridor, Tony trailing behind her, a child on each hip. "Oliver! Katie! Great, glad you are here! Mum and Dad in?"

I blinked at her as she bounced a little on the balls of her feet excitedly. Her cheeks were flushed with the hallmarks of red wine.

"Dad is working late-" I managed to say before she forced her way past me in the doorway and headed inside.

"Oh well, we can fill him in later. Come in, we've go some news."

I glanced at Tony. He gave me an apologetic smile. "All right?"

Oliver shifted so he was in Tony's way. "Why didn't you tell me earlier about the Germany deal?"

Tony cocked his head at Oliver, his face falling. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know that Greyson was ill?" I could hear the bitterness in Oliver's voice. "You are the trainer, it is your _job _to know."

Tony pursed his lips. "I did. I just didn't know they were going to send you back. They were talking about sending Craig."

Oliver rubbed his eyes. "Tone, I need some downtime. I'm sick of this player-cum-teacher role. I've had enough."

Tony shrugged. "It's only a few weeks."

"You said that last time," I added crossing my arms against my chest.

Tony frowned at me. "Katie, it will be a few weeks at most. We can get you some tickets if-"

I scoffed at him. "Tickets? You think this is about tickets?" My voice was loud and shrill and I had to clear my throat to calm myself down.

"No, I know what this is about," he said, shifting his weight between the two little ones who were sitting silently on each hip, watching our conversation with wide eyes. "But I can't control this situation." He glanced to Oliver. "They asked me for a recommendation. You weren't even on the list. They asked for you because you know this job. And you are good at it. The others are rough and out of touch with young rookies. You know them like the back of your hand." When that didn't cheer us up, he sighed loudly and stepped past us and into the apartment. "Frankly, I don't see why this is such a big deal. Use the time to train. Clear your head. Check out the Rhine Valley." He glanced back to me. "What is another couple of weeks really? I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said, leaving Oliver and I standing in the doorway.

Oliver blew out a sigh and reached for my hand but I slipped it into my dress pocket and anxiously hurried after Tony. Oliver hesitated for a moment, before closing the door and following me into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, I thought you had a date tonight," Mum said hugging Gwen.

Gwen beamed. "We did. That's why we're here…we're getting married!"

"What?" I coughed.

Tony handed Hamish to Gwen and stepped forward, bouncing Amelia. "Well, we've been talking about it for ages and our anniversary is coming up soon and we thought it would be nice if we could celebrate by making it official. I asked Gwen to marry me at dinner tonight."

Gwen squealed, the noise forcing our attention back to her. "Isn't it great?"

Mum looked at me to say something.

"Fantastic," I said with a little too much enthusiasm, stepping forward to hug her. "Congratulations." I didn't trust myself to look at Oliver, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Great news," Oliver smiled, "Brilliant. Really," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Mum, taking our cue, followed suit. "Wonderful sweetheart. Have you thought about a date?"

"Well," Gwen said. "We thought the earlier the better. Ideally before the season starts, so we can squash in a honeymoon too. So, and please don't panic…we were thinking maybe in a couple of months time."

"Don't worry," Tony continued, their announcement obviously rehearsed. "We want something very low key, a garden wedding at our place. Just a few close friends and family. But we'd love for you to help...if you want-"

"A few weeks?" Mum said. I could see the colour drain from her face. The smile dimmed on Gwen's face.

"I mean if it is too much trouble-" she said, the hurt taking over her excitement.

"Of course it isn't too much trouble!" Mum replied quickly, hugging her again. "Of course we'd love to help. I mean it doesn't give us a lot of time but I am sure we can pull a beautiful wedding together."

Gwen and Mum looked at me. I tried to smile. "Sounds perfect," I said. It sounded like hell.

Gwen beamed again. "Oh Katie, I would love for you to be my maid of honour."

"And you O, my best man," Tony said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, previous animosity forgotten.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Of course," Oliver smiled.

It was all I could manage. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?" I said heading for the stairs, "I have a bit of a headache."

Oliver followed me as I headed quickly out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Katie-" he soothed.

I pushed open the bathroom door with so much force it crashed against the wall loudly, making me jump. I turned fiercely to look at him. "Did you know?" I demanded.

"Of course not," he said grimly, shutting the door for privacy. "Of course not."

I sat down on the side of the bath and sucked in some air. "I want to be sick."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I covered my hand over my heart to stop it blasting through my ribcage and leaping out of my chest. It didn't feel right in my body anymore. "This –after today- is painful. Actually physically painful."

"Look, the timing is bullshit but-"

"But nothing," I said fiercely drawing my wand. Sparks unintentionally shot out the end and I dropped it with a squawk like I'd been burnt.

Oliver's face fell sadly. "We can still get engaged," he reasoned, sitting down beside me. He reached for my wand and held it out to me.

I met his eye. "You haven't even asked me," I said.

He grimaced as I snatched the wand from his grasp. "I will. I mean, I intend to. When I return. Not before."

I rolled my eyes at him fiercely. "Then why are you here?"

"Lillian flooed me earlier, while you were in the shower. She said you were upset," he said with a grimace.

She had time to floo Oliver and make up a bed for me? I was livid. "Just stop. You say anymore and my head with explode." I stood up abruptly and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me.

"To bed," I said fiercely. "Alone. Go."

"You think leaving you is easy?" he called down the hallway. "This hurts me too. That's why I am here-"

And that's when I broke. "Enough!" I commanded, the strength in the conviction stunning us both. "Please, just stop screwing me around!"

We stood like enemies, sizing each other up for a moment or two before Oliver caved and came striding up the hall to meet me and had his lips pressed to mine in seconds. He kissed me urgently and briskly, and then was gone. I stood there stunned, my ability to move paralysed momentarily before I slid down the wall of the hallway and sat in a heap on the floor, my arms stretched across my shoulders, my lungs desperately on fire.

*

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING

I hadn't intended to sleep with him the night before the wedding, but after some encouragement from Laven, I boldly abducted Oliver from the stag party and we walked back to my apartment in silence, my arm entwined protectively with his.

I fixed us drinks in the kitchen, while he watched me silently leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen bench.

"Ange and Alicia still overseas?"

I nodded. "Until next week. It's been really quiet around here without them. I've been sleeping in my office instead of coming home between shifts," I said, handing him his hot chocolate with a smile. "Pia hasn't been too impressed but she promised not to let mum or Lance know."

He gave me a small smile. "Laven said you've been spending over 70 hours a week at the hospital."

I sipped at my drink. "Keeping busy has helped take my mind off the wedding. Plus I've logged some extra hours so I can start the next part of my training earlier."

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Gwen's wedding," I clarified, though the possibility of our own had been clouding my head. "She's been a nightmare. You are lucky you have avoided it. Quiet garden wedding my arse."

"And how is Lance?" he asked casually.

Lance was a sore spot. Oliver suspected for sometime that Lance held some sort of flame for me. He never acted on anything, but he seemed to care for me a lot, which didn't bode comfortably with Oliver.

"Too nosey for his own good. He picks up on what is happening clearer than anyone else at the moment. It is starting to drive me crazy. I feel like I have a set of eyes on me at all times waiting for me to crumble over what happened at the battle. Ange hasn't been the only one they've brought in suffering from post-traumatic stress."

Oliver pursed his lips. "Yeah Seb said Molly Weasley hasn't been handling it too well. And Lance likes you. It doesn't surprise me he picks up on things that the others don't."

"We are colleagues," I said firmly. "He is my boss."

Oliver nodded. "It isn't you I distrust."

I sighed in resignation. I didn't want our conversation to start like this. I placed my drink on the bench and folded my arms against my chest. "What do you want me to say Oliver? I know he likes me. But he is my friend. I don't and haven't ever led him on. He knows I'm with you."

Oliver blew out a sigh, placed his drink on the bench, and moved closer to me. "I'm sorry. I'm not jealous, I'm just nervous that something has changed since I left. You didn't answer any of my letters. You didn't write to me." He kissed me gently on the forehead and then swept a dishevelled curl behind my ear, his thumb gently caressing my neck. "When I didn't hear from you I assumed you'd given up on me."

"I was quite content in hating you while you were gone."

He pulled back a little. "Hating me?"

"Irrationally of course. It helped me concentrate. Focusing my anger on something other than my work was very therapeutic."

He studied me for a moment, and I smiled. "You're joking, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

He laughed with relief and pulled me closer. He kissed me on the left cheek and the whispered in my ear. "I've missed you," he said, before pulling back a little, leaving me wishing he had kissed me properly. I sunk into the corner of the bench, using the edges to help pull myself so I was sitting on it. Oliver moved towards me, stepping between my knees.

He started kissing me smooth and softly, like he was afraid to break me. Like he expected me to cry. But I encouraged him desperately, my lips leaving his and travelling across his face and down his jaw.

"If you ever leave me again," I warned, "it is over. For good."

I waited for my demand to backfire; but he didn't protest. He looked up at me and smiled. "Is that an ultimatum?"

I chewed my lip, tracing his stubbled jaw with my fingertips. "I think so."

"Good," he said, kissing my collarbone. "That was what I wanted to hear."

*

Laven was waiting for me in Gwen's kitchen when I returned to the house at 2am, the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet spread out across the dining table, a large glass of milk in her hand. She barely flinched as I padded through the kitchen barefoot and dropped my shoes on the floor loudly. I took the seat across from her and stole a biscuit from the snacks she'd prepared herself.

She snatched it back as I was about to take a bite, her eyes on the article she was reading, brandishing at me the accompanying carrot instead. "I'm not pregnant, why are you giving me the healthy food?" I snapped.

She didn't look up. "You had twenty minutes before I was locking all the doors and leaving you a blanket on the swing chair," she said flipping over a page. "Gwen's wedding announcement made it into the paper too. There is a sweet photo here of her and Tony, look." She thrust the page at me, but I pushed it back towards her.

"Thanks for waiting."

She looked up at me, surveying my mood. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It looks like your evening went well," she said. "You've been gone three hours."

I sighed. "We talked about nothing," I said resentfully taking a bite out of the carrot. "We just had sex on my sofa and that was it."

She smiled. "Romantic."

"I have no self control," I grumbled.

"I think the two years you spent waiting for him says you have loads of self control. Although," she thought for a moment, "I guess you were still shagging on sofas during that time too."

I pointed the carrot at her. "I hate when you say it like that. Like I was some stupid tart who slept with him hoping he'd marry me." She coughed and I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

She laughed. "Richard owes me twenty galleons," she said happily, folding up the paper and crossing her arms against her chest cheerfully. "I bet you'd make up tonight. His bet was for tomorrow night. He thought you'd hold out for the sake of your sister. I told him you didn't need to."

"You bet on me?" I didn't know if I was hurt or flattered.

"That's surprises you?"

"No, not really. I just thought you had all stopped meddling in my love life."

"Oh we are all through with the meddling, trust me, but it doesn't mean we don't occasionally talk about how incredibly painful it is watching you two get your act together without our help," she smiled back. "Especially since you've been walking around with that wounded puppy look on your face for the past few weeks."

"Ugh," I cringed.

She grinned at me. "I want you both to be happy, so listen careful. For fuck sake, make it blood official. Get back together already so we can all stop fussing. You know this should have been you right?"

"What should have been me?"

She tutted. "This, silly. The wedding."

"Well it isn't."

"Not yet…"

I glared at her. "Laven, will you give it a rest?"

"I just don't see why this isn't simple! This pining for each other is so unbecoming."

"Listen, little miss babymaker-"

"No, you listen little miss backward and forward. My brother wants to marry you. You want to marry him. Do us all a fucking favour and have a proper talk with him. Preferably before the ceremony tomorrow. My bet with mum says you'll sort it all out before the rings seal Tony and Gwen's marriage."

I tapped my forehead against the table. "How do you know about all this?"

"I have my sources. Look, I know the last couple of months have been crazy for you. I couldn't have done what you and Oliver did. I thought you were crazy when you joined that Dumbledore's Army stuff but without you-"

"Laven, stop." I didn't really feel like a trip down memory lane. "Look, this is Gwen's weekend. I don't want to take spotlight away from her, just like you didn't want to announce the baby. So nothing. Not one word about tonight to anyone. And Oliver and I won't be talking about whatever future we may or may not have until after this weekend. Got it?"

Laven frowned. "I'll give you my cut of the bet? It was 50 galleons…"

I shook my head. "It would have to be a hell of a lot more for me to consider this torture. Otherwise, I will let it slip about little Seb or Laven Jr-"

"Ack, okay," she conceded. "You know, if things were different, I'm not sure she'd do the same for you. Gwen I mean. She wouldn't sacrifice her own happiness for you. You know what she is like."

I pulled myself out of the chair, desperate for bed. "I know," I said in the doorway, "but I am trying to think otherwise."

*

BREAKFAST

The following morning, Oliver arrived at Tony & Gwen's as I was chewing the last mouthful of breakfast. He gave me a slight wave as he walked into the kitchen, and headed straight for the kettle, which he tapped with his wand and summoned a cup from the cupboard. I washed my toast down with a sip of coffee and cleared my throat.

"Morning."

He smiled and leant across the table to kiss me. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

I shrugged as the kettle boiled and he returned to pour himself a cup. "Average. Laven kept me awake most of the night tossing and turning. What are you doing here?" I asked, taking in his freshly showered hair and casual clothing.

"I have to talk to management. I figured I could use the office. More private. I told them I would floo at 8.30." I raised my eyebrow sceptically. "Don't give me that look. It isn't like that. I'm just negotiating a couple of things with them."

I sighed and summoned the kettle and coffee with my wand. "I definitely need more coffee."

Oliver frowned as he watched me heap a teaspoon of coffee into the cup. "You should know what too many stimulants will do for your exhaustion. And I thought I trained you out of your three cups at breaky."

"Well I am doing it in a move of defiance."

He sipped his tea. "Splendid."

My retort was cut off as Carol emerged, a bouquet of flowers obscuring her face. She placed them on the bench and gave Oliver a quick hug. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Did you stay here last night?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm here on business. Highjacking the office."

"I see," she said turning to me. "Morning love. Where is your mother? She wanted me up bright and early to help with a couple of last minute things."

"Yeah I pulled the short straw too. She went to collect the wedding gift she's been trying to keep secret from Gwen. Said she'd be back in an hour or two."

She smiled. "Right, of course. Any sign of Sisley with the dress?"

I shook my head and looked at Oliver. He was better friends with Seb's sister than I was. "Something about ten o'clock. She wants to make sure we all have our tuxes and stuff sorted out before she devotes the rest of the time to helping Gwen climb into the monstrosity."

"It isn't a monstrosity Oliver," Carol said, "it is beautiful."

I smiled. Monstrosity was an understatement in my opinion. "No offence to Sisley's wonderful dressmaking skills, but 2000 galleons on a dress is pretty much robbery," I added. "And it makes Gwen look like a cupcake."

Oliver snorted into his coffee. Carol sighed at him. "Yes well, she wanted something elaborate."

"She wanted attention," Oliver said. "And as usual, Gwen gets whatever Gwen wants."

Carol gave him a stern look. "Just leave her alone, it's her big day." She looked at me. "And don't you encourage him."

I laughed.

"How was your night?" Carol asked, changing the subject.

I nodded. "Decent."

"The bride?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the jug on the sink.

"Hungover," I said happily. "I tried waking her about an hour ago but she said she'd kill me if I didn't leave the room."

Carol and Oliver laughed. "Groom?" she asked Oliver.

Oliver beamed. "Tony passed out on the couch, and Seb spent the evening with his head in the toilet muttering in French."

Carol rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. Laven?"

"Here," Laven said, appearing beside me and slipping into a nearby chair.

She looked like hell, her face pale and sweaty, her arms crossed on the table, her head resting on them as she looked up at us all sadly.

"Sweetheart you look terrible," Carol said sympathetically, patting Laven on the head.

"I feel it," she grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much last night," Carol suggested.

"I didn't," Laven snapped bitterly. She met my eye and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm," Carol said, grabbing herself a slice of coldish toast and smearing it in butter. "Must be morning sickness then."

My jaw nearly hit the table. Laven gaped at her. "How do you know?" She shot me a dirty look, which I deflected.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" I said, my hands raised in innocence.

"I told her," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "I thought she knew."

"I didn't," Carol said bitterly. "Apparently I wasn't trusted with the news of my first grandchild."

Laven frowned, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I'm sorry, Mum. I wanted to tell you. I meant to tell you. We were waiting until after this weekend. Gwen would kill me if I stole her limelight."

Carol looked hurt for a moment before breaking out in a smile. "You should have told me. It is wonderful news!"

Laven was out of her chair and in her mother's arms in seconds, kissing and hugging her happily. I cocked an eyebrow at Oliver who smiled back at me over the top of his tea.

"Well," he said, "Maybe you'll get off my case now you have something to occupy your time," He said pointedly to both of them. The subtext wasn't lost on me and I averted my eyes to the table. When I looked up, Laven and Carol were smiling at me. Oliver drained his cup. "I'll be in the office."

"Have you told Seb's parents?" Carol questioned, moving Laven and her towards the table and the seats beside me as Oliver left the room.

"No, he doesn't want them involved. Especially after disowning him." Laven gave us a small smile to say it didn't upset her a lot but was still a sore point. "I'll tell Sisely this afternoon though; she'll be so excited!"

"They might be excited to learn about their grandchild too," Carol reasoned. "I know I am!"

Laven sighed. "Their half Scottish grandchild?" she said softly. "Unlikely. I'm sure whatever sex this little one is, it will be spoilt rotten by grandmother Wood."

"Aww!" Carol said happily, reaching across to rub Laven's tummy. I felt a little awkward, watching this intimate moment between Carol and Laven, so I cleared up my dishes and headed for the sink to rinse them.

Outside, I caught sight of Seb and Tony striding across the yard quickly, Seb following an angry looking Tony up the stairs of the veranda.

"This doesn't look good," I said, deserting the dishes and quickly heading them off at the door.

"Where is Oliver?" Tony demanded yanking the door open in front of me, his wand raised.

I stepped in front of him. "In the office, why?" I had my wand at my side. I sense the tension and was more than aware that this wasn't a comfortable situation.

"Tony don't," Seb breathed, pushing past Tony and trying to push him back out of the house.

Tony glared at both of us, side stepping past us and heading across the lounge to the office that had once been Derek Wood's. The door was shut and Tony furiously blasted it open without even trying the door handle.

"Shit!" Seb said, hurrying after him and I followed.

We reached the door as Oliver got up from the couch facing the fireplace. "Tone what-"

With a crack, Oliver hit the floor in a spray of blood as Tony dropped his wand and punched Oliver in the face.

"Tony!" I screamed, pushing Seb out of the way and pulling my wand on him. "What the fuck-"

"You fucking arsehole!" Tony yelled over the top of me, his fist shaking in Oliver's direction. "You fucking backstabbing money hungry prat!"

"Tony!" A angry and hung over Gwen bellowed stepping into the room. "What the hell is going on?"

Dad was behind her, his wand pulled but casually at his side. If anything, he looked amuse by the exchange. Gwen was at Tony's side in seconds, her hands placed on his chest trying to calm him. I hadn't seen her move so quickly, and stood gapping at the scene around me. Laven and Carol hovered in the doorway, Seb standing protectively between them and the chaos inside the room.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Tony yelled at Oliver again, but stopped abruptly on his tirade as Gwen poked him with her wand.

"What happened?" she soothed, trying to calm him as Oliver pulled himself to his feet, his face covered in blood, his hand clamped over his nose.

"Ask him," Tony spat angrily. "Ask him about the contract with Montrose."

"Montrose?" several of us said at once.

Oliver's shoulders sagged. "I've left Puddlemere," he said to me in a stilted voice, his noise pinched to stop the blood from dripping on the carpet. "They were going to give me time off for the Wedding, but they wanted me to stay. I couldn't. I couldn't do it to you again."

I suddenly realised that everyone was now looking at us, and that I was now involved. I could barely believe my own ears. He'd left Puddlemere for me? I looked around the room. Everyone else's face was as stunned as mine.

"Gwen, Seb," Dad said loudly, clearing his throat, "Why don't you take Tony outside to cool down."

Gwen nodded. "Come on," she said, push Tony stubbornly out of the room.

Seb tore his gaze from us, the others now embarrassed by their involvement of a private moment between Oliver and I. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't look at Oliver. I was too afraid of the conversation that might be about to happen. The room was silent.

"We'll give you a minute," Seb said, heading for the door.

He stopped abruptly his eyes on the doorway. I followed his gaze, looking past Carol and to Laven who was doubled over behind her, her hands clenched on her stomach, her face suddenly creased with fear. "Seb!" she screamed, "Seb!"

Carol turned quickly alarmed as Laven dropped to her knees. "Katie! Katie quick!"

I ran over, my wand tightly in my hand. Before I could say anything, Laven burst into tears.

*

I closed my eyes in desperation, hoping if I shut them tight enough, held peace long enough, I could go back in time, or I could just eliminate it all. There would be no blood. Laven wouldn't look at me like she expected me to reverse her baby's death. The truth was, even with all the magic in the world, life was still life, and death, still death. As if there hadn't been enough of that lately.

"Katie?"

I looked up from the office fireplace, and peeked over my shoulder to find my Father's concerned face staring back at me from behind the couch. I hadn't heard him enter the room and it took me a moment or so to orientate myself. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Button?"

"I just needed a moment."

There was, and never had been anything I could have done to save Laven and Seb's baby. I healed cuts, bruised and Magical ailments. I made lost memories comfortable in their new lives. I turned people back to normal, fixed enchantments and removed wings, tails or other transfigurations gone wrong. But I couldn't not save my little niece or nephew, no matter how much I tried. No one could have. But still, It felt like the evening at Hogwarts again where every death was out of my control and I could feel the mask I had been hiding behind, the one where I was okay with that terrible event in my past, starting to slip because of the emotions of this new trauma.

"Mum sent me to check on you," he said comfortingly, stepping around the couch to sit beside me. "Make sure you are okay." I leant into his shoulder, and he placed a protective arm around me, squeezing me into his side. "You did everything you could. Sometimes, young babies like that die for no reason. No one else could have done anything more than you, than to make Laven comfortable." He kissed me on the top of the head. "And I know you're the Healer and I'm just your silly old father, but I think you need to hear it anyway, Button. This wasn't your fault."

"How are the others?"

"They're all in the kitchen, waiting for Mum and Lance to finish up. Gwen is balling her eyes out and Oliver's bleeding all over the kitchen."

I groaned. "Shit, I forgot about his nose. He'll probably be black and blue in a couple of hours."

He smiled. "He doesn't want anyone else to fix it. He's waiting for you."

I snorted at the irony. "In that case, maybe I'll let him fret a little longer."

Dad laughed, giving me another squeeze. But his face fell quickly, and I knew he hadn't finished with the lecturing. "Why didn't you tell us about the nightmares? I found a sleeping draught in your toiletry bag this morning. You are a heavy sleeper, so the only way you would need something like that, would be if some sort of distress is keeping you awake at night."

I considered my confession carefully. "I didn't tell anyone," I said. "I didn't want to. Not even Oliver. I haven't wanted to take the draught. I've been pushing myself hard at work hoping I can get some sleep naturally. And I have been, a little. But some nights I can't stop it. I dream about it. About making the list, about seeing Fred. About piling the bodies. Funerals. I've even had a few nightmares where I come face to face with You-Know-Who while he was still alive, him leering and goading me. His snake eyes watching me like sport." I felt Dad's grip on my shoulder tighten and realised I'd maybe said too much. "But they aren't all bad. Sometimes I dream about lying in the grass with Oliver afterwards. About how the sun felt on my face that morning after. About how relieved I felt, for myself and my friends. But it is silly, you know. I didn't want to tell people about all the crazy stuff my head."

He gaped at me a little. "Why? Button, we could have helped you. You could have talked to us about it."

"Because," I said earnestly, "I really hate being the centre of attention. You all do it. You make bets about Oliver and me; you talk and lecture us. Even Gwen's wedding has become some spectacle about Oliver and me. And I have never wanted that. Ever. I didn't want everyone talking about my nightmares too. Trying to work out what they meant and what I went through. I don't want to know what they mean. I don't want to think about what I went through. What _we_ went through. I fought that night for my friends, for my family, because I wanted there to be good in the world, because I believed in Harry as the Chosen One. Not for attention, but because it was the right thing to do. And I hate to think that like my relationship with Oliver, you are all talking about it."

"I guess we do all get involved don't we?" he said sheepishly. "With the bets and the colluding and all."

"Yes," I said desperately. "But we aren't your entertainment. It actually makes it harder for us to figure it all out because it feels like we are on stage. That everyone is a critic and we don't have the luxury to work things out imperfectly in private."

"You are an amazing kid. You know that right?"

I laughed a little, but it felt strange so I settled for a grimace. "I'm the middle child. I have to be amazing or you'd forget you had me." I leant forward and kissed Dad on the cheek. "I know you only meddle because you care. But you owe Laven $20."

He checked my left hand. "I don't see an engagement ring…"

I chewed my lip, hoping he'd put two and two together on his own. He smiled. "Oh right," he said, tapping me on the knee. "Well, maybe you'd better go and clean him up. I have to have a chat with your sister and Tony about what we are going to do. It's nearly 11.30. Guests will be here soon." He climbed from the couch. "Want me to send him in?"

I nodded. "Please."

Oliver returned in Dad's place a couple of minutes later and shut the office door.

"Take a seat," I said gesturing to the couch. While he did so, I drew up some warm water and cloth to clean the blood. I examined his nose carefully in silence, trying to ignore the fact that I just wanted to sit in his embrace and try to forget all of this happened.

"You okay?" he asked gingerly. He watched me cautiously, waiting for a reaction, his left thumb and forefinger clamping his bleeding nose.

"Fine," I lied. I motioned for him to let go, and tipped his head to the roof with my hand. I used my wand to siphon off most of the dried blood from his face, and used the cloth to get the last little specks. "Does this hurt?"

He winced as I hit a tender spot. "Yes. And I can feel blood oozing down the back of my throat."

I drew my wand and fixed the break. Oliver howled a little, clenching his eyes shut through the pain. "Fuck."

I watched him for a moment, as the pain elevated and he opened his watery eyes again. I sat down beside him and he swooped me into an embrace.

"Did you leave Puddlemere for me?"

He kissed me softly on the lips. "For us," he said, "I want to be with you. Puddlemere wanted me to stay in Germany until next season, but I wanted to come home. Montrose made a counteroffer for my contract. It's a three year deal, but there is a pay rise and relocation to London."

"And this is for good?"

"Effective 5pm yesterday. I was checking they had received the final paperwork this morning before Tony broke my nose." His brow knotted at my lacklustre reaction. The truth was, it probably would have been forlorn even if the last couple of hours didn't happen.

I felt guilty. What would happen when he realised his mistake? This was such a momentous step that it unnerved me. How could I ever live up to replacing Quidditch? And what would I do when he started to regret it? What would we do? Would he resent me?

I frowned. Oliver shifted uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand on my forearm.

I cheated by looking away. "What happens when you regret your decision?" I said avoiding his question.

"Regret it? Why would I regret it?" he asked in a low voice.

"You love Puddlemere-"

"I love you-" he cut off exasperated.

I shook my head. "It's different."

"Yes it is," he said, "Playing Quidditch is my career. And I love it. But here is where you are wrong – I do not love it more _than_ you. I can play anywhere in the world and be happy. There are plenty of teams. There is only one of you and I refuse to leave you again. I swear. The only thing I regret is making you wait so long."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to think there was any other choice. I happily choose you."

I grinned at him. "I can't believe this-"

"I want to make a life with you here. The advance should be enough to get a deposit on our own house. I want to live with you. Properly. Have our own house, our own life."

I leant in to kiss him gently, softly because of his nose. I broke away from him but he pulled me back, kissing me again, showing he wasn't finished. When we broke apart, he used his thumb to wipe my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said breaking down completely.

"For?" he asked gently, kissing my forehead.

"This is my fault," I said pointing to his nose.

He shook his head. "I should have told him sooner. It's just I wanted to check it all through and I was going to tell you. Then Tony. I wanted to tell you last night, was desperate to but I wanted to be sure. I couldn't hurt you again. I know he's done a lot for me over the years but I'm sick of taking the backseat in the decisions about my career. Puddlemere forced me into this. I didn't want to leave but they wouldn't negotiate."

I wiped some more blood from his face with the cloth and kissed the tip of his nose very gently. He grasped my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist tenderly.

"How long will they take to examine her?"

I frowned. "A little while. They will have to make her comfortable. Emotionally."

"And that's it? The baby…"

"Has died, yes." I moved the cloth down his neck and wiped his collar.

"And there is no hope?"

"Very little," I said. "They will give her something to help make her sleep and ease the distress. With mum here I doubt they will force her into St. Mungo's, as there isn't much they can do anyway." Oliver looked gutted. "She'll be okay Oliver. She's stubborn."

He nodded. "I am glad you were here for her."

I nodded. "Have they made a decision about the Wedding?"

"Gwen is devastated but they seem to think going ahead with it today is a horrible idea."

"They have to decide soon, the guests will start arriving soon."

He nodded. "She said they might need our help with the rearrangements. Owling people. Flooing people. Letting them all know about the changes."

"Okay," I said, starting to get up. But Oliver had my hand and he didn't let go.

"Can we just wait a little longer?" he asked sheepishly. "I just, I need a moment. Is that okay?"

I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm not moving until you do."

*

Gwen and Tony decided to postpone the wedding, and hold a little ceremony the follow lunch, still in the garden but significantly more low-key ceremony and afternoon tea. Following the loss and the announcement, the atmosphere of the house had deflated significantly.

The kids seemed to sense the urgency of silence and spent the afternoon playing quietly. I think it had something to do with Gwen's guilt, and she kept them occupied quietly, while mum comforted Carol. My father potted around the garden with Oliver reorganising the furniture. Tony locked himself in his office, staying well out of Oliver's way. They weren't talking. They'd recover eventually but it felt like a new war had encompassed our family. I felt sick and spent the afternoon trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

I relieved Seb of bedside duty at 5pm, so he could shower and refresh. The house was in the middle of dinner when I retreated from Laven's bedside emotionally spent. I ate dinner while the others broke off to their separate areas of the house to get their heads around the day that had been. Oliver emerged from his shower about 8pm, and waited until I'd eaten my last mouthful of vegetables to drag me outside to the swing, where we curled up together, overlooking the sad looking wedding furniture and marquee.

"Seb is devastated," I said, "I didn't want to leave him but he insisted. I just feel so useless."

"I didn't even congratulate her," he admitted, "I thought there would be plenty of time you know? Wait until she made the announcement."

I kissed him softly on the cheek, resting my chin on his shoulder so I could study him. "Ask me to marry you," I said suddenly, "the timing is never going to be right for this to be perfect, and I need a silver lining. God I need a silver lining."

Oliver scrutinised me for a moment. "Forgive me, but I don't think I can get down on one knee-"

"You don't have to," I said, "just ask me. No big production. Just the two words. I love you. Now, ask me."

He beamed. "Marry me?"

I grinned back. "For real?"

He laughed. "For-ever."

"But we elope. Just you and me."

"They won't take it well," he reasoned.

"I don't care. We can worry about them after, have something small and family friendly later if we need."

"You wouldn't prefer a long engagement?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"No," he smiled. "No. Everything between us has been a long engagement. I don't want to wait anymore. Is that a yes?"

"Yes," I grinned, "It's a yes. So tell me, this house you want to buy…" I said, kissing him.

"Mmmm?"

"What will it look like?" I asked.

Oliver sighed, taking my hand and looking out over the yard. The sunset was just visible above the marquee, providing us with just the right amount of romance for this to feel like the best decision we'd made in years despite the timing. "Ahhhh, I'm thinking we start with something small. In the city. Close to work."

"Room for a family?"

"Maybe. But not for a while."

"Five to seven years?" I smiled.

"Five to seven years," he agreed, kissing the top of my head. "How about an inside Quidditch pitch?" he said roguishly.

I poked him in the rib. "You leave the house for Quidditch, but you come home to me, okay?"

He smiled. "Better than okay."

"Good." I stood up abruptly and bounded down the veranda stairs out onto the grass.

"What are you doing?" he asked, standing also.

I pointed my wand at the small broom shed that sat at the end of the veranda. "Going for a fly," I said, catching the first broom as it came sailing towards me. "Coming?" I asked cheekily, sending the second to his side to nudge him in the leg.

He shook his head skeptically, "You haven't flown in months."

"Doesn't mean I don't miss it."

He snatched the broom and rolled it between his hands, thinking.

"What?"

"I think this is a little ironic," he admitted. "Didn't this cause some of today's trouble?"

I nodded. "It did. But flying, without hoops, and quaffles and snitches, can fix things. I want to fix today."

He shouldered the broom and took my hand, leading me out to the clearing and towards the open air.

*

THE END

AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed this story over the years. xx


End file.
